Battle Royale 2014
by Inviso
Summary: In the aftermath of Shuya Nanahara's defiant escape from the Program, the Japanese totalitarian government continued to run the exercise. This is the story of one unfortunate class, picked to participate in the horrible and deadly game. Read & Review!
1. Prologue

"…And you have forty-five minutes to complete the test starting from the moment I leave the classroom. Any questions?"

The teacher, Miss Kamana stood at the front of the class, her eyes scanning the room for any signs of queries, and saw nothing. Just a wave of expressionless faces staring at her, a pencil in one hand and a blank test sheet beneath the other.

"Alright then…as soon as the door is locked, you may begin. I'll see you soon."

Kamana left the room, pausing briefly to turn the key within the lock and close shut the portal of escape, leaving the children to their fates that she had long since know about, and waited for. She moved down the hall and turned the corner, coming face to face with a squad of five men, each dressed in military attire, and gave a salute, which they reciprocated.

"The students are enclosed, the room is escape proof…the time is now gentlemen."

The central soldier, the leader, gave her a nod and with a wave of his hand, sent the group of soldiers down the hallway, carrying large canisters with toxic symbols printed upon them. Kamana stood there, watching from the end of the hall as the 5 men hooked up tubes to the closed door, turning knobs and with a hiss, sending gas into the locked room.

"Hey."

Eiji Hoshi (Male Student #18) felt a combination of middle and index finger jab into his upper arm.

"Hey Hoshi, lemme see your paper."

Eiji tried to ignore, but the prodding got rougher and turned into punches delivered by the soccer star Shiro Amasaki (Male Student #4), and it grew to be simply too much.

"Miss Kamana!"

Eiji called out with no response. Their teacher had left and was out of earshot, although the rest of the class was not. They had all stopped momentarily in their scribbling to look at the small boy with glasses being jabbed by the burly athlete.

"C'mon squealer, just one peek."

Shrio punched hard enough to knock Eiji out of his chair, the studious boy's glasses falling from their perch atop his nose and sliding across the floor, coming to a rest at the feet of the exchange kid, Sabin Figaro (Male Student #9). He picked up the spectacles and slid them back to Eiji as Kasumi Izumi (Female Student #13) stood up to address the attacker.

"What's your problem Shiro? Some of us are trying to take a test…LEGITIMATELY."

"Does this concern you Kasumi? No, don't think so. You better tell your girl to keep her big mouth shut tubby, before I do some real damage."

"Don't you threaten her!"

These words came not from her sulking boyfriend Kane Blaku (Male Student #6), but from Sefi Rasu (Male Student #13) at the back of the classroom.

"Yeah, what he said."

Kane finally spoke up, looking nervous as both Magoichi Tadakatsu (Male Student #16) and Yan Karahaka (Male Student #20) glared over at him, as if to tell him to keep his mouth shut too, to keep the classroom civilized.

In the back of the class, the row before Sefi, Mirasuke Inhara (Female Student #21) rolled her eyes over at Nanayu Zaikitsu (Female Student #16) who did the same, both girls sickened by the immature attitude of their classmates, hoping that this wouldn't lead to ANOTHER stupid and pointless brawl.

Sabin nodded across the room to Ryo Hazuki (Male Student #2) who was already cracking his knuckles in preparation for the stopping of whatever fight happened to be brewing, while seated right beside him, Akari Mitsuda (Female Student #8) pulled her hair back into a ponytail, tying it off to help ensure that it would not catch during the approaching melee.

"Leave him alone Shiro."

Hara Kazuko (Female Student #18) stood up, with Yuri Sakazaki (Female Student #7) standing up as well to give her some support. Meanwhile, a few rows back, Nanayu had to keep a hand firmly on the shoulder of Shun Ryoma (Male Student #21) to keep from joining the class president in her movement.

"Hara…don't be this way, jeez. It's just a stupid test, and if the teacher's gonna leave the room, I should have the chance to cheat. Simple as that."

"That has to be the DUMBEST thing I've ever heard."

Kiberu Terime (Female Student #3) continued to stare at her paper, continuing to write down her answers, giving no indication that she'd spoken at all. Beside her, Yerocha Ibarishi (Male Student #14) glanced at Shiro, then over at Yan specifically, worried about what might happen if everyone continued to egg the soccer player on.

"Just lemme look at the damn paper!"

From the back of the class, Foli Cheru (Female Student #10) sat quivering, unable to cope with the thought and threat of violence, with herself being so close by. A few seats in front of her, Jou Hariken (Male Student #5) stifled a large yawn, nearly ready to fall asleep at his desk.

"Do your own damn work."

Eiji showed a moment of strength uncharacteristic of himself, which seemed to enrage Shiro, and he grabbed the nerdy boy by the arms and shook him. Yan and Magoichi stood and moved to join their friend. Shiro swung at Eiji, but his fist never made it. His arm quickly hung limp, and Shiro slumped a bit, releasing Eiji, who promptly fell to the floor.

Across the room, those standing collapsed into their chairs, or to the floor, while those sitting fell quietly asleep. Fujisama Barama (Female Student #17) was closest to the door, and as she noticed the epidemic, she tried to escape, but didn't even make it to the locked door.

"Damn…you…"

Yuji Naka (Male Student #19) spoke the last words in the classroom, before falling headfirst into his arms, unconscious as the invisible gas continued to pump into the sealed room.

Five minutes passed before the door creaked open and Kamana, donning a sophisticated gas mask, entered, beholding the scene of so many students scattered about the classroom, quiet for once in their lives.

"They're out cold. Better start moving them if we don't want them waking up during the trip."

The lead soldier nodded, his face covered in a similar fashion as he directed his men to start moving the children. Kamana moved to the front of the classroom and beheld the events that had occurred in the brief time following her departure. The class was hopeless, and this was going to be good for the country, ridding the world of many trouble-making punks. Sure they weren't all bad, but the majority…Kamana couldn't care any less about.

As the first soldier carted Fujisama out of the doorway, parents across the prefecture were notified of their children's predicament. A few cried, a few protested, and a few were carted off to jail. They were just lucky that unlike previous years, no one was outraged enough to get themselves killed.

"This year's Program will be a good one…I can't wait to see these kids die…"

Kamana spoke these parting words as Doguru Sodowan (Male Student #3) was the final student to be carried from the school building and strapped into a large, inconspicuous truck, before she herself boarded in the passenger seat, the vehicle driving down the highway, into the night.


	2. Awakening

Bustaka Worinai (Female Student #14) awoke first to find herself still sitting at her desk, in the same location as before, wondering how exactly she'd passed out, and for so long. Looking around, all the others were in the same situation, slowly regaining consciousness, vision blurry and stuff like that.

"Nizari!"

Ariana Temuchen (Female Student #6) shook her boyfriend, Nizari Yokashu (Male Student #17) to awake him from the sprawled out pile on his desk. He was unresponsive until a sharp punch from Tanju Kusai (Male Student #15) brought him into the moment, the punch drawing criticism from Tanju's girlfriend Aria Istili (Female Student #20).

Coughing from the gas still filling her lungs, Yuseki Tarana (Female Student #5) lurched over in her seat and vomited into the linoleum floor of the building they now inhabited, her bile covering the left foot of Itaki Hanai (Female Student #2) who seemed too off in her own world to notice.

"Guys…this…isn't our classroom…what happened?"

Saikichi Raizuka (Male Student #8) stood from his seat, noting the definite signs of decay in the confines of their current location. There were water marks, and what appeared to be bullet holes covering the walls. Ceiling material hung down, a particular piece of foam dangling precariously over the head of Ino Hazakai (Female Student #11) who with her tall frame, could practically sit up and smack her head.

"The Program…"

Itaki laughed as she spoke, clenching fists and closing her eyes happily. She turned to Akari and shook her a few times for good measure.

"We're all going to be on TV!"

"What are you talking about now IT?"

Kezika Itora (Female Student #20) spat this question out, irritated by the bizarre actions of her classmate, and still trying not to look at the mess left of her shoe by the ill gymnast. Lasi Lasura (Female Student #1) just looked and watched the lips move on her classmates, enthralled more by her CD player than the conversation at hand.

"She's right…"

Yuji sighed, feeling sick already with the knowledge that this was truly happening…again. Beside him, Ayane Mirasaki (Female Student #4) stared with interest, never having taken notice to the somewhat older student before, most likely because he barely spoke in class.

"This…isn't the first time for me. The random wave of sleep for an entire class…the locked door to prevent escape…waking up in a small room, usually rather worn…with a metal collar around your neck…"

It was then that most of the class noticed the new necklaces they all wore, like chokers, around their necks. Yo Tanaka (Male Student #11) tugged on his, yanking hard in an attempt to get it off, to no avail.

"I wouldn't do that Yo…these things don't take well to tampering. They have a tendency to…explode…which almost certainly brings death."

Donki Pon (Male Student #10) and Kazo Nagaku (Male Student #1) hastily removed their hands from their collars, having tried to remove them as well, not likely the thought of losing their heads in the literal sense.

"This is…as Itaki said…the Program. We're all…pretty screwed now…well, except one of us…"

"What do you mean?"

Hara was the first to speak since Yuji had begun, taking her role as class president seriously enough to open a dialogue with the speaker.

"Are you honestly telling us that we're on the Program? THE Program?"

"Yes…it's ever so wonderful…"

Tomiko Nakano (Female Student #9) shushed Itaki while holding back tears, the situation very stressful and frightening for most children in her situation. Iwazaru Katakama (Male Student #7) reached across to stroke her arm, only to be shrugged off and snubbed.

"This is the Program…you know…a class is chosen…a class fights…and a class dies…we are that class. I know…because this is my second time here."

"What? Your second time?"

Hara continued to speak for the rest of the class, her voice beginning to waver in fear, knowing of the unspeakable acts that would soon befall the entire class.

"Hara, maybe you should sit down…I can talk."

Shun willingly stood to take over the class president's position, as he would be expected to do at any other time, with his vice presidential position called into play. Nanayu gave his hand a squeeze and he tried to show a smile, but could not, not with what was going on. Hara sat down, rubbing her eyes in hopes of removing any future tears, being consoled by both Ino and Yuri.

"Well…I don't really think I need to explain anymore. If things work the same as they did last time, our dear, sweet, caring teacher, Miss Kamana, will be here soon to tell us that we need to kill each other, for the amusement of all the sick bastards that watch the Program."

Calesu Hitachi (Male Student #12) watched in awe, enthralled by the forceful and masculine approach of the boy, a dreamy look on his face as he thought about Yuji in a bizarre array of positions. Yan watched him, scowling at the facial expression, and stood up, walking over and punching the boy square in the chest.

"Creepy freak!"

Yan wound up for another attack when the wind was knocked out of him, his body falling back over the desk of Mokorama Riofuji (Female Student #15), Akari standing before him with fists bared, unable to tolerate the soccer star's insolence anymore. Shiro leapt up to the defense of his leader, but Ryo was right there to stop him, protecting his own friend. Yan picked himself up and Akari stared him down, a smile crossing the face of Gorasa Satabala (Female Student #12) at this display of power.


	3. Class Departure

Before any further uproar, the lock of the door clicked, and a high-heeled shoe stepped into the room. Kamana, looking colder and more calculating than ever, proceeded to the head of the class, ignoring the signed of scuffle that dotted the desks. Glaring upon Shiro and Yan, the two boys sat without being asked, as did Yan, Shun, Akari, Ryo, and anyone else who'd planned on joining the fray.

"Welcome students. As I'm sure Yuji has already told you, this is the Program. I will be your instructor…because if someone has to oversee your deaths…I wouldn't trust that task with anyone other than myself."

She paused and smiling, walking along the front row and rubbing Eiji's head vigorously. She continued down the row, taking the opportunity to give a hearty smack to the backside of Tanju's skull, repeating the same process for Yan. The two boys, plus Yan's gang, could only help but stare on in anger at the actions of their teacher, wishing now more than ever that they had permission to attack.

"The Program was originally designed…"

"Designed as a way to test military readiness of our nation's youth, and to punish the overall delinquency of said youth."

"Yes Itaki…but do not interrupt. You have been selected at random from a selection of all schools in the nation, and the 42 of you will now be placed in a survival situation where your skills or lack thereof will be put to the test. Most of you…will die. But one will come out on top."

"Miss Kamana…certainly there must be a mistake…we're not…we're not a freshman class…we're seniors."

Shun did make a good point. Up until now, all classes chosen were freshman classes, something about not wasting the tax dollars of more than one year in high school. The current group was entirely seniors, many of which were older than 18 years.

"It's a new regulation. You see, once kids pass freshman year, they suddenly believe they're invincible, and the whole purpose of the program is negated. Because of this, the age range has been lengthened to cover the entirety of a student's high school career. Any other questions? Or can I continue?"

"What about me? I'm not a citizen…I don't deserve this."

Sabin spoke that time, his question also valid. Kamana simply laughed it off and gave a thumbs up.

"Brilliant deduction Mr. Figaro. But you see, the boy you replaced can not be reached, so you'll be fighting for him. Anyone else?"

She paused for a moment, scanning the class, and strode over to Lasi, grabbing the cord of her headphones and yanking them out forcefully. Lasi lunged for the headphones, and when unable to get them back, she stood to face her teacher, preparing to throw the first punch. There was a click and suddenly the girl looked down the barrel of a gun held in Kamana's hand.

"Sit down Miss Lasura and I can continue. Besides, this 'rap' music you listen to can be very damaging. You might miss an instruction and die early. On second thought, maybe I should let you tune me out. No skin off my nose."

Lasi sat back down and Kamana holstered her weapon, returning to the head of the class and shooting glares at anyone attempting to talk or whisper. She pulled down a map from the chalkboard, showing a scale diagram of the entire area. Yuji found this quite surprising, the image seeming not to be an island as he had fought on last time, but was a rather square and enclosed place.

"As you can see, the playing field is a nine by nine square of an abandoned city. What once was a bustling metropolis is now a ghetto…a slum. We are here in the school as indicated on the map. To our north are the apartments; to our south is the market district. West of that are the houses, along with the basic emergency service areas. Any other questions about the mapping will be covered by the map that will be provided for you."

She paused once more to make sure all the students were following her words. Kezika blew a large bubble with a piece of gum she'd found in her backpack and tried not to draw any unwanted attention to herself, given that their teacher was in possession of a firearm.

"Now, the rules of the Program are simple. You just need to kill each other, until only one of you remains alive. To do this, you will be provided with a special bag, containing a flashlight, rations, water, a compass, a watch, a map, and a randomly selected weapon. These can range from blunt weaponry, to edged weaponry, to firearms. It's all random. As you may notice, this city is very wide open, but trust me, each edge is designated a no go zone. Should you venture outside the zones on the map, your collar will detonate."

"Why are you doing this?"

Hara tried to make sense of everything in her head…it was just too much to cope with, the thought of blood and gore, the thought of her young life being cut short. Kamana approached her and gave her cheek a pinch, laughing lightly.

"I already told you dear…to keep delinquent children in line. Please let me finish now. At this moment, anywhere on the map is free game. You can travel from each square to each square without fear. But in this game, there are danger zones. That is, when a square becomes a danger zone, any collar entering it will detonate. It is now 11:35 PM, and at 6 AM, and once every six hours following that time, I will make an announcement. I will detail who is dead, and I will give you a list of danger zones, along with the times they go into effect. You will soon leave here, one at a time, and twenty minutes after the last of you leaves…that'd be you Mira…this school will become a danger zone. That's section D-8. Remember to mark it on your maps when you get them."

"Is there actually power running this time?"

Yuji spoke up, sighing heavily and thinking about how much more screwed up his life could be with more deaths on his conscience.

"No power…we've had problems with giving power to the location, ever since the incident two years ago. The one with Nanahara and Nakagawa, you know. There is running water, all cold of course. We can't exactly have hot water without power, can we now?"

The door opened and the lead soldier entered, an air of intimidation about him as he approached Kamana and whispered in her ear. She let out a small laugh and nodded, sending him off as two of his men wheeled in a cart carrying the bags she'd mentioned earlier.

"Well my class…it's time."

"First up, male student number 1, Kazo Nagaku."

Kazo rose slowly from his seat, locking hands with Donki in a perhaps final show of friendship, both knowing they might never see one another again. Casting a glance at his other two friends, Ayane and Doguru, and a forlorn look over to Hara, he walked to the front of the class, accepted his bag, and walked out solemnly. Following him, Lasi Lasura took back her music along with her bag, storming out of the room, while Ryo Hazuki accepted his bag and managed to signal both Akari and Sabin for a possible future meeting.

"Female student number 2, Itaki Hanai."

Itaki rose and marched to the front of the class, oddly saluting her teacher before taking her bag and continuing to march right out of the classroom. After her was Doguru Sodowan, who nearly cried, but wanted to be strong for the sake of Ayane, who was having enough trouble keeping her emotions in check. Then came Kiberu Terime, the girl who had to hold her glasses in place as the weight of her bag nearly knocked her down.

"Next is male student number 4, Shiro Amasaki."

Shiro threw up the horns to his teammates and buddies and gave Eiji a slap to the back of the head before snatching his bag from the rack and heading out. Ayane Mirasaki was next, and she couldn't help thinking that maybe Doguru was waiting right outside, just for her. Jou Hariken left quietly, no gestures, no nothing, and soon after him went Yuseki Tarana, making sure to avoid the puddle of puke at her feet.

"Male student number 6, Kane Blaku."

Kane gave a soft kiss to Kasumi as he rose, much to the disgust and anger of Sefi, and Ariana Temuchen did the same to Nizari, waving goodbye to both him and Aria as she exited. Iwazaru Katakama mimed a free throw and blew a kiss to Ino, who either didn't notice, or pretended not to. Yuri Sakazaki waved at her friends, still crying and hoping they'd stay friends in this place, so no one would have to die. Saikichi Raizuka wanted to say goodbye to someone…anyone, but couldn't form the words, having never been close to these people.

"Female student number 8, Akari Mitsuda."

The martial artist bowed to her classmates, squeezing Sabin's hands as she left, leaving a short note to him that read "I'll wait for you outside." Sabin Figaro was next, so he left quickly, so as not to make Akari wait for too long by herself. Tomiko Nakano left crying, not even bothering to say goodbye to her friends. Donki Pon was the last of his friends to leave, and with a single look back at the still large group of thugs, he hurried into the city. Foli Cheru was barely able to stop herself from crying as she hugged her bag tightly, unable to even think of fighting.

"Male student number 11, Yo Tanaka."

Yo took his bag and looked into the room, staring directly at Tanju and even going so far as to point him out.

"Tanju, you're mine. Aria…I'll see you later."

He left, leaving the military-minded boy to ponder his words, and leaving the class president to do nothing more than glare at Aria for getting Yo's attention. Ino Hazakai left running, not looking back and almost missing her bag, and Calesu Hitachi took his sweet time, blowing kisses to each and every male student still in attendance. Gorasa Satabala flipped off her classmates, waving the finger across the room and taking special care to demonstrate this to Kamana, who was unimpressed.

"Male student number 13, Sefi Rasu."

Sefi shuffled out of the class, throwing his bag over his shoulder and he exited the school. He paused outside the doors, waiting for someone, and she came. Kasumi Izumi exited the doors and he pounced, pinning her to the wall as the surprised girl struggled against his grip.

"Don't worry Kasumi…I'll protect you."

"Get off of me!"

She screamed as he moved in closer, fishing for a kiss, and she tried desparately to reach into her pocket for the taser she carried. Yerocha Ibarishi emerged upon this scene and distracted the deranged boy, who crumpled to the ground, a dark stain forming in the crotch of his pants as Kasumi's taser struck his genitals. She dropped her bag and ran, and as Sefi started to crawl towards Yerocha, the nerdy boy ran too. Sefi picked himself up, patting the damp fabric and sighing.

"I'll protect you Kasumi…always protect you…"

He picked up her bag and headed off in pursuit of his target, wanting to catch up with her before she found that unworthy boyfriend of hers.

"Female student 14, Bustaka Worinai."

Bustaka stood up, a whistle coming from more than one boy in the classroom. She didn't care, she simply took her bag and left, her cleavage bouncing a little with each step. Tanju Kusai was next and pounded his fist against that of Nizari, smirking that the close departures of himself and Bustaka. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to his girlfriend Aria. Mokorama Riofuji left rapidly too, glancing back at Fujisama long enough to recall their fight, and soon she too was gone from the classroom. Magoichi Tadakatsu left with a simple look at Yan, one of the last students to depart, before letting out a war cry and running from the building.

"Female student 16, Nanayu Zaikitsu."

Nanayu squeezed both Shun's hand, and Mirasuke's, wiping a tear away as she walked from the room with the strap of her bag clenched tightly in hand. Nizari Yokashu was right behind her, looking back over the remaining students with a look indifference plastered across his face. Fujisama Barama was next, hoping to catch up with the still only recently departed Mokorama, not feeling right to have her possibly die without apologizing. Eiji Hoshi went next, beads of sweat covering his lenses while dark thoughts filled his mind, particularly of the soccer trio. He hoped he got a decent weapon so that the games could begin.

"Female student 18, Hara Kazuko."

The class president strode to the rack of bags with a dignified posture and opened the door. She thought she heard a boy's voice call out for her to wait up, but she had no intention of doing so. She in no way trusted Yan or Yuji, and Shun would take too long. Yuji Naka had called out to her, knowing that players at the end needed to stick together more, as the early departures had a definite advantage. He got outside, and sadly found nothing. Kezika Itora was after him, but he didn't wait for her…she simply wasn't the type you wanted to ally yourself with in this game. She left the building alone.

"Male student 20, Yan Karahaka."

Yan looked at the remaining three and grabbed his bag, leaving the room without a word. Aria did the same, her look a bit more solemn and sad, but still indifferent. She left as quickly as Yan had, and soon it was Shun Ryoma's turn. Shun hugged Mirasuke as he left, whispering that he'd wait outside, and soon, Mirasuke waited alone in the room with her teacher.

"Finally, female student 21, Mirasuke Inhara."

Mirasuke uttered a few choice words of hate and took her bag, exiting the building to find Shun waiting for her, and the two left, determined to get out of the school zone within their 20 minute timeframe.


	4. Nerd Trifecta

Eiji pulled open the large glass door to the library he'd found on the map. He was so out of breath, and definitely out of shape, after running non-stop about a half-mile from the school to the library. Eiji stepped on the cold, hard floor, noticing books and newpapers scattered about, scraps of paper littering the floor, many of which having bullet holes from what he could only assume was a previous incarnation of the Program. He picked up a book off then shelf, the usual propaganda piece you would find anywhere in Japan, and as he leafed through it, he heard the faint sound of fingers tapping upon the plastic keys of a computer.

He moved stealthily, no wanting to share the large building with anyone, simply desiring a solo hideout. Gripping the handle of his magnum, finger poised on the trigger, he moved into the central corridor, surrounded by multitudes of copies of literature, the sound growing louder in his ears as he could detect a faint light, perhaps that of a flashlight, shining from beneath the crack of a closed door.

Back against the door, he checked the gun to make sure it was in fact loaded, then spun the chamber and placed his hand upon the knob. No sooner had he turned knob and pushed the door open a crack, was he met with the barrel of a similar gun right beneath his nose. He shook for a moment and tried to move his weapon to face the attacker, but couldn't help but shake furiously, like a frightened rabbit.

"Eiji?"

Yerocha's voice asked through the door, and the aimed gun lowered, the door opening and revealing the boy. He noticed the gun in his classmate's hand and for a moment, thought about Eiji's killing capabilities, but shrugged it off, extending a hand in friendship and safety.

"It seems nerd minds think alike. We all came to the library…how sad is that?"

"Sad? All? There's someone else?"

"Of course, who did you think was typing all this time. Me and Kiberu holed up here a while ago…she's got some plan in mind."

Yerocha lead Eiji into the room, closing the door behind them and moving over to the computer where Kiberu sat, face cast in the blue glow of the screen. Yerocha tossed his gun onto a nearby table and Eiji, feeling safer, did the same. He noticed the long wooden rod with the blade attached beside the computer, a sickle, most likely Kiberu's starting weapon.

"Kiberu…you came here too?"

"Yupyup, I figured a library was the most likely place to have computers. Lo and behold, I was quite right."

"But I thought Miss Kamana said there was no power anywhere on the island…"

"When has that ever stopped me before? I did manage to merge our classroom computer and electric pencil sharpener into one functioning machine, didn't I? Sure it served no useful purpose, but they both still worked."

"Well yeah…but this is different."

"How? I just needed to find a working battery…I'm just lucky there's a whole supply at the front desk. After I found that, setting this thing up was easy. Your turn Yerocha."

Kiberu got up and pushed the wheeled chair towards the boy, who graciously accepted and pulled himself in front of the screen, typing like a madman, lines of code and symbols that made absolutely no sense to Eiji, despite his sizable intellect. Kiberu took the opportunity to speak with the new member of their sanctuary.

"Eiji…Yerocha and I want to get out of this place. The only thing keeping us here are these collars…and if we can take them out, we'll be home free. Let the others fight…I personally don't want to be a part of it. Do you think you'd want to join us?"

"Yeah…of course…I don't wanna die…but…I really wish there was some way to do something to that jerk Shiro. I mean, even after we've been dragged to this horrible place…he still harasses me. He deserves to die."

"If you don't cut that out, I'm kicking you out of here and you can fend for yourself on the streets. We need to stay focused. No thoughts of killing or anything like that. We need clear minds or else this will never work. It's a tough task, but I KNOW we're up to it. Now, are you willing to forget about the idiots and work with me and Yerocha?"

She extended her hand to him, and Eiji simply stared at it. For a brief moment, the thought crossed his mind of making a dive for the guns and taking both Kiberu and Yerocha out, but that diminished. Even the thoughts of himself standing over the bloody corpses or Shiro Amasaki and Yan Karahaka faded from his brain. He saw only a means of escape, and he wanted it. He gripped Kiberu's hand and shook, smiling.

"What do I need to do?"

She smiled right back, taking off her glasses and wiping them on her uniform blouse. Leading Eiji back to the door, she handed him his gun and patted it in his hand, nodding as she began to explain.

"All we need you to do right now is stand guard. You watch the door and make sure no one gets in without being cleared as a non-threat first. Got it? You and I will take shifts, maybe 2 hours at a time, at least until Yerocha gets to the info we need."

Eiji nodded as she headed back to hover over the computer, watching as screen after screen popped up from Yerocha's actions. He opened the door just enough to check if he himself had been followed, and after finding no signs of life other than the three nerds, he pulled up a chair and sat, gun at the ready, prepared to take out anyone who wished harm upon his newfound group.


	5. First Casualty

Saikichi pressed his back against the hard bark of a tree in the southeast section of the park, not too far from where this had all began, the school, still legal territory for about five more minutes. He'd checked his bag almost immediately after leaving the school, and decided to hide out for a while, trying to determine whether or not to use it…to play the game. With pistol in hand, he returned to the school, preparing to take out anyone who still had yet to depart.

Unfortunately, despite his early exodus, he returned late in the game. First out was Yan, who…if Saikichi missed, would easily be able to dodge and kill him first. Then came Aria, who bolted running without any sort of provocation…she hadn't even seen him. Shun would've been a good choice, but he moved around to the side of the building, out of Saikichi's sight, and later ran off with Mirasuke when she emerged. So after those four left, there was no one left for him to assault, and Saikichi was stuck.

He had moved into the park from there, a short jump, definitely not wanting to be caught like a fool in the danger zone. That's where he found Kazo…perched up in a tree with his crossbow as if looking for someone to kill. Saikichi hadn't been spotted, so all he had to do was aim and fire. He raised the gun, closed one eye to assure better accuracy, and lined up his sights with the head of Kazo. He pulled the trigger and there was an explosive sound, smoke popping from the barrel of his Browning.

Yet Kazo still remained, completely unharmed and unscathed, simply more alert to the presence of an attacker, as the hole in the tree, mere inches from his ear showed. He fumbled with his crossbow, not quite understanding how to load or fire it, yet still brandished the weapon at Saikichi, whom was clearly visible as the one who'd shot at him. It was at that moment, sensing the danger involved with facing another marksman, that he went into hiding. Saikichi shot once more, yet failed again, his aim also just barely off.

Kazo thought of jumping down from the tree, but it was so high up, he could break his leg, and then assure himself death at the hands of whoever was firing. He was trapped like a rat in a cage, with his useless weapon, at least useless to HIM. He's gotten lucky twice thus far, with near misses, but whoever was shooting at him was a decent enough shot that they could make it that the third time would be the charm.

Saikichi adjusted his aim once more, ducking out from behind the tree and firing, missing this time not because of his own aim, but because of Kazo ducking to the side just after the shot was fired. He regretted for a brief time the fact that he never bothered with the shooting games at the arcade, his hand/eye coordination not what it had the potential to be. But now here he was, in a real gun fight, and Saikichi was so close, he didn't even bother hiding behind the tree anymore. He simply steadied his arm, held the gun and aimed, finger paused against the trigger.

It was at that moment that he heard the sickening sound of a loud thump, going into something extremely gooey. The sound echoed for less than a second before Saikichi dropped his arm, his hand going limp and the gun falling to the ground. A weak cry emerged from his throat as his knees buckled, body falling forward and slumping to the ground. High above, Kazo watched as the threat passed, a long wooden handle sticking out from the axe-head lodged deep within Saikichi's skull.

Donki Pon wrenched the tool from the fallen classmate's brain, small piece of pink hanging from the blade, and the crimson oozing out from the wound to die the decaying grass a disgusting brick red. He picked up the fallen firearm and waving up at Kazo, signaling that it was okay to come down. Looking down at his victim as Kazo scaled down the trunk of his hideout, Donki grabbed Saikichi's arms and pulled him back against the tree, propping him up against the wood to disguise the gapping hole formed in his skull.

Kazo approached his friend slowly, frightened at the thought of having just seen him kill another human being in cold blood. He couldn't tell exactly if Donki was playing, or just defending him. It was made clear however, when Donki extended his hand, holding the pistol still, to Kazo. Not wanting to keep the firearm in his friend's hands, no matter how kind the gesture, Kazo snatched it up and pocketed it.

"Sorry about him Kaz…I really thought he was gonna kill you…and you know we promised to always watch each others' backs."

"Yeah…but…damn…I can't believe he's really dead…and you killed him…why didn't you just go for his arm or something?"

"I didn't think man…I just saw you were in trouble, and he was playing the game, so I acted. You think if I got his arm, that would've stopped him? I don't think so."

"He's dead man! You killed a guy! Where…where's the remorse?! Don't you care that one of our classmates is dead?! We're dead man! Game fucking over!"

Kazo began to shake uncontrollably, nearly ready to throw up right into the puddle of blood that had seeped out from Saikichi's cranium. The game really was real…it wasn't just some elaborate hoax to scare everyone into behaving and being good little boys and girls. They would have to fight, and they would have to kill, and in the end, Kazo would either have to kill Donki or be killed by him, and that was only if the two made it that far.

"C'mon Kaz…we should go…those gunshots are gonna send people…the people who're really playing…right to us, and if they see a dead body, they'll know it's okay, and we're up Shit Creek without a paddle. So c'mon man, let's keep moving."

Kazo looked up at him, taking a deep breath to calm down, and swallowing the tide of bile that had built up within his stomach. He passed the crossbow to Donki, knowing full well that he himself couldn't use it worth a damn, so it might as well go to someone who actually knew what they were doing. Donki accepted and grabbed his friend's elbow, pulling him up and leading him south, out of the park and into the market district.


	6. Imprisoned

With Yan leading the pack, his gang trekked down the southern road, along the H row on their maps. Shiro had arranged a meeting place at the south easternmost intersection, where Yan arrived first, then Magoichi, despite Yan leaving almost last of the entire class. Shiro had wondered what exactly Magoichi could've been doing that got him held up, but he shook it off as a simple matter of getting lost. Magoichi never was the most street smart kid in the class.

They'd been on the move ever since those gunshots they'd heard ring out a few minutes ago from the direction of the park. None of the boys had gotten a weapon with any sort of practical use. Shiro received a knife, but it was all rusted, corroded, and unable to cause any sort of damage, aside from maybe tetanus. Yan got a couple of wooden stakes, which, if his classmates were vampires, could've been helpful, but sadly, this wasn't the case. And Magoichi received a string of piano wire, perfect for strangulation, but not well enough in a case where other students wielded guns and knew how to use them.

So the boys had been heading on their way to the one place they were sure they could find a decent defense. In sector A2, barely still on the map, there was a police station. Surely whoever controlled the program wouldn't have wasted their time going through the sites in order to remove any outside weaponry. Surely they'd want it to be more interesting, and give many students a chance at winning. The police station might have helmets, bulletproof vests, guns especially, plus they could easily camp out there and have a well fortified place where they could be safe until the game was over.

They'd turned a corner and still saw no one, surprising given how many students were in the game, even with the possible three killed by the shooter. It was a very long road, from one end of the designated area to the other, but they were determined. It was hard to follow the road in the dark, but they made their way, following the central yellow line. There were quite a few cars parked along the roadways, but they saw no point in trying to steal one…the area not big enough to drive through anyway.

"Mag…what took you so long? Yan met up with me first…but you left before him. Did you see anything about that gunfight?"

"Huh, wha? No. I was just looking around for someone, that's all. I didn't find her though… "

"Her huh? Trying to get some before ya die? Alright my man!"

"Shut up man…it's not like that."

"Oh come on…whoever she is…you know you wanna ram 'er."

Shiro raised his hand for a high five, which Magoichi half-heartedly gave him. Yan ignored his cronies and continued on, noting by the massive building with the red cross up ahead that they were getting close, the police station maybe 2…3 blocks away. With Shiro and Magoichi in tow, the trio marched on, watching out at the sides of the road to make sure they weren't being followed or spied upon. As it came into sight, Shiro ran right up and burst through the doors, not caring about any inhabitants that may have been lying in wait.

"Bang."

Shiro turned to see a girl sitting in the dark, only the hem of her skirt visible through the shadows. Still, he could see well enough to notice the barrel of a gun looming towards him. As he backed away, Yan entered, not noticing the immediate danger, blocking the doorway to prevent Magoichi from following.

"Shiro you idiot. What if someone saw you? You're lucky you've got me or you'd be dead already."

"Bang."

The feminine voice spoke again, this time causing Yan to notice her presence, and he too moved out of the glaring sight of her gun. Yan and Shiro backed up against the wall, trying to keep the gun trained on the other, and not themselves as the girl stood and walked forward, holding up the flashlight she'd been given in her free hand. It was Lasi Lasura, and she held the two boys at gunpoint, complete oblivious to Magoichi standing in the doorway. She couldn't stop smiling.

Magoichi, still unaware of Lasi, just as much as she was of him, entered to find the two frightened boys with their bodies plastered against the station wall. He looked at them oddly and turned around to see exactly the cause of the commotion. Lasi now had her pistol pointed at him.

"Bang."

She repeated the line a third time and began to laugh, lowering the weapon as she adjusted her headphones from their position around her neck, back firmly over her ears. She looked back up at the trio and put the gun safely back in her bag, pulling out an opened bottle of water and taking a hearty swig. The boys, particularly Magoichi, watched, as the fluid flowed down her throat, causing a slight bulge in her neck on the way down.

"So why're you guys here? Looking for weapons? Or maybe you're like me…you're just used to run-ins with the police, and this is like a home to you. Not that I'm like that…I'm just throwing out suggestions."

"We were just looking for some weapons…that gun yours?"

"Yeah…got it in my pack. There's nothing here but a few empty jail cells…no weapons…no nothing. Sucks huh?"

"Yeah. You're not playing, are you?"

"Me? Hell no…I'm not crazy. I may listen to rap, but I'm really not violent. You guys can hang here with me. I'm not planning on fighting…Miss Kamana forgot to specify a time limit I think. So I plan on livin' for as long as possible."

Yan took a few steps forward, no longer feeling in any danger, yet still suspicious of Lasi. She had always kinda hung around, there, yet unnoticed. It was only because of Magoichi that she was even allowed to stay with the group. Yan's eyes darted to her bag, the weapon concealed inside, while she stood before them, humming softly to the beat of her music. It was now or never, and Yan certainly didn't trust anyone who would hold him at gunpoint.

Yan rushed forward and before Lasi even realized what was going on, he had the strap of her bag enclosed in his gripping fist and swung it around, unzipping at the same time to pull out and aim the pistol she'd only recently brandished at him. It took less than a second, yet all three in the station were shocked by his action. With finger on the trigger, he waved the weapon at Lasi, whose attention to her music was broken for the first time since having her CD player snatched away by Kamana.

"You said there were cells, right? Well go pick one out Lasi…because I'm not letting someone like you to run free…someone's already been shooting, and it could be you for all I know."

"W-w-w-what?"

"You heard me…get going."

Yan moved closer, grabbing Lasi by the hair and pulling her along, deeper into the station, until he saw a row of three small rooms, each featuring a set of metal bars. He grabbed a set of keys off one of the desks and thrust them into the girl's hand, holding the gun against the back of her head until she successfully managed to pull the iron gate open. From there he shoved her in, watching as she hit the ground hard, frightened at the rough, almost beastly behavior of the soccer star.

"Yan…what the hell are you doing?"

Magoichi had followed and grabbed Yan by the back of the arm in an attempt to make him cease and desist. Lasi was his friend, or at least he considered himself to be her friend…he didn't know if the feeling was mutual, nor did he care. Yan shrugged him off at first, ignoring his words and preparing to lock the gate and seal in the danger that only he could see or feel.

"Yan! Answer me man! Don't do this to Lasi. She's not playing the damn game man!"

Magoichi pulled on Yan again, trying to get him away from the girl. Yan did not want to be touched or bothered…and he turned the gun on Magoichi, breathing heavily. He was a rich boy at heart, he got what he wanted, and this situation certainly wasn't something he wanted. He was not in the right frame of mind at all to handle making decisions involving life and death. He saw Shiro staring at him from the corner of his eye, just watching, not bothering to interfere.

"Whoa man…think about what you're doing. You're…you're letting them get to you. C'mon Yan, put the gun down…let Lasi go…she didn't mean any harm…just a joke man…"

"If you're gonna take her side I'll just put you in there too Mag…I'm not gonna die…and I'm not taking any risks. She had a gun, and she…she was gonna…gonna wait 'til we fell asleep…wait 'til we were nice and vulnerable…and she was gonna use it."

"Yan…what's with you man…you're losing it."

"I'm losing it? You heard the gunshots just like I did…someone is already playing and you know it. She could be playing too…you and Shiro are the only ones I trust, but if you're gonna fall in with her, then I guess it's down to just Shiro."

Magoichi stood dumbfounded for a moment at his once glorious leader, a powerful influence in the classroom, now degraded to the level of a crazed lunatic. The Program really did change people…that's why it was always said that there were no real winners. He felt a deep respect for Yuji at that moment, for somehow managing to keep his sanity despite all he must've gone through. Still facing down the barrel of Lasi's pistol, now within the hands of his former friend, Magoichi moved into the cell with Lasi, helping her up onto the bed, as Yan slammed the gate shut.

"You okay?"

"I'm f-fine…I wasn't planning anything…honest…I didn't mean to make you guys think I would kill you. I don't wanna play…I just wanna get out of here."

"I know…I know…"

Yan walked away from the exchange between his two prisoners, nodding at Shiro, who was still quiet and out of the way, a drastic change from his usual persona.

"Watch the door Shiro…just…watch the door…"

And Shiro did…Yan always having had things under control before. Shiro was simply willing to obey, even if he was a loudmouth, Yan always had his back, on and off the field. And so now, he trusted his leader's judgment, despite his only personal feeling of what was right and what was wrong. Yan made his decision, and Shiro would simply have to live with it.


	7. Best Friends Forever?

Fujisama had left only eight minutes behind Mokorama, yet that girl could either move very fast, or hid very well. Fuji started off heading north into the cluster of apartment buildings, but it was far too dark and enclosed for it to be a safe place in the darkness of night. She'd headed down the street past the park, noticing someone, looking like Kazo, perched in the tree watching the school. She thought about calling out to him, but saw in his hands a crossbow or something, so she decided to avoid contact. It wasn't long after that when shots were fired from his area. She almost wanted to go back and see what was going on for herself, but when all she had was an aluminum bat to fend of attackers, she was not going to willingly walk into the line of fire.

She passed a grocery store and tried to gain access, but found it locked. She considered breaking open one of the windows to get inside; she certainly had the weapon and the strength for it. But in the end, that, the sound of glass shattering would simply be too loud and draw too much attention to herself. She already thought she'd heard someone else running along the same street with her, maybe more than just one person. Not sticking around to find out what awaited her, Fuji had taken refuge in the large back yard behind a cluster of houses, still open to escape, but not a place where someone would first think to look if they were playing.

As she perched herself against a weak tree planted behind one of the houses, wondering how exactly this place had gotten so little rain that all flora she'd seen was dead or dying, she thought about Mokorama. She thought about how they'd met back in elementary school, how they'd hang out and read comic books while the other girls would laugh at them. She thought about the time when they'd both gone out for the school softball team in middle school, and Moko had made the cut…yet she stayed off the team because Fuji hadn't made it. The two were inseparable for years until that stupid fight just a month ago.

"_Gorasa's checkin' you out Moko."_

"_Shut up Fuji…no she's not."_

"_Ooh, quit getting all defensive…not like you like her back."_

"_I said shut up Fuji…it's not funny."_

"_Moko's got a girlfriend…Moko's got a girlfriend…"_

Fuji had laughed at this at the time, and it was then that for the first time in their relationship that Mokorama had struck her. Fuji's nose bleed for days following the punch, and Moko simply refused to speak to her, or even acknowledge her existence. It didn't help the fact that both girls were extremely stubborn, and unwilling to back down or apologize for what they had done to one another. So now, in the direst moment of Fujisama's life, she was finally willing to turn around and apologize, hopefully restoring their bond and having a friend to watch her back for anyone bent on attacking.

Fujisama continued to rest, ironically tired from the drugged state of unconsciousness. She saw from the corner of her eye a pair of toned calves and slightly hairy legs sticking out from beneath a plaid uniform skirt. Mokorama had found her without even looking. As Fujisama opened her eyes, she was momentarily relieved to have been found, but that relief turned to concern as she noted the emotionless look across Mokorama's face, and the rather large machete gripped in her left hand.

"Moko…I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Funny…I've been doing the same…"

"Well good…we found each other…then we can team up."

"I don't think so Fuji…"

"Wha…why? I wanted to team up with you."

"I'm sorry Fuji…but I can't team up with you…I don't trust you…"

"We've been friends for years…I'm sorry about what I said! Please…forgive me."

"Far too late for that Fuji…I'll make sure to break the news of your death to your mother gently though…I know she has a weak heart."

Fujisama stood, holding the bat in front of her to defend herself. She didn't want to fight…she didn't want to die…but Mokorama was leaving her no choice. Mokorama swung the machete through the air a few times, testing it out and getting a feel for it. The two girls blinked and Fuji made a final plea for salvation.

"Please Moko…we don't have to fight!"

"Fuji…this is the program…we're all going to die here…so we may as well fight for our lives, rather than waiting for the Danger Zones to come by and blow all of our heads off."

"But we can fight together…teams…teams are always better than going solo."

"On the contrary Fuji…teams make bigger targets, bigger clusters…solo can keep you alive simply by avoidance."

"What happened to you Moko…you were never like this in school…you were the nice one."

"I learned that the world isn't a nice place Fuji…and me sitting back and taking it was getting me nowhere. So if you're going to defend yourself…do so, if not, then I'll end this fast."

Mokorama lunged forward, swinging the machete, the attack only stopped by the sound of metal on metal, as the machete dented the weaker aluminum of Fujisama's bat. Mokorama, caught off guard, then took a full body check to the ground by her former friend, knocked to the ground with her blade just shortly out of reach. Her arm extended for it, but Fujisama put a full body slam into the girl, pinning her arms down and trying to reason with her.

"MOKO! IT'S ME! FUJI! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"

Fujisama felt a hard pain in her stomach as Mokorama kicked up, lifting the girl with her strong leg muscles, and flipping Fuji up and over, landing on her back. Mokorama grabbed the machete and swung it around, whizzing just over Fuji's head as she attempted to stand up. Moko swung vertical, missing a hit by mere inches as Fujisama blocked using the now damaged baseball bat. Mokorama was relentless, never stopping her furious onslaught for a second, weakening the bat with each hit. Fujisama couldn't stand this forever, she had to take action.

Mokorama buckled as Fuji swung the bat during a pause between attacked, connecting and bruising her shin. She fell, dropping the machete once again and landing on top of the flat blade. She coughed a few times as her opponent stood, holding the bat as if ready to attack whenever Moko tried again. Moko didn't bother with the machete again, she leapt at Fujisama, tackling her to the ground and pulling the bat from her grip. She then began beating on the previously unscarred face of her lost compatriot, blood starting to show from her nose and mouth.

Fujisama pushed back, both girls wrestling for superiority , rolling around on the ground. Fuji was intent on both surviving, and not allowing any harm to come to Moko, despite the actions she had taken thus far. The bat was her only chance…if she could get it, she might be able to fight back and cause enough pain that Mokorama would finally come to her senses. As she reached for it, Moko pushed her back to the ground, the sound of blood and fluids exiting a body filling Fujisama's ears.

She looked down and saw three inches of blade sticking through her abdomen, blood and stomach acid coating its edge. Mokorama held the hilt of the blade as she held Fujisama down, pinning her onto the weapon. Fuji was in shocked, coughing as a combination of blood and bile bubbled from her lips. Mokorama simply stared at her…watching her die…not even bothering to show concern, or try to help.

"Moko…I'm…s-s-sorry…"

"I know Fuji…I'm sorry too…"

"D-don't…tell my m-mom you…d-d-did this…don't you…don't leave me…"

"I won't…"

Mokorama knelt beside her friend, squeezing her hand as she leaned in, pressing her lips to the bloody and swollen lips of her fallen comrade. Fujisama coughed a few times at this, and her grip of Moko's hand grew limp, falling to the ground. Mokorama stood and wiped the fluids from her mouth, sighing in remorse just a little bit before pulling Fujisama onto her side, and removing the metal appendage from her lifeless body. She returned the body to its former position, on its back, and swept her hand over Fujisama's eyes, the second casualty of the game occurring between two friends, an awful foreshadowing of things to come.


	8. Planning Ahead

As a murder was committed, the conflict started by a fight that was based entirely around her and her orientation, Gorasa Satabala wandered through the halls of the darkened, yet unlocked museum she'd found on her map. Some of the display cases were broken into, the stuffed mannequins of early man leaking cotton and fluff from where knives had slashed at the flimsy outer defenses. She dropped her bag with a loud clank, eager to remove the heavy burden from her shoulder. It's been a good hour since she'd left the school, and she'd never even bothered looking into her bag to find out what she'd been given to defend herself with.

She sat upon a log near the artificial fire in one of the exhibits and pulled the bag into her lap, unzipping it and looking inside. Her eyes were met with a gleaming flash of metal, a razor edged saw blade connected to an ample power supply. It was definitely a weapon she could use to her advantage, having been very skilled with a buzz saw through her three years in wood shop class. She'd never really seen a point to that class, other than using power tools and freaking out the guys who'd signed up for the class by pretending to saw her hand off. The training she'd gotten would come in useful though, in this survival situation.

She was ready and willing to kill, but Gorasa was definitely not as stupid as she led people to believe. She was without a firearm, and had a slow moving weapon that could easily be heard by whomever she'd try to sneak up on. Thus, it was her best bet to wait it out, hide among the displays, and make it seem like no one was there in the museum, and wait for the flies to come into her web. She'd be the winner, even if it killed her, an ironic and incoherent thought, but sane enough to have a serious effect on Gorasa's mind.

She smashed her way into one of the more luxurious exhibits, a showing of geisha and their attire. Inside the partially glass walled room, Gorasa stripped herself of all clothing, not even bothering to make sure no one was watching, as most girls would do. She pulled the head off the nearest mannequin and proceeded to undress it as well, holding the fabric of the kimono up against herself to determine it was fit. She was satisfied that it would, and she took the identity of the mannequin, a young geisha, pouring tea at a small table.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings…the museum showing obvious signs of having been a war zone in a previous program. Placing the buzz saw off to the side of the table, she prepared the scene in which she would hide, practicing the motion of sipping tea, pouring it, laughing at something one of the other mannequins had said.

She hadn't forgotten to clean up though. Dragging the now naked mannequin across the main entrance to the museum, she propped it up against the wall, visible through the glass doors. From there she fitted her uniform skirt around its waist, even going so far as to pull the pair of panties she'd been wearing into place, to further the illusion. Securing the bra and blouse, she finally readjusted the lifeless, life-size doll's wig, the fake Gorasa looking extremely accurate compared to the real deal.

The mannequin would serve as her eyes and ears. Anyone playing the game would go after it without question, and if they had a gun, she would definitely hear the shots given the loud echo created by the hardened marble walls of the building. All she had to do was wait for the opportunity to arise to strike. She was playing the game, and she was playing to win. Death was not an option.


	9. First Encounter

Sabin Figaro knelt and made the sign of the cross as he looked upon the body of Saikichi, gently closing the corpse's eyes as Akari rubbed his shoulder. The two hadn't strayed far from the school; they'd broken into the back door of the grocery store, and had seen Fujiyama in passing shortly after the three gunshots were fired. The pair waited until she was gone and emerged through the back door again, heading up into the park. It was there that they the first victim of the Program.

Saikichi has always been kinda quiet, Akari saw him every once in a while when she went to the mall. He would just be sweating his ass off in the arcade wile playing Dance Dance Revolution. She'd almost considered joining him once, striking up a friendship and it was now that she felt remorse. His number was right before her own. Perhaps if she'd taken that little bit of time to try and befriend the boy, he might not have been all alone out here, in this hellish city, dead and bleeding. He could've joined them…Sabin and herself…but she didn't even consider looking for him, or calling out to him after she left the building. She was too concerned with simply waiting for Sabin, and getting out of the area.

There had been three gunshots, yet Saikichi's wound was clearly not that of a bullet, and there was no sign of a gun or any kind of weapon lying around. There were also distinct signs of bullet holes marking a tree not far from where the body had been laid to rest. This knowledge led the duo to assume one of three possible conclusions. First they considered the possibility that Saikichi was attacked by someone with a gun, who missed and gave up on the weapon, choosing instead to use a more close range attack. This was dismissed as the shots were fired into a tree, and no one could be that bad of an aim, and the fact that a gun, no matter the situation, would be better to use in a fight than a melee weapon.

The second option was that he attacked first, with a gun, and was then killed by the person he'd tried to off. This was thrown out as well, given the fact that nine times out of ten, a gunman would be able to kill someone before they got around behind to deliver the final blow. So this meant that only the third option remained, that there were at least two people against Saikichi, and he must've tried fending one off while the other got behind him and took him out. That meant that even teams couldn't be trusted…a sad thought that anyone in their class could have been the killer.

The snap of a twig rang in Akari's ears and she looked up just in time to push Sabin behind the tree as a blare of gunfire erupted from the muzzle of a submachine gun pointed directly at the pair. Akari dove behind another tree, but not before taking a shot to the arm, causing her to scream out in pain as the attacker moved forward into the clearing.

Sefi Rasu had lost track of Kasumi and decided that rather than trying to personally defend her, he would simply eliminate all possible threats to her survival. The trio he'd found in the park were the first he'd found since he began his hunt. Not seeing the massive, gaping head wound on Saikichi, he simply assumed that the boy was still alive and playing possum. Holding up his Uzi, he fired at the corpse, blowing Saikichi's face to bits and pieces, the blood spraying onto the nearby form of Sabin.

His eyes darting over to Akari, Sabin looked to her for some kind of plan, only to see the girl, in his eyes the strongest in the class, writhing in agony and clutching at the bleeding hole in her bicep. For once, he would have to come up with the plan and lead the way for her. Looking around, he saw no way for it to be safe so long as the shooter was still out there with a full clip. Still think, he dug a patch of dirt and scooped it up in his palm, whispering across to Akari.

"Psst…Kari! When he fires, you run, you get your ass over here and we're gonna make a run for it, okay?"

Wincing in pain, she nodded, motioning for him to give her a minute, before tearing the hem of her skirt off and tying a tight tourniquet around her arm. She gave the thumbs up, and Sabin knew it was time for action. Looking out for just a second, he saw the bloody and almost unrecognizable face of Saikichi, and beyond him, the psychotic, gleaming eyes of Sefi. He turned to the other side of the tree, wound up, and through the dirt, listening to the light sound it made against the dead earth of the park.

Sefi took the bait and swung around, firing his Uzi, and Akari bolted across the gap into Sabin's arms. Sefi saw this and turned, but they were already running, hearts pumping and legs moving as fast as they could possibly go, Sefi didn't bother giving chase. He'd already made his first kill, or so he thought, Saikichi had no weaponry on him it seemed, but that didn't matter. Even when he would return the Uzi Kasumi had left for him, he still had his own pistol tucked away within his bag, and he was willing to use it if necessary.

Sabin and Akari didn't stop running as they made their way through the circle of houses west of the park, too distracted to notice the body of Fujiyama, who they'd seen not 20 minutes before. They didn't stop until they reach the main road and noted the church on their maps, which indicated the close proximity of the edge of the playing field. There was a hospital nearby, and Akari's wound would need to be looked at, so that was their first destination.

It was a short walk, and as Sabin pushed open the door, Akari yelled into the empty medical facility, checking to make sure that it was safe to enter. Sabin led the way, directing Akari into an examining room where, despite his protests, she removed her blouse to give easier access to the wound. Careful to avoid touching any part of her bra, Sabin turned on his flashlight to get a better look. The bullet had struck the bone, and it would be easy enough to remove…the problem was getting into the wound.

"Akari…um…I can get the bullet out…but this is probably gonna be really fuckin' painful."

"I can take it. You know I can."

"Okay…just lemme get some antiseptic so you don't get infected like Shimizu from two years ago…or Inbuko from last year."

"Yeah…"

Akari sat patiently, holding onto the tourniquet as Sabin rummaged through shelves, knocking down jars of cotton swabs and bandages before finding a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Returning to her side, Sabin unscrewed the cap and tilted the bottle just slightly, letting the liquid roll over the wound and feeling the pain as Akari squeezed his hand rather tightly in an effort to keep from screaming too loud. After the wound was washed, he pulled the ice pick from his backpack and pressed the tip into the hole, trying to fish out the bullet.

It was at that moment, with Sabin appearing to be stabbing his weapon into the arm of Akari, shortly after her scream had echoed through the hospital, that the door burst open and Ino leapt in brandishing a kitchen knife. Right behind her stood the class president, a bit disheveled, but otherwise okay, carrying a pair of shurikens, her body blocking the figure of a somewhat less aggressive Yuri Sakazaki.

"Get away from her!"

Ino drew the knife to Sabin's throat, pulling him away from Akari while Hara and Yuri moved to the girl's side, concerned and hurriedly asking what had happened and if she was going to be okay.

"What'd you do sicko?! She didn't wanna fool around so ya stabbed her?!"

"No! I would never…I don't even wanna be here!"

"Liar!"

"He's not lying…me and Sabin found Saikichi dead…and then Sefi attacked us. I took a bullet in the arm…he was just trying to fix me up."

"Yeah…the bullet's still there, and I was using the pick to try and scoop it out."

"And it really hurts…so I'd kinda like him to finish."

Ino gave Sabin a look to say she was watching him, and let him go. While she positioned herself to hold Akari's hand, Sabin plunged the pick in, striking metal. It took a few tries, and Akari screamed the whole time, but he finally managed to hook the tip of the blade under the lodged projectile, and soon enough, it came loose of her flesh and fell to the ground. After Sabin applied another helping of peroxide along with a bandage, Akari redressed, taking a moment to address the three girls.

"So how long have you guys been here? How'd you team up?"

Hara assumed the role of speaker for the group once more, using a variety of hand gestures and her own map to demonstrate how exactly the three had met.

"Yuri left first and she came here, thinking the hospital was the best place to go for safety, with all the medicine and stuff. Ino thought the same got here. I wanted to wait around for Shun to come out, but I saw Saikichi hiding…and he had a gun…so I just ran. I thought about coming here too…same reason. I guess we were all right."

"Did any of you see Ryo on your way here?"

"Hazuki? No...you guys see Tanaka?"

"No…sorry…why're you looking for him?"

"I have my reasons…"

Akari nodded, understanding and windmilling her arm a few times, wincing just slightly as the pain was finally starting to die down in her. She hopped off the medical bench and headed for the door without anything else to say to the girls.

"Where are you going?"

"Sabin and I need to find Ryo…if he's playing, it's our job to stop him, and if he's not, it's our job as friends to defend him."

"So you're just gonna leave? You don't think he'll come here on his own?"

"Nah…Ryo's not like that…he's gonna be searching the streets long before he even thinks about going inside. So we need to find him…it's not safe out there. If we find him, we'll come back here…"

"Well if you're gonna go…take one of these…we have no use for two."

Hara reached out and Yuri unzipped her bag, pulling out a black walkie-talkie and handing it to her. Hara then in turn extended the item to Akari, who took it and shoved it into her bag alongside the provided katana. The two females stared at each other for a moment, each admiring the other's strength before Akari quickly departed from the room with Sabin close at her heels.

"If you find Ryo…or Yo…contact us!"

Akari whispered a simple yes as she exited the building, ready to seek out her friend, glad to know that she and Sabin weren't the only ones not playing the game.


	10. Loved One Lost

Nanayu panted and thrust her entire body weight against the wooden door separating her from certain doom. On the other side, Nizari pounded his fists into the portal, the knocker bouncing each time, the entire wooden frame rattling from his assault. Nanayu's back hurt from the transfer of motion between fist and flesh, Nizari a far stronger person than she was. She was just lucky she was able to hold the door closed against his attack. He wasn't strong enough to move her an inch.

She'd left the school and immediately gone north to the apartments. She didn't want to fight, so hiding out seemed to be the best option. She hadn't noticed at first, but it seemed that Nizari, the boy who would've left just after her, was following, pursuing her almost. Naturally, she was frightened, and she ducked into the first unlocked building she could find. It was less than a minute after she'd moved into the building, and started searching for an unlocked apartment, that she heard the front door slam shut, and heard the chasing footsteps moving closer. Each time she stopped and fumbled with a doorknob, the sound grew louder and louder, her heart racing faster.

Nizari chased the girl through the hallways, hearing the frantic searching of her hands trying to find an open door. He had been following her, and had planned on doing so from the moment she left the room. He'd been so close, but Nanayu just HAD to have found the one unlocked door in the whole building, leaving her just out of his reach. It was frustrating enough to be just out of reach, but now she was blocking the door. She was just TRYING to piss him off and make this difficult.

And that's how it's been going for the past thirty minutes…Nanayu's back and Nizari's fists were aching like mad, but neither one would budge, Nanayu unwilling to subject her tired body to whatever the boy wanted, and Nizari unwilling to simply give up after having come so close. Nanayu started yelling for help, knowing that no one could hear her, but hoping that he didn't know that and would give up and leave her alone.

Her plan worked…the pounding ceased and Nizari had gone away, leaving Nanayu to hide by herself. She stood up, rubbing her back, and uncovered the peephole, pressing her eye up against the lens to see what had happened to her stalker. She didn't have time to back away as she watched the boy charge his full body weight into the door, snapping the wood and throwing her back after smacking the girl right in the face. She fell to the ground and Nizari didn't waste a moment. He pulled his weapon from beneath his belt and brandished it, a barbeque fork, right in her face. Noticing her eying her own bag, he tossed it aside, first plundering it of water and her weapon, a crowbar.

"Lemme go! Get away from me!"

He laughed as he knelt over Nanayu, pinning her down and holding the bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and then proceeded to pour the entire contents over her blouse, watching the cold water doing its magic to the white fabric. The bottle empty, he tossed it aside, freeing both of his hands. With one, he yanked her hair back, pulling her head to the ground to prevent her from thrashing, and with the other, his worked his fingers under her skirt, lifting it to expose her underwear, only making her struggle more.

Nanayu felt a swish and felt his hand touching, and no matter how much she screamed, and she screamed a lot, and how much she struggled, and she struggled fiercely, there was nothing she could do to protect herself now. She clamped her eyes shut, trying to wake up from this nightmare, but each time they opened, there she was, trapped beneath the pervert and unable to fight him away. She closed her eyes again and heard the sound of pants being unzipped, and she tried not to think about what was going to occur. She thought back to her boyfriend, and how she'd give anything to be with him right now, safe.

She thought about that night, not to long ago, Mirasuke was out of the house, supposedly on some date with a boy from another class, and her parents were out of town on business. They'd had a nice dinner…she'd actually tried to cook and failed, but he ate everything…burnt noodles and all. They'd cuddled for a few hours before she led him up to her room, blush burned into her cheeks as she felt like it was finally time to become a woman. They sat there on the bed as she tried to build up the courage, but she couldn't. Shun said it was okay…that sex wasn't important, and it didn't matter if she didn't want to…but she felt like a failure…unable to please him, he who had been so good to her.

She felt the pain and pushed it out of her mind, not willing to believe that her body was being violated as it was. She thought back to the kind words Shun had offered her that night.

"_Nana…it's okay…"_

"_No it's not…"_

"_Yes…it is. You don't need to prove anything to me…I'm happy with our relationship as it is for now…if you don't want to do anything sexual, that's okay."_

"_Other girls do things for their boyfriends…"_

"_And other girls are sluts…do you wanna be like Bustaka…or Ariana? You wanna be a mindless bitch like them?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then don't think you have to be…Nanayu…I love you for being who you are…don't try to live up to what others expect of you."_

"_I don't…"_

"_Good…c'mere…gimme a hug."_

"_Okay…Shun…I love you…"_

Her eyes snapped open as she felt it ending, her body being used and mistreated, and the boy dominating her and enjoying every second of it. He laughed as he finished up, redressing and looking down upon his prey. She'd given in too easily…but she still couldn't be trusted. He reached down and picked up the crowbar he'd found within her bag.

"Shun…"

Nanayu spoke to the boy she loved, thinking for just a moment that he was there to protect her, as he always was. Nizari raised the weapon and brought it down quickly. Nanayu's life flashed before her eyes, everything from the very moment of her birth, to the last thought as she fell to Nizari, who took so much more than a simple thing like her life. That's when everything went black.

Nizari brought the sharp end of the crowbar down again, and then a third time, blood forming slightly on the tips. He was pleased with himself…the game was easy enough, and the picking were good. If he were really lucky, he might even get some time with a hotter girl than Nanayu. His mind set on Bustaka Worinai as he brought the crowbar up one final time, and a shot rang out. His left eyeball was shredded as a bullet exited through the socket.

Standing behind him as he fell on top of her step-sister, Mirasuke Inhara lowered the smoking pistol, dropping it to the floor, eyes filled with tears at the sight of Nanayu's ravaged body. Shun saw the whole thing as well…he was too late to help her…his own girlfriend…she'd called out for help, and he couldn't do a thing about it. That monster had taken her from him, and Mirasuke was forced to put him down.

Mira ran to her sister, pushing the body of Nizari to the side, uncaring for its preservation and only wanting to be with her sister. She hugged Nanayu's limp form tightly, crying into her shoulder, sickened by the sight of her half-naked body after what Nizari had done. She replaced the underwear, not wanting her sister to be found like she had been by anyone else, wanting her death to at least have some dignity. She couldn't stop crying as she stepped aside and let Shun make his peace.

Shun had loved Nanayu…she was his world…and seeing her like this, dead before his very eyes…was too much. He bawled like a baby as his fingers clawed as her sweat soaked blouse, wishing that his tears could, just once, bring her back to life. Mira rubbed his back, and the two embraced, sharing their misery with one another over the loss of Nanayu. Fighting back the tears, Mira released Shun and stood, returning to the doorway to retrieve her gun. She planted two more bullets in Nizari's head, "just to be sure," and one in his groin. The two stayed there, not wanting to leave Nanayu all by herself ever again.


	11. Religious Insanity

Kneeling in the shrine just off to the side of the hospital where Hara, Ino, and Yuri eagerly awaited a response from the martial arts duo, Foli Cheru had set up a makeshift cross and draped herself over the arms of it, sobbing. She'd heard the distant gunshots earlier, and then the second set not too long ago. The game was being played, and already her classmates were dying. It wouldn't be long before they would come for her. They would come and kill her, just like she knew they wanted to, because she was different.

Just because someone practiced a different religion, it felt to Foli that everyone was against her. Her family was Christian, and so she went every weekend to a small church, with an even smaller congregation, where she was taught the commandments and the teachings of both God and His son. Thou shalt not steal, thou shalt not commit adultery, thou shalt not kill. Being put in a place like this like a sacrilege. How could God do this to her, making her kill or be killed? She refused to kill; she begged for a response, needing to know why He'd chosen her, His faithful follower, to enter hell early.

She'd set up the cross out of pure necessity, breaking off boards and pulling nails from the walls until her fingernails were bloody and raw. She'd used her weapon, some kind of gun that she didn't care to learn the name of, to pound the bloody nails into place. It was safe to say that Foli had gone insane from the thought of the Program. And as she knelt, praying to the invisible deity, she could almost hear the voice of God speaking unto her.

"_Foli…why do you cry?"_

"God? You speak to me, your humble follower?"

"_Yes my child…we must speak now…about all that has happened."_

"Am I…being punished? I've been nothing but faithful…I…can not kill…"

"_Worry not child…it is not your destiny to kill. You shall be safe and reunited in heaven with your father. And you shall join me, a true angel…"_

"Are you sure Sir…I mean…I hardly feel myself to be ready…but…if it is Your will…then who am I…a mere mortal…to complain?"

"_That is a very good attitude Foli. I shall send a mercy angel to bring you to me. Do not be afraid young one."_

The voice passed, and Foli sat in awe of the majestic presence she had felt for the first time. So many people spent their whole life waiting to find God, and here she was, only 18 and she had received his word. She wiped her bloody fingers on her blouse, taking the time to pry free the mangled fingernails and shoo them away as she waited for the angel God has promised to appear. Fifteen minutes…a half hour…nothing came, and Foli was very tired. She collapsed from exhaustion under the looming shadow of her homemade cross.

An hour passed before she felt a sharp jabbing in her waist, and she awoke to find another female student standing over her prodding her constantly with a baton of some kind. Itaki Hanai had found Foli asleep and in a position of weakness. It was her big chance to finally start her career as a program contestant. She went straight to work with her weapon, a weak baton that could do no more than cause a concussion at best, and thus, she wasn't getting very far.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh…go back to sleep…I'm going to win!"

"Huh? Win? Oh…you're here to…kill me? Why didn't you say so?! Put that thing down, I've got one better!"

Foli arose with Itaki still following and continuing the incessant poking. The religious girl moved to her cross, kissing the upper portion, where her savior had rested his head before his own death. She knelt and picked up the Ingram she'd received a few hours beforehand and held it out to Itaki. The girl know as "IT" looked at it oddly for a moment and smiled at her first victim, nodding and acknowledging Foli thankfully for giving her such a perfect weapon for playing the game as she wanted to play.

"Give me just a moment."

Foli moved back to the cross and extended her crimson stained arms out, positioning herself in the place of Christ, head against the boards, feet together, preparing for her divine ascension into heaven to be with her father. As she did this, Itaki fumbled with the gun, trying to decide how exactly it worked, and imagining herself as the cold-hearted killer Kiriyama, who wielded the same weapon not two years before her. It was "IT's" own form of religion, having tracked and plotted the Program for so many years, marking the courses of each contestant until she knew them better than they knew themselves. When Yuji Naka had been assigned to their class, she nearly wet herself with joy.

The voice returned to offer its parting words to Foli, a subtle difference this time, something she noticed immediately.

"_Almost time Foli Cheru…almost time for you to join me."_

"God…you're not God…"

"_That's right…I'm certainly not God. I…am anything but God. I am evil incarnate…the Prince of Darkness…I am Satan! And you believed every word I said you stupid bitch. You'll see your father again alright…the dirty pedophile…you'll see him in my fiery domain. Goodbye Foli Cheru…I'll see you soon."_

The voice disappeared and Foli saw Itaki pointing the gun straight at her chest. Her arms flew up in an effort to stop her classmate from fulfilling the wish she thought she had wanted, but it was too late. A burst of flame erupted from the barrel of Foli's own Ingram, bullets rattling throw her body as she slumped backwards, her arms falling over the cross, going limp as she felt the heat consuming her body. She let out a final cough, thinking the whole time about how God had abandoned her, before she died…with blood dripping from the Swiss cheese that was her chest.

Itaki laughed and clapped gleefully, running over and shaking one of her classmate's cooling hands, thanking her very much for all she had done to help Itaki realize her dream. The student known as it kicked open the shrine doors and leapt outside, laughing happily and twirling her entire body in a jovial dance, she hardly realized how easy of a target she had become, but no one bothered…everyone else was either sleeping or hiding…for the time being at least. Itaki skipped down the road in search of a second kill, a smile plastered to her face the whole way.


	12. Hospital Safehouse

Hearing the faint sound of a typewriter, Yuri bolted up from the makeshift bed she'd formed by laying on a waiting room couch and covering herself with a few dozen sheets of the crinkly paper used for covering the examination tables. She pushed the paper into a heap on the floor and approached the bulletproof glass separating herself from the outside city. It was pitch black, the old adage proving true, as it was in fact darkest before the dawn.

Shuffling up behind her came Hara, unable to sleep and now worried about the noise that had apparently awakened one of her companions as well. As the two girls looked out upon the empty street, they saw the scraps of paper from what had once been a poster, perhaps a notice about some lost pet. They stared at the pointless streetlights, darkened, some with bulbs no longer. Such a dehumanizing world they'd been sent into…a depressing place where one would almost WANT to be killed, just to escape.

"You heard it too Yuri?"

"Yeah…it woke me up…where's Ino?"

"She's still asleep…I can hear her snoring…that girl could sleep through Fat Man and not budge an inch…I swear…"

"Yeah…hehe…what do you think it was?"

"Well…it sounded like a typewriter…didn't it? Too loud through…way too loud…something else…"

"Someone else is playing…those gunshots you heard...the gunshots we all heard…the typewriter…someone is playing the game…and we're not going to survive…are we Hara?"

"We'll survive…we'll find a way…we just need to stay safe…find a way to negotiate with Miss Kamana…I know she'll understand reason…she's not insane…she's not stupid."

"I've been thinking Hara…if we're gonna stay safe…what if other people come here…like Akari and Sabin did…how do we know who to let stay and who to send away?"

"Well…I personally hope it doesn't come to that Yuri…"

"Well…certainly there must be some of us that we shouldn't allow…some that are too dangerous…"

"Dangerous? What do you mean?"

"Like Yan and his gang…or Yuji…or Tanju and Nizari…those kinds of people…"

"So basically…don't trust the boys, huh? What about Sabin or Shun, or someone like Yo?"

"I got nothing against Shun…he's okay in my book…but he's it…Sabin only because Akari trusts him, and she's the only person aside from you I think would die before playing the game. Yo however…I think he'll play. I think he'll play hard too. No way in hell will I stay here if he shows up."

Hara looked at her for a moment, and then looked downcast. She trusted Yo…she trusted him more than any of the male students in the class, even more than her running mate. He always wanted to do the right thing…he was just misunderstood…he fought…but he wasn't a bad person…not in the slightest.

"So then…which girls do you think we should allow?"

"I dunno…I'd trust Yuseki…she's a quiet one…Tomiko…her too…I'd say yes to Kausmi…but I'm kinda worried that the thing with her and Sefi might not be safe for the rest of us."

"I understand…go on."

"Maybe Foli…I doubt she'd harm a fly, and Nanayu…she's as tame as Shun. Not Aria and Ariana though…they hang out with us…but they've got Nizari and Tanju…I definitely don't feel safe with either of those two…knowing what they do to their girlfriends."

"What about Kezika?"

"Well…of our friends…she's the one I wouldn't want to be alone with…there's just something…not right with her…you know? I don't know if I'd feel safe with her joining our group."

"I hope you're wrong Yuri…because she's walking this way…and she's got a gun."

Yuri turned around, her back having been up against the window, and saw the nineteenth female approaching, almost running, a look of terror upon her face. Yuri formed a similar expression and she ran to awaken Ino, knowing that against a girl with a gun, they'd need all three in action to bring her down. Hara simply stood there and watched as the girl ran right up to the glass and began pounding on it, the door having been locked shortly after Sabin and Akari's departure to prevent any more unwanted intruders.

Hara bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. This wasn't like class…there wasn't time for a vote…she had to act. Taking a deep breath, she withdrew the key from her pocket, and opened the lock as an anxious Yuri and a groggy Ino emerged into the large waiting room. Hara opened the door, and Kezika ran right in, hiding and shoving the door closed while perched just beyond the glass, gun at the ready, very nervous and very twitchy.

"Kezika…are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…just a little freaked…that's all…"

"What happened? God…you're shaking…what happened?"

"I heard…you heard it right? Like someone banging out a page a minute on a typewriter? I was hiding…and I saw Itaki…she was walking out of the shrine…right over there…and she had this gun…it wasn't a regular pistol like mine…it had a bigger clip. I thought she saw me…so I ran…I don't wanna be killed by 'IT' and I wasn't about to let her get me. I ran and I saw you…I saw Yuri and I know you guys are my friends and I'm gonna be safe now…safe…"

Hara looked at Yuri for some sort of advice, but Yuri couldn't take her eyes off of the pistol in Kezika's hand. Hara noticed this too and places a hand each on one of the shaken girl's shoulders, calming her down and whispering for her to calm herself. Her hand reached for the gun, but Kezika pulled away. She backed up against the glass and started sobbing.

"Don't you take it! Don't you touch it! I don't wanna die…I'm not giving up this gun!"

"Okay…okay…that's fine…just calm down Kezika…you're safe with us now. We're gonna live through this. Okay? Just calm…calm down. Just calm down."

Kezika took a few deep breaths, her vision darting outside every now and again, but soon, she'd regained her composure to allow herself entrance into the group. She took a seat where Yuri's bed had been, and rubbed her hands over her eyes, the metal instrument of death still clenched in her unwavering palm. The night had been hard for some more than others, and it was Hara's just, as always, to try and make everything better. She sat down beside Kezika, rubbing her back, and assured her everything was going to work out fine.


	13. Just Desserts & First Update

Shiro yawned as he looked out the slightly ajar door to the street. Things had gotten quiet now…no movement from the hospital where he saw Kezika run, or from whoever had let her in. Whoever it was most likely wasn't playing, but Kezika had a gun…she could very well have been the person from either of those two shootings he'd heard in the distance. People were playing, that was for sure…and for all he knew, Yan was playing too. He just didn't feel safe…but he definitely wasn't gonna question his leader. Yan had always been right before…he'd always known what to do. He had a gun…and he would've shot him if he was really playing. It was with these thoughts that Shiro comforted himself.

"You can't keep us locked up forever…you can't…"

"I can do whatever I want…there's no rules here. Be glad I didn't kill you when I had the chance Lasi."

"Just let us out Yan…you won't even have to see us…just let us go…we'll leave."

"You shut your mouth traitor. She wanted to kill us and you were gonna let her. I didn't have any other choice."

"She didn't want to kill us! Lasi's not like that man! Just let us go!"

Yan pounded one of the bars to the cell and waved his gun menacingly. He was in control, and he liked it. Letting them out was not an option…they would try to kill him, or tell everyone where he was, so others would kill him. It wouldn't be smart to let them go off on their own. He had to keep his team together if he was going to win…he was down…and he was gonna play defense until the time came to attack and win. It was the philosophy of his life…be the best…win at all costs…and that was exactly what he planned to do.

He watched over the prisoners like a hawk, listening to their plans, waiting for them to slip up and reveal what exactly they were going to do. It'd been nearly six hours since he left the school, almost time for the first update…then he'd find out how many of his supposed "friends" were playing the game. He would be safe in the police station…it was designed to prevent assault…he would just wait things out here, Shiro had his back after all. He wasn't a traitor like Magoichi.

"You're okay, right Lasi?"

"Yeah…I'm just…I'm scared…"

"Me too…but we'll be okay…you know? Things always work out…I'm sure everyone is just going to be fine, and we're going to get out of here…and we're gonna…we're gonna do something…I don't know…"

"But Yan…he's…he's going to kill us…"

"Yan wouldn't do that…he's not gonna kill us…he's just scared…like the rest of us."

"He's going to kill me at least…he doesn't trust me…"

"Don't talk like that…we're gonna be fucking fine, okay?"

"How do you know? He at least trusts you a little. Why should he trust me? I'm not one of his 'homies.' Why do you even trust me?"

"Because I spent a good fifteen minutes looking for you, when I could've been killed…before I even met up with these guys. I…I needed to find you Lasi."

"Why?"

"Because I did."

"WHY?"

"Because."

"Tell me!"

"Because I care about you alright?! Because you're always there…you're always hanging around…and I wanted to protect you!"

"Protect me?"

"Yes…I wanted…I wanted to make sure you didn't die…before I could tell you this…I want you to live Lasi…"

"But…"

"No…let me finish. You're like a sister to me…but there's more…you're…you're different…you're cool…you're what I'm not Lasi. Look at me. I follow Yan blindly…and now I'm trapped in a fucking cage. Like some kind of pet dog he has. You were never like this…you were always…different…always there…"

Lasi couldn't think of the words to respond to this, she was in awe at the revelation she'd just witnessed. She wanted to do something…but nothing came to mind. She just sat there…Magoichi barely able to contain his emotions anymore. He paced a few times, like some kind of beast wanting his freedom, and he gripped the bars, shaking them as though he was going to rip them straight off their hinges.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CAGE YAN! LET US BOTH THE FUCK OUT!"

"Shut it or I'll put one right between your eyes traitor. Your little girlfriend too."

Magoichi collapsed on the cell's bed, head in his hands, on the verge of tears. He didn't want to die…there was so much left for him to do in his life…he just wanted to go home. As his body started to shake, a quintet of violet-painted fingernails graced his shoulder, Lasi trying to show a smile as the streaks of pink hair fell into her face.

"We're going to be okay Magoichi…thank you for helping me see that."

Yan glared into the cell at the show of affection, disgusted and angry at how the two prisoners were behaving, as though they'd done nothing wrong. He never allowed emotions to get in his way, ever. They would only cost you the game, knowing that if you lose, you'll feel bad, and if you win, you'll feel good. It was just better for him to never feel, to just win. That's how he looked at life, never opening up, never allowing anyone to get close to him. He had friends, but only by force. If he weren't captain of the team, Magoichi and Shiro never would've been with him. He didn't care either way, although having Shiro did help him out.

"Hey, get out of here. You can't come in here. Get out! Yan! Help me out here!"

Yan left the row of cells, joining his loyal minion at the door, only to find Yuji Naka, the former Program champion, waiting for him. Their eyes met and Yan already felt the feeling of both rage and fear, knowing that this boy was playing, just as he'd done before. He raised the gun and pointed it right in Yuji's face, snarling and grimacing as he did so.

"Get the fuck out of here. Now!"

"Get that gun out of my face."

"Did you not hear me? Are you deaf? Get out!"

"Did YOU not hear ME? Get…the gun…out of my face."

Yan moved closer, practically shoving the barrel into the boy's nose, sweating like a maniac, tense with the feelings of anxiety he harbored, simply being in Yuji's presence. He would have to kill if Naka didn't back down…simple as that. He kept his finger on the trigger as Yuji ordered one more time to remove the firearm. Yan disobeyed and prepared to fire.

Yuji was prepared just as much, he swung at Yan with a single strike. As the blood dripped from the blade of Yuji's hunting knife, Yan couldn't breathe. He dropped the gun and grabbed his throat, finding a massive gash from ear to ear. He collapsed to the ground, gagging and thrashing wildly as the blood exited his body, pooling on the hardened floor beneath him, the image of Yuji burned into his mind as everything faded away.

The convulsions stopped, and Yuji approached, bending down to pick up the gun. He looked back at Shiro, pinned against the wall and quivering like a living mass of Jello, and dropped the knife, kicking it over to him. He turned, leaving the body of his first victim, and pushed open the glass door, turning his head back one time to speak a parting word.

"I just wanted a gun…good luck."

With that…he was gone, and Shiro crawled across the floor to his boss, uselessly performing CPR on the corpse. The knife, he picked up, and wiped clean against his shirt, still desperately trying to bring Yan back, so he could tell Shiro what to do. But it was all for naught…the captain of the soccer team was dead, and Shiro was alone with two people imprisoned under his watch. He rubbed his forehead, rocking back and forth, unknowing of what to do, as the loudspeaker crackled, the warm ray of dawning sunlight filtering through the door.

"Well done children!"

Kamana's voice rang across the city, reaching the ears of every student, awakening those who had falling asleep carelessly.

"Already so many dead…well…it's not a record…but still very good. Now, before I give you the list, and the danger zones, Miss Lasura has brought something up that I believe I forgot during your briefing. Of course my superiors are not happy about my forgetfulness…so thank you for that Miss Lasura. As I said, the collars around your necks will detonate if in a Danger Zone. But if 24 hours go by with none of you dying…then I'll be forced to press this button I have right here…and kill you all…detonate all collars. This is to make sure you don't try to stay alive, and to make sure you play the game."

Across the city, students gulped and looked at one another if in groups, realizing they would have to kill.

"Now, the list of the dead. First…male student number 8…Saikichi Raizuka."

A few students, recognized this name, having already seen, or heard of his death. Donki and Kazo looked at each other for a moment as they recalled how exactly Saikichi had died.

"Female student number 17…Fujisama Barama."

Mokorama barely moved at hearing the name, although inside, her mind was all out weeping in sorrow for the actions she had committed.

"Female student number 16…Nanayu Zaikitsu. Male student 17…Nizari Yokashu."

Mirasuke looked over at the two bodies, remembering how just the day before…her sister had been laughing and happy…not laying dead from the advances of a rapist.

"Female student number 10…Foli Cheru. And finally…just before the buzzer as you might say…male student number 20…Yan Karahaka."

Shiro shook, and both Magoichi and Lasi looked at each other, bolting up to the cell door and shaking it with all their might, calling to Shiro to let them out.

"Six dead…and soon, it will be more. Already I'm happy...you've killed Yan. Had he won, I don't know what I would've done…perhaps killed him myself. Anyway…you're probably just waiting for me to announce the danger zones…so I'll get right to it. First up, at 7 AM…zone I-1. Not much to worry about there…it's a corner. Next…at 9 AM…zone A-2…the police station."

Shiro's ears perked up and he shook, still staring at Yan's body. He grabbed his bag and shoved the knife inside, pulling out his make to mark the danger zones. Behind him, he could hear the screams of the two prisoners, they too knowing that their current location was unsafe.

"And finally, at 11 AM…zone G-1. Well how about that, all edges. Lucky for those of you staying in the center of the city…you don't even need to worry. Those of you in those zones however…I'd suggest leaving ASAP."

Shiro didn't need to be told twice, he slung his bag over his shoulder, gaze returning to the body of Yan for a moment, his conscience not wanting to let him leave the body there.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…"

"LET US OUT!"

Shiro didn't listen…he just ran. Leaving the body behind, he bolted out of those doors, leaving both Lasi Lasura and Magoichi Tadakatsu to their fate. In the cell, the two begged and pleaded for rescue, but no one was coming. They were trapped…and they were going to die.


	14. Feminine Wiles

Shortly after the loudspeaker turned off, Iwazaru poked his head out from the broken class window of a ruined sports equipment store in the market district. They really were playing…six people were already dead…including Karahaka…the soccer star he'd seen only a few hours beforehand, after the first gunshots. Already they were dead…Saikichi was okay…he left right after Iwazaru…he never did anything to anyone…and he was the first one out. Fujisama was a strong girl…and she was dead too. Nanayu…she was so friendly…and cute too…it was a bit shameful to consider the attractiveness of a dead girl, but he couldn't help himself. Nizari was one of the students he thought would play the game…he was a bad person…and Foli…that was no surprise…she was so afraid of everything it seemed, she wouldn't fight back.

Yan though…he was the biggest shock. Iwazaru had not only seen him alive…but he also knew Yan's nature. Sure he was an ass sometimes…thought himself the big man on campus…but Yan was the kind of guy that wouldn't take any crap and wouldn't let himself be killed by anyone. And now, he lay dead somewhere…someone had managed to get even him. That meant no one was safe…he himself could easily be the next one to go. That's why he'd gone to the sporting goods store…looking for a weapon. He already had protection…the inches of Kevlar now covering his chest and protecting him from any of his crazy classmates with guns…but he needed something to attack with…something to stave off any offenders.

Across the intersection, on the opposing corner, Bustaka Worinai stepped out, free of her uniform and instead wearing an outfit she'd picked up inside, consisting of jean shorts with legs that went down to above her knees, and a t-shirt that exposed her svelte midriff and a good chunk of the skin between navel and cleavage. Iwazaru was in awe of this sight, amazed at his good fortune to have found the very girl he'd lost his virginity to, looking sexier than ever. Putting two fingers in his mouth, he blew out, emitting a whistle to get her attention, then waving her over, to get out of the street where she was an easy target.

Running as fast as she could her new pair of heels, Bustaka, crossed the street, looking both ways first, not out of habit, but simply to make sure no one could see her. She was a bit angry at herself for letting Iwazaru catch her, but it seemed he was friendly, so it was safe to go. She threw herself into the store and he slammed the door behind her, grabbing the girl and embracing her tightly, so very happy to have found a peaceful and welcoming face amidst all the death that had enshrouded their class. Combine that with the fact that he could hardly keep his mind off of what she looked like beneath those tight new clothes, and she practically had him eating out of her hand from the moment she stepped through that door.

"I was worried about you Bustaka…"

"You were?"

"Yeah…there are guys out there…guys who'd take advantage of the situation…a nice girl like you…"

"Yeah…but…you'll protect me…right?"

"You…protect you? Sure! I'll protect you Bustaka! You know I will!"

"Oh thank you…I don't want to be alone…the boys…they…they're not gentle like you…"

She rested her head against his chest, sighing comfortably and rubbing his back, her lengthy fingernails caressing the contours of the much taller boy's spine. He smiled down, rubbing his chin into her scalp and he attempted the same action on her. As his fingers roamed the smooth skin of his classmate's back, and over the tight fabric of her shirt, he soon realized that the lack of bumps meant only one thing: that her t-shirt was the only thing separating their two bodies. His heart skipped a beat as his hands roamed down again, moving back up slowly, and working their way under the cloth until they hiked it up all the way to her neck.

Bustaka didn't mind…she was easily enjoying this. She enjoyed the attention and affection she received, and the way boys would bend over backwards just for such a simply thing as a touch. She was thought of as a slut, and she didn't care one bit. Teenage boys may have only one thing on their mind, but even so, they could show her more love in a single night than her parents did in her entire life. Iwazaru just happened to be the most recent boy to have "known" her. And judging by his behavior, he…like most boys…wanted to "know" her again.

She tiled her head upwards, ceasing her touch against his back and gripping his cheeks instead and pulling his face down for a kiss. As her tongue danced with his, she took special care to make sure she grinded her body just right against his to drive him wild. He broke the kiss…trembling, looking at her as though he knew exactly what they both wanted. He pulled his shirt off without hesitation, snapping a few of the buttons and not caring whatsoever that he had exposed his bulletproof vest, because he pulled that off too before starting to unbuckle his belt. He had it off when she gripped his wrists and stopped him.

"Iwa…not now…six of our friends just died…we can't do this now…"

"But…"

"Don't worry…we'll just stay here…together…and we'll be safe here…"

She kissed his neck and moved around behind him, pulling him to the floor and resting him against herself. Slowly her hands began to knead and work at the tense flesh covering his back, massaging the weary skin more skillfully than many masseuses could claim to do. Her hands left him for a moment and soon thereafter, her shirt fell before his eyes, landing in his lap and the sensuous feeling of her wonderful mounds became involved in her work, rubbing up and down his spine and pressing them between the two bodies.

Iwazaru was in heaven, the most beautiful girl he'd ever known, naked from the waist up…and she was all his. His body sank lower, eyes closing as he felt his head come to a rest of her pillows, shaking from side to side in order to get the full feel of them. He heard her squeak and smiled, knowing that she was enjoying this just as much as he. Still smiling, he stifled a cough, feeling something building up in his throat, and not wanting Bustaka to feel in any way turned off. He coughed again, whatever it was really trying to get out, his body finding it hard to breath with the obstruction. He gagged and coughed again, uncovering his mouth, but it refused to leave.

"Shhhh…it will all be over soon…"

Iwazaru's eyes snapped open and he saw Bustaka, a tense look on her face, a thin rope gripped between her hands, wrapped around his neck and pulling. He gasped, perhaps taking his last breath, and thrashed, arms reaching for her face and her wrists, trying to force her away. His fingernails made contact with her left cheek, tearing a slight bit of skin away, which only seemed to fuel the fiery passion she had towards ending his life. His legs kicked, trying to get away, and his eyes cracked from white to red, the vessels bursting within his skull. He slowly lost the will to fight as his frenzied slaps grew weaker, ceasing to even reach the girl anymore. His head fell back, into her chest, as his heart ceased beating, betrayed by the hands…and other body parts…of the girl he thought loved him.

"Iwazaru…it's guys like you…those who think about me as nothing more than a body…that really deserve this. Gentle? Gentle my ass. You're no better than the rest of them…you're ordered around completely by your dick…and that's why I'm still alive, and you're dead. I have to thank you though…you will be protecting me…this bulletproof vest already makes me feel much safer."

She uncoiled her whip from around his neck, exposing marks where the skin was raw, his whole face having gone red from the blood trying to escape to the rest of his body. She pushed his body off of her and picked up the vest, holding it against her ample figure and trying to decide if it would fit. It did…barely…but there was no point wearing the t-shirt anymore…it would simply show what she wanted concealed. She unzipped her bag and pulled out her uniform and underclothes, redressing in a more suitable manner. She may not have had a gun still…but with a bulletproof vest, she certainly had a better chance of survival.


	15. Another Alliance

"Hey guys…you there?"

"We're here. What's up?"

"You found who you were looking for? Or Yo?"

"No…and I guess you guys haven't either…"

"I'm sorry…we found Kezika though…she showed up a few hours ago…she's a bit shaky…but she's okay…she said to watch out for Itaki…something about hearing a gun like a typewriter."

"That reminds me…it could've been Sefi…that's the gun he has…sounds like a typewriter."

"Well we'll watch out for him…we should be safe though…we keep the door locked now…and the glass is bulletproof."

"Just be careful you guys…we can't lose more people that don't want to play."

"You be careful too…you heard the announcement…six are dead…people are playing…"

"I know…Sabin and I are staying out of sight…we just hope Ryo doesn't do anything stupid…"

"We'll contact you if anything comes up…okay?"

"Same…talk to you later."

"Bye."

Akari deposited the walkie-talkie in her bag and turned back to Sabin, who was still amazed at how at ease she was with the gunshot she'd suffered less than 6 hours before. She actually seemed rather calm now, although that might've been due to the ingestion of three or four pain medications he'd found in the hospital, without actually checking the side effects. But she seemed okay enough to walk, and was still quite alert, so he simply though, no harm, no foul.

They'd left the hospital and were systematically checking the numerous apartment buildings west of the library for any signs of life. They'd started at the northernmost building and checked inside enough to give a shout the stairs, but went no further, not knowing how much of the building was cut off by the map's northern edge. Having no luck there, the pair moved on to the central building on the map, starting on the ground floor and working their way from room to room. Some they found open, with no occupants, and no useful items…no food, no weapons of any kind…no nothing.

They moved up a level with the same result, and found the same on a third. When they reached the fourth however, they found the door leading in had been forced, the wood around the lock having been broken, chopped out, with blood covering the timber wound. Either someone had been there, or that someone was still inside. Sabin lead, his companion still injured, no matter how much it was affecting her, and he carried his ice pick defensively, showing he meant no harm, but also prepared to fight if attacked.

They came upon an open door, the sounds of voices inside, two males. Sabin pushed the door open slowly, avoiding the sound of a creak, and as Akari drew her sword, he stepped inside. He was met with a crossbow being pointed straight at his heart, being held by the rather stern looking Donki Pon, with both Kazo Nagaku and Ayane Mirasaki standing behind him, wielding guns. Needless to say, Sabin dropped the pick, and as it hit the floor, Akari burst into the room, Donki pulling the trigger on his crossbow.

Fortunately for Akari, the weapon wasn't loading properly, none of the apartment's residents having figured out exactly how to use it. The projectile stayed locked in its holding, unmoving as she brought the sword up, knocking it out of his hands. As she held the sword to his throat, she, for the first time, noticed that he was in fact not alone. Still glaring at him, realizing just how close she had come to death, she lowered the katana.

Donki gulped and breathed a sigh of relief, grateful both that he hadn't killed another of his friends, and that she hadn't killed him either. That didn't stop him from being a little afraid though…he backed up with the other anime club members, and Sabin and Akari followed them into the apartment's living room. Ayane slumped onto the couch, angrily tugging on the collar for how constraining it was. Kazo sat down in one of the chairs, and Donki took the other, leaving no place for their visitors to be seated. Donki began the conversation for his group, and Akari spoke on behalf of her own.

"Why are you two here?"

"Because we're looking for Ryo."

"Well he's not here."

"Perhaps…we didn't know that coming in…hmm?"

"Don't get smart with me…we've got the guns."

"And you won't use them…that's not who you are D.P."

"Don't call me that…you haven't earned the right to call me that."

"So how does one go about earning that right? By joining the anime club?"

"Hey…don't patronize me, okay? I've had to put up with too much shit from this class to take it from you now Akari. You were never a bitch before so don't start now."

"Hmph…you're pathetic…"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Oh, real mature…my little brother still plays that game…you know the guy was arrested for public indecency, right?"

"Stop it!"

Ayane sat up, a cross expression on her face as she looked at the two quarreling students almost unbelievingly.

"Doguru is out there…he's alone…he's got no one…and instead of fighting with Akari…we should be looking for him. We're in this together Donki…and I…we need to find him!"

Ayane stormed out of the room, her actions followed moments later by the sound of a door slamming, much to the surprise of both Kazo and Donki. Sabin excused himself to go check on her, and when he returned, he had nothing. She'd already run off, and he could hear her footsteps descending the staircase to leave the building. Kazo couldn't help but feel like an idiot for just letting her go like that…but she wasn't his pet…he couldn't control a human being, especially not Ayane…in a place like this, with fear and panic in the atmosphere.

"Damn it…"

"Don't worry Kazo…we'll find her…Doguru too…we'll make sure they're safe. I'm sure they're smart enough to stay out of trouble. Right Akari?"

"Yeah…they'll be fine. Doguru's probably hiding out in a house right now, and She'll find him, and they'll either hide out together, or come back here."

"I hope so…"

Sabin rose from his seat and walked over to Kazo, shaking his hand and kissing his knuckle, wishing good luck before doing the same to Donki. They had to go, and Sabin wasn't going to beat around the bush. Donki nodded understandingly, and got up himself, retrieving the crossbow and placing it in the hands of the exchange student, the weapon changing hands for the second time.

Akari said her goodbyes and left first, Sabin close behind, and Kazo waved goodbye as they did so. He closed the door behind them and noticed something they'd all missed…the bloody axe still sitting in place by the front door, and he wondered if either of them had seen it and made the connection.


	16. The Reigning Champion

Yuji laid back against the hard metal pole leading between floors of the fire station. For the past hour since he'd left the police station, he'd simply be sitting there, popping the clip in and out of his gun, and staring across the way at the group of girls holed up in the hospital trying to act as if the game was not happening, as though none of them was going to die. But they would…they always did. Something would go wrong, and one of them would snap, taking all the others with her. It was amazing how girls always teamed up more readily, yet their teams were the ones that dissolved the fastest via death.

The new girl was trouble…the ones with guns were always trouble. And it was Kezika too…he'd never trusted her. He may have only been with the class for one year, but he knew her type, the kind that would kill you in your sleep if that was her best chance. He almost felt sorry for Hara…the sensible one. She was so naïve, and just let this happen…she wasn't going to last long if she didn't even bother to check who she was letting into her safe house, but then again, Kezika always did seem to be one of the main group of girls…so maybe Hara simply trusted her. Whatever the reason, it was still unsafe to let someone like Kezika stay armed.

Yuji didn't bother to really think about the game. If someone wanted to kill him, he would kill them first, and if he saw someone else playing, he would kill them too. He didn't want people to play...he didn't want them to suffer the mental anguish he felt every day since he "won." He tried to block the images out of his mind with simple thoughts, like comparing the relative attractiveness of the 21…or 18 girls in the class. He started at number 1, Lasi Lasura, and worked his way up. He managed to make it to Kiberu Terime before images of blood and gaping wounds filled his mind, bombarding his psyche with painful memories.

Gripping his head and closing his eyes, he forced those images from his thoughts, the horrors he had both witnessed and committed weighing heavily on his mind. He saw the faces of his two best friends, shooting at each other, and himself, while he shot right back their screams of pain as the bullets entered their bodies unbearable. He saw the eyes of that one girl…the weird one. She'd been all alone…simply looking for someone to be with. She'd sought him out…risked her life to see him, and the reward she got was a bullet hole, and her brains painting the ground. Three of his class's jocks had attacked him, and he'd slaughtered all of them, suffering damage to himself of course, and he saw their faces as well, racing through his head with cries of pain and anguish.

And finally…he saw the most horrific image of them all. He saw Ekati, her fragile features shaking and bloated from tears, as she watched him in secret, performing all of his executions. They were the last two…she loved him…and he'd never known. He'd simply been too preoccupied with survival to care. As he burst into the house she'd stayed…he heard her last words, "I love you…" and watched as the chair fell to the ground, hearing the snap of her neck as she hung there, body dangling and eyes fixated upon his wretched form.

Her face was always the one he saw…the face of an angel…who sacrificed herself for him…or sacrificed herself to stay away from him. She reminded him a lot of how Hara acted towards Yo. She didn't want to be obvious…but if you looked hard enough, you could tell what was going through her mind. She was probably looking for him right now…that was why she kept picking up that walkie-talkie every ten minutes to talk to someone he couldn't see. In his heart, he hoped she'd find him before the end, to express the love Ekati never had the chance to.

And now, beyond Ekati's face, there was a new image in his mind, the massive gash across his throat as Yan frantically waved his gun. Yuji hadn't wanted to kill anyone…but he needed a gun to survive out here, and Yan was unstable…he could've fired at any minute. He had to take the first move, and he was at least consoled by the fact that he let the other boy live. He didn't know what happened after that…but the police station would be a danger zone before the next update…I-9 already was by about 7 minutes. The field would get smaller, and players would grow more and more desparate.

He thought back purposefully to his win this time, how he'd watched Ekati die, and that cold, heartless voice droned over the loudspeaker that he was the "winner," the "champion," and he could go home. His parents were dead…resisted and struck out when they'd learned of his choice for the Program. He had no home to go back to. He'd wandered the streets of his town, going to school occasionally, an outcast from his own former friends from other classes. He wanted to die…he wanted to kill himself…but the Program had specifically put a team of guards on him 24-7, making sure he didn't do anything of the sort.

It was soon after that, when Yuji met Shuya Nanahara, the hero of the 2012 program. He rescued Yuji…incapacitating the bastard guards and bringing him to his safe house. There were a few others there…Noriko Nakagawa…Shuya's accomplice, some girl who walked with a limp…he didn't know her name, and a couple other previous "winners" who had joined the cause once Shuya made it clear that he intended to bring the whole structure of the government to its knees for what it had done to so many. Yuji was invited to join…and it was now that he thought about that offer…thinking about how noble Shuya had been. If he won again, Yuji was sure he'd be ready to join Nanahara and fight for the cause, to end the pointless deaths.

Sighing heavily, he thought about the bad luck he'd had to be chosen again, but he managed to work through it, knowing tricks of the trade that gave him a one up on the other students. He'd already established no killing unless he had to…but he also promised himself no teaming…for the simple fact that teams also break up and fight. He clicked the magazine into his gun once more and watched the four girls, the sun slowly rising overhead while he waited. It was now 7:15.


	17. Conflicting Relationships

Since he'd left the school two minutes behind her, Tanju Kusai had followed Bustaka, watching her every move and waiting for her to let her guard down. He hadn't wanted to instigate anything yet, not knowing her weapon, his own being a very close range army knife, hardly the best weapon for a gunfight. He'd watched her go into the clothing store, watched her strip down and enjoyed the view. And he'd watched her meet up with Iwazaru, the dumb ass who couldn't keep himself under control. What had it gotten him? The bitch strangled him right before Tanju's eyes…and she hadn't seen him in the slightest.

He knew her strength, a simple whip, not even as powerful as his own weapon. He'd be able to take her down easy, and have a little fun beforehand, something even dumb ass Iwazaru couldn't pull off with "Busty Whore" as many of the males in the class called her. He'd ducked into the alley behind the store for a few minutes, waiting for her to emerge so he could have the element of surprise. His training was going to come in handy, stealth training something he'd particularly focused on during his initial excursion into the world of the military.

She'd exited the store and now it was simply a matter of picking the right time and place. The opportunity didn't take long to arise, as she moved north up the street from the store, and emerged into the small housing area, where the body of Fujisama still lay, unmoved from where she lay, felled by the hand of her former best friend. Bustaka was in shock for a split second, and that was all the opening Tanju needed. He moved forward, swinging his knife around and grabbing Bustaka from behind, blade placed precariously against her throat as a threat.

"Well well, what do we have here? A lost little whore, all alone. I've been waiting for you Busty…waiting for my turn to finish was Iwazaru started."

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean bitch…I saw what you did. I gotta say it was good work…strangling him like that. I didn't think you had it in you…"

"You're crazy!"

"Am I? I'm not the one who just went topless so I could choke the life out of a gullible fool."

"Why are you saying these things? I'm a good girl…"

"Good girl…you'd better hope so. I don't wanna waste my time with you if you're one of those that can't last five minutes."

"What? No!"

He wasn't listening anymore, his mind focused on something else. His hand hiked up the back of her skirt that she'd since replaced to accommodate the wearing of her uniform blouse over the vest, and squeezed her ass, feeling it nice and firm against him palm. His tongue snaked up the side of her neck, tasting her in preparation for what he was to do, following in the footsteps of his dearly departed friend Nizari. His hands roamed up her body, moving under the thin fabric of her blouse before encountering a somewhat sturdy obstruction. He hadn't seen her changing, so he didn't know about what she'd done with the vest.

"What the fuck…"

With a loud crack, her elbow impacted his nose, breaking it against his face. The pain was excruciating as blood trickled from his nostrils, his grip weakened enough so that a firm backwards kick to the groin was enough to release Bustaka. She uncoiled her whip with surprising speed and jumped on him, attempting to give the same treatment she'd given to Iwazaru not long before.

But unlike Iwazaru, Tanju was no pushover. She didn't have the position advantage, and he made this clear by bucking her clean off of him, the girl landing on her back with a solid thump. His knife had gotten lost in the scuffle, and he retrieved it as she stood to face him. The two combatants faced each other, Tanju bleeding from the nose and wielding his knife like a pro, and Bustaka, her clothing still askew, the whip uncoiled and ready to strike with the stinging fury Tanju was long overdue for.

"I'll fuckin' kill you, slut. I'll kill you, then I'll rape your fuckin' corpse."

"You're a pig…a sick…pig. You have a girlfriend Tanju, yet you want the same thing as everyone else. You're pathetic and I'm gonna make you wish you were never born a man."

"I'd like to see you try bitch. I'll have you on the ground faster than your Friday night lineup."

Bustaka growled and whipped at him, the first swing connecting and leaving a red cut on his cheek, similar to the one Iwazaru had left on her. She swung again, hitting his clothed leg, leaving no mark, but a stining sensation and a new tear in the pant leg. The third time however, Tanju stopped playing nice. The tip of the whip smacked into his arm, and he recoiled, grabbing and wrapping it around his fist for leverage. Slowly, despite her struggling, he pulled Bustaka closer and closer with the line she herself had given him. He held the knife in his balled up hand, waiting to strike just as she got close enough. A few more inches and it would be all over.

There was a loud bang and Tanju doubled over. Hearing the gunshot, Bustaka didn't bother to wait around, she simply dropped her end of the whip and ran for it. Tanju looked up into the face of the one he'd betrayed. He hadn't even heard her coming, so busy with the onslaught against Bustaka that he'd left himself vulnerable. Standing over him, about five yards away, stood Aria Istili, a revolver in one hand, her eyes streaming with tears as she watched the blood flow from her boyfriend's stomach.

Tanju stood, a little woozy and off balance from the shot, but he was able to clearly understand what had occurred. Aria had found him, that was for certain, and she'd gotten him, gotten him good. But he was gonna die before he let that bitch get the better of him. He was HER boyfriend, and that, in his mind, made her his. She was not allowed to disobey his orders, and with this mindset, he began to move towards her, still holding both the knife and the whip.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…"

"Put the gun down Aria."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Put it down…"

"I'm sorry Tanju…"

"Put the fucking gun down!"

She sobbed, dropping the weapon and allowing her boyfriend to approach. She had just seen him nearly kill Bustaka…she'd heard his words…what he was going to do to her. That's why she'd fired, to stop him. Part of her hoped the shot was fatal, wanting the scum to die for the way he'd behaved for so long, their entire relationship. He'd forced her to do things she didn't want to do…she'd let him do anything he wanted…and she was sick of it. She'd cried the whole time, that night he "let her" sleep with Nizari while she could hear the sounds of his bed rocking in the next room while he did her best friend. She loved him…but she didn't love him…and she couldn't handle the split in her mind any longer.

Tanju moved closer, scowling enraged as he raised the knife. If Bustaka was gonna get away, then someone else would have to take her place, and Aria just happened to be in the vicinity. He felt no remorse about what he was about to do. He was going to teach her a lesson for doing what she'd done, and in his mind, that made the killing of someone who loved him justified. He was intent on killing her, so much so that he didn't hear the second person sneaking up on him. It was too late by the time he did.

With a booming explosion, Tanju's skull was torn from his body, buckshot wedged under his skin and into the flimsy remnants of his neckline. As his blood spattered over the frightened and confused Aria, she looked up to see Yo Tanaka, carrying a smoking shotgun and looking pleased with himself over the death of Tanju.

"You…"

"Aria…you're okay…"

"You killed him…"

"Yeah…you're safe now…"

"You killed Tanju…"

"Yes Aria…he was going to hurt you…"

"You…you killed…my Tanju…"

"Aria…"

"You killed him!"

Grabbing her gun from the ground, Aria didn't even bother aiming as she fired, the bullet whizzing harmlessly to Yo's left, Aria falling back from the gun's recoil. She was in tears moreso than before, crawling to the head of Tanju and clutching it to her chest, soaking her otherwise clean blouse in his blood. Yo could merely watch as the girl he loved went mad over the boy who stolen her from him. He was a horrible boy, no better than a common beast, and Yo knew that the world was better without Tanju. And he'd only done it to save Aria, yet now she could barely look at him.

Aria stood, wobbling in fear and ran, firing backwards at Yo a couple times, nowhere close to hitting him, her boyfriend's head still clutched within her embrace. Yo watched her disappear…calling out for her to return, but his efforts were in vain…she either couldn't hear him…or wouldn't. He fell to the ground, on his knees beside the body of Tanju Kusai, and pounded the chest of his rival, blood spraying from his neck with each hit. Yo would find her again…he had to…Aria was his life. Without her…he had nothing…and he wasn't going to let the Program take her away.


	18. Bulemia

Curled up in the fetal position, tucked away in a confining closet, Yuseki Tarana tried to push the horrible images of what she'd just seen out of her mind. She's heard a gunshot just outside the house she'd hidden in, and peeked outside to see what was going on. Aria was holding a gun, and Tanju was bleeding from the side. He was yelling at her, and through the window, she could almost make out what he was saying, whatever it was making Aria drop her weapon. She saw Yo approaching him from behind with a shotgun, as Tanju was moving towards Aria with a knife, and she wanted to bang on the glass to warn them, but was too afraid of having attention turn to her. So instead, she sat and watched Tanju's head depart from his body, Yo having killed, perhaps not for the first time.

She'd been hiding ever since, not wanting to die…she was alone now…after everyone had left her there, in that house. None of the others had even bothered looking for her, except Aria, and she was gone now, either dead or running for her life from that maniac Yo. This wasn't right, this wasn't her place…Yuseki was young…she had her whole life ahead of her…she couldn't die like this. Just thinking about her inevitable fate made her run from the closet to the small house bathroom, expelling the contents of her stomach into the porcelain basin, her throat burning still from the massive amount of vomit she'd had thus far.

The doctors said she needed to stop…that she was unhealthy…that she'd die if she didn't. But it was too hard for her. Every night before a meet, Yuseki would eat a ton of food, only to throw it back up a little more than an hour later, after noticing the slightest bulge in her gymnastics leotard. It was a vicious cycle. She wanted to stop, but she just couldn't do so…she kept looking in that mirror and seeing herself as a massive blob with no escape from her weight. She was so skinny, even her friends had grown concerned, but she didn't listen. To her, they were just trying to make her feel better about herself, and it wasn't working.

She wiped her mouth clean and pushed back her ponytail, ignoring the specks of acidic fluid staining the end, and turned back to her hiding place. She was just standing when the door to the house burst open, and Shiro, stumbling and knocking over a lamp, flew inside. Yuseki was afraid…Shiro…he was one of the boys she couldn't trust. His friend Yan was dead…and he could've done it. She pulled the door to the bathroom shut as quietly as possible, and locked the door, sealing herself inside, away from his murderous intentions.

Shiro stumbled around, panicking as he paced the room, trying to think of what to do. Yan was dead…Yuji killed him, and yet he'd spared Shiro. And now, Magoichi and Lasi were as good as dead, because he wasn't gonna risk his life going into a danger zone just before it went critical. He was a coward, and he hated himself, but he wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to be like Yan, not anymore. Still pacing the room, he happened to look out the window, and saw the headless body of someone he couldn't identify other than the fact that it was a male. He stared in awe as his gaze drifted, and he saw Fujisama, a few yards away, also dead. That made three people, three of his classmates he'd seen, rotting away like that. He didn't want to end up like that…especially not with his head cut off…or blow off…whatever happened to that one guy.

It was then that he noticed the open closet door, still containing Yuseki's bag, the switchblade she'd been given sticking out against the zipper. He turned around quickly and scanned the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He moved from room to room in the house, looking for anyone that might be hiding, trying to spring a trap. Whoever it was probably got the two people he saw outside. And as he thought about it, he had heard a loud blast earlier…maybe a shotgun…and whoever had that must've taken out the boy in the yard.

Holding the knife he'd received from Yuji, he searched the kitchen, and the bedroom, finding nothing to satisfy his need for safety. There was only one place left to check in the house, and as his footsteps drew closer and closer to the bathroom door, Yuseki trembled with fear, feeling her bladder give out with urine soaking her legs. Shiro gripped the doorknob and turned it, finding it locked. He pounded it once, frightening the girl inside enough to let out a shrill, feminine shriek. Yuseki covered her mouth, knowing she'd just given herself away, and that Shiro would do anything to get through the door to get at her.

"Who's in there?!"

"Go awaaaaaaay…"

"Who is that? Yuseki? What'd you do? Did you kill those people out there?"

"Go away…"

"Answer me…did you kill them?!"

"Nooooooo…I don't wanna diiiiiiee…"

"Who killed them Yuseki…who killed them?"

She didn't respond, and Shiro pounded on the door for an answer. She was just as scared as he was, if not more so. Whoever had done those terrible things to Fujisama and the boy…she'd watched them do it…just as he'd watched Yuji slash Yan from ear to ear. She wasn't playing…she just wanted to be safe. He banged his head on the door, feeling like an idiot for having been afraid, and for having scared the girl when all she wanted was to feel safe.

Inside the bathroom, Yuseki held her ponytail back once more, her body weakened by the constant barrage of puke that left her mouth. Her throat burned, her mouth burned, her tongue burned…and she couldn't feel it anymore. Something had gotten caught on the way up…she couldn't breathe. She pounded on her chest, gagging with no noise coming out. She managed to stand and rammed her abdomen into the sink in an effort to relieve the blockage. Shiro heard her actions and pounded on the door, calling out her name, shaking the knob violently to try and gain access.

Yuseki felt faint, her legs giving out as she fell, bumping her head against the faucet on the way down. She was dying, not quite how the doctors had said, but her bad habit finally caught up with her. Death wasn't so bad…she finally felt free…her body was numb…no more pain. She heard the sound of splintering wood, and saw pieces of the doorframe fall to the floor, just before everything went black.


	19. Confession of Love

Having laid Nanayu to rest on one of the twin beds, leaving Nizari to rot on the floor where he fell, Mirasuke and Shun consoled each other over the loss of their mutual friend. To Shun, Nanayu had always been the one thing that had kept Mira and himself together, the sisterly bond great between the two. They'd go to the movies together, and Mira would always sit a few rows back, so it wouldn't be awkward while he and Nanayu cuddled close together, or necked during the boring parts. Mira really was a good friend…but he always felt bad for her…like she was giving up her freedom to hang out with the two of them. She never found a boyfriend…although quite a few had tried…she always said she would rather be with them.

Mira however, despite having the deepest respect and love for her sister, had always felt that she was keeping Shun and herself apart. It's not uncommon for two girls, sisters, to fall for the same boy, and the same was true for Mira and Nanayu. Since they were kids, Mira had been competing with Nanayu, unbeknownst to her sister. No matter how hard she tried, Nanayu always came out on top. If Mira got a 99 on a test, Nanayu got a 100. If Mira got a tuna sandwich for lunch, Nanayu got ham & cheese. And if Mira wanted Shun, which she did with all her heart, Nanayu got him first. It never ended…the constant feeling of being shot down. Just once Mira had always wanted to come out on top against her step-sister, and not…she actually had, and she felt horrible. Her sister had just died…and all she could think about was how warm and good it felt to have Shun holding her and rubbing her back to ease the tears. She felt like such a horrible person…benefiting from the suffering of Nanayu…but she couldn't stop herself.

"Mira…are you gonna be okay? You've been crying for hours…"

"I know…I know…it's just…Nanayu…damnit…why'd she have to die like THIS?"

"Mira…I know…it's not fair…but…she's…she's in a better place now…and she'd want us to survive…"

"But what if we don't? What if we just die…together…of our own free will?"

"Mira…"

"You and me…it'd just take two bullets…one for you…and one for me…"

She gestured with her fingers, miming a gun and firing at them both, as Shun watched, unable to comprehend the words that were coming out of her mouth. This was so unlike her…to just give up like this. Nanayu's death…and the fact that they were so close to preventing it…they must've traumatized her. Shun took her by both hands and looked her straight in the eyes. Through the pale orbs he could see her losing faith…her soul fading, and it was almost enough to make him lose faith as well. But now he had to be strong…for both of them."

"Don't you talk like that. We're gonna live, you hear me? We're gonna live. And we're…we're gonna get Miss Kamana and everyone else involved in this for what they did to Nanayu?"

"How?"

"I…I haven't figured that out yet…but we'll do it somehow…together. We have to fight this Mira…we have to."

"But what about the others…they're playing…"

"Then…we'll just have to play too…when they force us to."

"Promise me you won't leave me Shun…"

"Of course I promise Mira…it's what Nanayu would've wanted."

"Yeah…Nanayu…"

Mira looked at him for a moment and sprung into his arms, burying her face into his willing shoulder. He stroked her spine, letting her get out all of her sadness, all of her pain, all of her anger. She was so different from Nanayu…her emotions so much more forceful. Mira had always been a powerful girl…she spoke her mind, and she wasn't afraid of anything. And now here she was…she needed him…and it was almost comforting to see this side…that wasn't all fire and fury. They sat there together for a good twenty minutes before the sobbing finally subsided, and Mira looked at him, eyes red and puffy.

"You won't tell anyone about this…will you Shun?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"And…you won't tell them…what Nizari did to Nanayu, right?"

"Of course not…"

"And you won't tell anyone…that I…killed him…right?"

"No. No Mira…you can trust me…I won't tell anyone anything."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She squeezed him tighter at these words, strands of her hair falling down his back. She truly did feel safe in his arms…the one place she had always wanted to be…she had finally attained. She whispered unwittingly into his ear as the two students sat there together.

"I love you Shun…"

Shun froze, his eyes darting over to the body of Nanayu, still fresh in the room with them. Had he heard her right? Did she say what he thought she said? She wouldn't say something like that…not like this…not now. She couldn't…she couldn't possibly have said it. She would've said it a long time ago if she really meant it. But still, despite all these thoughts, Shun knew they were wrong, and he was just trying to deny the truth of the situation.

"What did you say?"

"I…er…nothing."

"You…said…you love me?"

"Just forget it."

"How…Nanayu just…you love me?"

"I said forget it."

"God…Mira! How…she's dead…wh-why? You love me?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said it okay?!"

"Why didn't…why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because you and Nanayu were happy!"

"But…"

"Just forget about it. Forget this whole thing Shun…okay? Pretend it never happened. Pretend I never opened my big mouth."

"Mira…"

"I can't be here anymore Shun…not anymore…she's judging me…she's…she's mad at me…I would be too."

"Mira wait…"

"Can we please just go? I'm leaving…and you promised you wouldn't leave me."

Shun sighed and nodded, wishing he knew what he could do to try and make things better. Mira was already at the door, tucking the gun into the back of her back as she left the room. Shun had to hurry to catch up, but he was there, right beside her. He wanted to do something…comfort her…make her feel better about what had just transpired…but any thoughts he had were shot down in his own mind by the possible angry or upset reaction they could cause. Mira loved him…and in a weird way…he felt the same. But he couldn't possibly tell her that…not now…maybe not ever.


	20. Prison Break

"8:50…ten minutes left…"

Magoichi had been chiming the time at five minute intervals for nearly two hours, since the first danger zone went into effect. He and Lasi were still trapped…and Shiro was long gone. The collar around his neck felt even tighter than it had at the start of the game, the knowledge that now it was going to be the death of him weighing heavily on his mind. His last moments on Earth…and he didn't even care about himself…he would do anything if only to get Lasi out of the cell, and get her to safety. She didn't deserve to die like this…she was innocent. He'd been an asshole for so long to his classmates…on the words of a guy who was dead now…he deserved this…but Lasi had never hurt anyone. She was so quiet…just sitting in class listening to her music.

"I fell into a burnin' ring of fire…I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher…and it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire…the ring of fire…"

"What're you listening to? Is that rap?"

"Rap? Heh…no…I don't listen to just one genre…I just thought it was appropriate. It's Johnny Cash…great man…a legend in the States. He had a movie out about him a few years back…I watched it bootleg off the net…it was pretty good…kinda hard to understand…the dubbing was pretty bad. And that blonde girl ugh…I hate her."

"Heh…I'll…have to see it sometime…when we…get out of here…"

"Yeah…"

"Lasi…how…how are you so calm about this? No one is gonna come to save us now…not this close to the end. I…I couldn't protect you."

"Magoichi…you have to have faith…you have to believe that someone is going to come, and they'll let us out of this cell and we'll be okay…and besides…"

She paused for a moment, biting her lip as she considered whether or not to do what her mind wanted. Magoichi was going to ask "Besides what?" when, without warning, Lasi leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. He was right, as much as she wanted to believe it wasn't happening…they were going to die. She wanted to at least die happy…and make him happy too. She pulled away, still blushing, Magoichi in shock at what she'd just done. He blinked twice, and grabbed her, pulling her close and this time he initiated the kiss, far more passionate, the two star-crossed lovers having their last meal in a way. The lip-lock seemed to last for an eternity, their time ticking down to five minutes, then to three, then to two, with neither one budging.

"Hello? Who's in there?"

Both Magoichi and Lasi broke from each other, ears perking at the sound of a friendly voice calling out. It took a moment to register exactly what was going on, but soon enough, they were hollering and screaming their heads off for help, watching with faces pressed into the bars of the cell as Jou Hariken entered, very surprised to see them.

"What are you two doing?!"

Jou ran up and grabbed the cell door, yanking and pulling it, trying to get it open. He didn't seem to realize that it was locked, and they had no control over getting out. He pounded on the gate and looked at the two frantic occupants, as they gripped at his shirt and begged for salvation.

"I…I can't get it open!"

"There's a key! C'mon man…one minute!"

"Where?! I don't see it anywhere!"

"Yan has it! Get the key from Yan!"

"Yan's dead!"

"Find him! Find the key!"

Jou nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow as he ran back to Yan's body, still lying in the main entrance. He searched every pocket…finding it in the last one after having to turn the body over and reach right up next to the dead man's ass. He looked at his watch and saw the digital numbers turn from nineteen to twenty…only forty seconds left. He looked out the door…he could easily escape to freedom…but the cries for help called him back. He ran back into the cellblock and fumbled with the keys.

"Which one is it?"

"I don't know…they all look the same!"

"Well help me!"

"Help us!"

Jou tried the first key, feeling it stop halfway into the lock, not working. He checked his watch again…only twenty-five seconds. Another key…another failure, and another. The fourth key…the last one, it turned and the lock clicked open. Only fifteen seconds left. All three pulled the gate open and Magoichi bolted, his hand gripping Lasi's wrist as he ran out of the cellblock towards the front door, Jou not far behind. Ten seconds left. The three broke through the portal and ran down the street in desperation…not knowing how far the danger zone went on. Five seconds. Four…three…two…one…zero.

Magoichi stared at his watch, panting. He and Lasi were alive…they'd made it…Jou had saved then. He turned to thank Hariken…only to see him screaming and yanking at the metal of his collar. The small, normally blackened light on his collar blinked a glaring red, beeping. He hadn't made it in time. They must've gotten out just before the zone went bad…and Jou was behind them the whole way. He screamed and grabbed Magoichi by the arm, shaking him violently.

"Help me! For fuck's sake help me! I helped you! I saved you! Help me!"

He released the soccer player and flung himself onto Lasi, pressing his collar right against her head. The beeping grew louder and the pauses between grew shorter, and Magoichi knew what was going to happen. He grabbed Jou by the back of the shirt and pulled him off of Lasi, nearly throwing him to the ground. Jou half stood, seeing no point anymore. He looked at both of them, nearly crying as the light blinks almost constantly. Magoichi could do nothing but watch as the boy tried to free himself.

"Jou…I'm sorry…"

Jou's mouth opened as if to respond…when the beeping ceased. The two safe players were deafened and knocked backwards by the close proximity of the blast as his collar detonated. Blood sprayed over them, and when they arose, Lasi first saw the burned and removed head of Jou still rolling into the danger zone, his body collapsed right over the imaginary line.

Lasi screamed and started to cry as Magoichi rose and saw the damage that'd been done. He grabbed her and held her close as the tears stained his shirt. Magoichi wanted to cry himself…knowing that Jou would no longer have a life to live…the Program cutting him short before he even had a chance. This wasn't right…he'd given his life to save theirs…and for what? This stupid game wasn't fair…it just wasn't. They owed Jou their lives…but there wasn't enough they could do to make this up to him.

Magoichi left Lasi and moved to the body. He dropped to the ground and lay on his back, reaching out for the dropped bag with his foot, not wanting to risk entering the danger zone. His foot caught the strap, and he kicked it back, catching it and running back to Lasi. He gripped her under the arm and pulled her forward, away from the gory scene, the blast definitely opening possibilities of someone coming to investigate…and whoever that someone was, they might really be playing.

They ran past the firehouse, visible to Yuji, who simply wondered where exactly they had come from…trying to decide whether it had been Shiro who'd gotten caught in A-2…or someone else. The girls in the hospital looked across the way and saw the same, Yuri looking down towards the direction of the sound, and she looked at her watch, coming to the shocking realization of what exactly had happened…the first danger zone casualty. The two didn't stop running until the second intersection, passing by the church where Foli had been crucified. They turned down the street, able to see the school from the long stretch of road, and still panting, they collapsed against the pavement.

Amidst the confusion, during the blast, Lasi's CD player had gone flying, not that it mattered to her now. Laying in the street, it continued on its play list, switching from 8 Mile Road to One-Winged Angel. Meanwhile, Magoichi clutched Lasi to his body, fearing her shudder with tears…the thoughts of death still fresh in her mind.

"Lasi…it's okay…we…we made it…"

"But Jou is dead…he was right there…he was right behind us…he saved us Magoichi…"

"I know but…"

"And now he's dead! He's just lying there!"

"Quiet down Lasi…people can hear us…"

"Why? What does it matter?! We're all gonna die Magoichi! I'm gonna lose you!"

"No…no your not. I said I'd protect you and I'm gonna do it 'til I die. I'll take the final bullet for you if I have to."

"N-n-no. Don't do that…I couldn't live with myself after that…"

"I want to…for you Lasi…I want you to live…you've got a future…you're a great person…I'm an asshole…I'm gonna die anyway…the one good thing I can do with my life…it to make sure you don't end up like Yan…or Jou. I want you to live Lasi."

The sound of a typewriter rang out, bullet holes forming in the concrete up to the duo before hitting both, primarily Magoichi as they came from behind, and blasting beyond. For both, time stopped…Magoichi coughing just once before collapsing against Lasi…the throbbing pain of wounds in her shoulders and neck agonizing spikes within her skin. Still holding his Uzi…Sefi Rasu approached, kicking aside Magoichi and aiming his pistol at the already dead soccer player. One shot before he turned his attention to Lasi…her lips quivering with eyes looking sideways at the boy who loved her. She coughed out a weak scream as he pulled the trigger, her brains exploding through the back of her head.

"SEPHIROTH!"

The CD player hit its crescendo with dramatic flare, at the same moment as the shot rang out…and the battery died.

Sefi stopped, kneeling for a moment to rummage through Lasi's bag, finding a half dozed clips for her gun still inside, the perfect size for his Uzi. And as he checked the other two bags, he first found the pathetic piano wire in Magoichi's, and in Jou's...a far more useful electronic instrument. He smiled and scooped it up, walking away calmly.


	21. Hospital Slaughter

Ears still hearing only the sound of the explosion, ricocheting off the insides of their skulls, the four girls in the hospital were circled up, discussing a plan. Ino was firmly in favor of going out to see who it was…thinking that whoever had died deserved to not be left outside in the street, all dead and mangled. Yuri was the polar opposite; she didn't want to open the door to their safe little home for any reason whatsoever. Kezika abstained from the vote, not caring either way how they dealt with whoever was out there. That meant that as things usually were in the class…a vote was needed from Hara to decide.

"Let me go get the walkie-talkie…I'm gonna tell Akari what's going on in case she heard the sounds. Kezika…gimme the gun. We're gonna need it out there…'snot safe."

"No…I'm…I'm keeping the gun. I'll go with you."

"But you don't…"

"I'm not letting myself get killed because I don't have the gun…so it's not leaving my grip."

"You're not gonna get hurt…we'll be right back."

"No! You want the gun, I'm going with you!"

"Okay…calm down. You can come. Just make sure you can use that."

"Trust me, I will."

"Okay…I'll just go contact Akari. Ino, come with me…you can probably use those throwing stars better than I can."

"Hey guys…what about me?"

"Just wait here Yuri."

"But…"

"Trust me Yuri…you're gonna be fine. You're getting all worried over nothing. We'll be right back."

Hara headed down the hallway, Ino following and closing the door behind her. Yuri was left alone with Kezika, in a very frightening situation. She had not trusted Kezika one bit, and the way she'd behaved about the gun just made her more uneasy. The two girls faced each other, Yuri still standing by the hall door, Kezika leaning back against the bulletproof glass, safety on her pistol as it twirled around her index finger. She looked at Yuri, head cocked to the side, sizing the other girl up while the beads of sweat formed on Yuri's forehead.

"I'm gonna go…check on them…"

"You're not going anywhere Yuri. You're gonna stand right there."

Yuri, whose head had turned slightly back to the door, looked to find the gun pointed at her, Kezika clicking off the safety. She wanted to scream, run, do something, but as long as Kezika had that gun, she was powerless, and her best bet at staying alive, or at least keeping the other two girls alive, was to just let Kezika go, and hope for a miracle.

In the back of the hospital, the room where the girls had first met Akari and Sabin, Hara pressed her finger against the button as she continued the conversation already in progress. Ino hovered over her shoulder, anxious to get going, and personally not feeling safe splitting into groups of two, and leaving Kezika with the gun. They had to show some trust in each other if they were going to survive, but that was simply ridiculous.

"I'm playing the game Yuri…you off all people know this. Sure you guys are okay to hang around with at school…but I'm not gonna sit back and let everyone else kill us off because we're too afraid to do any of the dirty work ourselves. So…starting with you…I'm gonna to play…and I intend to win."

"I knew it…I fucking knew it you stupid bitch. I knew you'd betray us…I knew…"

"I know you knew…hence why you're the first. You'd tell everyone about me…you'd make them go after me first. I can't have that."

---

"Do mean you didn't hear that typewriter sound? A while back?"

"What? There was an explosion."

"I know. I heard that…but then there was the typewriter…a rattatattat sound, you know?"

---

"I'm going to kill you first…then I'll take out the other two when they come to check on your poor soul. You'll be first though…simple as that. So…any last words?"

"Go to hell."

"Heh…you first."

Kezika fired, the first shot blasting a chunk out of the door, the splinters shattering directly above Yuri's head. The second shot didn't miss though, spiking itself through Yuri's shoulder and spinning her sideways before a third shot went through and through, leaving a very interesting blood pattern on the door, right behind where her head had been. Kezika pulled out the clip to check the bullets, and replaced it as she prepared for the other two girls.

---

"What was that? It sounded like gunfire."

"I'm on it…hang on Yuri…"

"Ino wait!"

"Not now Hara!"

"Hara? Hara what's going on?!"

---

The glass of the door, perhaps not as bulletproof as they had thought, rained to the tile of the hospital waiting room, and barrage of bullets whizzing through Kezika's unprepared form from behind, her body shook violently as blood sprayed from her mouth, a single bullet getting her in the head, exiting through her cheek and taking a bit of tongue with it. Sefi stepped through the now broken entrance and looked at the GPS he held in his free hand. There were two blips in front of him, and two more getting closer, one after the other.

Had Hara been first, she would've died. As Ino opened the door to see what had happened, Sefi's Uzi burst out once more, riddling her and sending her back into the class president. He stared into Hara's alarmed eyes and pulled the trigger once more, only nothing came out. He needed a reload at the worst possible time. And that was all the opportunity Hara needed. She pushed Ino's body off of her and, sliding on the blood forming on the floor, ran into the hospital's labyrinthine corridors, dropping the walkie-talkie with Akari's voice still speaking out through it.

Sefi paused to pick up the device, switching it off as he deposited it, along with his GPS, in Kasumi's bag, fishing out a new clip and locking it into place within the chamber of his weapon. With that, he continued, listening for the frantic and squishy footsteps of Hara and she reached her goal, a door leading upstairs. She pushed it open and ran, gripping the banister for balance and trying any door along the way, each one locked all the way up to the fourth floor…the roof. As she emerged onto the roof, the morning sun shining brightly overhead, she looked around and saw herself surrounded...encased by a chain link fence with barbed wire that lined the edges of the lofty roof.

"WHO THE FUCK DESIGNED THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL?!"

She ran at one of the fence sections and thrust herself into it, shaking the metal but not doing much to budge the obstruction. Sefi was in pursuit, taking his time and simply following the trail of bloody footprints she had left behind. He reached the staircase quickly enough, and scales it, taking only one step at a time, pausing to check the doors, just in case. Hara continued her efforts, her cheek bloody from striking the fence, but making some progress, the beams starting to bend. It was just as Sefi emerged into the sun that she made her final charge, hitting the metal just right that it bent, snapping and falling back against the hospital wall, while Hara's momentum propelled her into the air, gravity taking effect instantly.

Sefi watched her go over, still taking his time as he though of how even if she survived…he would easily be able to return down the stairs and take her out with no hassle on his part. Hara screamed as she fell, her eyes closed, not wanting to see her death coming. She stopped suddenly, seconds later, but she wasn't dead. She wasn't even really hurt. She opened her eyes and found a pair of strong arms holding her, just a few feet off above the ground.

Yuji looked up, not waiting for whatever had made her jump to show up to finish the job. He didn't bother to explain…he'd seen Kezika attack Yuri through the glass, and he'd seen Sefi take her out. That was all he needed. He'd run out of the fire station just in time to see the fence fall and see a figure, a little smaller than himself plummeting to Earth. He acted fast, and now he had to do so again. He ran, still holding Hara in his arms as she cast a glance back, to see Sefi standing at the edge, firing from high above. The bullets struck harmlessly into the ground, as Yuji turned off the street, leaping over the fallen body Magoichi Tadakatsu as he lay in his path.


	22. The Frightened Couple

"Hara? Hara?! HARA!"

"Those were gunshots, right? You heard them…I heard them. And that typewriter."

"Oh stop calling it that Sabin…it's a gun, and we know who it is. Sefi found them…he found them all. And now Hara's dead…and Yuri's dead…and Ino's dead…and…who was it…Kezika! Kezika's dead too. Sefi's playing, and he's taking us out one by one. He tried to get us already…and he found someone weaker."

"You don't know that."

"Yes we do Sabin. Don't try to fool yourself. We're never gonna see them again…unless we find them bleeding all over that hospital floor."

"Then we're gonna do that. We're gonna go look for them, if it makes you feel any better. Ryo can wait…they might need our help."

Sabin's hand released the doorknob of apartment 303, leaving it still partially open as he turned, moving with Akari back down the hallway to the stairwell and following that, out of the building. As they headed back down the street towards the hospital, the curtain of a third floor window, from room 303, fluttered a bit, an elegant hand pulling it back in hopes of avoiding detection. From beyond the translucent fabric, Kasumi Izumi watched as Akari disappeared from view, the sound of the apartment door closing and making her jump.

"Sorry Kasumi…it's just me."

"You scared me Kane…what if it was…him…?"

"Then he'll have to go through me first."

"And he will! You heard what they said! Sefi already killed four people! He'll come for you especially!"

"He won't Kasumi. His kind are all cowards…he won't fight this game."

"Kane…he already tried to grab me at the school. If he has a gun now…and we're unarmed…I don't think a taser's gonna stop him."

"Well I've got a gun."

"That thing's so small…the bullets look like they'd barely do any damage at all. Sefi's the kind of guy that won't die either…he'll just keep coming back."

"Just let me worry about that Kasumi. We'll be safe here together. He won't find us."

"Akari almost found us. Hardcore Akari Mitsuda was just right outside our door. They're gonna find us Kane…we're not safe here."

"Akari doesn't seem that bad."

"She kicked Yan's ass Kane! She's not gonna just sit back and let herself get killed! She's gonna play and she'll be the one who's standing in the winner's circle."

"One…wouldn't she have to kill Sefi to do that? And two…she was with Sabin…if she were going to play, wouldn't she have killed him already."

"No. Maybe she didn't get a gun. Maybe her weapon sucks, and she needs Sabin around as like…protection…until she gets one."

"Kasumi…you're being paranoid."

"Paranoid? Paranoid?! Two minutes into this game for me, I was already nearly raped by some psychotic stalker and I'm paranoid?! I know how these people are going to play…and they're going to kill us. Whoever took out Yan was a Godsend, because he would've played too. Him, his buddies, Sefi, Akari and Ryo, Gorasa, and that Yuji guy…they're all playing and I know it!"

Kasumi huffed and crossed her arms, holding herself as she waited for a response from her boyfriend. Kane felt so weak when she went off like that, like there was nothing he could do to calm her down. So he'd grown used to just shying away and letting her rant, not trying to ease the situation whatsoever, simply looking out for himself. But this was different. Their class wasn't perfect, but they weren't killers. Sure there were people like Sefi who were assholes…but the bullies were the LEAST likely to play the game. They were just as scared as everyone else. He just kept reassuring himself of this as he moved closer to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, whispering gently in her ear and calming her down from the raging fear she was going through.

Kasumi rested her head on his shoulder, wishing she could make him understand what she knew in her heart to be true. No one could be trusted except Kane…not if she wanted to live and grow up and get married. She thought about the florist's shop she planned on opening when she got older. As students dropped like flies all around her, her dream become closer and closer to reality, survival more and more likely with one fewer sociopath left at each gunshot. Kane couldn't understand that…she only wanted them to be safe. She wanted to two of them to live together forever, like in a fairy tale. But this game…it didn't want them to live happily ever after. If she ever lost Kane…she didn't know what she'd do.

Kane held the grip of his pistol tightly, a crappy .22…and he pulled Kasumi closer. She was his world…he was surprised a girl like her had even bothered giving him the time of day…but that was just the kind of person she was. She could win a Nobel Peace Prize if she really tried…maybe put an end to the conflict with the Americans someday…but this game…the Program…she'd never get that chance. He would protect her until his last breath…he'd gladly give his life for hers…anything to protect the girl he loved. He started to cry, and she rubbed his back as he did the same to quell her tears. The end was near…but he couldn't accept that. He would fight…he would play the game…anything he had to do to make sure Kasumi lived.


	23. A Violent Competitor

Ariana had been crying nonstop since the announcement of Nizari's demise. He was her soul mate, and he loved her more than anything else in the whole world. And some heartless person went and killed him like an animal. She wanted that person to suffer like the animal he or she was for taking the light of her life away from her. In other words, Ariana was either very stupid or very much in denial. Despite his treatment, Ariana never cried about the black eyes…the torn hair, the scratched skin. She just obediently followed her man, no matter what he said or did to ruin their love. Not that he could…Ariana was so desperate to be with someone that by the time that they hooked up, to not be alone any longer, that she'd've slept with anyone that night just to be loved.

Her friends had all told her she needed to break up with him, but she always just thought in the back of her mind that they were jealous of her. Aria was the only one who understood, she and Tanju had a good relationship going too, and that's why she and Aria were best friends. She'd been looking for Aria and Nizari, and Tanju to a lesser extent, knowing they'd all meet up if the four stuck together. But after what she'd seen…the buff body headless in the housing area, the foursome was down to two, with Aria nowhere to be found. She was all alone again…no Nizari…no one to protect her and make her feel safe.

She'd somehow found her way to the museum and, seeing a person inside, just standing there. She went in, only to find not one of her classmates, but a life sized mannequin wearing one of there school uniforms. It was like some kind of sick joke someone was trying to play on her to freak her out, and it had worked. She couldn't tell anything about whose it was; aside from the skirt indicating a female, there was nothing to distinguish it from her out outfit. So as she assumed, one of the other girls in the class had gone naked and was running about like some lustful whore in the city. This was a criticism epitomizing the adage of "pot calling the kettle black," Ariana having slept not only with Nizari, but also Tanju, Aria, and anyone else her "loving" boyfriend asked…more like told her to.

Ariana moved into the museum, the cold and lifeless stares of the faux-beings almost comforting to her, giving her that sense of companionship she desired so much. She wandered the halls, staring at piles of broken dinosaur bones and shoddy, ruined displayed that were scattered throughout the grounds. There was a scene of the Americans being slaughtered in prisoner of war camps during World War II. Another one was a few cases down, featuring a group of geisha preparing tea, one frozen in mid pour, he face so soft and life-like. And beyond that was a small display of arms and objects from a previous version of the Program, long cleared out, although still containing a metal collar identical to the gaudy jewelry that had been forced around her neck.

The museum was gigantic compared to anything in the rest of the city, with three floors and the fact that it alone took up the entire length of a square on the map grid. Ariana yelled out, asking if anyone was there, hoping for a response but receiving nothing but the echo of her own voice, reverberating off the stone walls and glass that made up the building. She'd noticed a food court earlier as she'd walked, and was hoping to find something more edible than the crappy bread they'd been given in their packs…or at least a bottle of soda to help wash the rusty taste of the water from her mouth.

She found a food counter and stood at it for a good minute and a half, just staring at the selection of goods before she realized that no one was there to wait on her. She approached the counter and placed both palms against it, lifting herself up to look over the edge and finding an array of candy bars and packaged lunches. Watching her figure…spurned on by the ideal or not so ideal thin figure of Yuseki…she skipped the candy and went right for the first tray of sushi she could get her hands upon. As she opened it however, it was evident by the motion of her head pulling back from the smell that it had long since gone bad.

She was lucky though…because had it not been for the bad sushi…and the subsequent moving of her head, she would've become the third player to be decapitated in the game, as Gorasa's buzz saw came crashing down, slicing off some of Ariana's hair. Ariana pulled back from the counter, falling square on her ass as she looked up to see the very same geisha from the display case, a fiery hatred burning in her eyes. The first girl scooted back as Gorasa pulled herself over the counter, bringing the saw with her and holding it overhead. As she brought it down again, Ariana rolled to the side, trying to get the zipper on her bag unstuck in order to fend off her attacker via the powerful weapon she'd been given. She got it open just as Gorasa reared back for another attack, and a split second before the blade was to fall, a loud bang rang out and she stumbled, her saw hitting the floor and rolling a short distance away on its makeshift wheel.

Ariana didn't bother looking back, her finger still perched on the trigger of the magnum. Gorasa collapsed onto one of the food court tables, in agony as the bullet had wedged into her leg, about halfway above her knee. Growling at the girl who was getting away for messing up her leg, she limped forward, gripping an overturned chair like a walker for support. She managed to wrangle her saw without injury, and hobbled off in the direction of Ariana's footsteps, the girl foolish enough not to run out of the museum while she had the chance.

Panting with every step she took, Ariana ran for her life. She had no idea how wounded her attacker was, the identity still unknown to her amidst all the confusion and the costume, and she didn't plan on sticking around to find out. However…she couldn't seem to find the exit to the museum…and had once again found the now empty display that had once contained the statuesque form of Gorasa. She heard the limping footsteps as they followed in pursuit, and didn't stop for a second, not even noticing the small layer of glass in her path. She skidded and slipped, falling into the nearest display case and crying out in pain as her kidney was impaled upon a jagged piece of glass as it stuck out from the broken remains of the holder.

Ariana cried and held her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see her own blood as she pressed her hands against the case, more glass digging into her skin as she pulled her body off of the impalement. Clutching at the wound, she felt her fingers invading the hole, testing out how deep it truly had gone, only to find the pain sharper with every inch of progress her digits made. With all the attention she was paying to her new wound, she didn't even notice the pending wounding coming up from behind.

Gorasa had caught up with her enemy in a moment of distraction, and she wasted no time. For shooting her in the leg, Gorasa no longer felt satisfied with simply beheading her…she wanted Ariana to suffer the way Gorasa would have to suffer from now on with the wound inflicted upon her person. She dropped to her knees, her leg in so much pain, and swung the buzz saw, connecting with the back of Ariana's leg and tearing through the flesh from one side to just about the other with one sharp, digging motion. Ariana fell quickly, her limb now dangling precariously from the weak bond left between her thigh and knee.

As she fell she screamed once more, a new pain added to the existing one, her eyes looking back in horror at the violent mutilation of her poor, weak limb. And if that wasn't bad enough, Ariana's eyes went wider was she saw Gorasa go in for another attack, trying to crawl away as she felt the sharp blade cut her vertically, sawing down the center of the bone as a massive gash opened in her leg. She was hurt bad, no doubt about it…and she couldn't stop Gorasa without her gun, which had gone flying with the stabbing injury. As she crawled, more and more of her skin was torn apart before her fingers brushed gently over the handle of her magnum, and the pain was cut short. Gorasa pulled out and dug the blade into Ariana's back, tearing first through her blouse, then right into her spine, destroying the girl on the outside, and the saw's teeth destroying her insides as well.

Things were going white for Ariana…her voice dying as lungs were torn to bits and her heart was shredded. She could see Nizari…far below her, burning as the angelic form of Nanayu Zaikitsu…who'd been announced with him, held out her hand to help the no longer frightened girl along. As the blood stopped flowing from the lifeless heart, Gorasa pulled away, looking down as the third of four friends became a victim of the Program. And as she beheld her own handiwork, standing in pain as the nagging bullet that lay within her leg, she smiled down upon the gun, finally finding exactly what she'd been looking for.


	24. The Pursuit Begins

Yo had been searching the grid for some time…unsuccessful in locating Aria. After their previous encounter, he was hardly sure she even knew who he was anymore. He didn't even know himself…the man who'd obliterated Tanju Kusai unknown to him…a beast almost, acting on instinct to protect the person he cared about. But his actions meant nothing to her of course. To her…he was a brute, one that was playing the game…one that had killed her boyfriend before her very eyes. It didn't matter exactly what Tanju was going to do to her. It didn't matter that she'd shot him herself before Yo had even shown up. Yo was the criminal in her mind…and there was little he could do to make her change that view.

He sat now, in the park, a little ways from Saikichi's body, still full of holes and starting to smell with the stench of decay and death, just thinking to himself, almost in a self-induced haze over what had happened. He snuck a glance at his watch, the time seeming to have flown since he'd last heard those gunshots off to the west. That'd been a little after nine, and it was now 11:50, the first three danger zones…not including the school, were up and running. He wondered how many of his classmates now lay dead, how many new victims, aside from Tanju, were scattered around the city. He wondered if Aria was even still alive, or if someone had picked her off, much like he'd taken out Tanju. He could only hope the answer was a no, as his only goal now was to at least find her...although he didn't know what exactly he'd do when he did.

He sighed and scratched his arm...in desperate need of a cigarette, having only quit two days before, now deep in withdrawal. His mind wandered, conjuring an image of Aria…in that cute bikini he'd known her to wear, with the black trim. This mental video emerged from a pool, dripping wet with a lit cigarette hanging from between those two soft and gorgeous lips of hers, beckoning closer. He'd been having these dreams ever since they'd broken up…his own stupid fault for falling for the allure of "Busty Whore." He was just one man…he should've been given a grace period…but instead he lost the only girl he truly loved to an insensitive asshole that, as far as he could tell, hit her. Not anymore at least…he wouldn't be hurting that pristine skin of hers and turning it black and blue any longer.

He'd almost gone completely into a daze when he saw a flash of white to his right, accompanied by a screech, and without even waiting for an action, he swung his shotgun around and fired. As his vision focused a second later, he saw Mokorama drop her machete from overhead and fold backwards, bleeding profusely from the chest. As she hit the ground, Yo realized what he had just done, a horrified look gracing his face as he frantically stood to go to her aid. Tanju had been a matter of protecting Aria…but Mokorama…he didn't want to kill her…she might've just been wanting someone to stay with her…her best friend dead, despite the falling out they'd had.

She'd already starting to spasm and coughing up her crimson fluids when he dropped beside her, tearing her blouse open and examining the profuse amount of punctures his shotgun pellets had left within her body. His fingers roamed her stomach, specifically avoiding her chest as they dug inside, pointlessly trying to pry the miniscule shards from within her, screams flying from within her larynx as the pain intensified at his attempts to save her. Her arms flailed, smacking against his face and leaving streaks of blood, wanting the pain to end and wanting her intended victim to leave her be. As Yo plugged the holes, not wanting a death on his conscience that he couldn't handle, she spoke with a voice like that of a ghost.

"Fuji…"

With blood still trying to pump…it just wasn't enough…Mokorama's body shutting down bit by bit, her limbs losing feeling while the wound in her chest burned all the way to the end. As she stopped breathing, Yo pounded upon her chest, making no effort to avoid touching her mammaries, simply trying to save a life that he had taken away. His body was covered in her blood, not crying…not able to cry. Part of him felt horrible for taking the young girl's life, but another part couldn't help but feel glad, knowing that there was one less person for himself and Aria to contend with, running around all willy-nilly, and then this part felt horrible for thinking about a death in such a way.

Standing a few yards away, Ryo Hazuki swung his Nunchuks around and around, staring at the boy he'd watched kill Mokorama. Yo, along with Tanju Kusai, Yan Karahaka, Shiro Amasaki, Magoichi Tadakatsu, Sefi Rasu, and Nizari Yokashu, were the boys in the class that Ryo knew to be trouble. They were the violent, the ones that couldn't handle themselves and would start conflict, or finish it. He fell right in with them in a way, but Ryo had one thing that they didn't, and that was honor. He refused to kill without reason, if only to avenge the death of one of his classmates. He charged Yo in his moment of weakness and swung hard, brining the heavy weapon down on his shoulder.

It was then that Yo realized he was still not alone, and in trouble. His shotgun too far away to fend off an attack, he was left with limited options, and took the first one that came to mind. Ryo swung again, this time going for the head, and Yo met him in midair, holding up the fallen machete as a sort of shield for the time being. Ryo swung again, growling and enraged at the nerve of his foe to survive the blow, Yo holding the sword as a block, unwavering in his determination to stop Ryo right then and there. He tried to get back up, but the barrage of hits wouldn't let him move. Ryo was relentless, a man possessed and willing to do anything in order to get his way.

There was a decisive hit, Ryo's weapon striking against and knocking away Yo's last defense, the battery continuing against Yo's poor arm, growing more and more bruise, albeit not broken, with each blow. Yo was very tired, having failed to save Moko, and now faced his match in Ryo, and slowly but surely, his arm fell, leaving him unguarded, Ryo swung one final time to end the madness. It was at that very moment that the loudspeaker crackled to life, and with Ryo's momentary distraction, Yo kicked forward, taking Ryo out right at the shin. Grabbing the shotgun and his bag in his strong arm, Yo left the machete behind and ran for it, not looking back as Ryo recovered. The martial artist cursed under his breath, adding another reason to his list to kill Miss Kamana when this was all over.

"Good afternoon class. You HAVE been busy, haven't you?"


	25. Second Update & Road to Recovery

"You're already down sixteen students in only twelve hours. That means more than a student per hour. And for those of you who are bad at math…Shiro…there are ten new casualties. You see sixteen minus the six from before…is ten. I hope that clicks better than the other math I tried teaching you. Anyway, let me begin with the list of the dead. First up is male student number 7, Iwazaru Katakama."

Bustaka had already checked his name off of her class list as having been a kill she'd made, but she added a line through it, his death now official.

"Male student number 15, Tanju Kusai."

Now hiding in a rundown fast food place, Aria cried for the loss of her boyfriend, his head having been abandoned with a drop in an alley south of the place where he died. And only a few blocks away, in the very grocery store where Akari and Sabin had started off, Yo showed no emotion, no remorse or sorrow, not unhappy with what he had done to Tanju, although Mokorama still weighed heavily on his mind.

"Male student number 5, Jou Hariken. Be careful students, Jou was caught in a danger zone, and his collar was detonated. I don't want any of the rest of you going out like that…the easy way. Continuing, male student number 16, Magoichi Tadakatsu, and female student number 1, Lasi Lasura. NOT caught in a danger zone."

Shiro heard these words and thought for a moment, thankful for not having caused the deaths of those two, but also saddened by the thought that he was the last of his trio alive.

"Female student number 7, Yuri Sakazaki, female student number 19, Kezika Itora, and female student number 11, Ino Hazakai."

Hara started crying from the small bakery in the southeast corner of the map where she and Yuji had taken refuge, images of Ino and Yuri, and Sefi chasing her. Yuji let her cry against him, wishing he'd taken the time to care a long time ago, with it now far too late to bring Ekati back. If he and Hara lasted long enough together…he'd tell her everything…he needed to get it off his chest…the burden too big for one man to bare by himself. But for the time being, he was there for her, as the uncaring and heartlessvoice of their teacher called the names of her friends as though they were soldiers who'd died for a great cause.

"Female student number 6, Ariana Temuchen."

Aria cried again, now all alone, while in the museum, Gorasa sipping a lukewarm Coke, a piece of Ariana's torn blouse tied tightly around her leg wound, smiled, crossing a name off of her list.

"And last, female student number 15, Mokorama Riofuji. Again, right before the buzzer. You kids sure like cutting it close. I only wish you kids weren't like this with your schoolwork…maybe I wouldn't have so many failures. I'm sure you've all kept track of the dead, and since you must be done crossing off names, we're at 26 now, and the danger zones are coming in another threesome."

All across the island, despite their emotional states over the names of their now dead classmates, students pulled out their maps, not wanting to have a danger zone called over them and blowing them up like Jou.

"First at 1 PM we have zone D-3, a road right in the middle chunk of the map. At 3 PM we have E-9, right here near the school. And at 5 PM we have C-1, the hospital. But I don't think many of you will be going back there anytime soon, right?"

Hara nearly swore at her teacher, the first sign she'd ever shown of disobedience towards authority in her entire life. Yuji of course covered her mouth, knowing the kind of girl she was, and knowing that to give in to temptation like that would do nothing more than make her feel worse about everything.

"Almost halfway done kids…keep up the great work and one of you may be going home in less than a day. Good luck, good fighting."

"You hear that? Your name wasn't called…you're still alive."

As the speaker turned off, Shiro propped Yuseki up in his arms, pouring a slight bit of water into her mouth as he waited for her to regain consciousness. She'd passed out, her heart had stopped by the time he broke into the bathroom with her and saw all the sickening bile that filled the toilet. He hadn't thought for a second…he just knew she was in trouble, and he'd taken one of those courses in how to save lives…during his work as a lifeguard in training back during his sophomore year. Chest compressions didn't work, but that wouldn't stop him. He wiped her mouth clean of the gooey former contents of her stomach, and began mouth to mouth resuscitation.

He felt her slipping away…but he wouldn't let death take Yuseki. He'd already left Magoichi and Lasi to die like a coward…he couldn't live with himself knowing another had died on his watch. He just kept pushing and breathing until her chest began rising and falling on its own, a pulse running through her jugular vein. He sat there now, reminiscing and not even noticing the stirring of the girl resting against his chest.

Yuseki's eyes opened slowly, everything blurry, and she felt somewhat sick, yet nothing would dare come up from her stomach now. She remembered blacking out, and that was it. She had no idea where she was, or how she'd gotten there, or what exactly the hard blockage she was resting against was. She turned her head, her short hair brushing Shiro, and she looked up to see his face. Shiro felt the soft hair and looked down, his face lighting up to see her awake. Yuseki was a bit confused…still having thought Shiro as an enemy…but here he was…she'd been vulnerable…an easy target…and he hadn't killed her. For what she knew…he could've saved her life, the feeling of constriction still heavy on her throat.

"I'm glad you're okay 'Seki."

"Shiro…what…why are you…what happened?"

"You…you were really sick…you choked…and I brought you back."

"Brought me back? I died?"

"Yeah…I guess so…"

"But why didn't you leave me…I'm just another person in your way."

"I already left someone to die 'Seki…and I'm alone now. Magoichi and Yan are dead…and I'm not going through this alone. I'm not gonna let you die on me…you're just as scared as I am…"

"You're scared?"

"Yeah…if I die…I'm…I'm not going where you'd go…I need to stay alive…I'm just…I can't die 'Seki…but I don't wanna play."

"I don't want to play either…"

"I know…that's why I wasn't going to let another person…an innocent person…die…we need to stick together…there're 24 people besides us…they can't all be playing…we should find them…safety in numbers you know…"

"I don't want to leave this house…"

"Oh…well…we don't have to…people will find us…good people…we'll just stay hidden."

"Yeah…"

"Just…promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"Don't ever do that again…you know how scared I was…you went cold…no pulse…I…it was going to be my fault…"

"No…it's mine…I'm sick…"

"Sick?"

"I'm…I'm…bul…bulimic…"

"You are?"

"Well…it's true. I puke my meals because I'm fat."

"Fat? Are you fucking kidding me? I could fucking use you to bench press Yuseki. Look at you! Your uniform barely fits…it's hanging of your bones! Do you even realize that you're flat as a pancake and a fucking stick figure?! Why the hell would you do that to your body Yuseki?!"

"Don't yell at me! It's hard trying to keep up with the other girls!"

"Keeping up?! I can assure you that even some of the girls with a few pints of blood missing weigh more than you now! You almost died because you're fucking self-conscious about your weight?!"

"Stop yelling!"

"No! I'm not gonna be alone because you have some problem with how you look! I'm not gonna inhale your puke breath to save your ass again Yuseki! I mean, all these people with guns and you're TRYING to kill yourself?!"

"I'm not! Shut up!"

"Who the hell gave you the idea that you were fat? I'll punch their fucking lights out for treating you like that. I'm so fucking sick of girls giving each other shit to the point where they start puking their guts out to feel pretty!"

Yuseki started crying and Shiro turned his back on her, trying to get the image out of his mind of what he'd seen. He didn't want to tell her, but he'd had to open her blouse to revive her…and it was so disgusting…how he could count each and every one of her ribs. And now he found this out…that she'd done it all just because she thought she was fat…it made HIM want to throw up. As her sobs reached his ears, he wondered if a girl like her wasn't better off dead…if he'd really helped her out by saving her. He wondered if he'd been too rough…thinking about how difficult it was to switch between his macho persona for hanging with his boys, and his normal, and rarely used persona for everyone else.

He put his arm around her should…finding it weird that he could probably wrap it around a few times if he could bend that way. She stopped crying immediately, as if figuring out for the first time that he really was there…he wasn't another person lying to her, like she'd always thought her friends were doing, just to make her feel better. He was brutal…but he was right. He was the first person to ever tell her how hideous her disorder was…up until now, she'd simply believed it was for the best. She wiped her eyes and did her best to put on a happy face, Shiro seemingly unable to smile or even look at her. She'd been given a second chance at life…thanks to her savior, the rowdy and rude boy from the soccer team. She wasn't going to waste it on petty vanity again. Grabbing the supplied bread from Shiro's open bag, she opened wide and took a bite, swallowing it whole.

Shiro looked as she ate, wondering if this was her attempt to change, or simply a show she was putting on for him. He'd gotten too angry before, but if she was patronizing him, she'd certainly have hell to pay. Only ten minutes after the announcement, he could only hope they'd last another 6 hours, her especially, without incident.


	26. A Bizarre Coincidence

"How many do you think were him? How many were Sefi? At least three…maybe more…plus the first six…how many is he going to take down Yuji?"

"First off, Yuri wasn't Sefi…that was Kezika and she got what she had coming to her for playing the game the way she did. She probably would've gotten Ino too if Sefi hadn't beaten her first. You're lucky to were behind her in that hallway."

"Yeah…but lucky…Ino's dead now…her and Yuri are dead now. Ariana too. It's not right for girls like them, who never did anything to hurt anyone, to have to play this way."

"Girls like you?"

"Yes. Like me. I'm not like Bustaka, I'm not some skank that will do anyone or anything. In fact, I'm proud to be a virgin. And I'm not like Kezika…I'm nice to people. And I'm not like Gorasa because that girl is all kinds of messed up."

"Hara Hara Hara…you just don't get it. This is the program…you have no choice to become a girl like that…and if you don't…you're not gonna last long. I might not always be there to protect you Hara…and neither will Yo."

"Yo? What about him?"

"Hara, don't try to play dumb, it doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I'm talking about. It's not that hard to realize with the way you act around him. It's like someone brained you with a frying pan and you've got a concussion that just won't quit. You don't even speak in coherent sentences sometimes."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah it is…you talk like those zombies from that old game write…four itchy tasty and all that."

"No I don't…and so what? I'm not the first girl to ever have a crush. I'm not even the only one in our class."

"And you do realize that he's too much of a fool to even notice you, right? He's too busy going after the newly single Aria Istili to worry about anyone else."

"She's not good enough for him…"

"She's better than the trash she was with though."

"Whatever Yuji…I don't even like him. He's just another dumb guy."

"Believe it or not madam president, dumb can get you pretty damn far in this game…brute strength can be a huge advantage."

"That how you won?"

"Something like that…"

"What…the tough guy can talk about my love life, but not his past? Sounds kinda unfair to me."

"I saved your life, unless you'd rather have a broken spine and lie in the road while Sefi Rasu showered you with bullets. At least you wouldn't feel much of it."

"Don't say stupid things like that. Don't be an ass."

"Don't get involved with my past."

"What? You act like a badass saying you won the Program before, you disappear and show up just happening to save me…and I can't wonder just a little bit about you?"

"When you left the school, I asked you to wait…you had the chance to find out right then…and you ran."

"Of course I ran. The guy who knows more about this game than our teacher asks me to stay behind and wait for him, and you think I'm going to stand there and welcome my death? You obviously know I'm not stupid…why would I risk my neck for you?"

"Because you're NOT stupid. People at the end are already down on the others because they can hide out by the door and pick us off one by one and if you'd thought it through you would've realized that."

"Oh I'm sorry. I've never exactly done this before. Maybe next time I have to kill all my classmates, I'll do a better job."

"Hey, don't joke. I said those exact same words before. And they're true."

The conversation grew quiet after that, Yuji staring off into space as Hara tried to think of some response. Yuji was so strange…like he didn't care about anyone but himself, and yet here he was, talking to her, after having risked his life against a machine-gunning madman to catch her from a three story vertical drop. Now he acted almost like he didn't want her around. Very confusing to her indeed…she still wondered how, if she'd followed the announcements correctly, the Program had possibly gotten Kawada twice in a row, and now Yuji twice in a row, in a span of only four years.

"So you're not gonna tell me about your first time playing?"

"No I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to open up to you Hara. I may have a use for you, but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you."

"A use for me? What am I, a weapon you can't fit in your little duffel bag? How about hell no?"

"Heh…you really don't get things sometimes. So much for a smart elected official."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me about your first Program then."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No! What do I have to do to make you shut up?! Do I have to go out there and find Yo just to calm your ass down? 'Cause I ain't goin' out there now…not yet at least, not until I'm sure Sefi's been taken down, most likely by your pseudo-boyfriend."

"Stop talking about Yo! Stop avoiding the subject!"

"Here…I'll do the next best thing to risking my ass for Tanaka."

Yuji unzipped his original pack and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, the brand Yo smoked. He whipped out a lighter and lit one of the tobacco-filled sticks, holding it to his lips and inhaling deeply before blowing a cloud of smoke right in front of Hara's face. She was definitely starting to get annoyed by the way he was acting, with complete disregard for her emotions. She snatched the cigarette away, threw it to the ground, and stomped it into the bakery floor, glaring at him.

"No need to get miffed Hara…it's not like I'm calling you out on the lie you told about being a virgin."

"What did you say?"

"C'mon Hara…why the hell else would someone like YOU be after someone like YO?"

"That's none of your god damned business."

"Seems I struck a nerve. Maybe now you'll lay off about my past, huh?"

"It was a one night stand, okay? The bitch just broke up with him…I don't see why he keeps going back to her."

"Maybe…it's because he a made a mistake, and he wants to fix it."

"What about me?! I gave up my fucking innocence to him. And you know what? Not even a phone call…it's been eight months…and not once has he called…he barely even acknowledges my existence."

"And yet you still chase after him. You remind me of a girl I used to know…you just can't seem to grasp the fact that guys are inconsiderate assholes that have one-track minds. They see one girl and that's the only one they want 'til she's dead. Even beyond that. Doesn't matter how beautiful YOU could be, or how smart, or any other remarkable trait you may have, he'll still want Aria more."

"Hmph…when did you become a psych major?"

"You learn some things being around a group of kids that kill each other. You can tell the ones that have experienced loss before, like you."

"No shit…I just had two of my friends die while I lived."

"Not that…someone else. Family or something."

"Hmph…right again. My half-sister died about a year ago, she was older…by a year…she was the black sheep…because she was a bastard child. Mom always hated how she never tried as hard as I did in school."

"Go on."

"After you haven't told me anything about your past? Why should I tell you anything?"

"Fine, I played and I won. I killed…seven people. Your turn."

"Well…it must run in the family, because my sister was obsessed with this guy in her class. She had a trashcan filled with horrible love notes…crappy poetry and all that. He never noticed her…and one day, I came home from school and my parents were crying. She'd killed herself…strung herself up with a rope and jumped. We moved a few weeks later, after I finished the year. Mom couldn't bear to live in that prefecture anymore…gave her bad memories. So we moved here…for my final year of school before college. Talk about bad luck…but I guess you already know huh? Transferred here for a second term."

"Yeah…I see their faces whenever I try to close my eyes…Genji and Okahito…my friends…I used to be a total nerd before this…and I killed them before they killed me. Then there was Azuna…Itaki reminds me of her, just a bit…and Hiroki, Taichi, and Ryuuto…I don't really feel sorry for those last three."

"That's six…who was the seventh?"

"A girl…a lot like your sister…it was just us in the final 2…she'd had this major crush on me, but when the announcement came…she knew I was playing…and she didn't want me to have to know I'd killed her, when all she wanted to do was love me. She killed herself and gave me the win."

"Who was she?"

"Her name? Etaki Liguna…and looking back…she's one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes upon…"

"Etaki…Liguna…was my sister's name…she kept the name of her father…my mother always said it was so she'd forever stain our family name. I…we lived my entire life up until this year in the Okinawa prefecture."

"Last year's Program was in Okinawa…that's where I was…born."

"You…were the boy?"

"Hara…"

"You killed my sister…"

"No…"

"You killed my sister."

"No…Hara…"

"You killed her!"

Hara screamed and pounded on Yuji's chest with both fists, her hands large enough to be noticeable, but small enough that they didn't cause any real pain. Her hair swung back and forth and she did her best to intimidate and act violent, but she couldn't keep it up. She collapsed, unable to stop herself, ruining what little makeup had survived the past twelve and a half hours of her life. Yuji shook her in an attempt to calm the hysterical female to no avail. Running out of options, he pressed his lips to her forehead, wiping tears away with both hands and whispering softly, much like a mother would.

"Please stop crying…I'm sorry Hara…please…"

"How could you kill her and save me? Why Yuji?"

"I didn't know Hara. How could I have known? But I didn't kill her…this Program did…it ruined both of our lives…and it's the reason we were put here in the first place…please you have to believe me."

"You killed my sister…Yuji…"

"No Hara…the fuckers that came up with this fucking idea…killing kids on TV…they killed her…please don't cry…be strong Hara…you have to be strong…you can't let people know you'll cry or they'll go after you first."

Hara sobbed and inhaled sharply, her fingernails digging into Yuji's shirt as if needing some kind of outlet to vent her pain. Yuji's hands never released her, knowing how sometimes you just need someone to be there, someone to hold you. He kept pecking her forehead every so often, her breathing more sharp as she neared the end of her outburst. She reached up to wipe her own eyelashes free of liquid, and Yuji took on the task for her, doing his best to smile, never having thought in a million years that he'd ever have to come back into this sick game again, and while there, meet the baby sister of a girl he'd beaten to win his first time around.

"Hara…listen to me…what I did…it haunts me…it's haunted me for this past year…I can barely sleep anymore without seeing her face. And I'm gonna die before I make that same mistake again…you hear me?"

Hara shook her head, not wanting to listen to his words. Her heart controlled her body now…her mind was simply taking a back seat to the action. She didn't want to believe him, she wanted to blame Yuji…but she couldn't…she knew what he had gone though…she had seen it too. She would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, just thinking about her sister. Yuji had seen her die…he had seen the body…Hara never had…for all she could've known, Etaki could have simply run off, left the family entirely…and she would never have known. Yuji…his suffering would've been far worse than anything she could have felt.

"Hara…please understand…"

Hara opened her eyes and looked into his own…dark and empty…his soul lost long before…the tragic story of his life. In Hara's eyes…Yuji saw her sister…frightened and timid beneath the front she put on for everyone else to see. Hara wanted to pain to go away…the painful memory that dug into both of their minds like a rusty dagger. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek, finding the faintest trace of a tear…nearly dry, but the evidence still there. Yuji blinked to hide his own sadness, and leaned in, kissing her eyelids and removing the sad, salty tears that had accumulated. Both competitors took deep breaths and Yuji made the first move, pressing his lips to Hara's, with her kissing him right back…both of them wanting nothing more than to forever make each others' pain go away.


	27. Death Among Friends

Kazo plucked at the torn stuffing from the couch he had replaced Ayane Mirasaki upon. Donki was a few feet away, constantly checking out the window as though looking for some sign of life amidst the quiet streets. Ayane'd been gone for some time now, and they hadn't even seen Doguru, not once during the entire game. Neither of their names had shown up in the most recent update though…despite the growing number of dead that had filed out of the ranks of their class, nearly half of them dead, and according to Kazo's count, the boys outnumbered the girls by two. Things were getting serious…it just wasn't safe for anyone to be out there alone anymore.

Kazo pulled out a deck of cards from his initial bag, tossing the gun onto the coffee table before emptying the pack and shuffling a few times. Donki turned at turned at the crashing sound of the gun, and took a seat across from the other boy, who began to deal two piles of cards out, one to each player, without even asking if Donki wanted to play, or even if it was okay to abandon his position at the window in order to do so. Each boy got half the deck, not noticing the exclusion of the queen of hearts, giving Donki only twenty-five, compared to Kazo's twenty-six. Neither boy cared…it just wasn't a big deal…just a game after all.

While those two were preoccupied, male student 3, Doguru Sodowan, passed right by the window where Donki would've seen him had he waited a few seconds longer. Doguru had been roughing it in the abandoned bank across the street to the east of the school since he'd left. No one had even bothered looking for him there…he'd just hidden himself into the vault…its door rusted off from seemingly years of neglect. He'd been in there since before the first update…but now that E-9 was going to be off limits…he just didn't feel safe, not knowing exactly how close the bank was to the line. And with what he'd witness not to long before, he was confident in his decision to leave.

He'd heard the sound of a shotgun blast going off, not too far away. He'd gone outside and witness Ryo Hazuki…the violent kid who'd left the school shortly before he had, wailing on Yo Tanaka with a pair of Nunchuks. Yo was doing a decent job defending himself, using a machete…but Doguru saw that someone else wasn't so lucky. Mokorama lay dead a few feet away, the shotgun that'd killed her laying on the ground, not far from where the two stronger males battled for supremacy. When the announcement came on and Yo bolted, Doguru could've sworn Ryo had seen him, and he ran, headed right back to the bank where he almost missed hearing the announcement of the danger zone. He grabbed his bags and headed off, looking for a new place to hide, and hopefully find his anime club friends.

He'd been searching the buildings one by one, feeling safe from attack as he wielded his gun with authority. The first two, right near the edge of the map, he checked and found nothing more than a few unlocked apartments, but upon entering the third, his examination of the building led him into a room where he found two dead bodies, those of Nanayu and Nizari. A bullet had killed Nizari…and judging by the sharp puncture wounds in the side of her head, it'd been the crowbar clutched in Nizari's rigor-frozen hand that'd killed Nanayu. He was a murderer, but he was dead too…and that meant that Nizari's killer was still out there somewhere, with a gun.

He couldn't stay there, not with the dead, and he crossed the street, going through a back alley into the massive junk-filled courtyard behind the library and surrounding apartment buildings. It was hear that he'd chosen to take up residence, moving into the central building in a row of three across from where he'd entered the lot. He'd even been looking up and scanning the windows prior to entrance, but he and Donki had just missed seeing each other by a matter of seconds.

He completely bypassed the first few floors, heading up the tight flight of stairs in hopes of getting as far from the ground level as possible, so no one would think of finding and taking him out. He noticed the door to the fourth floor had been forced open, blood around the broken lock. Still being cautious, he spun the chamber of his revolver and entered the darkened hallway, waiting for anyone to jump out and attack him so he could give them a piece of his mind.

Kazo heard the sound of footsteps and looked away for a moment as Donki claimed the final card and raised his arms in triumph at having won the game. Not bothering to acknowledge, not finding the game important, Kazo arose from his seated position and walked to the door. Donki watched him for a moment, but as the sound of the lock turning and opening alerted him, he followed his friend out into the hall.

"What're you doing man? You just lost the game."

"I heard something. Maybe Ayane's back."

"I didn't hear anything."

"That's because you were too busy getting your ass kicked at cards."

"Me? I won dude."

"I was distracted."

"Yeah right…were you daydreaming about a certain class president again?"

"No smartass…I heard someone come in."

"Well I didn't hear anything…you're just paranoid."

"We're trapped in a city with explosive collars and we're being systematically exterminated by our own classmates…and you're calling me paranoid?"

"Okay…good point…but I'm not going out there. I'll shuffle and we'll rematch okay?"

"You're on."

In the stairwell, heading up, Ayane had returned finally, upon hearing the news of so many more deaths, with no sign of Doguru having been found. She took the stairs slowly, as she ascending with no news to report, other than the simple fact that there were casualties…she'd seen the bodies of Lasi Lasura and Magoichi Tadakatsu, just sprawled out in the street…and she heard the sound of gunfire not too far away. She waited until the update, to see how many were truly dead, and left...wanting to be safe and not out in the streets with a massive target on her back.

Kazo moved slowly through the corridor, towards the southern stairwell first, finding little more than the same torn carpet he'd seen on the first search of the upper floor. He headed back the other way, hearing the light sound of feet moving along the wooden floorboards towards him, the rug that had covered them long since vanished whether by wear and tear, or by someone having the brilliant idea to pull it up to provide a kind of improvised security alarm. As his foot creaked down, he saw a body standing before him, and it turned slightly, enough for recognition.

"Doguru?"

Doguru turned towards the voice and saw the gun, not bothering to notice anything else before firing twice, beating his assumed attacker before he himself was killed. He lowered the gun and turned on his flashlight, the beam focusing on the face of Kazo Nagaku, one of three friends that had survived to this point. His face was twisted in pain, hands clutching at his stomach, and the two bloody holes that had formed. Doguru dropped the gun with his mouth agape as Kazo collapsed to his knees, screaming as the fiery agony shot through his entire body.

Donki burst through the apartment door and ran down the hall upon hearing the commotion, running a few feet down the hall just in time to see Kazo hit the ground with Doguru only a few feet away, a gun at his feet. The shock was still registering in Donki's mind when the sound of footsteps running entered his ears, and the door beyond Doguru opened, a smaller feminine form stepping into the scene with her gun raised. Ayane had bolted up the stairs at the sound of gunfire, in order to help whoever was being attacked, and as she saw Doguru from behind, for a fleeting moment, she was overjoyed, until she noticed the body in front of him.

"Doguru? Kazo?"

"Kazo!"

Donki ran to his friend, rolling Kazo onto his back, his eyes lifeless and cold. A hand went to his throat, but found no kind of pulse, just a vein and nothing more. Ayane ran down the hall as Doguru's head twisted back to stare at her, his hand reaching for the gun on the floor and picturing the image of Kazo's dying breaths in his mind. Ayane stopped and backed up a few feet as the barrel pointed at her, the gun twitching in her own hand, too late to defend any shots. Donki cried, his best friend fallen before him by the hand of a frightened boy, forced to kill him by the rules of the game.

"Doguru…don't…"

Doguru pulled back the hammer, still training the gun on Ayane, right until she dropped her pistol and its metal clattered to the uncovered ground. He lowered his weapon, immune the sadness of the sobs coming from behind as Donki wept openly over the loss of Kazo. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small, silver locket, popping it open and staring at the picture within. It was himself and Ayane, they'd gone to an anime convention together, along with Donki and Kazo, but those two had left early after getting into a scuffle with some rivals who took their costumes a little too seriously.

In the picture, Ayane had a pair of white cat ears on, that Doguru had bought for her, along with a skimpy costume fitting with her choice to dress up as Felicia from Darkstalkers. Doguru wore a long gray wig with a similar set of ears, wearing red hitoe and hakama and had his arm around her with a fake sword at her throat, hit tongue sticking out as he jokingly held her hostage. They were so happy there…and now he had a gun aimed at her, while she begged him not to…and seemingly far beyond him, like a physical background noise, Kazo was dead because he'd pulled the trigger.

"Doguru…"

He looked up at her, yet couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes, his crime too great to ever look upon her face again. His gaze turned to the floor and he raised the gun, not pointing it at Ayane this time, but instead shoving the barrel right into his mouth, as far back as it would go before he started to gag.

"NO!"

Doguru's finger pulling the trigger, the back of his head exploding as the bullet stuck just inside the back of his skull. As he dropped, Ayane could only watch as the jet of blood sprayed out onto the floor, Donki still holding his departed friend, the two remaining members of the anime club screaming in unison for those they had lost.


	28. Guard Duty

Yerocha covered his mouth as a massive yawn escaped, his fingers gradually slowing down from the high-speed typing he had continued ever since Kiberu had patched him into the net. She was sleeping now, curled up on one of the tables and sleeping like a kitten, amazingly still unconscious with all the gunfire they'd heard earlier. He wanted to sleep…even he had never stayed up more than 12 hours straight just staring at a computer screen; his eyes were burning and tearing up from the heat that had built within his sockets from just staring at line after line of hacking code. Eiji returned from the front door, stretching and yawning and prodded Kiberu into the arm with his finger until she'd woken up.

"It's been four hours…your turn…I left the update list out there."

"Okay…Yero…how's it coming?"

"They're…using a…really…sophisticated…encryption firewall…it's taking some time…"

"Man…you sound awful…maybe you should take a break…"

"Nah, I'm fine…just…a little tired…"

"You don't sound just a little tired…you need to sleep. I'm sure me and Eiji can handle things with the computer."

"Hey, I took my turn…I need sleep too Kiberu. Just gimme my four hours. The update should wake me up."

Yerocha and Eiji pulled up a couple of padded chairs and collapsed within them, Yerocha falling asleep immediately, and Eiji taking a few minutes before his snores filled the enclosed room. Kiberu took Eiji's gun and moved to the front door, seating herself in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair with a clear view of the entranceway. Five minutes passed, the sounds of snoring lulling her almost to sleep, but she kept slapping her cheeks in a one-two pattern, keeping herself just above the level of unconsciousness. It was so boring, having to keep watch the way she did, she was just glad there were three of them so they could take turns sleeping instead of it just being her and Yerocha up until someone came to kill them.

She stood up and headed over to one of the fiction shelves, pulling out a copy of a Takami novel, thinking about how exactly he'd gotten a publisher to print his second book after the first one was so poorly received. She flipped through the first few pages and the words began to blur together in her mind, the frenzied variety of names too much to keep track of. She dropped the book and picked up the list Eiji had left, reading as the number of dead had nearly tripled, two deaths short, since the first update. Still, despite now seeing so many of her classmates having been annihilated…there was very little sympathy to be had from the nerdy girl.

Looking over the list of the fallen, she couldn't say she felt genuinely sorry for any of them. Sure, she was against killing, and some, like Nanayu, she was indifferent to, but there were a few names that she was actually quite glad were gone. Nizari and Tanju were perverts that deserved no better than whatever fate they'd been given. Ariana was a stupid bitch that gave women everywhere a bad name…same with Aria…although her name had not shown up. Yan and Magoichi were immature jerks that constantly acted as though they were above the law and were always cheating on tests and making the actual decent students look bad. And worst of all was Kezika…the rude and insufferable girl that tormented Kiberu relentlessly whenever she had the chance.

"_Awww…cramps Beru? That's natures way of telling you you're a nerd."_

"_Fuck you Kezika…"_

"_Did I…did I give you permission speak my name bitch? No…no I didn't."_

"_Leave me alone…ow…"_

"_Cry me a fuckin' river."_

"_Leave me alone…"_

"_What? You telling me you don't need a tampon? Here, take this! And this! And this!"_

Kezika must've emptied an entire box before Kiberu finally snapped. She'd tackled the taunting girl and beaten the crap out of her, so bad she was bleeding from the back of her head and had to get stitches. Kiberu'd broken her glasses at some point during the fight, before Ino and Fujisama had pulled her off and threw her into one of the stalls so they could go get help. That was the first time Kiberu'd ever gotten suspended. She had to spend an entire week at home and make a sappy apology card with glitter and glue, while she could've been doing something constructive like fixing the robot she'd been building to tear Kezika apart. She wasn't really going to use it, but it just felt nice to have that possibility, and it would've been more fun to do in a week's worth of free time than writing a note to a girl she hated and hoped stayed in a coma for the rest of her life.

Ever since then however, Kezika avoided Kiberu, almost as if she was afraid of her, which did give the nerdy girl a nice warm feeling of superiority. She may not have had popularity, but she could at least kick the ass of some bitch that thought she was better than her. Sure, there were a lot of the other girls who were afraid of her, except Itaki, who was just weird, but she'd gotten in good with some of the guys, who'd promised to watch her back, even though she truly despised them behind their backs. Yerocha, Saikichi, and Eiji were the only people she really respected, and one third of them was dead now, so her options were even more limited.

Her eyes fluttered, and she tried waking herself up again, but it was no use. Kiberu was not strong in terms of her body, and her constitution couldn't handle the stress of all that had occurred. She soon lay against her chair, neck bent back slightly over the back as she, like her two companions, snored in slumber. As she slept, she dreamed, replaying the image of how she'd beaten Kezika over and over in her mind, smiling at her moment of triumph and uncaring about how vulnerable her hiding place had become, with no guard.


	29. Just One of the Girls

As sector E-9 became a danger zone at 3 PM, halfway across the map, Calesu Hitachi stirred from his sleep amidst one of the women's clothing stores in the market district. He yawned and scratched his ass, barely covered by the pair of panties he'd stolen from one of the mannequins in the window. He'd found a nice pink skirt that now hung fastened around his waist, with a stuffed bra and tight blouse covering his chest. Given his distinct lack of body hair, he could now easily be mistaken for one of his remaining female classmates, right down to the feminine length of his hair. Wouldn't they be in for a surprise?

Calesu felt comfortable like this, dressing in drag, as though he was getting in touch with the inner woman nature had truly wanted him to be. He stared at himself in one of the few full length mirrors that had not been cracked or broken, the fourth time he'd done so since he'd dressed up, and yet each time, he still felt something was missing. He'd put on stud earrings, hoop earrings, rings, necklaces, bracelets, and although they helped the feeling, they just weren't enough. Pouting, he headed out of the store, heedlessly crossing the street to a stylish boutique where more mannequins stood in wait with bottles of perfume and trays of make-up lining counters. Calesu nearly squealed with delight.

After numerous applications of dark blue eyeliner and ruby red lipstick, Calesu was nearly complete in his gender transformation. As he gently applied blush to each cheek with one hand, the other examined bottles of nail polish, finally deciding on a bubble gum color that matched his skirt. Applying the polish liberally, he smiling, giggling in his masculine voice, which did nothing more than make his whole charade seem freakish and weird. But Calesu didn't care, he'd never cared, not for a single second. He was openly gay in class, and he was attacked and hurt on a weekly basis, but with each beating he took, he only enjoyed the touch more and more.

As he sprayed perfume under his chin and over his body, Calesu thought with sadness about how both Yan Karahaka and Tanju Kusai, his two biggest crushes, were now dead. Some inconsiderate person hadn't even given him the chance to have his way with them, but there were still other boys alive in the city, he just needed to find them, which wouldn't be hard, since they definitely weren't going anywhere. He actually found it funny, how after more than eighteen hours since he'd left the school, he hadn't seen a single person. It didn't matter to him, he wasn't the type who had many friends anyway, loneliness just meant that he would last longer.

Heading down the road and looking like a common street-walker, Calesu thought for a moment he saw someone waiting for him in a nearby sports store, but he shrugged it off and turned down the road towards the very housing sector where already there were two dead bodies and only one head. He looked through the windows of the four houses he'd seen going up the short, dead-end street and saw no on, crossing through a side yard and first seeing the corpse of Fujisama, relatively unharmed, aside from the massive wound through her chest. He looked around for signs of the killer, and found not that, but instead the headless body he'd studied all too well.

He approached slowly, his high heels making impressions in the dirt, squashing grass beneath his feet as he looked down at the bloody remnants of Tanju Kusai, having found him far more quickly than expected. Although headless, Calesu could easily make out the muscular curves of Tanju's body though his uniform. He knelt down beside the corpse and slide his hands over the body, deeply inhaling what little masculine scent he could that wasn't masked by the disgusting stench of death, and his fingers delved into the small gunshot wound in Tanju's side, still feeling the lukewarm blood and fluids within.

Calesu giggled and turned the body over, reaching for the buckle of Tanju's belt and removing the hard leather. He rubbed the belt against his cheek, nearly purring at the touch while his trembling fingers slid over the now-exposed zipper and opened the sacred temple of Kusai he'd wanted to explore for so long. He slowly pulled the pants down and touched the slightly fuzzy legs of Tanju's body, only one obstacle standing between him and the thing he desired. He went for it , tugging on the boxer shorts.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Calesu stopped, hearing a voice behind him, and he turned, his face still somewhat unrecognizable given the amount of makeup he now wore. He saw Shiro Amasaki, holding some kind of bloody knife, and Yuseki Tarana behind him with a knife of her own. Neither one could recognize him, and both stared at the disturbing act of necrophilia that had unfolded before them. Calesu was not in the mood to chat about his actions, and for the moment, he decided it was better not to speak, and not to incur Shiro's wrath while he held a blade, rather than expose himself for the cross-dresser he was.

"What the fuck?!"

"Shiro…don't yell…people will hear you."

"What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy bitch?!"

"Shiro…"

"No Seki…I wanna know what this bitch is thinking. Who the fuck are you?! Are you even part of our class?!"

"Duh Shiro…that's why I've got this horribly tacky collar."

"Dude…that…you're a guy?!"

"Brilliant deduction Shiro. You gonna beat me up now? You know I like it."

"Ugh…Calesu…ju…ugh…you sick mother fucker! Get the fuck away from that…that corpse! My fucking God what the hell is wrong with you?! Get the fuck away you sick freak!"

"Why would I do that when I've got a pair of sexy guys like you and Tanju right here? You know you want me Shiro."

Calesu lifted his skirt and showed over the tight pair of panties that were straining to contain him now. Shiro didn't want to look, but as his eyes moved down, he almost threw up right then and there, after the discussion he'd had with Yuseki only three or so hours before. He brandished his knife and moved towards Calesu, not wanting to touch him in any way with the way he was dressed. Calesu ignored the knife entirely and darted in close, avoiding the blade and pressing his ruby lips right against Shiro's, giving him a little tongue in the process. As Shiro pushed him away, wiping his mouth and spitting to remove the awful taste, Calesu swung his weapon, a cattle prod, and impacted Shiro's shin.

Shiro felt the pain and dropped, staring the disturbing boy as Calesu turned and ran, his skirt flapping in the breeze and exposing the tight hold his ass was confined within. As Yuseki helped him up, no real damage done, just a bruised sense of pride, Shiro watched and stared, his mouth feeling violated. His first time kissing a girl, or coming close to doing so, had been giving mouth-to-mouth to a girl with vomit plugging her throat, and now his first tongue kiss was with a cross-dressing sicko who'd caught him off guard.

"You'd better run you freak!"

Calesu was already long gone on his way as he ran to the only apartment in the southwest sector of the city, calmly opening the door and moving in, choosing a nice and not too damaged room to take up residence. As he tugged on his panties, adjusting himself beneath the fabric of his skirt, he thought about just how nice Shiro's mouth tasted, the boy having been the third choice on Calesu's list of guys to screw. He'd have to find Shiro again after he was dead.


	30. A Four Way Meeting

Ryo had almost caught him, the boy was determined, and Yo had been lucky enough to duck out of the grocery store as the martial artist was sweeping the back of the store and scanning row by row. He was still in there, in search of reparations for the death of Mokorama, and maybe even Tanju, as Yo didn't know exactly how long Ryo had been following him, perhaps since the very beginning of the game even. He'd gone into that grocery store in search of a smoke and found nothing, and now he was running for his life from a guy who was swinging two pieces of wood around connected by a chain, and wanted to kill him.

From the grocery store, he made his way to an abandoned gym in H-9, the farthest building east on the map in that sector, and a seemingly large enough place for him to stay away from Ryo and maybe even find some padding for the case if he wanted to beat him with the Nunchuks. As he moved towards the back of the gym, seeing a door that led into some kind of locker room, he moved toward it, pausing for a brief moment to push a couple of stationary bikes in front of the door as a makeshift barricade from the attack he knew was coming from Ryo Hazuki.

As he turned the handle to the door, he could already hear the sound of running water, a loud spray coming from what he could only assume was a shower. Still holding his shotgun, having taken the time to reload before Ryo attacked his hideout, he moved into the room, swinging the gun around in preparation for anyone who might've been waiting for him in order to spring a trap. But no one waited in sight; there were just a lot of lockers and a lot of steam from whoever had left the shower running nearby. Despite not having been attacked, Yo was still wary of whatever was going on. He moved down the metal-doored corridors, popping open each locker one at a time, to make sure no one awaited him inside.

He continued moving, checking his first three rows, and checking inside one of the at least four public showers in the back of the locker room. He continued down the rows, systemically eliminating any possibility of attack as the sound of running water grew louder in his ears. As he opened one of the lockers to find a female school uniform hanging upon one of the hooks, he noticed the soft sound of a feminine voice mixed within the drops of heated water hitting tile. Seeing the bag in the locker with the uniform, he pulled it open and found nothing that could feasibly be considered a weapon. That meant that whichever girl it was…her voice somewhat lower than normal, but still masked by the water to conceal her identity…she was armed and possibly dangerous.

"Genjitsu wa uragiru mono de handansae ayamaru kara ne. Soko ni aru kachi wa sono me de chanto mikiwamete ite ne...jibun no...monosashi de."

Yo rounds the corner into the shower with his shotgun at the ready. Without checking who he was up against, he shouted an order for her not to move and to drop her weapon. Frightened and caught off guard, completely in the buff, she was unable to comply with that order. She covered her chest with one arm and held her weapon, a weak rapier, in the other, her arm extended as far as possible to put the most distance between herself and the short range weapon in Yo's possession. The two were in a really awkward stand off for a moment, both fiercely competitive and willing to fight, before Yo finally realized that the girl, Tomiko Nakano, was not a threat, and he blushed from the sight of the water still dripping from her skin.

As he lowered his shotgun, she darted in and smacked him a few times with the thin end of her rapier, cutting the skin and making the boy wince as she called him a pervert. He didn't particularly like being slapped around, but seeing as how he had intruded on her in a moment of great vulnerability, in a place he never even got to see Aria before they broke up, he cut her some slack. As she whipped her rapier in for another strike, he caught it and felt the sting of the metal against his bare palm, before dragging her out of the massive room, her bare feet having far less traction than his shoes against the slippery floor.

He pulled her to the locker and opened it, hiding and averting his eyes downward as her heard the sound of fabric moving into place against her body. He still noticed as she pulled certain articles on, about 6 inches between the locker door and the floor uncovered and making things rather visible. He continued blushing until she slammed the door, a very angry look across her face, and whipped him a few more times in his arm for good measure. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she stormed off towards the exit, and Yo, nervous as hell and still feeling uncomfortable about what had just transpired, followed and caught her by the arm, holding her back.

"Tomiko, wait."

"Lemme go perv."

"It was an accident. How was I supposed to know you were showering?"

"Did you hear water running?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear me singing?"

"Yeah…"

"First off, if you ever repeat to anyone that I sing in the shower, I will take full advantage of this game and kill you. And second, if you heard those things, then that's exactly how you were supposed to know I was showering."

"Look, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Promise."

"Whatever."

"Have you seen Aria?"

"Aria? Not since I left the class, and that's a fact."

"Damn."

"Why? It's not like you two are together anymore."

"Yeah, but still, I wanna see her."

"Why not go looking for Bustaka? Aria says you're quite close with her."

"Busty was a mistake, God…can't a guy live things down once in a while."

"Not when he cheats on a girlfriend, no."

"C'mon…don't be like that Tomiko."

"Why not? You cheat on one of my friends…I hear an announcement that four of my friends are now dead thanks to our bitch of a teacher…and I'm on my period. I have a right to be pissed off right now Yo."

"Gah…no need to get so testy."

"Testy? Call me that again and I'll rip one of your right off."

"Huh? Ohhhhh…owwwww…"

"Exactly."

"Well c'mon, if you haven't seen Aria, have you seen anyone else who might've?"

"Nope. I've been quite happy here…ALONE, since I left the school. I broke into one of those health food vending machines…it's not that bad."

"Dammit…"

"Can I go now?"

"Wait…do you have a smoke? I'd kill for one, and you always carry a pack."

"Not today Yo. And if you think you're getting any of my pot, you're sadly mistaken."

"You're still on that shit?"

"Yeah…that's why it's called an ADDICTION."

"So no cigs?"

"No cigs."

"God damn it…as if things couldn't get any worse…"

"Cry me a river Yo…I gotta go find a new hideout now that this one isn't secure…"

"Let me come with you. Maybe Aria will show up."

"Lemme think about that. No."

"Tomiko you gotta help me o…DUCK!"

Yo grabbed her and pulled her to the ground just as Ryo's machete swung overhead, missing the top of Yo's head by mere seconds, as he ducked himself. Ryo had found them and he was still out for blood against Yo. Ryo swung the sword again as Yo tried to draw his shotgun on the boy, only to have it knocked away and dent a nearby locker as it fell. Yo grabbed the rapier from Tomiko and back away from Ryo, the two circling as they moved back into the main workout room. Tomiko growled at Yo for taking her weapon, and picked up his before joining the fight.

Ryo and Yo dueled with their weapons, Yo's thin blade faring surprisingly well against the thick and powerful machete. The two stood locked in combat as the ceiling above exploded, Tomiko having tried to fire the gun, only to aim horribly and fall back onto the ground from the recoil. Ryo, seeing her as the greater threat with a firearm, advanced on the girl, only to find the rapier blade poised at his throat. He turned back to see Yo with the advantage and the win in their battle…for the second time, a loud distraction giving Tanaka the edge.

"Leave me alone Ryo."

"I can't do that Yo. You killed Moko and you need to die."

"It was an accident."

"Wait….you killed Mokorama?"

"It was an accident!"

"I don't buy it Tanaka…you've always been doing shit like this."

"Just like how you walking in on me in the shower was an 'accident' huh?"

"You did what Tanaka?!"

"Stop ganging up on me! I don't wanna play and if you guys weren't so damn spiteful, we could team up!"

"Don't gimme that bullshit Tanaka!"

"Shut it Hazuki!"

"Make me!"

"DUCK!"

The glass windows exposing the gym to the outside exploded in a rain of bullets and all three combatants dropped to the floor, covering their heads in a feeble attempt for protection. Tomiko crawled commando-style backwards into the locker room, having seen a door to the outside. Ryo and Yo looked up as a feminine foot stepped through the broken window frame, the glass cracking beneath her shoe, the girl looking around without even spotting the two boys right on the floor before her. Itaki Hanai laughed and smiled, still holding her Ingram in one hand, while holding up three fingers in the other. Ryo looked at Yo oddly before she began to speak, and then they listened to the rambles the exited her mouth.

"Three for one…a regular Kiriyama, I am."

Ryo twitched, having felt uncomfortable around IT when she WASN'T carrying a rapid-fire gun. He scooted behind a treadmill, shot Yo a dirty look and pushed himself up, bolting for the broken window where he himself had gotten into the building. Itaki swung around and fired, far too late to make contact, but this gave Yo the opportunity he needed. He stood and ran right behind Itaki, and she didn't even bother turning to fight him. He charged through the last unbroken window and fell to the ground outside, rolling and pushing himself back up, running from the gym without hesitation.

As he stopped a few hundred yards later, panting and gasping for breath, he thought back to wonder if Ryo and Tomiko had really gotten away. He wondered what was going through Itaki's crazed mind now that she was in her element, the Program always having been foremost in her mind. He also wondered if Ryo would still continue to pursue him, and he hoped this was not the case, because Tomiko still had his shotgun, which left him at a definite disadvantage in combat. He sighed and continued moving, not giving up his search for Aria, and knowing he would simply have to try even harder to survive.


	31. Drugged Up

Standing outside the ruined gym across the street from their hideout, Yuji lit a cigarette and walked over the shards of broken glass that littered the ground from the outside. Those shards happened to be the only ones that had landed outside, all the others scattered about the interior of the building, indicating and exit, rather than an entrance. As Yuji surveyed the scene, Hara stood beside him, the blush burned into her cheeks at the thought of what exactly had caused them to be twenty minutes late for the action that had occurred in the exercise lobby. She was really glad that Yuji actually stuck around, unlike Yo, who had gone from her good list to her shit list at the touch of a kiss between herself and Yuji. She could only hope now that he had enjoyed it just as much, if not more, than she had.

Yuji knocked away some of the shards from the window frame and gripped the edges as he pulled himself into the gym, stepping over a fallen stationary bike before helping Hara do the same. Looking at her, he couldn't help but feel happy for the first time since he watched that chair drop from beneath Etaki's feet, and saw her body swinging there like a disturbing and twisted wind chime. Hara had her sister's eyes…not that he was going to mention that. It'd taken so long for both of them to calm down without bursting into tears that he didn't want to waste anymore time on emotions that weren't going to do one bit of good in the Program. Still, he couldn't help thinking about how cute she was, how the blood on her blouse looked extremely hot. But maybe that was just the fact that he'd been in two Programs talking.

Hara was the one who noticed the chunks of plaster hanging down with bullet holes in the ceiling. That would've accounted for the first, louder gunshot they had heard, and the holes that filled the wall easy accounted for the second set of shots. Yuji looked at Hara nervously, and moved her in front of him, so that if anyone chose to come through the window, they'd have to bring him down before they could go for her. He'd given her the gun earlier, and he'd taken her shurikens, figuring that the weapon swap made more sense than giving her something she couldn't handle or use properly.

Once inside the locker room, Yuji closed the door behind them and took the lead once more, still intending to protect Hara to the best of his abilities. He swooped down the row, instructing Hara to do the same on another, as the two scanned for any sign of Sefi, who was the only rapid-fire gun wielder that they knew of. They reached the end of the first row together, having done exactly as Yo had done, opening each locker one at a time to avoid someone springing on them unprepared from behind. There was still steam wafting through the enclosed and tight locker room, although now it mixed with the distinct scent of smoke coming not from a fire, but from some kind of cigarette.

Hara ducked behind a row of lockers and made her way around until she and Yuji stood on opposite sides of the open shower entranceway, ducking down to keep their heads out of the cloud of gray smoke that hung over the entire area. Yuji counted off three on his fingers and as he hit zero, both students moved into the room, Hara with her gun out in front, and Yuji with a shuriken in hand and ready to strike. Tomiko looked at them, her eyes looked rather glazed as she held a small blunt between two fingers, coughing as bit as more smoke exited her dry and cracked lips.

"God…doesn't anyone knock…?"

Hara lowered her gun and looked at Tomiko oddly while Yuji never relinquished the firm grip he held on his shuriken. He nodded downward at the shotgun across Tomiko's lap, and Hara acknowledged it, but tried to flag him down, given that Tomiko was no longer in any condition to be a threat. Tomiko however, was not in the mood for staying calm and quiet. She stood and walked with the shotgun aimed down at the floor, dropping the fiery stick of her choice drug and crushing it underfoot with a rather loopy gait.

"I mean…first Yo…then IT with that gun…now you guys…what the fuck do I need to do to get some privacy…"

"Uh…we're sorry…"

"Good enough…come inside my chamber…"

"It's a shower…"

"I said come inside."

"Okay…okay…let's go into her chamber Yuji…"

"Yeah…sounds like a plan…"

"Take a seat anywhere…I just got the place redecorated so it's kind of a mess…"

"Okay…"

Hara sat down against the tile wall, avoiding a rather large puddle on the floor, and Yuji sat beside her, putting his arm over her shoulders and pulling her somewhat closer. She smiled at this and rested her head upon his arm, looking dreamily into his eyes as he remained focused on Tomiko, still not trusting the heavy-duty weapon she loosely carried in only a single hand. Tomiko lit another of her little cigarettes and sucked the smoke in as things only grew more and more cloudy in her mind.

"It's really nice here you guys…"

"Yeah…it is…um…what were you saying earlier about Yo…and Itaki?"

"Yeah…Yo's a fuckin' perv…walked in on me in the shower…he kept starin' at my breasts…I mean I know I look good by I'm a modest girl."

"Sure…and…what else?"

"I stole his shotgun. He stole my sword…it's a fair trade. He was trying to get some of my weed…yeah…I pay what…ten thousand yen for a gram. Fuck sharing this shit."

"Um…you stole his shotgun?"

"Yeah…that guy Ryo showed up…attacked us…Yo dropped his gun and snatched my sword right from me. The ungrateful bastard after what I didn't kill him for seeing."

"Ryo? You saw him?"

"Yeah…he has a sword or something…those two got into a battle…I tried breaking it up…but this thing packs one helluva kick to it. They were getting ready to tear each other up."

"And Itaki?"

"Crazy bitch showed up with some gun…she started tearing up the gym…breakin' all the glass. I got my ass outta there…headed back here…the other door was jammed…so I hid…she didn't come for me…don't know why…probably too stupid."

"Itaki has a submachine gun?"

"Yeah…submarine gun…that's it…stupid fuckin' Yo took all the shells…I got one shot left with this thing…"

"Tomiko…are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hara. I feel great…this is fuckin' paradise right now. I never tried smokin' in school before. You know you're kinda hot with all that blood on you. How'd you get blood on you Hara? You been playin'?"

"Um…I haven't…uh…um…Yuji…maybe you can talk to Tomiko for a bit…"

"Yeah…sure Hara. Tomiko…Do you know where Yo…or Ryo…or Itaki went?"

"Fuck no. I told you…I got my ass outta there when IT started firing. I'm not crazy."

"Right right…and…you're going to stay here?"

"Sounds like a plan. I've still got about half a dozen cigs left…I'm going out with a bang man…you know you're kinda hot too Yuji…"

Tomiko stood and stumbled, falling into Yuji's arms and sliding her hands up under his shirt to feel at his abs while Hara grabbed her by the back of her blouse and pulled her off. Tomiko blinked a few times, her eyes a unique shade of red from the amount of smoke that'd blown into her eyes. She coughed again and crushed the nearly spent blunt beneath her foot, stumbling into a wall and laughing riotously before finally dropping the shotgun. Yuji dove for it and snatched up the weapon, Tomiko uncaring as she lit another. Hara thought back…Tomiko was never like this in school…except for the one bust she'd gotten during sophomore year. Seeing her stoned out of her mind was almost creepy.

Yuji stepped away, training the shotgun on Tomiko as he backed himself and Hara out of the shower. Tomiko never even noticed them leaving, she simply saw the fuzzy images of their forms, still sitting in two imaginary armchairs within her mind. Hara and Yuji exited the gym, once again, Hara needing help to cross the dangerously sharp threshold. Both of them now had knowledge that not only Sefi, but also Ryo and "IT" were playing the game, maybe even Yo…although Yuji doubted an easy kill like Tomiko would still be alive if he was. It was disheartening to know that their odds of winning were shortened even more by the increase in true players…and with a shotgun and pistol that had a combined sixteen shots between them, the obstacles were many for the twosome.


	32. Second Encounter

It'd taken a few hours, but now, seven bodies occupied hospital beds, all thanks to Akari and Sabin's tireless efforts. As they'd gone towards the hospital, they'd specifically avoided the northern street leading to the building. Thus, they'd found the two bodies of Lasi Lasura and Magoichi Tadakatsu lying in the road on the way to their destination. They'd passed them at first, more pressing issues on their minds until they reached the shattered remaining of the hospital window where, inside, they found three corpses in plain sight, just lying there, shot to death. They took their time, Sabin grabbing the arms and Akari grabbing the feet, as both carried the bodies to bed and laid them to rest, giving them the full treatment, arms folded and eyes closed and everything.

After that, they headed back to the streets and with Akari taking Lasi, and Sabin taking the far heavier Magoichi and they dragged the bodies back in tandem. Once inside the building, they took turns carrying the bodies to adjacent rooms, laying Lasi in a bed right beside Magoichi, judging by the position they'd found them in that the two were close, and deserved to be "buried" as such. Finally, Akari headed out on her own to investigate something she'd seen down the street, a strange shape lying in the road. She came back toting the head of Jou Hariken in her bag and his body dragged along by her own strength and willpower.

The two had found no sign of Hara, and had systematically swept the area. Akari checked the fire station and found nothing but a few half eaten pieces of bread and an empty water bottle. Sabin however, had far worse luck in his search. He'd chosen to check the shrine beside the hospital, and was highly disturbed by the sacrilegious sight he found within. Foli Cheru still hung from her cross, torn apart by bullets and bleeding in a disturbingly similar fashion to Sabin's savior. He'd pulled her down and prayed over her, knowing that whoever had committed such an unspeakable act would burn for what they had done, and he personally carried her back to the hospital and laid her to rest alongside the six departed friends they'd encountered thus far.

There was half hour left before the hospital was a danger zone, and Sabin returned from Foli's bedside to find Akari awaiting him in the lobby. She was empty handed, and his hands were still stained in the blood of the seventh victim. She asked him no questions about what had happened, feeling much happier not knowing about what he had found. They stared at each other and Sabin looked at his watch, the time changing from 4:30 to 4:31.

"I didn't find anything about Hara or Sefi out there…I found…"

"Don't…I don't need to know. I didn't find anything either. Someone was in the fire station…but they aren't now."

"And there's no weapons here…no Hara…no Sefi…so something must've happened to them."

"What if Hara's still here…she's just hiding…Sefi wouldn't know how many were in here…he wouldn't know about her."

"Why don't you try the radio? Maybe she still has it."

"Good idea."

Akari pulled out her walkie-talkie and tried to contact Hara…but got no response. There was no one on the other end of the connection. She put the device back in her bag and turned back to Sabin for further instructions.

"Okay…no signal…but we've got what…thirty minutes before we have to be out of here? We'll just do a sweep of the place and meet back here at 4:45."

"Gotcha. I'll see you then."

"Ciao."

"Ciao bambina."

The two parted ways and moved into the hallways of the hospital, Akari moving up the stairs while Sabin stayed on the ground level. The sun began to set in the distance, shimmering off the blood pools that covered the floor of the hospital lobby, and darkening the building to all visibility. Akari pushed open the door to the roof and whipped out her flashlight, still able to see decently in the dusk lighting, but wanting to be on the safe side. She approached the edge where there was a break in the fencing and looked down, seeing no sign of a body, as though the whole set up was just that, a set up. Feeling uneasy, she headed back to the door and ran down the staircase to reunite with Sabin.

Sabin searched room after room, opening each door and calling Hara's name twice, in case it took her that long to hear him. Then he'd move onto the next room. He was deep within the wards when Akari descended the staircase in search of him, with twenty minutes still left on the clock before they would be put to death by the deadly radio signal going to their collars. He waved his flashlight into one of the rooms, finding still nothing, but a semi-open closet led him to investigate further. He moved cautiously into the room and pulled open the door, holding his crossbow out in front, and his flashlight at his side. Inside the closet was little more than a few hospital gowns and germ protection masks.

It was then that his flashlight suddenly dropped from his hand, as though it had been knocked loose of Sabin's grip, and rolled underneath the room's bed while he started to sweat. Oblivious to any other life forms in the hospital aside from himself and Akari, Sabin lowered his body to the ground and saw the narrow beam of light protruding from beneath the bed, and his arm extended for it. He felt a sharp pain, as Sefi Rasu stood over him, holding Ino's original kitchen knife and burying it between his ribs. Sabin tried to cry out for help, but Sefi covered his mouth and twisted the blade, rupturing the artery and letting Sabin bleed out, screaming into his hand the whole time, right until he died.

Akari had entered the hospital halls, five minutes having passed since Sabin hadn't reported back. It was so dark now, not that it had been well-lit beforehand, but now with the sun setting, there was nothing there, just a pure black void. The victims' rooms were empty, aside from the dead, to which Foli Cheru had been added since she last checked. Her watch was at 4:51 now, only a minute having passed, but seeming like an eternity with the thought that maybe someone had found Sabin and taken him out while they'd been separated and vulnerable. She kept comforting herself with the fact that at that point, she'd heard no gunshots, so there was a good chance Sabin was simply lost in the halls somewhere and she'd only need to find him.

There was an electronic crackle and she heard the walkie-talkie in her bag turn on, emitting the faintest voice she could possibly have heard. She hurriedly removed the speaker and held it up to her ear, hoping to hear any sort of good news from Hara about her location or safety.

"Hello Akari…"

Sefi's voice echoed in her ears, and she dove to her left, into an open room, as a spray of bullets rained through the hallway, tearing apart the linoleum and leaving a smoky cloud of dust from the rubble. Akari knew now that Sabin was dead…Sefi would've killed him first if they were alone together, and his body was probably lying on the floor somewhere, felled too early. She kept thinking about how unfair it was to treat Sabin like this, forcing him to play a very deadly game that wasn't even legal in his home country. His parents would never be able to live it down, the loss of their son, and she could've prevented it if they'd just stuck together.

She closed the door and looked for something that could aid her escape, but she was blocked in, the room only having the one door, and the ventilation shafts having been sealed off by quality bolts. Her flashlight searched the room and she found something most useful, a battery operated defibrillator mounted on a very convenient to use wheeled cart. She turned it on to make sure the battery still had juice and charged the paddles for her plan of attack. Checking her watch before moving, she realized there was a five minute time limit on what she wanted to do, so she would need to work fast.

The door opened and Akari's walkie-talkie slid across the floor, bits of metal and plastic ricocheting from the gunfire that ripped it apart. Sefi didn't stop firing until Akari heard the clicking of an empty weapon. She pushed the cart out as his hand reached into his bag for another cartridge, and Akari charged. She made it down the hall just as his opened fire, a few bullets striking the semi-vehicle before it plowed him back into the wall. Akari grabbed the two paddles, already charged, and shoved them into Sefi's chest, allowing the fierce electrical current to course through his body and send spasms through his limbs as he flailed wildly. She pulled back and stabbed with her katana, the blade going straight through his shoulder and sticking into the wall, leaving a bloody imprint.

As Sefi writhed, Akari ran for it, leaving her weapons behind and looking at her watch with now three minutes left. She spat on the ground as she exited the hospital, alone now, and hoping to avenge the deaths of so many of her friends by letting the psychotic killer rot in that hospital right up until his head was separated from his body like that of Jou Hariken. She never looked back, and just kept running.

It took a moment for Sefi to recover from the shock he'd received, and he yanked the katana from his arm violently, pushing the cart aside while he could still feel the electrical current coursing through his bones. Shaking it off, he walked calmly down the hallway and into the main lobby with not a minute to spare. He continued out into the street and exited C-1 seconds before it went bad, far luckier than the now headless Hariken. He sighed and made a note in his class list of Sabin's demise, and continued down the street in search of Akari Mitsuda, who had eluded him twice. Five kills were his, and he had no intention of ending it at that.


	33. Third Update

Bustaka stared up at the grotesque sight hanging from the banister of the museum staircase…Ariana having been strung up, already long dead, with her nearly dismembered leg hanging from the thin strip of flesh that still bound it to her body. She'd come into the building looking for some female companionship…and having found the dummy still standing in plain sight of the entrance, she assumed she'd found some. But it was all a hoax, and she now felt very insecure with the looming vision of death hanging high above in some sick kind of position, a twisted mind having thought to display its victims in such a manner.

Gorasa, in her section of the museum, still rummaged through the snack bar, pulling out a candy bar, her favorite brand and the last one the museum carried. She tore the wrapper off and took a bite, the sweet yet spicy flavor hitting her tongue in a veritable orgasm of the mouth. As she munched in her contented world, she forgot all about the vicious murder of Ariana Temuchen, and how thoroughly she'd enjoyed it, hearing the screams and feeling her saw cut through the warm flesh. She smiled as she took another bite, tongue scraping the undersides of her teeth to remove any leftover chocolate that had decided to get stuck. She opened her mouth for another bite when she heard the faint crackle of the glass she'd laid out by the front door, as means of detecting foreign invaders. Smirking, she rested the candy bar on the table where she sat and Gorasa rose, still somewhat limping, but now gripping her powerful magnum in one hand.

Bustaka winced as she heard the glass beneath her feet, knowing that she didn't want to give away too much of her presence, especially with the maniac that had killed Ariana possibly still in the vicinity. Checking her watch, she dropped to her knee, moving out of the field of shards first, and unzipped her bag, fishing out her supplied map and class list before continuing on. She moved up the stairs and slowly untied the ropes holding Ariana up, finding them difficult to untie due to the slippery blood coating. Not wanting her to simply fall, Bustaka had to use all of her strength to pull the corpse back over the banister and deposit her on the landing of the stairs.

"Bastards…fucking depraved bastards…I will avenge you sister…"

Bustaka swept her hand over Ariana's face, closing her eyes and took a moment of silence for her fallen classmate, a respect she hadn't bothered with for Iwazaru. Walking into the lobby, Gorasa had narrowly missed catching Bustaka in the act of moving the body. She looked down first to find her security system had in fact been triggered, and then looked up to see that her lovely decoration of Temuchen wall hangings had been removed. Growling, she prepared to search, knowing that whoever had taken Ariana couldn't possible have gotten far carrying a corpse, plus there would have to be a massive blood trail. But as Gorasa reached the stairs, the loudspeaker right outside the museum crackled to life, and she dropped everything to record the new update's information.

"You know this is rather disappointing…you were doing so well earlier…and now this…only three deaths since the last update. I don't even know if I should bother telling you…it'd just sound better at length when I combine it with the hopeful influx during the evening. But I guess I just can't expect that with you guys huh? I heard tons of shooting…tons of gunfire and only three of you died…either you are all horrible shots…or you're just wasting ammo."

Bustaka waved her hand in the air as if to tell Kamana to hurry it up with the update, that she didn't care about her ranting about the condition of their class and the number of dead that now littered the city. Gorasa wanted her to hurry up just because she wanted to find and eliminate the intruder before they got a chance to realize where she was and how willing she was to play the game.

"First out this time…male student number 1…Kazo Nagaku."

Donki cried at this, Ayane consoling him as best she could, which was hard as she was on the verge of tears too…unable to erase the image of what she had witnessed less than six hours before. It was when Kamana announced the next name that she cried and hers and Donki's sobs were heard through the apartment building that they now shared alone.

"Male student number 3, Doguru Sodowan. And third…male student number 9, Sabin Figaro."

Akari's ears perked for a moment at the mention of Sabin as the third victim. This meant that the demented Rasu was still out there, lying in wait, and he would be none too happy to know that she had eluded his killing frenzy not once, but twice. Thus far…he had killed Ino and Yuri and Kezika, three girls she had known to not have been playing, three girls she said she would help. Hara hadn't been mentioned however, meaning she must've gotten away…probably through the broken fence she'd seen. She didn't know how, but it didn't really matter. Sabin was dead too, another casualty of Sefi's madness…and for him, Akari shed a single tear. Sabin wasn't supposed to be in the Program…he wasn't even a Japanese citizen. He should've been safe and warm at home maybe eating a nice meal his mother had prepared, instead of lying dead within a danger zone, where Akari couldn't even go to be with him in his death. She wrapped bandages and tape around her fists to strengthen them, as she was now without a weapon…and would have to fight with her bare hands. Sefi was going to pay.

"So to wrap it up…only three dead…Kazo, Doguru, and Sabin. For those of you who care…the new danger zones begin with E-1 at 7 PM…another of the 1 column being closed off. At 9 PM, I-5 is closed off, and at 11 PM, F-2 is a danger zone. So to repeat…E-1, I-5, and F-2. Please try to get more accomplished this time children…I would like to go home without having spent a week in this city. Miss Kamana out."

Bustaka finished writing down the information, glad to see that not only had the male deaths balanced out the females, but also that they actually had one less student left than her own gender. She didn't feel sorry for any of them…not Kazo or Doguru…the nerdy anime kids that didn't seem to hurt anyone…nor Sabin…who wasn't even legally allowed to compete…not that it mattered to the Japanese government if one Italian boy died under their watch. All Bustaka cared about was that she was still alive, and no more girls had died. It was a rather fucked up view of feminism, but what did it really matter? She'd either leave the city in a body bag, or ALL or classmates would be dead, and they wouldn't particularly care about her views, would they? As she stowed the two papers within her bag, she heard the sound of a hammer being pulled back on a gun, and she whipped around in time to see Gorasa Satabala take aim and fire, a magnum bullet striking her right in the chest.

Bustaka fell, hitting the stairs hard and hurting her head, but she was still alive, thanks to Iwazaru and his little bulletproof vest. This was the second time it'd saved her ass in combat, the first being when Tanju was going to try and take her without even a simple "Please?" Thinking back, she'd been glad to heard that he was dead, and she in fact hoped that he rotted in hell more than almost any other one of her classmates. But for the moment, Tanju was not her concern. Her concern was the girl with the gun, who despite not noticing any movement from Bustaka, was still fast approaching with a look in her eyes that only led Bustaka to believe her rouse had failed.

"You know Busty…you got that nickname for a reason. And if you think I'm stupid enough to believe you miraculously went from a D-cup to a low B…then you're sadly mistaken."

Gorasa reached down and tore Bustaka's blouse from the bottom, exposing the vest before taking aim at her throat. As she pulled the hammer back, thoughts ran through Bustaka's mind…trying to figure some way of getting out of such a sticky situation. Trembling and whimpering, she lowered her hand to the hem of her skirt, lifting it and exposing a very tight pair of panties that nicely outlined her features. Gorasa couldn't help but stare, her sexuality drawing her to the elegant and slutty tendencies of this girl who was at her mercy.

"Please Gorasa…don't kill me…I'll do anything…anything at all. I know you…like…girls…you could have me…I'll go quietly…just don't shoot me."

Bustaka slipped her fingers beneath her underwear and slid herself out, wiggling away from Gorasa at the same time. Spreading her legs, she looked up at her attacker, who seemed almost entranced. This was good…Bustaka had her eating right out of the palm of her hand…and she smiled as Gorasa knelt down, going right in for the goods. Bustaka closed her eyes, really not wanting to watch herself be violated by another female…this going against everything she stood for. But she had to take it in order to survive. She felt something prodding, but she didn't want to think about it, until she realized it was definitely not natural. Two shots rang out and Bustaka's eyes popped open, looking to see Gorasa holding a smoking gun right between her legs. Bustaka cried as blood slightly bubbled from corners of her mouth, breathing becoming very hard for her.

"There's only two girls in this class that I like Busty…and you aren't one of 'em."

While Bustaka was still alive and breathing, albeit not well, Gorasa tore open the rest of her blouse and yanked the vest off, punching it a few times to test how powerful it really was. As Bustaka died…she watched Gorasa pull the strangely unique kimono from her body and replace it only after having donned the protective covering. As Gorasa left her there, on the stairs of the museum and half-naked…she finally stopped crying as her heart stopped beating. And the two genders were even once more…eleven to eleven.


	34. A Daring Plan

At the sound of the loudspeaker, Eiji bolted up from bed, rushing to grab his map and write down the information, cursing Kiberu under his breath for not waking him up. Completing the systematic elimination of danger zones and student names, he moved to Yerocha's side and shook him awake, the boy picking his glasses off from the armrest of his chair where they'd lain. Meanwhile, Eiji checked the immediate vicinity, finding no sign of Kiberu, and then moved out into the larger portion of the library, hoping that nothing had happened to her while she was alone and on guard.

He found her, still snoring in the wooden chair, her list askew on the table and the gun lying not too far away. Her book lay open, the binding broken from its position, one of the pages torn and hanging out from the side…something Kiberu probably hadn't noticed earlier. He wondered if she'd simply fallen asleep at the announcement, knowing it was her turn to do so anyway, or if she'd conked out early and had left them all at risk. Assuming the latter, he kicked her awake, his foot hitting the underside of her left knee.

"Ow! Quit it!"

"Wake up Kiberu! You fell asleep on guard didn't you?"

"I was just resting my eyes."

"Note how while I was on guard for my entire six hours…I was fully conscious and didn't open us up to attack…while you did."

"Well Eiji…_I_ actually have a talent to contribute to our group once Yerocha gets into the system. You are lucky to be here."

"Hmm? I seem to recall that YOU invited me. I just don't want to die in my sleep because you can't pop a fucking pep pill once in a while. Or at least drink some coffee."

"Tell me…where am I gonna get a pep pill…or coffee? We're in a fucking city and the only source of power I've managed to find for anything is the batteries from our flashlights, which is now running the only computer we've got. But I suppose I could just go out into the middle of the street and start a nice bonfire…maybe boil some water and make myself some coffee while avoiding the bullets people are firing at me."

"Sarcasm is a sign of a weak mind."

"Takes one to know one."

"And childish taunts aren't making your case any better."

"Is there a tattoo on my forehead that says 'I care?'"

"Well no…"

"Then why not just shut it Eiji? Is Yerocha awake?"

"Yeah…I woke him up before you. I can't believe you fell asleep."

"Get over it Eiji…we've got more important things to worry about now."

Kiberu walked into the computer room, where Yerocha sat poised at the keyboard, diligently typing and biting his lips in earnest, wanting to get the job Kiberu had set out for him, before Eiji had even arrived, done. Eiji entered the room, having looked outside for just a minute, enough time to see the night sky overhead, and yet all three of them were wide awake now and working their asses off…at least Yerocha was. Kiberu had never actually told him what they were trying to do…and he'd never bothered questioning…despite his naturally curious nature. Thinking about it now, he felt somewhat stupid for now questioning her plan…he wanted to pick it apart and fix any and all possible flaws Kiberu may have missed in the planning phase.

Half an hour passed with Kiberu and Eiji sitting and staring, taking the occasional bites of their food and sips of their water, not bothering to make any sort of comment, aside from the occasional "Bless you" whenever a sneeze rocketed from Eiji's throat. Yerocha wiped sweat from his brow, feeling a bit self-conscious, yet unwavering in his determination. He reached a firewall, the last big blockade in his quest, and the screen went black for a moment, causing an uproar among the trio before flickering back with a simple sure box for inputting a name and password. It took a few tries, but Yerocha managed to find the name, and from there, it was simply a difficult task of finding the password. Kiberu started to nod off again as she watched him input trial password after trial password with no success save for the sporadic hmms that came from Yerocha's mouth as he found maybe one of the symbols. Eiji growled and shrugged her off, still angry at her inability to remain awake when it could mean life or death.

"What the hell Kiberu?"

"What the hell what?"

"Stay awake for God's sake!"

"I'm trying but this is really boring."

"That's a reason? We're going to die and you're gonna sleep because this is boring?"

"I have a right to. It's my freaking plan that we're going by here."

"What plan? You…neither of you, have told me anything about this so-called plan since I got here. It's just been you setting up the computer and Yerocha sitting there and typing. What's the god damn deal?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet at least."

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because you'll find out the second the plan goes into effect and not a moment before."

"There is no plan, is there?"

"What?"

"There is no plan, is there? You're just winging it and going with the flow. We've been sitting in this library for hours doing nothing and you have no idea what we're gonna do next, do you?"

"That's not true!"

"Then tell me. What is the mother fucking pl…"

"Got it Kiberu! We're in!"

"Yes! Fina-fuckin'-ly. Pull up the blueprints."

"Can do."

As Yerocha moved the mouse and clicked around the screen, imaging of an electronic coil flashed across the screen, and it took Eiji no more than a moment to realize what he was looking at. The very intricate details of the collars that constrained them to the game were staring him right in the face over the gentle whir of the tower and monitor. Kiberu was a genius, and he felt horrible for doubting her…she and Yerocha really did know what they were doing, and the three of them were going to escape! Kiberu studied the collar's design and made a few mental notes about the locations of crucial wires and explosives, marking them off by pointing at the design. Yerocha nodded and waited for further instructions on how to handle the situation, knowing Kiberu would be the one to disarm the deadly jewelry, as the most mechanically inclined.

"Okay…this is gonna be tricky you two, but I think we can make it work. You're gonna need to just find me some wax paper, a pair of tweezers, and some bubble gum…not chewing gum…bubble gum. We're gonna need it all to get this to work."

"Wait, you need us to go outside?"

"Yes…we don't have any supplies here…and I NEED those things."

"Well are you going with us?"

"I'm the only one who can make this work…why would I go with you? You're supposed to be smart Eiji."

"Well I figured…since you hadn't done much yet…"

"And neither have you. Just go out there…stay in the shadows…hide…you know. Stay safe. We'll be out of here before the next update, I'll tell you that right now. But you've gotta get moving. Who knows how much they know about our plan…and I don't want a preemptive detonation."

"Aye aye Kiberu."

"Yeah…we'll go. Just stay here and don't die okay?"

"Trust me, I won't. You two stick together and take one of the guns…I'll keep the other."

The boys nodded and left the library, leaving Kiberu by herself to study the blueprints some more. Eiji was nervous, not feeling at all safe in a city filled with homicidal classmates that had already killed at least nineteen people. Yerocha however, was having a rush of adrenaline, the thoughts of fighting the system rushing through his mind while thoughts of his own imminent demise passed by with nary a peep. He was so close, and he was going to screw the government out of its Program victory. He was going to survive, and so were Kiberu and Eiji, leaving a grand total of three winners at least. After what they'd already had to go through, knowing so many had died; it was a nice thing to think about, escape and freedom. As the two boys marched down the road east of the library, towards the marked grocery store, they were prepared and ready to fight, not intending on letting anything stop them from their mission.


	35. Rising Tensions

Yuseki barely managed to stomach her ration of bread as Shiro held her hand and rubbed her stomach to make sure everything went down alright and stayed down. He was really quite sweet…despite how he acted in class…the Program was bringing out an entirely new side of him. He cut himself a slice, using her knife instead of his own. He hadn't told her where the blood had come from, and she hadn't asked. They were both happier with their own blissful ignorance. She burped softly as she finished her water and covered her mouth at the unladylike noise, still feeling uncomfortable to behave normally around the boy who was easily one of the most handsome in the class. She'd been slowly killing herself for years in order to impress boys like Shiro…in terms of appearance at least…and now he'd just dropped a bomb on her…about how she really didn't impress anyone…and in fact was simply making herself LESS appealing.

Shiro kept thinking about Calesu and the sickening kiss they had shared. He could still taste that sour breath of his, mixed with the horrible scent of his perfume. Just the mental image of a guy like Calesu in drag…barely covered by his feminine clothing…he was simply glad that he had a strong stomach or else the floor would've been covered in half-digested government bread. For the time being he was doing everything in his power to push Calesu out of him mind entirely, and he was decently successful in his attempt. His focus returned to Yuseki, who was standing and moving off towards the bathroom where they'd first found each other.

"Where're you going?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll go with you."

"Uh…no…I can manage by myself."

"I'm just concerned Yuseki…I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone when you could start…you know…again."

"I'm not going in there to throw up!"

"I'm not saying you are! I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well having you standing there and watch me while I piss is not going to make me feel any better Shiro."

"I won't look. I just don't want you closing the door and leaving yourself alone in there."

"I can't close the door…you broke it earlier, remember?"

"Well yeah…but…"

"No buts…just gimme some privacy. Yeesh."

Yuseki entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, the frame bent and jutting out slightly, so Shiro could still easily see what transpired within. But still, the wooden separation between he and Yuseki was enough to make her feel at ease as she took the opportunity to cleanse her body in peace and tranquility. Shiro stood at the window, his fingers pulling apart the drapes while staring out at the still forms of Fujisama and the boy Calesu's sick attentions had almost gotten to. He kept wondering how exactly anyone could have become as sick as Calesu was, to resort to necrophilia in order to get off. The kiss returned to his mouth and once again Shiro took a strong swig of his water, the rusty taste almost washing the lingering flavor out of his mouth, but still, there was that one small bit that remained, that just wouldn't go away.

Yuseki flushed and washed her hands in the sink, looking into her eyes with the massive purple bags hanging underneath her lower lids. She wasn't sure if the strange appearance was due to lack of sleep, or if it was caused by her illness, having plagued her for so long, without letting her see the monster she had become. Looking herself over in the mirror, she lifted her blouse enough to look at her stomach, seeing the distinct outlines of her rib cage and almost feeling sick once more. She cast a glance upon the toilet once more, bile rising in her throat, and she fought it back, swallowing and not allowing herself to fall back into old habits. She splashed some water in her face and shake her head, trying to get all need to vomit out of her system before emerging into the room where Shiro awaited her return.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah…everything is fine."

"You were in there for a while."

"Well it does take longer for girls than it does for boys."

"Yeah, but I could hear you finish…what gives?"

"You were listening? Gross."

"Li…I wasn't listening…I just heard. There's a difference."

"Well I wasn't puking if that's what you're trying to say."

"I'm just worried about you Seki."

"Well don't be. I can handle myself. As a matter of fact I WANTED to go back and start throwing up…but I stopped and controlled the urge."

"Well that's good…"

"Yeah…whatever…"

"Everything um…come out okay?"

"Uh…yeah…and I'd really appreciate not being asked that question ever again. I mean, you're not my doctor…or my mom…and it's really starting to get creepy the way you're treating me."

"Look…I told you…Yan and Magoichi are dead…my only two friends…and now I'm all alone. You're all I've got because I doubt anyone else is gonna wanna team up with me…they probably think I killed those guys and that I'm playing."

"What did happen to them Shiro? Why DO you have blood on your knife?"

"It's not MY knife…it's Naka's. He came into the police station…where me 'n Yan 'n Magoichi 'n Lasi were hiding out. He killed Yan and just…gave it to me."

"He gave you a knife?"

"Yeah…and then the announcement came on…so I got outta there."

"And the other two? I…left them locked in a cell in the station…Yan was freakin' out so he locked them up…and then we he died…I just wasn't thinking straight…so I left them there."

"And they're dead now."

"Yes…that's why I need you…you trust me…"

"I trust you? That's it?"

"Well…yeah…I feel safer knowing there's someone I can trust with me…and I figured you'd be the same way."

"What if they died in that danger zone?"

"Kamana said they didn't."

"What if that bitch was lying?"

"She'd tell us about Jou and not those two?"

"Yes…she doesn't like you after all."

"So why would telling me they didn't die that way be harmful to me?"

"I don't know…she's the psychopath, not me."

Shiro sat back for a moment, just looking her over, still finding it extremely hard to believe that she was still alive, given the extremely skinny frame she sported. Yuseki looked over Shiro, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. It was highly improbable that someone like Yuji, a competitor, would just kill Yan, and leave Shiro with the knife, free to roam and kill as he pleased. And as for Magoichi and Lasi…why had Miss Kamana made a point that those two hadn't died in the danger zone? A growing feeling of mistrust grew in Yuseki, slowly pushing out the side of her that remembered how she'd been given a second chance at life, thanks to Shiro's life saving efforts. Shiro was blissfully unaware of her thoughts, just hoping that she didn't think too badly of him for leaving his friends to die like that, in a danger zone.


	36. Girlfriends

Using lipstick, Calesu crossed sector E-1 off of his map entirely, staring at the pattern in danger zones on that particular section of the map. It was entirely unsafe to move too far west now, even avoiding the danger zones, as any step cloud possibly becoming the last a person would take. Squeezing his faux-cleavage together, he adjusted the stuffing, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with so much constraining clothing pinching tightly into his body. He'd gotten a pretty crappy weapon…the only thing that cattle prod had come in handy for was a way to relieve the boredom. Not in the way you might think mind you…he wasn't that horny. With all the video cameras around, and he knew there were, the Program was broadcast on television after all, he wasn't just going to give a free show to people who weren't deserving. Although with Tanju well…that was a once in a lifetime experience…it was different. However, the wearing of a skirt was the extent of how far Calesu was willing to delve into his perversions while participating in such an event.

No…Calesu was a masochist…he enjoyed the feeling of pain and how it aroused a sensation deep within him that he wanted more and more of. That was why he constantly did things like he did to Shiro and the other tough boys. Whenever they would beat him up, he loved the attention and the pain it brought, and when he bled, it just felt better. Naturally, he wanted others to experience the same, and Calesu had gotten quite good at fighting and defending himself. He was constantly involved in bar fights with guys almost twice his size, and yet he still managed to come out on top fifty percent of the time. And that was just how he liked things to go…it was good to win and dominate, or lose and feel that wonderful pain he enjoyed so much.

Lifting his blouse, Calesu first rubbed the cold metal of his weapon against his stomach, pressing it right into his navel and emitting a few pleased noises from his larynx. Gently pressing the button, he let the electric shock travel through him, twitching in pain with spasms passing through him as though he was doing some kind of bizarre new dance. His skirt flailed with his movements, flapping in the stale apartment air like a flag in a strong breeze, Calesu thoroughly enjoying the sensations his weapon could bring him, even if it was basically useless otherwise. Moving it around to his fake bosom, he pressed the metal once more, and another jolt entered his body, sizzling his insides enough to make it hurt…but not enough to be lethal.

Hearing a noise outside, someone entering the building near his first floor hideout, Calesu blinked, batting one of his long, elegant and darkened lashes before rising up and depositing his weapon back within the rough fabric of his duffel bag. Slowly opening the door, he looked out and saw the faint outline of a female classmate. Unable to tell who it was from a simple body shape, and knowing Gorasa Satabala, the one person in the class he was afraid of, was still alive, Calesu pulled out his flashlight and shined a beam over the long hair and running mascara of Aria Istili. She looked upon the figure standing in the doorway as it beckoned her inside, sealing them both inside.

"Oh thank God…thank you thank you thank you…I was starting to worry I wouldn't find anyone safe…Calesu? Why're you wearing that dress?"

"Well um…it feels more comfortable."

"No…not why are you wearing A dress. Why are you wearing THAT dress…it doesn't match your eyes at all."

"Oh haha…very funny."

Calesu always had better relationships with the girls in his class; he was just more at ease talking to them than he was to members of his own gender, who were constantly edging away in awkward silence, as though his sexuality would infect them. The girls would open up to him, like he was one of their kind, something he'd longed to be since shortly after his birth. Aria and Ariana wee his personal favorites…he loved listening to them talk about their relationships, Aria especially, since she would describe in amazing detail how Tanju was in bed. It made him jealous yeah, but not enough to hate her…and even if he did, he wasn't going to give up daily stories about how long Tanju was, or what his kinks were. Calesu had been saving that info up for if he ever felt the need to really fuck someone, and considered it blackmail.

Aria was crying…but trying to put on a brave face…her face swollen with tears and moisture. She must've been crying her little eyes out ever since she heard the news about Tanju. Calesu wondered if she'd seen his body…figuring she had, given the amount of blood covering her chest. She looked like she'd hugged whatever life he had left right out of him once his head came off. In a way, Calesu felt bad for having nearly done what he had done to Tanju's body…Aria being one of the girls he did consider a friend moreso than just an acquaintance…she didn't even seem to mind his current outfit whereas Shiro had actually called him a freak.

"Aria…are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"You've been crying."

"No I haven't…I just got something in my eye."

"Your face is all fucked up…you've been crying."

"No…"

"You upset about Tanju…you…were there…huh?"

Aria looked at Calesu for a moment, not seeing a bizarre teenaged boy in a dress, but instead seeing her own older sister, always comforting her through the hard times. She sat down and rested her head in Calesu's cleavage and sobbed, wanting to be strong but unable to handle herself anymore. As she cried, Calesu ran his hand through her hair, fingers caressing the long strands with admiration, Calesu always wanted to have as beautiful locks as Aria did.

"I shot him…"

"You what?"

"I have a gun…I shot Tanju…"

"You did? You killed him?"

"No…I shot him in the side…and I got scared."

"What happened?"

"He told me to drop the gun…and I did."

"And then…?"

"Yo blew his head off."

"Tanaka? He's playing?"

"No…I think…he was just trying to protect me…"

"So?"

"I…I watched Tanju die…and I watched Yo kill him. I carried a decapitated head around with me Lesu. And I don't even love Tanju…"

"You don't? You always used to rave about him."

"He was an asshole…and everyone told me so…'cept Ariana…but she was kinda dumb…Nizari treated her like shit too."

"Tanju just wasn't right for you…or you weren't right for him. Tanju needs…needed someone who can take a beating and still get him off…and enjoy themselves of course."

"What's wrong with me Lesu? First I'm with Yo…who cheats on me with Busty Whore…and then blows off my boyfriend's head with a shotgun to what….try and be my knight in shining armor? And Tanju beat me…he fucking hit me…and he tried to fuck Busty too. That's why I shot him. I mean…can't I find a guy who'll treat me right Lesu?"

"It's a mystery…I can't find a guy myself…it's just a growing problem. Don't worry about it Aria…there's nothing wrong with YOU…guys just don't realize how good they've got it. Just try not to think about guy issues…there's more pressing issues now with all the people dying around us. You need to remember to look out for yourself above all else…even above me."

"Yeah…you're right."

"But we can still hang out together. It's better to team up than be out there alone I guess. We'll have to move though…this apartment isn't safe with all the sectors in the one column turning into danger zones. We'll head over to the store where I picked up this blouse. It's got a skirt that I think would look FANTASTIC on you."

"Sound good…"

The two smiled at each other and Aria led the way, more confident as she held her gun with Calesu trailed behind, his hand feeling through the duffel and squeezing the phallic shape of his cattle prod. He'd wait until she fell asleep before going to work on himself again, and at this thought, he couldn't help but giggle like the little schoolgirl he wanted so desperately to be.


	37. Splitting Up

Sitting with her arms clamped around folded legs, Ayane Mirasaki sat alone on the closed toilet seat, the bathroom door both locking Donki out, and keeping herself in. In her hands, she clutched two objects tightly, both making indentations in her palms. One was the locket she'd taken off of Doguru's body, the one that had caused him to do what he did and kill himself. And the other was the pair of cat ears she wore in the picture…he'd given them to her as a gift, and she always felt that they were like a part of him she could keep all to herself. She refused to relinquish her grasp on either of the objects, retreating to the bathroom when Donki had tried to console her…not wanting to part with the last bit of Doguru she had left, the Program having taken everything else.

Donki sat outside, back against the wooden door, banging his head backwards into the lumber, trying to expel the thought of Kazo's death from his mind. He could see everything moving in slow motion over and over again like some kind of broken video that wouldn't move beyond a set point due to damage in the footage. Despite not having seen the initial moments, he played back the exact moment when Doguru had surprised Kazo and fired those two shots, Kazo's face going white and his eyes going wide as the bullets traveled towards him in an excruciatingly slow manner. Donki wanted to stop them, but it was only a dream…nothing he could do to make things right as they hit their target, right in Kazo's gut, and he fell to the ground.

Donki saw himself running, like an out of body experience, and holding Kazo in his arms as the boy bled. Ayane was there, screaming something as Donki looked up and watched another bullet bury its way into Doguru's skull, the boy falling slowly, Kazo having died less than a minute before due to his wounds. Both of them…the two survivors that is, simply sat there…Ayane not making a move towards her fallen love, Donki squeezing Kazo tighter as he recalled all the moments of their childhood. It was so difficult to think that Kazo was really gone…just a lifeless shell…his mind nothing now without the beat of a pulse. So much violence…so much pain…this wasn't a game, it was a war, and they were prisoners.

"_Hey, Doguru said he's going as Inuyasha…'cause Ayane's dressing as Felicia and he figures dog boy, cat girl…it's a good combination."_

"_Man…I wanted to go as Inuyasha…he's fuckin' badass."_

"_Doguru's lucky man…he's got a girl that's into this stuff. We can't even find girls to go out on NORMAL dates with us."_

"_Yeah…Kazuko doesn't even notice me."_

"_Hara? Man…you're better off trying to get with Bustaka. Hara's nice…but she's not desperate…she's actually got prospects."_

"_A guy can dream, can't he?"_

"_Yeah…but Hara?"_

"_Hey, she's smart, cute, and nice. That's like…the ultimate female trifecta."_

"_Note to Kazo: Girls aren't gonna be turned on when you use the term 'trifecta' nor will they even know what it means."_

"_Hara knows."_

"_Well maybe she does…but she'd still be freaked out."_

"_Whatever man…just help me pick a costume. Who're you going as?"_

"_I was thinking of going as Ryoga Hibiki, you know, from Ranma."_

"_Heh…you'd be better off as the Dojo Destroyer dude."_

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"_

"_Nothing…hahahahaha!"_

Donki had chased Kazo around for hours after that, Kazo continuing to make minor fat jokes which only spurred on Donki's rampage. He'd ended up going as Ryu from Street Fighter, while Kazo took the role of Ryoga…which only led to numerous taunts where Kazo was called "P-Chan." They'd met up with a guy dressed as Ranma…who kept talking smack and acting tough, while insulting Kazo for his role as Ryoga. When Kazo and Donki teamed up to dump an entire bucket of cold water on the boy, obviously not changing him into a female as in the anime, the boy grew enraged and started pummeling Kazo. Needless to say, Donki wasn't going to let his best friend fight alone…he tackled the other boy and the three fought and punched each other on the floor until separated and thrown out of the convention by security.

Those were good times in Donki's mind, and he preferred remembering them to the bad times, but now things were different. First and foremost in his mind, it would never be the anime convention that Donki remembered. He'd always remember how in his mind, it was his fault that Kazo now lay dead. He had been the one that had stopped watching the window to play cards. He had been the one who had let Kazo go out into the hall by himself, inside of joining up like the team they were. And he was the one who had been too late to save his friend from death, and had to watch him die to one of their friends.

Looking down at the gun, he thought about how easy it would be to just put it to his temple and pull the trigger, and blow those thoughts out of his mind entirely. He pressed the barrel against his skin and mouthed the word "Boom" before dropping the weapon and letting his head rest against the door, hearing Ayane's sobs through the portal. He had nearly forgotten about her, having been wrapped up in his own thoughts. Ayane wasn't really someone he was comfortable around…she'd always just been someone who'd shown up at anime club one time, and Doguru kept dragging her along with them from that point on. He couldn't feel sorry for her, having lost the boy she loved; he'd lost his best friend, and Doguru was the evil bastard that had taken Kazo away.

Sighing heavily, Donki stood and tried the door one last time, Ayane still having locked herself in, as though she was more afraid of him than of the boy that had waved a gun at her a few hours before. He walked back into the central room and grabbed his bag, stuffing Saikichi's gun inside along with the map, the class list, the food and water he'd brought in, and anything else that could've been useful. He returned to the bathroom and pounded on the door, trying to get Ayane's attention in the dark cocoon she'd formed around herself.

"Ayane…I'm leaving."

With no response, Donki entered the bedroom where he'd personally laid Kazo to rest, and patted his friend's forehead, giving his limp hand and hearty shake with tears in his eyes. Ayane was on her own…if she wanted to stay locked in that bathroom alone, that was her decision. Donki just couldn't stay in the apartment anymore…he needed to get out and be free. The building was like a prison to him, the place where his friends had died now haunted by their forlorn spirits. He just couldn't handle it anymore, and if he stayed there any longer, he would go insane, and he WOULD blow his brains out. This decision was for the best…and he just needed to get away.

After about ten minutes of silence in the apartment, the door unlocked and Ayane timidly stepped out. Donki was truly gone, but he'd left all her stuff…including the gun Doguru had used to…kill. She gathered up her supplies of food, water, weapons and bullets, and went back into the bathroom, locking the door once more and hoping that her fortress would stay safe though the duration of the game. Thinking of Doguru once more, she cried herself to sleep, head falling to a rest on the cold and hard metal of the Colt revolver.


	38. Hatred

Gorasa spent her time restoring Ariana's body to the trophy position she'd originally put it in, hanging from the stairs once more by the rope she'd stolen from one of the collapsed dinosaur skeletons. She returned there and found another section of rope, moving Bustaka's body down the stairs and using the rope as a pulley in order to hang her just above the entrance doorway. It was a bit twisted and depraved, but it kept Gorasa busy, and helped lure in the victims she desired, like pathetic little flies that wandered helplessly into her web. Two had fallen victim to her thus far, and she hoped for many more, enough to get her the win, and easy task with a lot of the big time competitors already having been eliminated.

In a way, she was glad to have been picked for this game, despite the threat of death…she had so much rage built up towards her class that she needed to unleash her fury upon someone or something. The Program was the perfect outlet for someone with such a violent personality as herself…for people like her…it just felt good to kill. Gorasa, unlike Calesu, was not okay with being hated or looked at funny because of who she was. She was a human begin, and she wanted to be treated as such, rather than as though she had some kind of disease. Calesu disgusted her, the way he was able to simply take the abuse and actually enjoy it; she would never be like that. She could never be like that; things were just different…how she and Calesu had turned out.

With boys, they see something strange, something different, something they don't like…they use brute force to attack it and neutralize it, as they had done numerous times with Calesu. Physical pain like that…it goes away…and guys can handle pain, no matter how pathetic and weak they are. With girls however…in Gorasa's case…the reactions are quite different. Girls do not use brute force…they simply don't have that mentality. Instead, girls use their minds, to harass and mentally attack in the same way boys do with their fists. Gorasa was their target, and for her high school career, she had been an outcast…always being singled out or left out in whatever activity arose.

It wasn't her fault that her father had left when he found out her mother was pregnant. It wasn't her fault that her mother died during childbirth, leaving her with nothing. But this didn't matter to her classmates. So many of them had picked on her, uncaring to her feelings, calling her a bastard child, or making commentary about her style of dress…clearly picked up from a second hand shop by her "supportive" caretakers at the orphanage. Sometimes she just wished she was dead, so they'd all leave her alone. None of them knew how it felt, to have no one who cared for them. No one would even attempt to form a friendship for fear of becoming an outcast themselves, and thus, Gorasa spent a lot of time alone.

In time, she simply stopped caring…her grades slipped and soon she was barely managing to stay about a D in her classes. Her teachers tried to help, but what did they know about what she was going through…their sympathy lacked feeling and compassion. They were simply trying to make her feel better without putting themselves in her shoes. They would constantly offer mindless suggestions to her without thinking about what they said. She was told to try studying harder and put more effort into her homework, something impossible given the loud screams of the younger orphans, who always seemed to find a good home while she was stuck.

Moving into middle school, things just got worse as her body started to develop…as did her classmates. Changing for gym class was so awkward as she kept finding herself staring at the other girls in their underwear. This was, of course, rather noticeable, and soon she had rumors circulating throughout the school about her sexuality, saying she was a lesbian. It was horrible…girls avoiding her in the halls while most guys she tried to talk to would take one look and pass on any offer to go out or even just study together. She was just fooling herself though…she tried to hide it, but the rumors were true. She would daydream in class about one of her female classmates, just sitting there for her, kissing and caressing. She'd be snapped back to reality by the painful realization that it was only a dream, and despite this, she enjoyed it.

So she'd decided to stop hiding, to make her lesbianism public, but that didn't go so well. She was denied participation in any sort of activity she tried out for. Every sports team rejected her on grounds that she "wasn't good enough" but she knew it was because the prissy little bitch girls didn't want to have to change or shower with her. Even her teachers started looking at her funny, like there was something wrong with her that they couldn't fix and didn't want to worry about. She started failing classes and was almost held back a year before she took a year of summer school.

High school had been more of the same, just the every day routine of having her life suck because of girls that hated her, now worsened by the hormonally active boys that kept asking her to make out with another girl just so they could get a hard-on out of it. She was just sick and tired of being treated like a second-class citizen. She had been a nice girl once, but thanks to years of spite and hatred, she was no longer that innocent little orphan, but instead, took on the role of a cold, hateful, killing machine, filled with malice and vengeance.

Going into the Program, Gorasa thought for no longer than a minute about whether or not she was going to play. She would kill and she would win, just to show up her stupid classmates for berating and taunting her for so many years of her life. Primarily, she focused on the core group of girls…Ariana Temuchen, Aria Istili, Tomiko Nakano, Kezika Itora, Lasi Lasura, and Yuseki Tarana. They were the girls who were hateful bitches…the popular girls who thought because they had perfect bodies that they were better than herself. From there, it was easy to branch out to find reasons to hate the others.

She hated Yuri Sakazaki and Hara Kazuko for hanging out and being friends with these girls. She hated Mokorama Riofuji, Ino Hazakai, and Fujisama Barama for denying her attempts to join the girls' sports teams. She hated Nanayu Zaizitsu, Ayane Mirasaki, Kasumi Izumi, and especially Bustaka Worinai, for the way they submitted to relationships with the male population, whom she despised entirely, judging the entire gender for the crimes of one pervert. And finally, she hated Kiberu Terime, Itaki Hanai, and Foli Cheru, all freaks and losers that followed the crowd and made her feel horrible for the simple reason of making themselves more popular.

Only two girls...two students in her entire class did Gorasa not utterly despise or want dead. The first was Akari Mitsuda, an attractive martial artist who could hold her own in a fight, and did so on many occasions. Akari had stood up for Gorasa in the past, the girl having a strong sense of justice, and Akari knew that what was happening to Gorasa was just plain wrong. And the other girl was Mirasuke Inhara, a quiet girl with a lot of fight inside. Gorasa never saw Mirasuke show signs of weakness or succumb to the temptation of males, and she even suspected that Mira too was into girls…leaving the prospect open of Gorasa finding a date once and for all.

It made Gorasa happy knowing that both of these girls were still alive and fighting it out. She knew they would be the ones to survive out of anyone, and she even smiled, thinking for a moment about the two of them, after a battle with some weaker student…all bloody with their clothes torn. She let out a pleased purr thinking about it, the image of those two much more arousing than what she'd seen a four hours earlier with the class skank who now hung dead above. Recalling the time, she pulled out her map and crossed the next danger zone off her map, once against finding it on the edge of the square grid. They were all slowly being herded together, which was good for her, because it made the killing much easier.

She headed back to the snack bar, limping from Temuchen's bullet. She was safe in the museum for the time being…the third danger zone of the update was next to her zone, but she wasn't worried about it. After all, she'd been lucky thus far, plus she was playing the game like a perfect Program drone should, with determination to win. She had one of the most powerful weapons, plus the ultimate defense. She was sure that if it came down to the final few students, she'd be guaranteed to come out on top.


	39. No Escape

Eiji huffed and puffed as he ran along the street, carrying in his arms a few boxes of wax paper and a couple dozen packs of chewing gum. Beside him, Yerocha held the revolver and carried in his pocket the pair of tweezers they'd found within the grocery store, along with about 3 bags filled with non-perishable goods. It'd been a little after six that they had left the library together, and they headed straight for the store, thinking it would be the best place to find the supplies they needed. They'd thought correctly, and found not just the wax paper, tweezers, and gum, but also a wide variety of food that they could use while on the lam, escaping from the Program. They'd need the extra supplies if Kiberu's plan worked, because as both boys knew, once to betray the government, you'll either have to run and go into exile, or die by the hands of their soldiers.

Normally, this trip wouldn't have taken them four hours to go from place to place, but they'd gotten a little bit sidetracked. The boys seemingly forgot all about Kiberu and the escape plan as they pigged out on whatever food they could find that was still good. After eating disgusting government-supplied bread for so long, any change was welcome to their stomachs, and they gulped down spoonful after spoonful of semi-stale cereal and cold soup to their heart's content. The island was almost peaceful and quiet for the entire time they sat between the shelves and gorged themselves. They'd sat there for about an hour, just digesting and talking, before packing up and heading out once again.

Outside, even the other students seemed to have taking refuge for the night, as not a single gunshot had been heard since just after the latest update. And even that was no more than an echoing memory in Eiji's mind now, the only thing he could hear being his footsteps pounding against the pavement as they ran towards freedom. Yerocha could barely see, the darkness so complete without an available hand to grip the flashlight that would light their way. Still, they managed to follow the road, not yet having to worry about danger zones as none had formed in their area, and they made the turn off, even in the darkness able to see the massive structure of the library.

Kiberu waited, tapping her foot as the boys pushed through the door and deposited their supplies upon an empty table. She ignored them as she scanned the items, grabbing what she'd requested and tearing open a package of gum, shoving a stick into her maw and chewing it furiously before finally returning attention to her comrades. Both boys watched as she popped the piece of gum out and stuck it against the ring around Eiji's neck. He looked at it with a bit of disgust before she pulled a piece of wax paper from the roll and wrapped it around the inside of the collar, protecting his neck.

"Now this is gonna be pretty loud Eiji…so you might wanna cover your ears."

"Loud? What do you mean?"

Kiberu pulled her gun out and pressed it right against the gum on Eiji's collar, and the boy instinctively ducked for cover. She assured him that she'd worked the plan out in her head, and she just needed him to stay still. Aiming the gun at an angle, so as not to shoot him by accident, Kiberu pressed the barrel right into the gum, practically covering the muzzle in the sticky substance. Eiji held his fingers deep in his ears, as did Yerocha, while Kiberu grabbed the pair of tweezers and held them at the ready in her free hand. There was a loud bang, and seconds later, off in the school, Eiji's life signs dropped from the monitor.

"Looks like whatever plan she had failed…"

Kamana laughed aloud, to the surprise of her army helpers, as she looked over the roster to see half of her class had been destroyed. Meanwhile, in the library, Kiberu flung from her tweezers a long string of explosives deep into the shelves as an explosion went over, tear apart books and splintering the wood, causing an avalanche of bookshelves similar to something seen within an old comedy movie with a bumbling librarian. A collar fell to the ground and Eiji rubbed his neck, glad to be free, and panting, nearly having wet himself at how close he'd been to death the whole time. He wasn't going to ask Kiberu how she'd done what she did, or how she knew to do it, but he was thankful nonetheless.

Kamana watched as Yerocha dropped from the screen, a similar explosion occurring in the library, and she laughed once more, thinking about how foolish those three were to try and escape. She didn't even seem to notice the fact that Kiberu was seemingly talking to herself, despite the fact that no one was left to talk to, both of her fellow conspirators now dead according to the computer. Yerocha and Eiji sat on the table as Kiberu briefed them on what they'd have to do. They'd each seen it performed twice, one time each from outside of the collar. Eiji would be the one to pull the explosives, and Yerocha would fire the gun, Kiberu simply hoping that they could pull it off as well as she had…as she didn't want a scorched and bleeding stump for a neck.

Yerocha had his finger on the trigger when there was a burst of fire from behind, holes forming in their chests and lower abdomens, with bullets grazing and striking Kiberu's limbs as well. Eiji fell first, knocking Yerocha off balance and collapsing against a table, falling and bleeding from the mouth, his glasses shattering on impact. Yerocha staggered a bit as Kiberu screamed in pain, firing the gun and allowing the bullet to graze her neck, not penetrating, but definitely making a burning scar. He fell to the ground, his skull cracking against the hard floor to leave only one remaining.

Kiberu looked up, and through the spots of blood that sprinkled over her glasses, the grim reaper of death forming from the body of Itaki Hanai as she stood there, eyes fixed upon her fourth victim. Through her unclean spectacles, Itaki beheld the sight of her two accomplices…both riddled with bullets and now lying dead,with herself as the last survivor, so close to victory. Itaki just stood there, smiling with a twisted and impish look on her face, as though she was straining not to laugh. Kiberu pushed aside the pain of her wounds long enough to scream.

"WHY?! WE WERE SO CLOSE!"

"Three more…three more Kiberu…grand champion Itaki…winner of the 2014 Program. Itaki Hanai is the second of her family to participate, her cousin having failed to come out on top in a previous edition, but Itaki has won it all."

"Why…Itaki why?"

There the noise once more of fingers typing on an electric typewriter, and Kiberu's thoughts and cries were ended, her face shredded by the nine millimeter rounds as they passed through her skull and ripped apart her brain. Her body collapsed with a loud thump onto the floor, blood starting to pool around her and mixing with both that of Yerocha as it flowed closer, and that of Eiji as it dripped from the tabletop, liters and liters of expelled crimson fluid that only managed to further delight the delusional mind of Itaki. She took her time gathering up the weaponry that had been left behind, both guns and the sickle, along with a few of the cans of soup the boys had carried from the grocery store. Smiling triumphantly, she left the library and the corpses of three more classmates in her wake.


	40. An Awkward Friendship

"_Are you okay Nanayu?_

"_I'm fine…"_

"_You sure? You seem pale."_

"_I'm just nervous…"_

"_That's okay…it's understandable to be nervous…"_

"_What will Mira think?"_

"_Well…this isn't her call."_

"_But…she'll hate me…she'll hate me forever…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she likes you too…"_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_What nothing…what are you talking about Nanayu?"_

"_Nothing…just…please let it go…"_

"_Look Nana…if you're uncomfortable…we can stop…"_

"_But…"_

"_Nana…it's okay…"_

"_No it's not…"_

"_Yes…it is. You don't need to prove anything to me…I'm happy with our relationship as it is for now…if you don't want to do anything sexual, that's okay."_

"_Other girls do things for their boyfriends…"_

"_And other girls are sluts…do you wanna be like Bustaka…or Ariana? You wanna be a mindless bitch like them?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then don't think you have to be…Nanayu…I love you for being who you are…don't try to live up to what others expect of you."_

"_I don't…"_

"_Good…c'mere…gimme a hug."_

"_Okay…Shun…I love you…"_

Shun thought back as Mira led on, recalling his former girlfriend's words about her sister…or half-sister as was the case. He'd always just somewhat assumed Nanayu was a little paranoid; Mira always hung around with them, but she never showed any signs that she was in any way jealous of Nana or anything like that. But now, she'd been right all along…she must've been competing with Mira for his own affections, and Nanayu had won the battle in the end. The thought that he had personally destroyed Mirasuke's hopes and dreams of having him as her loving boyfriend only made Shun feel worse about the whole situation.

The pair now wandered through the grocery store, looking for nourishment to appease their hungry bodies which were starving on the poor-quality bread they'd been given. Shun picked up a box of cereal that featured a hole in the bottom, so that when he picked it up, both small clusters of grain and a unique prize inside fell to the floor. He nearly jumped back and knocked Mira into the shelves at the sight of the small skeleton of some malnourished rat that had died before he even had a chance to attempt salvation, too exhausted from chewing his way through the flimsy cardboard of the packaging.

Mira kicked the fragile bones aside as she moved down the row, prying open boxes and tearing into bags, finding very little to satisfy her hunger aside from spoiled potato chips and dry spaghetti that had gone soft. They reached the canned foods aisle, the atmosphere between them still too awkward to speak. Making notice of the recent activity in the area, as evidenced by the holes in the layer of dust from where food had been until just recently. Pulling her pistol from the back of her skirt, Mira whispered shush to Shun before moving stealthily through the rest of the row. Shun dropped to his knees, unzipping his bag as she moved out of sight, looking inside for the first time to discover what weapon he'd been supplied with.

His hands fumbled around a bit, but he managed to pull out a small, spherical object, covered in bumps with an apparatus sticking from the top. Shun held the grenade in his hand for a moment, gulping for fear of it exploding right then and there and removing any chance he had at making things right with Mira before they were claimed by the Program. He dropped the explosive back into his bag, thinking as it fell in mid air just enough to catch it before it fell, and place it gently in a holder he constructed from his extra clothes. He didn't need the grenades to be easy to reach…even if he were thrust into combat, he couldn't fight.

When he thought back, seeing Nanayu's face as the crowbar went down, she had seen him, and yet he'd done nothing…he was too afraid even to save his own girlfriend. Mira had to intervene and take control from him, mercilessly killing Nizari. She was built to play the game…he simply wasn't. She, despite not being soulless, was still more capable and more willing to take action than he was. He had never been a forceful person, that was why he hadn't run for class president himself, and instead let Hara take control of the race, with him simply as her running mate. He didn't want to have to make decisions or give orders…simply speaking for Hara at the very beginning of the game, standing up in front of the class made his legs shake.

His thoughts were interrupted as Mira returned, still carrying her flashlight and gun, shining the beam into his eyes as if she didn't know who he was for a brief moment. He held up his hand as both a means of alert and as a shield from the blinding rays of her flashlight. Mira helped him up, the others long since having left the store in search of perhaps a new home, or maybe to escape an onslaught from one of their more willing classmates. Whatever the reason, the pair was alone now, surrounded by thousands of packages of food, only a few hundred still edible after the many years they'd been left on the shelves. Thus far, only a dozen or so bags of snack chips, in very small portions, had made their way into Mira's duffel as nourishment for later.

"_Mira…I like this guy…"_

"_Really? My widdle sister's growing up and has her first crush?"_

"_I'm not little…"_

"_God…I'm kidding…lighten up Nanayu."_

"_Oh…I'm sorry."_

"_Ugh…sometimes…you really need to grow a spine…it's like talking to a chicken."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Stop saying you're sorry. You should never be sorry for who you are and that's the code I live by."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Okay. Now tell me…who is he?"_

"_Oh…no one…"_

"_C'mon, you can tell me."_

"_No…it's too embarrassing."_

"_Nana…don't make me tickle it out of you. You know I will."_

"_You wouldn't…"_

"_I would, and my fingers are already warmed up."_

"_They are?"_

"_Yup."_

"_C'mon Mira…don't…"_

"_Just tell me…I seem to recall you're ticklish under the arms, your lower back, your feet, and your inner thighs."_

"_Nooooo…not there…I'll talk, I'll talk."_

"_That's a good girl. So who is he?"_

"_Well…you'll laugh…"_

"_No I won't."_

"_You promise."_

"_I could just tickle you…that's even better than a promise."_

"_Don't…I'll tell…it's…Shun…"_

Mira had known then that Nanayu wanted the very same boy that she herself was after. And Nanayu always came out on top…Mira knew it was futile to try, not that she didn't give it her best. But Nanayu was just the better girl…she was kind and sweet…perfect girlfriend material. Mira was a tomboy…and she was dominating…she was hardly a better candidate for Shun's affections than her perfect little sister. She could only be a friend at best, always…and knowing that killed her inside. She didn't want to be alone…and she even hated Nanayu for winning. She never showed signs of defeat…but secretly, in the back of her mind, she was always plotting to try and gain the upper hand. Now with Nana's death, as depraved as it may seem, Mira felt a heavy burden lifted from her mind, body, and soul. She was free to make her attempt and she'd already made the first move by telling Shun how she felt. Events would just have to unfold on their own from that point on.


	41. Fourth Update

At midnight, the loudspeakers crackled to life once more, and across the island, nineteen heads turned in unison towards the sound. Stopping in his hunt for Yo only for the time it would take to record the names of the dead and the new danger zones, Ryo Hazuki noted on his list the still deceased name of Sabin Figaro, one of his friends no longer among the living. He vowed he would find whoever had killed him, and he would make sure Sabin was avenged, after Yo was defeated first of course. Akari was still alive…at least she was as of the previous update. He only hoped she'd last long enough to help him fight those who were playing the game.

Akari stood now in the library, over the three corpses of fallen nerds. Recalling back, she thought of how a little over a day ago…Eiji had begun the whole brawl in the classroom by refusing to ruin his academic integrity. Now he was dead, bleeding on the floor on the massive building, ironically, with his filled brains now worthless in this place of knowledge. She'd noticed how both Yerocha and Eiji were without collars, the metal remnants now lying at the wayside, harmless and deactivated. Kiberu always was a whiz with technology, if anyone was going to escape, it would be her…and she almost had…but someone had stopped her. The bullets led right back to the same person…the one who'd killed so many thus far…Sefi Rasu. While Ryo was hunting Yo, she knew it was her duty to eliminate the violent threat in Sefi. Not waiting for the deaths to be announced, she left the library and headed off into the city once more, determined to finish what she started in the hospital.

Sitting alone in her bathroom, Ayane listened to the loudspeaker, the classical music playing to precede the announcements made by Kamana. She'd been sitting in that room for who knows how long, unable to cope with the image of Doguru, the gun in his mouth, burned into her mind. Just thinking about it for a brief moment was enough to send her into a fit of tears once more. Donki had left her…but she didn't care…they'd never been close anyway…the only association they'd had was via Doguru and the anime club. That association meant nothing now, with everyone around them dying, including the rattling she'd heard earlier from the direction of the library.

Donki Pon was also alone, now hiding in a separate apartment, just a few doors down from the room where Nizari and Nanayu rotted, their bodies already putrid with the stench of death. He'd simply left Ayane there by herself…she'd probably be dead by the next announcement without him, maybe she already was. He felt bad, but not much, his own life far more important than that of a killer's girlfriend. He felt even worse for thinking that way, as though Doguru was really a bad person, and even if he was, Ayane needed to be punished for his actions. He thought about returning and taking her along with him, two people safer than simply one, but it was too late for that. He'd already left and there was no going back now.

Gorasa tapped her foot against the cold floor of the museum, moving in time with the music, possibly something from Beethoven. She wasn't a music aficionado, and foreign music wasn't common in Japan, but she'd learned about the composer in one of her history classes, the information a small fact that she'd managed to absorb into her mind from the peripherals of her education. It didn't really matter now; she just wished Kamana would hurry up with the list like she did usually, so she would know how many more she needed to kill in order to finish off the entire class.

"Sorry about the delay class…I was just waiting for a report, and didn't want you to think the update was late or anything."

She paused and took a sip from her coffee mug, skimming through the pages, reading specifically what had been uncovered by her task force. Her eyes widened a bit as she reached the part detailing an escape attempt, but only a few lines down the deaths of the three students who'd attempted the escape were noted. Also, the computer they'd used to hack into the government computer system, as Akari could clear see by the multiple gunshots and blasted synthetic material, had been destroyed to prevent any attempts by other technologically inclined students.

"I'm sure you don't like being kept waiting…so now it's time to read off the names of the dead. First we have female student number 14…Bustaka Worinai. Next is male student number 18…Eiji Hoshi. Then, male student number 14…Yerocha Ibarishi. And finally, female student number 3…Kiberu Terime. I do have a slight note about the last three names before I continue, so please allow me a moment to elaborate. Miss Terime and Misters Hoshi and Ibarishi were apparently trying to escape. Now I didn't know this at the time, but one of our military aides clued me in to what might have transpired. When we found them Eiji and Yerocha had even managed to get free of their collars. Thankfully one of you was gracious enough to eliminate them before they became too great of a threat."

Yuji spat on the ground upon hearing her words, a look of sorrow and sympathy crossing his face in memorial for the three fallen classmates he'd always considered to be nerds. Hara fought back tears at the announcement, saddened at the fact that those three had almost made it, and probably could've saved others after being freed from the collars. She didn't want to lose Yuji…or have him lose her. They'd just found each other…kindred spirits whose lives were ruined by the program…they barely had time to establish a true bond before they were destined to be split apart.

"The point is that those three have been eliminated, and as of right now, there are only nineteen of you remaining. That means over 50 of the students in this class, that's half of your classmates Shiro, have been executed. It only took you one day to get this far too. I must say congratulations on that boys and girls. But enough small talk…it's time to announce the danger zones. First, at 1 AM on your second day in this city, sector E-2. Next at 3 AM is C-4, and after that at 5 AM we have B-6. Once again, E-2 at 1 AM, C-5 at 3 AM, and B-6 at 5 AM. That's all for now children…keep up the fantastic work."

Across the island, nineteen maps recorded this information, the remaining students drawing ever closer to their inevitable final confrontations. Some, like Gorasa and Itaki, looked forward to pumping a final bullet into the last of their classmates, while others like Hara, Yuseki, and Shiro, still believed that it was possible to end the fighting and work together to achieve freedom as the nerds had nearly done. And still others, like Akari and Yuji, knew that there was no chance of reconcile and that they would have to eventually play if they ever wanted to escape the city and see their families again.


	42. Dueling Psychos & Third Encounter

All was quiet for a good while after the announcement, the thought of their classmates having nearly escaped settling into their minds uneasily. Sefi Rasu stood in the apartment that had been recently been vacated by the class president and returning champion; he of course did not know that they had been here. Itaki Hanai smiled, muttering the word 'cheaters' over and over again from her new base of operations, a liquor store on the south side of the playing field.

Sefi searched through his bag and the collection of weaponry he had amassed thus far, and decided to toss out the crossbow he'd scavenged from Sabin after his death. There were barely any arrows available, and such a cumbersome weapon was of no use to him in a fire fight. He would in no way be able to protect Kasumi with some slow-moving projectile weapon…he'd be better off just tossing it and letting some other player find it. They'd be an easy kill if they tried to take him out with a weak weapon like that…and even if they managed to get a shot off and surprise him, it wouldn't cause enough damage to take him out of commission. He could simply dodge simultaneous strikes and unleash the fury of his Uzi, which he still intended to return to Kasumi upon their next meeting.

Itaki made a note of there being only 18 other players left in the game, followed by a series of emoticons that were incoherent even by the low standards set by internet forums. She really was enjoying this, the feeling of exhilaration and strength she got from being able to play the game so well. She had studied from the best, Shogo Kawada of 2011 and 12…the boy had won twice according to official records. Kazuo Kiriyama from 2012 had one of the highest kill counts of all time, topped only by Kawada, who had beaten him. Mitsuko Souma, also from 2012…Itaki didn't really follow her; the way Mitsuko played was just too lucky and unappealing. Then there was Motoko Inbuko, a girl very similar in strategy to Gorasa Satabala, luring players into her black widow's web until she died of infection brought on by a gunshot wound to the shoulder. But her personal hero, despite his lack of true accomplishments in game, was someone she'd physically met, by the name of Yuji Naka. Like Shogo Kawada, he'd won and had unfortunately been selected for a second tour of duty on the Program, and she might actually get to see him in action, and perhaps even kill him. Just the thought of this made Itaki's heart skip a beat.

Sefi had been in the city grid for an entire day now, and yet he'd only found Kasumi once, and that meeting hadn't exactly ended well. He tried to form her image in his mind, those piercing eyes so gorgeous, like two caramels, too delicious to be eaten by a mere mortal. To Sefi, Kasumi was a goddess that he worshipped fervently, and hence, fixing a specific image of her grace and beauty in his thoughts was a challenge. He managed to reconstruct her face, but as he did, he features began to morph and distort, changing shape until Kasumi bore a very accurate resemblance to Sefi's own mother, long lost to cancer.

"_Sefi…mama is aching…"_

"_Are you okay mommy?"_

"_I will be…you know what to do…"_

"_But mommy…it doesn't feel good…"_

"_Please Sefi…mama is very sick…she needs you…"_

"_Mommy…it hurts…it hurts me…"_

"_Do it!"_

"_Yes…yes mommy…"_

Sefi's memory conjured the scene as he did what had to be done in order to quell his mother's suffering. He truly loved that woman, and when she had died, he'd taken up her role. He'd never seen the old Hitchcock movie _Psycho_, but his actions almost perfectly mimicked those of Norman Bates. Sefi took to wearing his mother's dresses, simply to walk around the house, acting as though she were truly there once more, to be with him the way he had grown to love. No one ever knew he'd lived by himself for four years, sustaining himself by selling his own personal possessions in order to buy simple things like school lunches. So great was his devotion to his mother, that he never even had her body properly buried. It would be a great shock to the soldier that'd gone to his house to alert her of his participation in the Program, only to find the dead and decomposing skeleton of his mother spread across the couch.

"_Itaki…your father and I…we don't know how to tell you this…"_

"_Mom, I'm on the phone with Kari, can't this wait?"_

"_Itaki…it's important."_

"_Fine…just give me a minute. Kari…I'll call you back, okay? Talk to you later. Bye. Okay, now what is so important that you interrupted my conversation?"_

"_Itaki…you aunt just called…it's about Umi…"_

"_Oooh…did she get into that college she was going for?"_

"_No Itaki…Umi's class…she was picked to participate in the Program…"_

"_The Program? That show with the school kids on the island with guns?"_

"_Yes…Umi's on the Program…and we most likely will never see her again…"_

"_But…Umi was coming for my birthday this weekend…do the people from the Program know that? Maybe they'll send her back."_

"_It doesn't work that way sweetie…"_

"_But mom…what's going to happen to her?"_

"_I don't know honey…"_

From that point on, Itaki became an avid follower of the Program, watching web reports, watching news reports, reading forums print sources, anything she could find to give her further insight. She even had video clips of almost ever single death that had occurred since Umi's edition stored in the hard drive of her computer. She kept the video of her cousin's death separate from the rest, and watched it at least twice a day, before bed or after school…it didn't matter. She kept analyzing it, trying to think of some way her cousin could've avoided the reaper. She knew every second of the scene by heart, the blond French girl with the nail gun and her own cousin with a mace. Umi never stood a chance; she took a few of the projectiles to the chest before the last nails broke through her skull. The French girl died of course, she was raped and snapped her neck after falling off the top of a building, in an attempt to escape her assailants. Itaki always smiled, maybe even laughed, when she watched that scene.

For two years, Sefi had been alone, living the façade of his own mother, before he reached his current class configuration. It was here that he first met Kasumi, already dating Kane for those two years of Sefi's life where he was trapped by his own sick and delusional mind. She was so beautiful to him, so kind and caring. He liked to simply sit and stare at the back of her head from his seat at the back of the class, once or twice getting up under the guise of needing to sharpen his pencil, only to sneak a whiff of her hair. She reminded him of his mother, and she was both real and alive, ending the need for Sefi to take up the physical manifestation of his own mother. He locked the dress in the closet, and would follow Kasumi home every day, making sure not to be seen. He'd stand outside her house for hours at a time, just waiting for her to call him inside for dinner. She never once responded to his affections, despite all the love notes, silent phone calls, and attempts at wooing he tried. It was as if he didn't exist to her. He didn't understand why the girl he saw as his own loving mother would simply ignore him.

Itaki could recite every player of every program for the past six years, and she did every so often during the most inappropriate of times during class. Her parents tried to get her grief counseling on numerous occasions, but she just wasn't accepting the treatment. She'd sealed herself off in her room, walls lined with mug shots of students, or photos of corpses. Itaki lost contact with her friends, ignoring the world around her and believing only in the program, feeling saddened by the fact that there was only one each year, and those were often times no more than three days. Her classmates began avoiding her, calling her a freak, and her personalized nickname 'IT', many of them having forgotten what she was like before the traumatic instance of losing a relative.

Sefi moved down the street, Kasumi still fresh in his mind as he walked, wishing more than anything to find her so he could be with his surrogate mother once more. Itaki moved towards him from the opposite end of the street, strictly avoiding the now dangerous zone where Iwazaru's body lay, out of breath and lifeless. She muttered under her breath rambling about needing the video footage from the current episode, hoping her parents were taping it, unaware that one of her biggest threats was approaching. Sefi's GPS beeped softly, picking up his own signal as he stared, watching the miniscule glowing dot upon the screen. A second dot appeared on the very edge, and he looked up to see Itaki standing before him, her Ingram in hand and ready. He dropped the GPS, letting it hit his shoe and remain intact as he held up his own submachine gun, the two combatants staring at each other like two participants in and old Western shootout.

Sefi blinked and Itaki fired, her bullets spraying the ground but missing Sefi entirely. He dove to the left and fired right back, unable to aim properly and missing her as well. Both fighters took refuge behind mailboxes spaced apart on the sidewalk, taking potshots at each other from around the metallic sides. Sefi was more accurate, his bullet impacting Itaki's cover, while Itaki simply fired randomly, her bullets shredding walls and concrete in such a way that made the thought that she'd killed four people preposterous. She simply wasn't good at long range, and Sefi was for whatever reason he had.

Sefi reloaded and listened for Itaki's movement. He couldn't afford to waste this much ammo on one girl, no matter how dangerous. She needed to be finished off right then and there, if Kasumi was to be safe. He waited until he heard the sound of a clip hitting the pavement, when he charged, running towards the tattered mailbox slamming his back against it, using the other side of cover as he edged around towards his foe. Itaki reloaded and moved beyond her cover, firing once more and not even realizing that no one was there to take the damage.

Sefi reached around the side with another of his weapons, the pistol he'd originally been given, and pressed it into Itaki's stomach, firing five times in a row. Itaki felt the hot metal digging into her gut and dropped her Ingram, the weapon clattering against the pavement like a death rattle for its owner. With a groan, she slumped to the ground, her arm reaching for the gun, only to receive another gunshot wound right through the ulna, shattering the bone. Sefi fired twice more into her back, severing Itaki's spine and disabling her legs, but the girl was very persistent. She just kept crawling with her broken body dragging along behind her. Sefi watched as she reached her bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a magnum she'd gotten off of Kiberu. She aimed and he fired, hitting her right between the eyes. Itaki Hanai was finally dead after great amounts of pain racked her body, and her final thought was simply that Umi Hanai, her cousin, had made it four positions further in the Program than she had.

Sefi grabbed Itaki's bag, feeling the heavy metal lumps within the fabric before unzipping it and pulling out a third gun, depositing it, along with her ammo and previously used weapon within his own duffel. He was zipping back up when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, a lengthy object sticking out from it. Far behind him, staring down the crossbow he'd discarded earlier, Akari reloaded, placing one of the few arrows left into the slot as Sefi whipped around his Uzi. He let out a burst of bullets before she could get another shot off, just as he'd predicted, but Akari was far too nimble for a frontal assault. She took off running, leaving Sefi behind with blood running down his arm. He wasn't going to chase her; he was at a disadvantage now that he'd been injured. He took a brief pause to yank the arrow from his body and continued packing away his weaponry, calmly leaving the scene of Itaki's murder as if nothing had happened at all.


	43. Old Friend & New Allies

Ryo Hazuki sat in silence, taping his fists with his back against the outer wall of the grocery store, unaware of the two beings just inside and scrounging for food. His mind was clean of all outside disturbances, thinking only about Yo and how he needed to be stopped before he killed again. He had filtered out the part about Mokorama attacking Yo first, and how after firing, Yo had attempted desperately to revive the fallen lacrosse player. All he saw was the simple fact that Yo had always been a delinquent and a trouble maker, and he'd killed one of their classmates. To Ryo, this meant, no matter what the circumstances, that Yo was like a rabid dog, a danger to the surviving students, and he needed to be put down hard and fast.

Nunchuks in one hand and machete in the other, Ryo rose and gave each weapon a test swing. In a way, he was glad he didn't have a gun use in confrontations…he hated the things and felt they were completely useless to anyone with enough skill in which to fight hand-to-hand. Yo was hardly a man in his eyes, having to resort to that beastly shotgun of his to kill someone as innocent as Mokorama. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that gun fire either…Yo probably had another kill under his belt from before Moko. He'd vowed to bring justice to people like Yo, who thought they could simply get away with crimes like murder, and he was going to hold up that vow.

He ran his finger along the blade of his machete, drawing blood and subsequently sucking the finger as a way of applying pressure and removing the fluid from his new wound. Checking over his list, only Sefi, Shiro, and Yo were still alive from the delinquent group, although he didn't trust Yuji either. The girls were all pretty safe choices, he couldn't picture any of them starting trouble and killing anyone except possibly out of fear. He definitely felt safer knowing that Kasumi Izumi, the class mom as she'd been dubbed, was still around, a voice of reason in the troubling chaos that had overwhelmed their class.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Ryo wasn't worried in the slightest, and simply continued to examine his weapon. The shoes were definitely those of a girl, the more pronounced clacking of the heel gave it away. As such, Ryo didn't deem the oncoming footsteps to be threatening, his thought confirmed when Akari rounded the corner and spotted him, an overjoyed expression taking control of her face before running forward and practically through herself into his arms, narrowly avoiding the sharpened machete blade he held in his lap. Ryo was indifferent to the embrace, his mind too far gone into thoughts of vengeance against Yo Tanaka, and Akari could sense this.

"Ryo…what's the matter?"

"Nothing Akari."

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am."

"You don't seem happy…"

"Well I've got a lot on my mind right now Akari. It's kinda hard to be happy in a city where my friends are being killed left and right."

"I've been looking everywhere for you…"

"Well I'm right here now…so what do you want?"

"I…Sabin is dead…Sefi killed him…"

"So Sefi's a murder too…I was right…I always am…it's just obvious with some people."

"What are you talking about?"

"That? Oh nothing…just…thinking…"

"What's with you Ryo?"

"I'm fine…nothing is wrong Akari. Don't worry about me."

"Ryo…you know I have to…why…is your blade covered in blood?"

"Why are you missing crossbow arrows?"

"Answer the question."

"Well it's not mine."

"That definitely doesn't put me at ease Ryo…have you been…playing?"

"Hell no. I stole this off Tanaka after I watched him killed Mokorama. It was her weapon…maybe she killed someone."

"Yo killed Moko?"

"Yeah…the scumbag."

"Why…did you see why?"

"No, and I'm not going to ask questions of a killer."

"But how do you know it wasn't an accident."

"Because I know Yo…the kind of guy he is."

"Ryo…"

"Don't try to defend him Akari."

"I'm not but…"

"Get down!"

Beyond Akari, Ryo stared down the barrel of a gun, Mirasuke aiming directly at him with Shun cowering a short distance behind her. Akari turned slowly, facing the weapon herself, far too late to draw her crossbow and fire off a shot. Eyes darting from girl to boy, and back to the girl, Mira lowered her gun and holstered it in the back of her skirt once more. Shun stepped out from behind her, his hands up in a non-threatening manner before he began to address the pair. Ryo was in no mood for more talk, so it was Akari who took on the role of speaking for her duo.

"You two aren't playing, right?"

"No…we're just trying to survive. You?"

"Same…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just thinking about things."

"Uh huh…Shun…I'm really sorry about Nanayu…I heard her name earlier…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry about Sabin…this damn game…it keeps taking everything from us…"

"It's okay…Sabin died doing what was right…Sefi killed him…"

"Sefi? Rasu's actually playing the game? I mean…I knew he was crazy…but I never figured him for a killer."

"Well he is…he got Kiberu, Eiji, and Yerocha in the library…and he killed Sabin, Lasi, Magoichi, Yuri, Ino, and Kezika…all in one swoop. He needs to be stopped before he kills again. He already got Itaki this update."

"That many…ten people…"

"How do you know all this Akari?"

"I was there Mira…I watched Itaki die…and I found all the other bodies…I don't know what he did to Sabin though. I thought I killed him…had him pinned, dead to rights in the hospital before it went critical…I guess I was wrong…he's still alive."

"So Sefi's playing…we'll have to watch out for him then…he'd better not mess with us."

"I don't know what his motivation…but he'll stop at nothing…I've looked into his eyes three times, and he's looked right back…and it's like there's nothing there anymore."

"Well…do you want to join up with us? There's safety in numbers Akari."

"Well I've already got Ryo…"

"Um…"

Akari turned around to gesture at her friend, finding only a blank and vacated wall Ryo had left behind. He'd gone during her brief conversation, without as much as a goodbye to any of them. Mira and Shun hadn't even noticed to tell her of his departure, all three having been blind to Ryo's need to be alone. Alone once more, the boy she'd spent over twenty four hours searching for gone, Akari was left with little other choice. As long as she herself was out in the streets as a loner, there would be no sleep, no protection from the psychotic wrath of Sefi Rasu. Extending her hand in peace, both Shun and Mira shook it simultaneously, and Akari led the way from the grocery store, hoping to find more like them that weren't willing to play the game.

Already on his way once more to search for his prey, Ryo mouthed a silent goodbye to Akari. He hoped dearly that when his duty was done, he and she and anyone else who wasn't playing that still breathed would fight alongside him to bring down the school and Miss Kamana with it. But for now, he couldn't think about that; he could only think about eliminating the known threats that existed in Yo Tanaka and Sefi Rasu. They had killed his friends, and Ryo was going to return the favor.


	44. A Peaceful Chat

A little past one in the morning, Yuji yawned and pushed himself up from a flattened position, turning on his flashlight and looking over at Hara, still asleep and seemingly oblivious to the horrible events transpiring around her. His lips formed a gentle smile as he looked down upon her, the beautiful face only visible for a few seconds before the horrific images that had awoken him in his sleep came back, the cold face of Etaki replacing that of his new love. He nearly shrieked and backed away, falling onto the floor with a loud vibrating thump that in turn roused Hara from her slumber. Even in her groggy state, she could tell that Yuji was not doing well, his body shaking as he stared at her like she was some kind of ghost. Her seemingly angelic voice snapped him back into the moment, her face morphing into that of its original form once more.

"Yuji…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing Hara…"

"Something is wrong, don't think I don't notice it…"

"I'm fine Hara."

"Yuji…if we're going to be…working together…then we're going to have to share our resources entirely. That means no holding back information."

"Why do you always have to be so technical and uptight like that Hara? We're not in class…as far as the Program is concerned, you're not class president anymore. We're not working together, we're just together. And if I don't want to, I don't have to 'share my resources' with you."

"Please…Yuji…I just want you to be open with me…"

"Look…there's just some things that I don't like talking about, alright?"

"Well you'd better start liking to talk about them Yuji…because we're a team now and teams don't keep secrets from each other."

"Being a team doesn't mean shit Hara."

"Well how can I trust you to protect me when we're in danger when you can't even trust me enough to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Just drop the subject Hara! God…persistent bitch aren't you."

"Don't call me that…"

There was a long pause as Hara sit on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side with her shoes and socks kicked off. Yuji still wasn't comfortable with her…it just made her feel horrible, that maybe there was something wrong with her that made guys like Yo and Yuji avoid emotional involvement with her. She felt like crying just a little bit, and the images she'd seen, those of death and destruction she'd witnessed over the past day, pushed her over the edge. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, trying to make all the pain go away and the make the tears dry up, but to no avail.

Yuji felt a tear run down his cheek as she wept, his own emotions kept in check for so long by the "training" he'd received in the program. Part of him wanted to tell Hara about what he was feeling, but another part kept overpowering the first, forcing him to keep his distance. Two inner combatants waged war, one for freedom, and the other to keep its power, and it was beyond Yuji's control to determine the victor of the battle. Slowly, he climbed back onto the bed and crawled towards Hara, placing a hand gently upon each of her shoulders before starting to rub in slow, rhythmic motions starting at the base of her neck.

"Get off…"

Yuji ignored her, pinching her neck a little bit and trying to work out the nerves that'd bundled together beneath her skin. Hara tried to act as though it bothered her, but it was futile; Yuji was really good at giving massages, and he was working that tense spot right on her spine really well. She cooed, letting Yuji know his was doing a good job, and he smiled, ducking his head to kiss tenderly at the fabric covering her skin, a few of his tearing falling down to dampen the cloth. In Yuji's mind, the battle was nearing a conclusion, the blockade of his emotions defending its last position as the iron fist of his feelings crushed the very memory into oblivion.

"I'm sorry Hara…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Yuji…"

"You're right…I've been…broken…ever since I won that first fucking Program. Those bastards broke me…they took away my feelings…and made me little more than some soulless shell. But no more…I want to be human again…"

"Yuji…you…you mean that?"

"Yes I mean it…"

"I hate them…I hate the government…I hate Miss Kamana…I hate our country for allowing this barbaric practice to go on. It doesn't teach us anything…it just ruins lives. The families are devasted, the losers are dead, and the winners…what do they win? Nothing…they just end up like you Yuji…that's not right…"

"I dream…"

"What?"

"I dream Hara…every night…since I won…I dream…and I hear screams…and I can feel the heat of what they go through."

"You…feel them?"

"I see your sister Hara…I see Etaki…just…hanging there…"

"Hanging…"

"Yeah…I don't want someone else to end up like that Hara…I want this game to fuckin' rot…and in a perfect world, the remaining 19 of us would all escape."

"Then we will…we'll find a way Yuji…Kiberu and them…they almost did…"

"Yeah…the smart kids couldn't do it, what chance do we have?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry…what chance do _I_ have?"

"Yuji…just think positive…that's what I do…"

"It's hard to think positive in this game Hara…you never know when your last moment will be…"

"That's WHY you have to think positive…to try to spend the rest of your life happy."

"You think we're going to die here?"

"I didn't say that…"

"But you're thinking it…Hara…listen to me and listen very well. If you think you're going to die, you will. You need to believe for every second of this game that you're going to be the winner, even if it means killing me…you have to believe that if you're going to survive."

"Killing you…Yuji…"

"Don't get all misty on me now Hara…if it comes down to the two of us, you're winning this. I'll blow my own brains out if I have to…you deserve life far more than I do…"

"Don't talk like that…it would be no better for me…I'd be in the same position…like you and Etaki…"

"Yeah but…"

"The exact same position Yuji, can't you see that?"

"Yeah…you're right…but…we can't both die Hara…and I'm not gonna kill you…your family…how would they feel knowing both their daughters died in the Program?"

Hara looked downcast, going over his words in her mind, knowing he was right, about how her parents had already suffered so much at the loss of Etaki, and how they'd feel even worse if she made it so close to the end, only to come up short. Looking into his eyes, it was as though everything was all so futile, if they wouldn't make it out together. She felt like crying once more, but Yuji's arms were there, wrapped around her waist and pulling her close, the warmth of his body seeming to melt away all the fear and sadness and doubt that had build up within.

With a small yawn from Hara, Yuji remembered how late it was, and how Hara was not the kind of girl used to staying up until all hours of the night. Her eyelids were starting to droop and her body felt limp in his arms like putty. As he whispered gently into her ear, a soft lullaby he didn't know the origin of, she drifted off, once again falling asleep, safe within the other world of her dreams. Yuji lay back against the head board, letting Hara rest against his chest like a petit and weary kitten, his fingers softly stroking through the back of her hair. She started to shiver, and he only pulled her close, keeping her close for warmth while staying on guard for as long as was needed to make sure they both lasted the night.


	45. Attacked

Donki Pon left the building he'd holed up in and took a single step back in the direction of where he'd left Ayane, closing his eyes and trying to think about what was the right thing to do. Sighing, he moved not towards the apartments by the library, but instead headed back to the park where he had saved Kazo from an attack by the rather deranged Saikichi. Saikichi's body was far more deformed than when Donki had last seen it, bullet holes filling him as though someone had used him as some kind of human shield. And not far away lay the body of Mokorama, her shirt ripped open with multiple bullet wounds as though some pervert had tried to have his or her way with her.

Donki couldn't help but look once more at Saikichi, who was as far as he knew, was the first victim of this version of the Program. Saikichi had tried to fight Kazo, and Kazo was going to die, he was pinned up there, up in that tree…the bits of wood and bark were still missing from the trunk as they'd been blown away by Saikichi's bullets. Donki had been there, he'd been there for Kazo and he'd done what had to be done to save his friend. He'd killed another human being in order to ensure that Kazo lived, and for what…Kazo was dead and Saikichi's death was meaningless. Donki hadn't been there when Kazo needed him most to protect him, and now he was gone.

As he collapsed against a tree, he dropped his gun and his axe to the ground, the former landing with a soft bump and the latter making a louder thump before Donki's body joined them, shuddering as the boy nearly had a break down. For so long, he and Kazo had been friends, watching out for each other, like two peas in a pods at the old cliché goes. The anime convention wasn't the entirety of their friendship; they would spend hours every weekend at the local arcade playing fighting games or shooters, and occasionally Kazo would try to get Donki onto one of those dancing machines, and failed miserably.

Thinking back on it, it was funny actually, how they had met, and Kazo never knew the whole story, and now, he never would unfortunately. They'd been in either first or second grade, and Donki wasn't quite so portly; in fact he was one of the gang that at the time included Yo Tanaka and Yan Karahaka, and he'd been quite the troublemaker. It was during the first month of school, and he'd brought a big can of whipped cream for lunch…or at least that's what he said it was for. He had ended up spraying it all over Kazo's chair and had watched, trying to keep a straight face as his future friend sat down and covered his ass in the moist dairy product.

Yan laughed first, seated right behind Kazo, and not the polite kind of snickering, but the immature kind of laughter only kids can pull off, guffawing and nearly rolling around on the floor. Kazo nearly cried right then in there, in front of the class, and it was clear that certain classmates, like Kezika and Shiro, were about to join Yan in his jest. Yo remained seated and quiet while Donki snickered under his breath, and that was when it happened. Kazo was just a scrawny kid back then, and although it wasn't like he'd bulked up over the years, he still was more fit now than he used to be. It was at that moment, in near total embarrassment both in front of the class and in front of Aria Istili, his crush at the time, that he snapped, and jumped on Yan. Despite his young age, Yan was still a powerful being, and pushed Kazo off before turning the tables and wailing on the weaker boy.

Donki knew then that they'd gone too far, after all, a joke was one thing, but hurting someone was a whole different level of bullying. He stood to stop Yan, to try and either pull him off, or tell the teacher, but things were just getting out of hand. Kazo was bleeding, and the whole class seemed to be in an uproar, cheering Yan on, or urging Kazo to fight back. It was pretty clear that no one cared about Kazo's safety except the cause of all the trouble, Donki himself. Without giving it a second thought, Donki threw himself on Yan Karahaka and the rest was history. Donki saved Kazo, all three boys got detention, and Donki was Kazo's friend from that day on. All that had occurred because of a stupid and childish prank, and yet Donki never knew whether to be happy that he'd met his best friend that way, or angry that he'd started a friendship under false pretences.

"Gimme your gun…"

Donki was snapped back from his trip down memory lane, tears running down his face unknown to the rest of his body. Standing over him with an empty hand extended, fingernails glistening with ruby red nail polish, stood Tomiko Nakano, with a rather angry and almost murderous look on her face. Donki's gun was lying on the ground beside him, and yet Tomiko hadn't made a grab for it while he wasn't paying attention, causing him to wonder about her intentions. No matter the reasons, he wasn't going to give up his most powerful weapon to someone like Tomiko. No matter how she tried to stare him down with those almost glowing red eyes, bloodshot from the smoke that had clouded her vision until only recently before leaving the gym, Donki was not going to back down from her.

"Gimme your gun…"

"No…no…friggin' way."

"Gimme the gun…"

"No."

"Give it!"

"No!"

"C'mon, please?"

"Go away Tomiko! You're gonna get us both killed!"

"I am not going to get anyone killed. You are going to get you killed!"

"You…that's bad grammar for one…"

"You're bad grammar!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"You don't make sense!"

"Tomiko, calm down."

"GIMME THE GUN!"

"No! Tomiko, shut the fuck up or people will hear you!"

"I won't shut up until you give me the gun! HEY EVERYONE! I'M HERE HAVING A NICE CHAT WITH MY BUDDY DONKI!"

Looking around nervously and not knowing who else might be under the same stress as Doguru, Donki's hand closed around the grip of his gun and he began to rise, just as Tomiko lunged forward. Donki dove out of the way, his knee impacting the girl in the stomach purely by accident, but knocking the wind out of her. She fell, hitting herself hard against the tree where Donki had been sitting, coughing a bit, with drops of blood expelling themselves from her throat. She stood back up once more, Donki's gun still not pointing at her as though she was a threat, until he saw the long, wooden handle hanging from her closed palm. She now wielded his axe, the very same weapon he'd used to kill Saikichi, and she was not please to have been hurt by him, whether or not he meant to do it.

She growled like some kind of rabid beast and clumsily swung the axe, not endangering Donki, as she was hardly in range to hit him, and were she in range, the attack would have been easy to dodge, but that didn't stop the boy from feeling fear of the situation. He turned the gun in his hands, fumbling with it for a few moments as he tried to figure out if he was holding it right, or if there was a safety he needed to deactivate. Aiming at Tomiko with no intent to kill, he pulled the trigger and a puff of smoke emerged mere milliseconds before the loud bang, and Tomiko stumbled, falling to one knee as blood oozed from just below her crotch, the wound having penetrated her left leg. She didn't smile, didn't cry, didn't make a single move, except to stare Donki down, her eyes like those of the devil staring right into Donki's soul.

"Give me…the fucking…gun…"

With her words, Donki was far to worried about being found to stick around, and he ran for it, Tomiko first hobbling along, using the axe as support, then crawling as she fell, trying to give chase. Donki was long gone, he'd wounded her in just the right spot to ensure a safe getaway, and Tomiko lay there in the grass of the edge of the park, laying stiff as a board, as though she were already dead. It was a few minutes later, as Tomiko entered a deeper state of unconscious, that Sefi Rasu happened upon the scene. He looked at the two new bodies that had appeared since his last stumbling upon the park, both Mokorama and Tomiko bleeding into the grass. Not bothering to check, he walked away, Tomiko's eye narrowing to little slits just wide enough to view him from behind. He hadn't even taken her new axe, and she was still alive to fight again another day.


	46. Love & Obsession

With little more than bullets and his gun to pack up, the single bag of food he and Kasumi had shared gone, Kane zipped up his duffel while Kasumi waited impatiently by the door. Both boyfriend and girlfriend noted the twenty minute time limit they had before their apartment building became another of the danger zones that'd already claimed quite a few lives. Of course, the couple knew nothing of the events that had transpired thus far, aside from the little of Akari's conversation that they'd heard hours earlier. Since that time they had, for lack of a better term, consummated their relationship in perhaps a last, desperate attempt to fight the power the Program held over them, knowing that they would never have another chance to experience that wonderful moment together.

"Come on Kane…we need to go…"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can…"

"Kane, if we don't leave soon, this place will kill us."

"And if we leave too quickly, we'll be unprepared for when one of our maniac classmates decides to try and kill us off."

"Well yeah, but you've got a gun."

"A crappy gun that I'd practically have to be pressing into someone's skin for them to even feel the slightest twinge of pain."

"It's not that bad. I wish we had your bag."

"Well we don't. Sefi made me drop it. Unless you would've preferred I let that psycho rape me, so long as we kept my weapon."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Well what did you mean? It wasn't my fault Kane…"

"I know it wasn't your fault baby, I know, and I'm sorry."

"Look, you know I'm a calm person, right? I don't just judge people, right?"

"Of course baby…"

"Well Sefi…there's just something about him…he's fucking creepy. And I don't feel safe around him because he's always watching me. I saw him standing outside my house one time Kane. Do you know how unsettling that is?"

"No…I don't…but I'll protect you Kasumi…I promised you that and I'm a man of my word."

"Good…then let's get out of here before this place blows our heads off."

With a nod, Kane grabbed the duffel and hoisted it over his shoulder, hefting the considerably weighted load, what with the metallic contents and all, and guiding Kasumi through the halls and to the narrow staircase leading down to the first floor. She clutched at his arm, holding her body close to his, feeling the warmth his considerably larger frame provided and trying to think past the dark clouds with which the game had filled her mind, only successful in passing through a few layers, enough to restore little more than the basic framework of events that had shaped their relationship. Kane however was thinking very clearly, and as they walked towards the front door, he recalled their first date.

"_So what did you think of the movie?"_

"_It was okay…I liked the part where the guy was fighting that pack of werewolves and he took them all down in a spin move."_

"_Really? I thought that was kinda tasteless and lame. I liked the romance between the main guy and that girl…it was so beautiful."_

"_Yeah…you're right."_

In truth, Kane had hated the romantic subplot of the movie; he found it to be tacked on and completely pointless. Of course he wasn't going to say a word about that, for fear of offending the first girl who had ever actually agreed to go out on a date with him. Kane had never really been popular with girls, often times too shy to even talk to them, but for some reason, Kasumi had seen past that and had helped him find his gentle and loving inner-self. He'd always harbored a crush on Kasumi, the sweetest girl in their class, who was often referred to as the "class mother" with how she seemed to care about each and every one of her friends and classmates, but he never considered the fact that she would have the same feelings.

As the pair stood by the door, looking out through the large glass windows that penetrated the wood in order to view any dangers that waited outside, Kasumi pushed past another cloud, also recalling that first date, one that she had, in all honesty, initiated out of a purely animal need to survive. The day she approached Kane in his seat, as he studied over his grammar lesson, she was not thinking of what her actions could lead to in terms of a relationship, but instead, thought of only release. Kasumi was a nice girl, but even nice girls have their limits, and Sefi had pushed her to hers with his appearance outside of her house. She wanted him to leave her alone, and what better way than to completely turn him off with a date from a guy seemingly more pathetic than himself.

"_Really? I thought that was kinda tasteless and lame. I liked the romance between the main guy and that girl…it was so beautiful."_

"_Yeah…you're right."_

"_What? You didn't really think the whole werewolf hunter idea was interesting, did you?"_

"_Well, yeah, it was kinda cool…"_

"_Seriously? Well I guess…a little…maybe…"_

"_Do you wanna go get somethin' to eat?"_

"_Sure…I'm kinda hungry since we only got a small popcorn…"_

"_Yeah…I'm sorry I ate so much of it…I should've saved some for you…"_

"_It's fine, really, don't worry about it…"_

"_No, it's not…a guy like me only has one shot with a girl like you…and I blew it…"_

"_A girl like me? What? You didn't blow anything."_

"_Yes I did…"_

"_Kane…you don't need to act like I'm disappointed. I asked YOU out remember?"_

"_You're not mad?"_

"_No, of course not. When have I ever gotten mad? When has anyone ever seen me mad?"_

"_Never…"_

"_Exactly. So don't worry about it."_

"_Kasumi…"_

"_Yeah?"_

Kane pushed open the door and motioned for Kasumi to stay back until he was sure things were safe. He walked carefully from the small overhanging roof and reached into the bag, his hand closing around the grip of the gun as the street seemed almost too quiet to be real with all that had gone on in the game. There had been those gunshots from earlier, the gunshots from all over the island, and now it was dead silent, a very eerie and unsettling feeling. Inside the building, Kasumi watched, tension built up within her arms and her hands gripped together, hoping and praying that they would make it out of the city alive. Both of their thoughts focused on the memory, an uncanny unison that showed them to truly be soul mates.

"_Kasumi…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you…"_

"_You…what?"_

"_I love you…I have for a long time."_

"_You…love me?"_

"_You're just so nice and kind…and you may not be as cute as Ariana or Bustaka, but you're still more beautiful than either of them, more than anyone else in the world to me."_

"_You love me?"_

"_Yes Kasumi…I love you."_

Thoughts raced through Kane's mind of events that had changed their relationship, and how Kasumi had made him a better person, simply by being there for him. He thought of their first kiss in the snow after she'd made that divine snow angel that truly looked as though she had been sent from heaven by God Himself. He thought of the time they had shared on her birthday, how he had made her so happy with the gift he bought, a locket with their picture in it, and the words 'Yours Forever Kasumi-Love, Kane." And finally, his mind recalled not long before as they had lay together, her body still aching as he gently comforted her, neither of them used to the experience. He was still thinking this as a shadow appeared overhead and a long, metallic object shimmered before his eyes.

Sefi landed hard on the ground behind Kane, spraining his ankle in the process and holding in his palm the very sword Akari had left lodged within his shoulder. With a quick thrust, before Kasumi could even scream out a warning, that katana planted itself straight through Kane's body, the reddened tip extending beyond the boy's gut. Kane looked down as Sefi twisted the blade in a similar fashion as he'd done with Sabin, intensifying the wound and causing Kane to fall to his knees as Sefi rose, standing triumphant over his kill. Kane felt the warmth fading from his body as Kasumi stood there, clutching the doorframe and screaming in fear, the only thought he knew now was that he had failed to protect her.

"You can not have her. She is mine."

With those words from Sefi, Kane's body was shaken off the blade, and as his body slid forward, making a sickening and moist sound, everything went black. In a way he was lucky, as he didn't have to feel or experience the pain of having his face smash into hard and rough pavement. Sefi swiped the blood upon the corpse before turning his attention to Kasumi, the treasure he had long sought that was now nearly in his grasp. With Sefi walking towards her, Kasumi wanted to run, wanted to try and get away, but the sight of Kane just lying there with not a single drop of life left in his body was just too much. She collapsed, crying and forgetting everything else, the game, Akari, the danger zone, everything except that the boy she loved was gone.

Sefi knelt before her and made sure to disarm the taser now that she was in a less defensive position. As his arms closed around her, pulling Kasumi into a loving embrace as he whispered gently into her ear, the girl returned to reality and realized what was going on. Her hands reached for her weapon but found nothing, onto the tight palms of Sefi Rasu against her back. She screamed and pushed at him, trying to dig into his skin but finding it impossible with her perfectly trimmed fingernails. Sefi simply smiled and pulled her closer, ignoring her attempts for freedom and simply continuing his relentless hug.

Kasumi felt her mouth press into the fabric of his school coat and cut off her air supply, limiting her to just the oxygen being pumped in through her nostrils. She tried to scream again, but was muffled by the thick material even more as his hand moved to the back of her head, forcing her entire face into his chest and in doing so, cut off what little air she still had. She struggled and strained, feeling as though her lungs were going to explode unless she got free, all the while Sefi just sitting there, her body in his arms, just glad to finally be able to have her all to himself. She started to go limp but he did not stop of cease his grip, Kasumi slowly dying a painful death in the arms of the one she feared the most. Her vision went back as she tried to keep her brain alive by thinking of the rest of the scene that had unfolded between herself and Kane.

"_Yes Kasumi…I love you."_

"_You really…love me?"_

"_Yes…you're the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I thank God every night just for the opportunity to share the same earth with you…"_

"_That…that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me…"_

"_I hope you like it…"_

"_Kane…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you too…"_

Kasumi's body was dead at that point, and after those final words of love and affection, her brain synapses stopped firing altogether and she was gone. Sefi held her for a good five minutes, the clock ticking down closer and closer to a second danger zone encounter, before finally relinquishing his tight hold upon her wilted form. He knew she was dead, but he didn't caring, and simply smiled, lifting her up into a more useful hold, her leg draped over one arm, her upper body draped over the other, and he began to walk, leaving Kane to rest in the street.

"It's okay…I'll protect you always Kasumi…I love you mommy…"


	47. A Musical Interlude

Seated on the roof of one of the westernmost stores within the city grid, Aria stared up at the moon, the darkness of the night all-encompassing. She and Calesu had scavenged through the stores that weren't cut off by the two I-row danger zones, finding a few supplies and a few other items to at least make their excursion into the Program a little bit more enjoyable. Calesu lay unconscious behind Aria, empty wine bottles scattered about, with his face pressing into the roofing material with his ass sticking out into the night air, his skirt hiked up to expose the pair of panties he wore as though he were presenting himself to anyone who wanted him. As his snores floating through the air, reaching Aria's ears, she simply stared into the black abyss of space, gazing upon a pair of stars that made up the base of the Big Dipper, tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about both Yo and Tanju.

She had always thought she and Yo would be together forever. She'd given up her virginity to him after all, and like most girls, assumed that this was a sign of trust and love. Things had been going well in their relationship, and both boyfriend and girlfriend had slowly been changing and growing fonder of one another. At the beginning, Yo and whined and complained whenever Aria would bring him to one of her clarinet recitals, but then, about five months in, he would be there uninvited, with a smile on his face, cheering her on the whole way. And she, who had always hated sports, even showed up to a couple of his baseball games, and endured the rowdy and juvenile behavior of the crowd, if only to be there when Yo would score a vital run. It was at one of these games that she'd met Tanju and Nizari, they were the catcher and third baseman, respectively, and Yo even introduced her.

Things had been going so perfectly, that it was as if Aria had been riding on a cloud, as if she were in some kind of a dream. That was why it was so shocking, the night of her big concert, when she'd scanned the crowd and found no trace of Yo whatsoever. She'd gone to his home, knowing his parents were out for the night, assuming that perhaps he was sick and needed his girlfriend. She knew exactly where the Tanaka family hid their spare key, and she'd used it to get into the pitch black house, not bothering to make her presence known as she ascended the stairway to Yo's room. His door was ajar, and the lights were dim, but still on, and she could hear that voice, commanding and passionate, so powerful as to make its way loud and clear through the door. She pushed open the door and beheld the sight of Yo, his back to her, mounted upon Bustaka and pounding into her body like some kind of crazed animal.

Aria had been so distraught, Yo didn't even find out what had happened until after she'd broken up with him the next day. She'd dropped out of the band, neglecting her lessons and fell into a deep depression. That was when Tanju had been there to pick her up, to assemble the broken pieces that had once been her life and bring her back from the brink. One date, and she was on her back, letting him dominate over her both physically and mentally, closing her eyes and trying to wash the image of what she had witnessed from her mind. After that, she was trapped, almost like some sexual slave to Tanju, for fear of receiving the more violent end of his fist as opposed to the pleasurable use. She had done everything he'd ever asked of her, never having time to cast even a passing glance towards her ex-boyfriend, to see how exactly he was doing. Tanju wouldn't even let her look at other guys…except Nizari, and that was only when Tanju grew bored of her and wanted to fuck her best friend Ariana. That seemed an appropriate way of describing what he did…fucking. Making love was far too sweet and delicate of terminology given the way Tanju was, and there was no love involved…he only wanted one thing from Aria, and he had gotten it many times.

Yo wanted her back, but she couldn't trust him anymore, he'd ruined their love and he couldn't just hope to get that back. She wasn't sure she'd ever even be able to forgive him for what he'd done, and she had been so happy when Bustaka's name rung out across the city as one of the dead. Bustaka was the cause of all her problems…the hypocritical bitch who talked about women sticking together, yet fucking Yo and basically betraying the very "sisterhood" she preached so much. Ariana was dead too, and in a way, Aria was glad for that as well. Ariana had always been like a dead weight, dragging her down and ruining her just as much as all the other factors. Ariana was weak, and if it hadn't been for her, Aria might've been able to stand up to Tanju, but she couldn't do so for some reason around her friend.

Watching the stars once again, sighing heavily with dark thoughts filling her mind, Aria, picked up the small box that sat beside her, unclasping the metallic bonds and opening the object to reveal the pieces of the very instrument her fingers had once been so skilled at operating. There was a music store at the other end of the block, and aside from the busted in window and the littering pieces of string instruments, the store was pretty much intact, enough to find a working and still packaged clarinet. Piecing it together on the rooftop, adjusting the parts to fit perfectly in the dim light, Aria held the assembled instrument up to her lips and began to play. The soft tones were a bit choppy and Aria faltered at first, but after the early rustiness, music flowed from the pipe between her lips like that of an angel. She didn't know why she had chosen now of all times to do this, leaving her position known to anyone who was playing, like Yo, but she needed to clear her thoughts, and music had always been an escape before her life diverted via Tanju.

Calesu rolled over in his sleep, his troubled mind soothed by the rhythm and the melody, and Aria played on, the moonlight reflecting off of her hair and making it shimmer. Across the city, hiding out in the very fire station Yuji had abandoned, Yo's ears perked up in his sleeping, believing that he was dreaming the beautiful music he'd loved listening to before the nasty event with Bustaka. He dreamed to that tune, dancing with Aria in the most extravagant and luxurious of locations, holding her close and simply swaying to the music. He had been such a fool to allow himself to be seduced by Bustaka; she was in no way worth the pain he'd received from losing the love of his life. He'd quit the baseball team after Aria dumped him, and he assumed that was how Tanju had known she'd be vulnerable enough for him to scoop her up. It was his fault she'd ended up with a scumbag like Tanju, someone who in no way deserved all the love she was willing to give.

His dream turned to a nightmare, Aria drifting away with his own feet seemingly glued to the floor, unable to fight the pull that was taking her from him. He tried to cry out for her, but she wouldn't listen. Her pure form was caught by the demonic entity that was Tanju, and almost immediately, he watched as the serene glow she'd once had was tainted with darkness, black blood dripping from her body. He started to cry in his sleep and awoke, still feeling the pain in his chest at what he'd experienced in that dream. The music was still there however; it wasn't part of the dream, and it took a moment before Yo realized this, and his eyes went wide. He knew that song, it had always been Aria's favorite, and although it was faint, he could make it out as he rushed from the building, the notes growing louder and more pronounced. If he wasn't boxed in by danger zones, he would've run straight toward the origin of the music, but alas, he was. Grabbing his bag from beside the fire pole, he rushed out, hurrying into the night in search of Aria.

From her position atop the roof, Aria finished her song and lowered the clarinet, sighing heavily at the weight of the emotions the song had aroused within her. Looking back at Calesu, she was rather surprised to see him asleep in such a way, his face pressing against the rather uncomfortable material that made up the roof, but with a smile on his face. He always had been a glutton for punishment, no matter who or what dealt it out, but still, she didn't think it possible for anyone to actually enjoy sleeping in that manner. Slowly disassembling the instrument, she replaced the pieces in its case and watched the sky slowly starting to brighten on the horizon. It wasn't much, but it was enough to know that she had survived another night in the madness of the Program.


	48. Sickness

As the sun rose, awakening many of the docile contestants, Yuseki sat up, staring at the sleeping form of Shiro Amasaki with her bloodshot eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep, ever since those nasty thoughts of what he could've done had entered her mind. The switchblade she'd been provided with had never left her hands either, the metallic click repeating itself every few seconds and she popped the knife's blade in and out of the handle, just trying to keep herself preoccupied with something so she didn't go crazy. Her forehead was burning hot to the touch, an intense fever having welled up in her body in addition to the already prevalent problem of her eating disorder. It had started off as just a small cold, back while she was still at home, nice and safe from the horrors of blood and death that had panned across the city, but now it had grown into a full scale illness that was affecting both her body and mind, making it hard to maintain her calm. Her mom had wanted her to take something, but she'd just gotten all defensive and cold.

"_I've gotta go mom, that big test is today."_

"_Just a second…do you know where the cold medicine is?"_

"_Mom…I don't need medicine, I'm fine."_

"_You were sneezing all night and you're still all sniffly Seki…I'm just worried about you."_

"_C'mon mom, I'm not a little kid…I'm a senior in high school for crying out loud. Cut me some slack already."_

"_I worry about you Yuseki…forgive me for being a good mother. I already know you're in the bathroom until all hours of the night…you have a very weak immune system to be that sick that often…this cold could become something worst."_

"_Mom…trust me…I'll be fine."_

"_Yuseki…listen to me, I know what's best for you. I'll write you a note if you're late."_

"_You don't know Kamana mom. I don't wanna be hit with anything at school today."_

"_Just tell me where the cold medicine is Yuseki! Is it so wrong that I care that you're okay?!"_

"_Mom…I'm gonna go…I do not want to be late and get stuck sitting with the nerds like Itaki."_

"_Yuseki…"_

"_I gotta go NOW mom."_

"_But…okay…just…take things easy…if you feel sick, ask to go to the nurse…"_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever, bye mom."_

"_Goodbye Yuseki…I love you…"_

She hadn't responded to that cry for recognition, and she'd simply run from the front door and didn't stop until she reached the school, panting, coughing, and wheezing. She'd ended up having to sit near Itaki anyway, her mother had made her late, and she'd been considerably irked for a short time before Kamana actually handed out the exam. She'd barely had time to work on that exam, given the argument most of the students were having, along with the coinciding mass-drugging of the entire class that left her unconscious for quite a few hours. When she awoke, she felt even worse, and had ended up staining the shoe of Hanai with her bile. Fortunately, the girl didn't seem to notice, but Yuseki was still feeling as though her mother had been right all along. She just wished now that she'd thought long enough to stay home due to her sickness and avoid this whole trial on her being.

Yuseki felt sick again, the heated fluids in her stomach rising to her esophagus in a way she was all too familiar with. She wanted to just go and let loose all over the porcelain of the house's toilet, but she couldn't do that, not with all Shiro had said to her. But then again, why did she have any reason to listen to him if he was simply trying to kill her? Herr head ached as thoughts and possibilities raced through her mind, trying to help her find some way of making the right decision, but nothing was helpful. For every argument she had towards leaving things as they were, another little voice in her heated head was telling her to do what was necessary to protect her own life. Eventually, all the voices mixed together into one fantastic jumble, and she had nothing to tell her what to do, nothing to aid in her viral mind. She had no choice but to do what her body needed her to do in order to continue on in the game.

Turning away from Shiro and walking calmly to the bathroom, sweat running down her arms and legs from the heat within, she dropped to her knees and forced her face into the toilet bowl. The disgustingly pungent aroma of decay and her own previously expelled stomach contents was too much for even those with incredible willpower to resist, and Yuseki puked once more, her chest burning as she did so, matching the rest of her body. As she wiped her mouth clean with one hand, snapping it to the side to flick away any excess bits of food that had been picked up, she thought one more, the sickness ravaging her mind and annihilating her sense of reason. That hadn't been so bad, not bad at all in fact. Holding back only made things worse…and Shiro probably knew that. He wanted her to suffer and die a painful death because of his restriction…that had to be it. Why else would he, someone who had never even spoken to her before the game, suddenly become all self-righteous about her condition?

Drawing her knife once more, she contemplated killing him, just doing it quick and efficiently while he slept. One swipe across the throat would be enough; he'd bleed to death, and probably never even know it. There was only one chance left for Yuseki to retain her sanity, that tiny little voice that was her conscious, in a Program of its own against all the negative feelings that dwelled within. Slowly but surely, that voice faded, leaving Yuseki free and uninhibited to kill for self-preservation. Watching her reflection in the blade, she prepared to "do battle" so to speak. Shiro's snores still floated through the air to her happy ears, knowing he would be going down without a fight. Her plan probably would've worked, and that would've been the end of Shiro Amasaki, had the clock not struck 6 to the crackling down of feedback over the loudspeakers.

Shiro yawned and rubbed her eyes, his vision slowly returning to normal after a decent amount of sleep. Kamana's updates were specifically loud enough to wake anyone who decided to doze off, in order to try to avoid the boring deaths, like that of the few that wandered into danger zones, but he still wished she could've made an exception for him, after all, he had Yuseki to take down the information from the updates. That reminded him, and looking around to find himself as the only life in the room, he wondered where his companion had wandered off to.

"Yuseki?"

Stifling a whimper, Yuseki knew that the time had come, to play the game and fight.


	49. Fifth Update & An Accidental Death

Across the island, a shot rang out as the speakers crackled, a bullet lodging itself in the plaster of apartment wall as it left a burn mark on the back of Ayane Mirasaki's head, having grazed the flesh just enough to avoid death. With a clatter, her weapon fell to the floor, her whole body trembling at how close she had come to her own death, by her own hand no less. Doguru's face, it still flashed before her eyes, that look he'd gotten just before the end, just before he'd…fired his gun. She was a coward and she knew it; she had taken the same gun, and she was going to finish herself off, but the pressure was just too much, and Ayane couldn't bring herself to do it. So that was where she'd ended up, at rock bottom with suicidal thoughts and her own near death still fresh within the tormented mind she now possessed due purely to the Program. Kamana's words were almost a welcome relief from the horrible images she saw now from just those few seconds of pure and utter fear.

"Good morning class…it's a nice day isn't it? I love the smell of blood, death, and decay…it's just such a pleasant aroma, don't you think? Anyway, let's skip the small talk for now and just get to the good stuff, the stuff I know you're 'dying' to hear…hehe. As of the last update, if you recall, there were 19 of you still alive. Well, three have gone down since then, although I assume Miss Izumi did far more than that with her little boyfriend before the end. First to go was female student number 2, Itaki Hanai. Then in a delightful little killing that rivals that of Romeo and Juliet…that pathetic play by the quote unquote 'civilized' world…but I digress. Male student number 6 Kane Blaku died first, just a minute or two before his beloved, female student number 13, Kasumi Izumi. Their deaths have brought our class down to the sweet sixteen…and you should be proud of yourselves for surviving this long. Whether you've fought fiercely, or hid like weak little cowards, the point is, you've outlasted the majority of your classmates, and by the end of this day, you may very well be finished with this game."

Yuji spat on the floor as he listened to Kamana's words, as she acted like fighting in this little game was some grand honor. Like the tiny little placard he'd received from the first win meant something in his wretched existence. Across the city, Ryo listened, knowing who Kamana was talking about when she mentioned fighting fiercely, and he ran his hand over the blade of his machete, Yo's face transfixed within his mind. Shun, Mira, and Akari whispered silent prayers to the souls of those who had been felled, as they held pencils ready over their maps in preparation for the announcement of danger zones. And Ayane couldn't stop crying, her name one of sixteen survivors while so many were rotting, having died alone, or in the company of some psychopath. They hadn't gotten to say goodbye to all the people they loved; their family…their friends…Doguru…it was such a horrible fate.

"And as for the danger zones, three as usual. At 7 AM, E-4 becomes a danger zone, and the same goes for I-7 at 9 AM. And at 11 AM, G-5 does the same. That's E-4 at 7, I-7 at 9, and G-5 at 11. That's it for this update. Continue on this path and you may break a speed record. What a great honor that would be. Goodbye!"

"Give me…give me the gun."

Through tear clouded eyes, Ayane could make out the form of none other than Tomiko Nakano, her voice accompanied by the wooden slap of an axe handle hitting against the palm of her hand. Tomiko had already been nearby when she heard the loud sound of Ayane's misfired shot, and she ran, or to be more specific, hobbled, as fast as she could to get in on the action, and hopefully manage to secure herself a firearm. The door was unlocked, and with Ayane distracted by her own personal problems, it had been an easy task for the handicapped drug addict to sneak up and wait for her chance. The gun was just lying there, by Ayane's feet, it's owner so preoccupied with her pathetic blubbering that it was simply being neglected, and could be put to far better use by Tomiko. Were she not wounded by Donki Pon, she would've made a grab for it already, but unfortunately she was not running at one hundred percent.

"Give me that gun Ayane."

Ayane's eyes darted to the floor where her weapon lay, then back at Tomiko, a strange, almost crazed look on her face as she wielded that weapon that had once been Donki's. Had she killed him? No, not possible…his name hadn't come up on the list of the dead. Perhaps he had been assaulted by Tomiko, and in a struggle, she'd gotten his weapon while he escaped. Or what if it were something worse? What if Donki lay, dying somewhere, because he'd been attacked? He wouldn't have come up on the announcements, but he'd still have lost his weapon. But why then wouldn't Tomiko have taken his gun? It didn't matter what the answer was, whether Tomiko was a threat or not; at that moment, she was a danger to both herself, and Ayane, and it was by no means safe to allow her to get her hands on a firearm. Reaching down slowly, Ayane's fingertips quivered as they drew closer and closer to the cold and deadly metal, the near-homicidal glare of Tomiko's coal eyes fixated upon her every move.

As Ayane grabbed the grip of her gun, Tomiko blinked only once, before letting out a wail that could make a banshee flinch. The axe was already moving before Ayane realized what was going on, and had Tomiko been in her right mind, her aim may very well have been true and ended Miss Mirasaki right then and there. But as it was, she was not in her right mind, and missed by about a foot, the blade of her weapon smashing down into the weak porcelain of the bathroom sink. Ayane tried to fire off a shot, but in her frantic panic, she'd forgotten entirely how to operate her gun. This gave Tomiko all the opportunity she needed, and with another swing, she smashed the toilet to pieces, once again missing her target, but not by such a great margin the second time. Ayane let out a scream and dodged the backswing, charging from the bathroom and dropping her gun, letting it slide across the floor, forgotten.

With the thought of a firearm lost from her mind, Tomiko found herself in a nearly feral gaming mindset. She had intended to claim a gun for herself and no more, but now, that somewhat innocent ideal was gone, and she wanted to kill, to claim fresh blood for herself and to take out another player. There were after all, only sixteen left, and Ayane was just one step closer towards going home to her family and "friends" that helped her feed her addictions. She chopped wildly, a rabid dog among humans, her weapon grazing the doorframe and spewing chucks of wood across the room, the remnants showering the floor and Ayane as the poor, frightened girl tried to escape.

Tomiko had gone berserk, bludgeoning anything and everything within her axe's radius, and quite literally ripping the apartment to shreds. Yet somehow Ayane remained unscathed, deftly avoiding all blows due to her fear having been overcome by the tremendous surge of adrenaline pumping through her veins to power her fight or flight defense mechanism. It was just the two girls, one a confrontational drug addict coming down off a high and into a forced withdrawal, and the other a quiet and frightened otaku fangirl, both forced to fight and kill each other in concurrence with the sick and twisted rules of the program. That was just the kind of entertainment the government officials who came up with the whole idea enjoyed, and just like Tomiko's aim, the action kept getting better and better.

As the deranged addict's abilty to heft the unweildly instrument increased, she was coming closer to hitting her target with every slash, as evidenced by the near devastating connection made between the powerful axe head and Ayane's skull, a blow that instead shattered a common table lamp, spewing ceramic shrapnel onto both combatants. Ayane tried to see beyond the commotion she was a part of, looking for a door or some other way to escape the situation, but Tomiko, like an unmoving wall, stood in her way and prevented any hopes of exodus, backing the poor defenseless girl into a corner. With her axe rearing overhead, a metal scorpion's tail ready to strike, Tomiko let out a warrior's cry and swung, missing only because of Ayane dropping to the floor at the last second. Tomiko would've gotten a second, very easily executed hit, had the somewhat dulled and shimmering edge not embedded itself within the thick plaster of the wall.

With the brief opportunity presented before her, Ayane wasted no time in bolting towards the door and her safe freedom. Halfway to the exit, she was halted by the glint of metal, the second gun Donki left behind just a few feet away, lying inconspicuously upon the room's coffee table. After considering the possibility of staying and fighting, she lowered her body, extending her arm to grab the pistol, at least for self defense before leaving. Had she been standing up straight, the game would've been over right then and there, Tomiko having dislodged the axe and immediately having lost her grip, the weapon flying across the room with the blade missing Ayane just enough to ensure her survival. However, the handle was not as forgiving, and with a thwack, it left a heavy bump in the girl's hair before ricocheting off the table, taking a huge chunk with it, and landing upon the floor with a clatter.

Once that axe stopped moving, there was a glint in the eyes of both young warriors, and the final vibration signaled that the race was on. Tomiko lurched forward on her bullet-strained leg, like a wounded rhinoceros, broken, but still deadly. She was halfway across the room before Ayane arose, dizzy and seeing double, with good enough vision to know exactly what was going on with her opponent. With wobbling legs, Ayane followed, not wanting Tomiko to regain the weapon that had wreaked so much havoc thus far. Tomiko reached the weapon first, kneeling briefly to grab it, and basking momentarily in the glory of her achievement as she rose. She was victorious in her quest for the axe, and Ayane stood no chance so long as she wielded it.

She was still patting herself on the back when Ayane came crashing into her, too dizzy to keep her footing. Tomiko stumbled backwards, the impact being too strong, and herself having been caught very much off guard. She felt her back hit the weak windowed barrier to the outside, and moments later, heard the crash, and felt a rush of air at her back. Her shoes left the ground, and her back was pulled down, and her body cleared the window as she started to fall. The rush of wind blew up against her body, and Tomiko screamed in horror as she, felt everything come crashing back into her. For the first time in years, the haze that had clouded her mind ever since that first time her older brother had gotten her high was gone, and she was terrified. Every horrible thing she had done in her life rushed back to her, all because of her stupid addiction, and now, as she fell, she would never be able to take them back.

Gravity was the enemy, and just before she hit the ground, she managed to utter one word, a simple 'sorry' that was the last thing to ever pass her lips. Her spine shattered on impact, bits of bone traveling through her body and leaving the girl in intense pain as she lost all feeling below her neck. She could do nothing more but watch in horror for that split second before the very axe she had fought so hard for, smashed into her face, ending the weak-willed drug addict's life forever. For Tomiko, it had been the ultimate act of God, truly punishing her for all she had done to others, hurting them and filling them with pain and fear, as she had to watch as her own death came right before her eyes.

High above, Ayane sobbed as her eyes befell the gruesome scene, topped off by the disgusting splat that signaled the fight's end. Tomiko lay down there, her body contorted in multiple directions, a few bones seemingly spliced through the skin beneath her clothes. And extending from her face was the axe, perfectly bisecting the girl, her very nose split right in two, like some twisted piece of bloody modern art. Tomiko's skirt blew in the gentle breeze, the only movement coming from her lifeless form for a few seconds, up until, with a squelching sound, the axe fell loose, the handle collapsing into Tomiko's chest, which only caused more blood to squirt out from the wound.

It had been an accident, a clumsy accident, hadn't it? Ayane hadn't wanted to kill Tomiko, she only wanted to disarm her, and make sure that she couldn't hold the power of life and death in that axe. But there was more to it than that, and Ayane knew, in the back of her mind, that there was more. Tomiko had attacked her first…she hadn't been thinking straight…the Program forced her to kill…all of these excuses were part of Ayane's attempt to rationalize the events that had just transpired. No matter what she said to try and ease her mind, the fact still remained that she had taken human life, that of someone who despite having attempted killing her, had only managed to give her a bump on the head, and forevermore, she would know that in her heart, she had caused the death that had come upon Tomiko.

Despite her deep desire to mourn and cry, not for her adversary, but for her own innocence, Ayane knew it was not safe. Tomiko's screams, the very gunshot that had probably led her there, and the breaking glass, not to mention the body laying outside, it would only lead more people to her. There were people worse than Tomiko in this game, people who were not simply crazy, but in fact, were enjoying the Program, and the freedom it gave them, and they would tear her apart like wild animals. With feelings of evil in her heart, a murderer with no one to care for her, Ayane hustled through the apartment to gather up the multiple firearms she'd been left with. Kazo's body lay in the bedroom, and Doguru's on the couch, remarkably untouched by the chaos that had ensued the battle, and Ayane gave final glances to neither. She ran from that apartment, never looking back, not wanting to give the horrific memories a chance to settle and burn themselves into her mind.


	50. Tensions Overflow

Vision blurred by sweat as the liquid beads rolled down her forehead, Yuseki found herself rocking back and forth like a mother might do to her ill child, staring at Shiro with a cold gaze as his pencil finished jotting down the new information from the update. He was a sly demon, very crafty and vile, trying to lure her into a false sense of security so he could capitalize and make her lower her defenses, giving him easy access to the kill. He must've thought she was a complete moron, because she was far too intelligent to fall for his little ploy; even with her fever building by the second, she had seen that look in his eyes, a look of jubilation as he listened to the names of the dead. So close to the end, she knew he was just waiting for his chance to add her own name to that list, just so he could hear that evil bitch Kamana's voice call out, 'Female Student Number 5, Yuseki Tarana.'

Shiro of course, had done no such thing, and if anything, his demeanor during the announcement was nothing short of the normal reaction of someone in a situation such as the Program. The only expression that crossed his face was one of sickness, horror, and dismay, knowing that people were still playing, and his classmates' numbers were steadily dwindling, so many dead already. His attention returning to the location in which he currently resided, Shiro could already tell something was amiss with Yuseki. Her face was flushed, the reddened skin glistening with what seemed like quite a few liters of sweat that covered not only her face, but the rest of her exposed skin as well. She was shaking uncontrollably, as though she had suddenly developed a case of epilepsy, tremors rolling through her body like ripples in a windswept pond. Something was terribly with Yuseki, and to Shiro, it was his responsibility, nay, his duty, to care for and ensure her welfare. After all, if there was one thing Shiro didn't want in this game, it was to be alone.

"Yuseki…you don't look so good…are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"You sure? You're as red as a cabbage…"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Look, just let me check your temperature…"

"Don't you touch me!"

"I just wanna touch your forehead…"

"I said don't fucking touch me!"

At this point in Yuseki's mind, with Shiro having essentially violated her personal space to a point where she was freaked out, she no longer viewed him as a classmate, but simply as an enemy, looming over her with evil intentions. Whipping out her switchblade, Yuseki watched the light gleam off the blade as she advanced on Shiro, the bewildered boy backing away with his arms poised in the air as a sign of peace. Whatever had caused Yuseki's sudden mood swing, he certainly didn't want to give her more reason to want to fight him, and he just needed to try and keep her calm. Yuseki kept moving forward, jabbing sporadically into the surrounding air to keep Shiro off balance and to keep him from striking back; the last thing she wanted now was for Shiro, a boy easily stronger than herself, to start fighting back. That was the reason, the one and only reason why no matter what Shiro would say or do, Yuseki would remain relentless in her attack, until she was certain that safety was guaranteed.

"Yuseki, stop!"

"Go to hell!"

"What's wrong with you?! What did I do?!"

"You're trying to fucking kill me, that's what's wrong with me!"

"I'm not trying to kill you!"

"Lying bastard!"

The heat in the young girl's head had reached a boiling point, and she was pushed over the edge, the fiery madness consuming every inch of her body. Shiro's pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears, everything coming from his mouth having the same exact tone and meaning to Yuseki. Rip, slash, gut, tear, stab, cut, gash, and kill, those were the only words she heard coming from his mouth, echoing in her eardrums over and over, whether or not he'd said even a single one. To her, this conflict was no longer a simple matter of self defense, to protect herself from a killer. Instead, this was now a matter of kill or be killed, and she, at the same time as both Ayane and Tomiko came to the same realization, chose to kill.

Yuseki slashed with her knife, swinging for the throat, for the veins that they'd learned about in one of those health classes that bleed so thoroughly that a person could die with just a nick to one of them. While Shiro was nimble enough to avoid the fatal blows, Yuseki still managed to catch him in the cheek, tearing open the skin with a fresh wound that the boy could only catch at in pain. He fell to his knees, giving Yuseki the perfect opportunity to exploit the only weakness Shiro had to her, and with a swift kick, the toe of her shoe connected with his groin, the boy doubling over into the fetal position. Switching the knife to her other hand, she stabbed downward, Shiro struggling, but she was no longer missing, each motion creating another bleeding wound in his legs, and one extra in his stomach. He screamed with each stab, but he refused to die, causing Yuseki to keep rearing back for more, unable to realize that she wasn't hitting any vital areas.

As she prepared for another blow, there was a brief flash and she let a shriek escape her lips, tumbling backwards away from her victim and hitting the ground hard. On the floor beside her, Shiro lay panting, still brandishing the bloody hunting knife Yuji had given him before his departure from the police station. The wounds weren't serious, but as his fingers run over the bloody cuts, he could feel the blood pumping out, especially from the one in his stomach; he would live, but he would just be in a lot of pain for the experience. It was then, with his fingers pushed into the gash on his stomach, that he heard the gurgle of blood coming from his left. Looking over, he saw the damage he had done, Yuseki's throat slashed all the way up the side of her neck, and she didn't even seem to realize it, despite the excess of blood spilling from her mouth.

Yuseki's eyes widened in terror as Shiro, bloody and frantic, climbed on top of her and grabbed her neck in his hands, strangling the life out of her. She kicked and tried to scream, but couldn't make a sound, with her kicks doing little compared to the already existent pain of Shiro's wounds. Shiro applied pressure to the injury he himself had caused, not willing to let Yuseki become another Yan, but no matter what he did, more blood kept flowing, as though spurned on by the unknown illness that coursed through her veins. Not wanting to die, and not realizing that everything he was doing was to keep her alive, Yuseki swung her fists, punching Shiro square in the nose and getting him off of her. She took a deep breath, expecting to taste the sweet air that she'd been deprived of, but instead inhaled her own salty blood. She didn't even realize what was happening as her body slowly died, with Shiro trying to regain his composure as she forced him to let her die, never knowing that she was only killing herself.

When Yuseki stopped moving, Shiro at it again, trying to resuscitate her, but this wasn't something simple, like choking…she had been killed by his own hand, and she had forced the very event she had feared to come to pass. Shiro's hands were cupped into her chest for a good thirty minutes, despite his own physical pain, not willing to give up on her, after she'd come so close to fixing her life and getting better. After he finally accepted the fact that it was no use, he lay there, collapsed on top of Miss Tarana, sobbing and trying to reason why she'd done what she'd done, and left him all alone once again, trapped in the madness of the Program.


	51. Reasons to Fight

Stifling a yawn, Hara stretched as the early morning sunlight filtered in through the Venetian blinds, casting shadows over the soft linen sheets of her safe house bed. Yuji's strong arms caught her as she rolled over into his embrace, quelling the slight chill that had built up within her limbs with his body's own immeasurable warmth. She sighed blissfully as he kissed her neck, her ears sensing the dog-like sniffles coming from his nose as he inhaled the intoxicating aroma of her skin. Their tongues met in a flurry of quick strikes and long slides as the two locked lips in a passionate kiss, just a girl and her guardian angel sharing a tender moment far away from the sea of chaos. Deep in Hara's mind, she knew such a moment was far too good to be true, but she just wouldn't allow herself to believe it, wanting nothing more than for that moment to continue on for all eternity.

"Hara, wake up."

As the class president's eyes fluttered open, her dream had been a very far cry from the harsh and blurry vision of her true surroundings of squalor. The stripes of light, once pure and serene, had been corrupted, a dingy brown falling upon her uniform and the ratty comforter on which she'd somehow managed to sleep so soundly. Clutched between her arms, stiff cotton pushing into her chest, was the worn and beaten old pillow Yuji had coaxed her into resting upon just a few hours before. The case has a light film of translucent fluid upon it, about the right height for Hara's mouth, her teeth marks still quite evident within the absorbent object. Upon noticing her saliva, having apparently gotten to first base in her sleep, Hara proceeded to gag, jamming a finger into her mouth to dig out a stray piece of cotton that had attached itself to her inner cheek.

Yuji watched from the doorway, a smirk across his face as he did his best to stifle the building laughter from deep within his throat. While Hara cried out in triumph, extracting the fiber debris and flicking it away, Yuji turned and headed into the bathroom, pausing before the porcelain bowl. Although the process of awakening was slow, Hara was alert enough to recognize the sound of metal becoming undone, and the familiar sound of rustling fabric, a consistent blush coming into bloom within her cheeks long before the first sound of liquid striking the smooth, ivory surface of the toilet. Not wanting to seem like one of those slutty, perverted girls that stayed after school with the entire football team, despite cheerleading practice being cancelled, Hara quickly put on a faux expression of anger.

"Ugh! At least close the damn door!"

"The door's gone Hara. You want me to go do it outside where I'll get shot all hangin' out?"

"No…but um…can you at least stop talking to me while you're…in there…please? It's weird for me…"

"Why? Not like we have anything better to do."

"That is one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard."

"Oh c'mon…you know you love it Hara."

With the stream dying down to a mere trickle, then down to a drop or two, Yuji pushed himself back in and tried to flush, only to discover that the water apparently had been shut off to the domicile. Stretching as he exited the grimy lavatory, he let loose a massive yawn, catching Hara's eye and causing her to do the same, a massive yawn bellowing from her elegant and petit maw. That time, unlike before, Yuji simply had to laugh, his bedmate's behavior so adorable and similar to that of a kitten, not even a month old. As she threw a cross glare at him, the reigning champion flopped down on the bed, causing Hara to bounce a bit, giggling slightly herself.

"And what, Mister Naka, is so funny?"

"Well, Miss Kazuko, you are."

"What manners you have…saying such a clear insult to one as beautiful as myself. I'll have you know that I only happened to yawn because you did and I couldn't control myself. What's the matter Yuji? Tired? Didn't you sleep well?"

"Who wouldn't, next to you?"

"Cute…very cute."

"I just slept a couple of hours less than you did, that's all. By the way…you missed the update…"

"The wh…oh…yeah…the update. I forgot all about it. What's happened?"

"No danger zones near us. That's a plus. But…there are three more casualties, so all in all, bad news."

"Three? Who?"

"Itaki was first called, then Kasumi and Kane after her."

"Itaki…and Kasumi…and Kane too…Yuji, why are people playing this game? Are they that scared? Itaki was weird, but she would never hurt anyone. And the other two…they were a couple. They probably even died together. Why would someone kill them?"

There was a silence between the two that seemed to last for eons, the brief moment of silly happiness now gone, erased by the Program. Hara's breathing was slow and deep, drowning out that of Yuji, almost silent, as his open palm slid in circles over the young girl's back to calm her down. Hara hiccupped a few times, coughing once before facing Yuji again, telltale signs of distress marking her face as the once pale skin around her eyes had grown puffy and swollen, red as a spring rose from where the tears had streaked.

"How can they be playing Yuji? How can they be playing this horrible game? Sefi's a creepy guy…but a killer? It's not possible. How could they make him into that cold-hearted bastard that killed my friends?"

"It's funny you say it like that…I heard the same thing about myself once or twice."

"W-w-why did you play Yuji?"

"Because people like you are few and far between Hara. I don't trust people like you do, I don't try to make peace when my life is on the line. When the Program says to kill, there are always going to be people, people just like Sefi, who leap at the opportunity. I didn't want to die Hara; I was on the school softball team, second base. I was my class's vice president. I was one of the leading characters in our school play. I had an awesome girlfriend in another class, and my family loved me and supported me through everything. I had too damn much going for me to just sit back and wait out the clock, or wait for some psychopath to find me and take me out. So I played…"

"Yuji…"

"You know what happened Hara? I was too damn shot up to play baseball, not to mention the fact that half the team was dead! There was no point in having a vice president when there was no class! The play was cancelled due to the tragedy, not like I would've been well enough to act in it anyway. My girlfriend? Her name was Sami Nokira, and she slit her wrists back home because she didn't think I'd make it, and she believed in that heaven and hell shit. Hell, my class, my girlfriend, my family too, all dead. The government shot my mom and dad because they fought when they got the news. I lost everything Hara, every-fucking-thing…even my humanity, all because of our 'wonderful' fucking government and this 'brilliant' game!"

"Yuji…that's so horrible…"

"So now, let me ask you something Hara. You're just like me. You've got a ton of friends, you're successful in school, hell, you've got more to live for than I did 'cause girls have it a helluva lot easier than guys. You're not even weak lot of lot of those girls out there. You jumped off a fucking building. So tell me Hara, why didn't _you_ play?"

"Because none of us…deserve to die..."

"What?"

"None of us deserve to be here Yuji. Not me, not you, none of us. Sure, there are a few bad seeds in the class, but which class doesn't have someone like Kezika, or someone like Sefi? The point is that even _they_ are just kids. We shouldn't have to be punished for the minor sins and transgressions of not only _our_ class, but all classes in this country. It's not right, and I refuse to let them think it is by playing."

"That's your reason? That's it? That's all it took?"

"That's it…"

"You're…you're stronger than me…"

"Don't say that…"

"It's true. You're stronger than I'll ever be Hara."

"No. No Yuji. I'm not stronger than you. You…you survived…you lived on after all those horrible things happened to you. I could never have done that. I would've…taken the coward's way out…it runs in my genes after all…right?"

"No Hara, you're not like that…"

Following Yuji's feeble attempt at comforting Hara, there was an awkward silence between the two lovers, during which time not a single sound could be heard, not even their breathing. Neither of the two souls could find a single cheery thought to break through the veil of darkness that had arisen via their questions. Yuji's eyes were blank, a face wrought with pain and guilt, having given into his fears and become a horrible monster with nothing else left in his life. Tears flowing once more down her cheeks, eyes red like those of a mad bull, Hara was finally realizing exactly what the Program meant for her, and how even if she won, her life was ruined. It was a tough moment for both, as everything they'd known and learned was erased by the hideous realization of events that'd passed and events that were still to come.

"Hara…I want you to listen to me closely…please…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Hara…I know you might still have some friends alive out there. I know there are people you trust to keep you safe. I want you to trust no one in this game. Not even me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen! If anyone makes you even the slightest bit afraid, you run. And if you can't run, you shoot them. Don't kill them if you don't have to, but just make sure _you_ are safe."

"Yuji, why…"

"Because I care about you Hara. I don't want you to die here. You don't deserve it. I want you to stand a fighting chance. Promise me you'll do as I say."

"Yuji…you know I will…"

"Good…stick to what I told you, and you'll make it out of this alive. I'll protect you Hara."

"But what about at the end…if it's just the two of us?"

"I…I don't know…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?"

"Yuji…you're gonna stay safe too, right?"

"Hara, I'm not important. You are. You can be normal…you don't have anyone's blood on your hands."

"Yuji…"

"Hara, I love you, and I want you to survive above all else. You are my mission Hara. Trust me."

"But you just said…never mind. I love you too."

The two embraced in a touching scene, the clock slowly ticking off another danger zone as time seemed to fly by, unchanging their hideout as they remained safe in seclusion. They would have to fight eventually, and they wouldn't be able to stay together through the game, but at that moment, it didn't matter, because they just needed each other, and needed to be held and assured that everything was going to be okay. Fourteen students left across the city, and they were alone in their peace.


	52. Reunited

It was just before ten in the morning when Calesu awoke, his head splitting from the hangover his wine binge had left behind. Shielding his eyes from the now brightly shining sun, he stumbled over to where Aria now slept, tripping over her and nearly plummeting from the rooftop in the process. Upon tripping and hitting the ground, Calesu fell right back asleep as though nothing had happened. Groaning as she was kicked into consciousness, Aria sat up, her head aching too, not from alcohol, but from sleeping with the flute case as a pillow. Rubbing her eyes to ease the blurriness of awakening, she looked out over the street, surprised to see so little action going on, and even more surprised that no one had noticed the pair atop the roof, despite the snoring and the music. Standing up to stretch and exposing her stomach as her arms reached their pinnacle, she didn't notice a set of eyes watching from down the street.

"Aria…"

Since he'd heard those notes wafting through the air a few hours earlier, Yo had been on the hunt. He wasn't entirely sure of who it was that he sought, but with anyone still alive and playing the flute, whoever it was had a good chance of being a safe ally. His body ached from sleep deprivation, but he had to keep searching, because he knew that Aria was still out there. He knew she was still alive. With the sun shining behind her now, she looked like an angel, descended from heaven to save those who still lived. It was as though fate had brought them together again, so Yo could get his second chance at redemption in the eyes of the girl he truly loved. There wasn't a moment to waste, and Yo took off across the street towards the building where Aria had shacked up for safety.

Calesu grunted as he slept, adjusting his skirt and scratching his groin through his panties, much to the displeasure of Aria. Despite their friendship, Calesu's deviant behavior had always disgusted Aria, along with the majority of their classmates. While in the game he was dressed in a skirt, the outfit was in fact more tame than what he usually wore. On the weekends, he was sighted wearing tight and skimpy women's clothing, and in school, he got around the mandatory dress code with a neon green thong he kept hiked up above his waistline. Tanju sat behind Calesu in class and was forced to stare at that thong every day. That was how Tanju's hatred of Calesu had begun, along with the beatings.

Despite her feelings of contempt for Calesu, Aria couldn't look at him and not realize how her own humanity was pathetic compared to his. Calesu was a good student, and was very outgoing. That was why they were friends in the first place, because of how nice of a person he was. She, on the other hand, deserved the title of loser that classmates like Kiberu had unfairly earned. She sat with Ariana, laughing at the mistfortunes of their "lesser" classmates, trying to mask her true feelings about her life.

Her father had wanted a boy, and he made that quite clear with the neglect, drinking, and physical abuse to both her and her mother. He pushed her into sports that she had no desire to play, even causing a brawl at one of the parent assemblies because he wanted his little girl to play baseball and he'd had one too many drinks to listen to someone tell him why that just wasn't possible. People began to feel sorry for Aria: classmates, teachers, you name it. She was suddenly popular in class, completely out of rare pity from the other students. She felt happy for once in her life, but at the same time she was empty, and she didn't know why.

Her mother, in spite of her father, was a kind and loving woman, who had nurtured Aria every step of the way. She had bought Aria numerous pets at her own expense, before each one was arbitrarily released or otherwise disposed of by her father. He said he already had one mouth he didn't like to feed, and he didn't need another. Aria took this in stride. She'd gotten used to it. Her mother however, determined not to have her daughter end up a horrible wreck, insisted that her daughter be given something in which to expel her energies. That was when she'd first received her clarinet. The instrument escaped destruction countless times due to a loose floorboard in which it could be hidden, away from the rage of her father.

He left before she met Yo. Had he known she had a boyfriend, she strongly believed that he would kill her just because he could. Thankfully, he divorced her mother and simply vanished while she was still in middle school. Her mother got a job and managed to make enough to support them both for a time. She remarried a year after, having found a husband that would treat her right and cared for Aria as much as she did. Her stepfather was a good man, and he was rather well off too. He bought Aria that cat she had been denied so often in the past, and he helped finance her clarinet lessons.

Still, Aria felt empty, her father remaining as a figurative tumor in her mind. No matter what her stepfather would do, she just couldn't open up to him. He was too nice and too kind to be real in her mind. That's when she first started dating Yo. She hadn't wanted to at first, but Yo eventually forced her onto a date with him, having made a bet that she lost. Unromantic yes, but the fact remained that she had enjoyed herself and truly believed that she was in love. For the first time in her life, those mental images of her father dissipated and she could see things clearly and optimistically.

She willingly gave Yo her virginity, crying the whole time while he did his thing. They cuddled afterwards and he told her that he loved her. Aria had believed it then, being naïve and impressionable. When Yo cheated on her with Bustaka, her world had been shattered. Her father showed up in her thoughts, stronger and more powerful than ever. He was the reason she had sought shelter in Tanju. Ironically, the very person she sought to escape ended up being the person she wound up with. She did horrible things with Tanju, because of Tanju. She started to insult her classmates, became a bitch, let her grades drop, and allowed herself to be screwed by Tanju and Nizari like a common whore. She hurt so much on the inside, but she couldn't tell anyone. She couldn't even confide in her mom any longer, having grown so distant with both of her parents. There was little reason for her to even bother surviving the Program.

"Aria!"

Completely oblivious to the world around her, Aria hadn't even heard the rusted, old roof door swing open. It'd taken Yo a while to make it past the pair's barricade, but Aria's retrospection had given him all the time and opportunity he needed to reach her. He now stood in the doorway, eyes fixed on Aria and completely ignoring the snores echoing from Calesu. She looked so beautiful like that, standing on the building's edge with the sun behind her, reflecting around her form to give the appearance of an angel. Throwing caution to the wind, he stepped forward.

"Aria…you're okay…"

"Yo…"

"Don't run Aria…please don't run…I don't want to lose you again…"

"It's your own fault! You fucked Bustaka! And you murdered my boyfriend! Fuck you Yo!"

"Aria please…Bustaka is dead now…and Tanju was going to kill you…"

"That makes it better?!"

"No…it doesn't. Aria…I love you…Bustaka was one time Aria…a mistake. I was weak…and I can't live without you anymore…"

"Y-y-you liar!"

"Aria…please…I want to protect you…I want you to be safe…I want to be your noble warrior once more. I never should've let you get involved with Tanju…the boy is scum…and a princess like you deserves so much more."

"Don't try to sweet talk me Yo."

Yo couldn't muster anymore words. He couldn't make her choose him again. He couldn't force her. If he did he'd be no better than Tanju. He took another step forward, stopping at Calesu, who was squirming in his sleep, and quite the sight in his get-up. Aria already had her gun out and aimed right at her ex, her hand quavering as conflicting emotions dueled within her troubled psyche. Deep down inside, Aria's inner self was bleeding, the wound caused by Yo's betrayal being so great. But for some reason, she still wanted him back just as much as he wanted her. He was the first truly good thing to happen in her life. She lowered the gun, tears in her eyes, and screamed out loud.

Yo seized the opportunity and jumped Calesu, running towards Aria with only the thought of comforting the poor girl on his mind. There was a loud thwack behind him, but he paid it no mind, finally reaching Aria. She screamed right in his ear at that point, this time not a scream of pain and frustration but a scream of pure, unadulterated terror. As she struggled to wrench herself free from his grasp, Yo turned his head around to see Ryo, standing on the rooftop. He was panting and blood now covered his face. In both hands he held the machete, the blade angled downward and now wedged halfway through the neck of the now flailing Calesu. The boy was gasping for air, but only swallowing more of his own blood, air unable to get past the metal blade that now blocked his windpipe and sliced his jugular vein.

Ryo had been stalking Yo for so long, and finally his prey had backed himself into a corner. By entering the building, Yo had given up all hope of escape. Once inside, it was a simple matter of Ryo following Yo to the roof and killing him once and for all. The boy had just been standing there like an idiot, professing his love for Aria. It was far to late for a murderer like him to show love. Ryo had his weapon ready, and he just needed to get one good shot at Yo to finish him off. If Aria hadn't screamed, Yo would've been right in position for his death. The stupid girl had cost Ryo his shot, and Calesu paid the price. She would have to die too. She was now just as much of a murderer as Yo was.

"Holy…"

Ryo charged, pulling his machete free with a sound that could only be described as a knife slicing pineapple and officially ending Calesu's life. He let out a battle cry as Yo pushed Aria away, diving backwards at the last second and narrowly avoiding Ryo's blow for a second time. Ryo's momentum was too great, and the weight of the machete caught him off balance. Unable to stop, he toppled off the roof, hitting the sidewalk below hard. He wasn't seriously injured. He could handle pain from his martial arts training. Yo and Aria weren't going anywhere. With a snarl upward, he rushed back into the store.

"Aria…are you okay?"

"I'm…fine. Calesu…"

"He's dead Aria…forget him. We gotta go now!"

"Fuck you Yo! Calesu was my friend!"

"We don't have time for this Aria! Ryo's crazy! He'll kill us!"

"He's only after you! You murderer!"

"There's not time for this shit Aria!"

Yo grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her to him, hooking an arm beneath her legs and lifting her off the ground. As he stepped onto the ledge, he saw that Ryo was nowhere in sight, already recovered from his fall. Yo didn't want to die, and he didn't want Aria to be killed either. With a few deep breaths, Yo reared back and prepared to jump. Despite Aria's protests and screams, trying to get away, Yo knew what he needed to do. He leapt from the rooftop and fell, landing on his knee and earning a nasty bruise for his trouble. Looking up at the roof, he could hear that rusty door being slammed open, and he limped as fast as he could, never letting Aria go. The further he got away from Ryo, the better. He and Aria could talk things out later.


	53. Sticking Together

Glass littered the floor beneath a basement window, blood stained on the jagged shards that remained in the frame. Curdled into the fetal position, crying her eyes out as her arms bled from scars, Ayane was hidden from the world and all of her vicious classmates. Everyone she knew had gone mad. Everyone she knew had become murderers. Kazo had killed her boyfriend. Donki, although he never said it, had met her while carrying a bloody axe. And she had killed Tomiko. Sure, you could argue that gravity had caused Tomiko's death, but gravity doesn't work unless something puts it into play. It was all Ayane's fault that now, one of her classmates lay dead in a heap with an axe in her skull.

The two halves of Ayane's mind were in complete conflict with one another. Both knew that Ayane had caused Tomiko's death, and both were taking this exceptionally hard, but there was still a vast difference between the two trains of thought. On one side, Ayane knew she was the victim. Tomiko had attacked her in some sort of crazed state and tried to kill Ayane herself. It had been an accident, and Ayane had only been protecting herself. She hadn't know Tomiko would fall, and she hadn't known the axe would do what it did. She just wanted to be safe and make sure that the axe wouldn't end up in her own head.

However, on the other side of Ayane's in debate, she recalled a variety of memories from throughout high school. Tomiko was perhaps the foulest and most evil girl in the school, after Kezika. She was always high or otherwise drugged up and had a nasty temper that could flare up at any time. Because she and Kezika were friends with the most popular girls like Hara, they were popular themselves, and could get away with murder in school (both figuratively and literally, given the circumstances). Tomiko would insult anyone outside of her own little clique. The girl had a superiority complex that could make the dictator look like Confucius, yet she still looked like a complete crack whore. The only good thing that could be said about Tomiko was that she wasn't Kezika.

While Kiberu was usually the focus of attacks, ever since the incident between her and Kezika, the focus had turned to Ayane. Girls like Foli and Itaki were there, but Itaki was just too easy to make fun of, and Foli was too paranoid. Neither of them seemed to be phased in any way by their attacks. Ayane, being one of the other low girls on the totem pole, was the next target. Tomiko was relentless in her insults, calling Ayane anything from a loser to a slut once she started dating Doguru. Doguru was the only thing keeping her from going insane as Kiberu had done, and physically hurting one of the girls. Now that he was gone, there really was no restraint on her actions.

Ayane had wanted to hurt Tomiko for so long. She'd wanted to just utterly obliterate the vile girl like her favorite anime heroine would often times do in her show. She wanted to make Tomiko suffer and feel her wrath. The second half of her mind believed that Ayane's actions were completely intentional, and that she had enjoyed staring down at the corpse of her rival. That was the side of her mind that was winning out, and that was the very reason why Ayane had holed up where she thought no one else would find her. She didn't want to come in contact with anyone that would know what she had done or what she was thinking.

A leg appeared through the window, bending slightly as someone entered her hideout unannounced. Ayane whipped the gun up and aimed, pulling the trigger relentlessly, each time resulting in a dull click. She didn't know how to use the damn gun, and that accidental shot back in the apartment was pure luck. Whoever it was heard her and took cover, only to sneak up and tackle Ayane to the ground, pounding her wrist against the ground until she released her grip on the gun. As she cried out in pain, a whimper that could only be described as that of childlike fear, her assailant stopped. He, and it was definitely a guy unless Akari had taken to taping her chest again, climbed off of her, grabbed her by the armpit, and pulled her to her feet.

"Ayane…I'm so glad I found you."

"Donki?"

"The one and only."

"You left me…"

"Yeah…I did…"

"You…"

"Tomiko attacked me…she took my axe…"

"Tomiko…"

"I found her body Ayane. What happened?"

"Her body…"

"Ayane…did she hurt you?"

"No…Tomiko…I…"

"I thought she was dead…I shot her…but she…she wasn't. I heard this gunshot and I…"

"Tomiko's dead…"

"I know Ayane…I know…I should've been there to protect you."

"I killed her…I made her die…"

"Ayane…she attacked me…Tomiko was crazy. Whatever happened wasn't your fault."

"I pushed her out of that window and I made that axe fall on her."

"You were only defending yourself."

"I wanted her to die."

"Ayane…"

"I wanted her dead…I wanted that bitch to suffer…I wanted her to fucking burn in hell…I wanted her dead!"

There was a loud smack as the back of Donki's hand connected with Ayane's cheek, leaving a stinging, red mark in its wake. His hand gripped her arms firmly, shaking her in a manner she'd seen before whenever a vending machine would take his money. His expression was different. He wasn't the carefree and happy Donki she'd known before. He was cold, and stern. He'd changed. She teared up as she looked at him, so scared and feeling so alone, now that everything in her life was fucked up. Her fingers gripped his coat as he pulled her close and held her, letting her cry her tears out and soak his shirt.

"Ayane…I killed Saikichi before we met up."

"Y-y-you…"

"Yeah. He was going to shoot Kazo. I stopped him. He's dead now because of me. I didn't kill him because I was playing the game. I killed him because it needed to be done to protect my friend. What you did wasn't wrong Ayane. Even if you wanted to kill Tomiko…even if you really did want her to suffer…you didn't kill her because of that. You killed her because she was going to kill you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes…oh God I miss Doguru…"

"I miss him too Ayane…him and Kazo…but don't you know how you're supposed to act Ayane? Our friends are gone, and it's up to us to honor them. We can't let this ruin what's left of our lives. I'm not going to leave you again. Doguru, despite his actions, deserves better than that."

"Donki…thank you…don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone…"

"I won't…and Ayane..."

"Yeah?"

"That's…not the trigger…that's called the hammer. You need to pull the trigger to fire."


	54. The Museum of a Madwoman

Unwilling to hand off her gun to Akari, Mira was forced into leading the threesome and thus, they'd wound up outside the disheveled museum. Despite her inferior firepower, Akari poked her head in first, crossbow at the ready just in case. It was less than a second before Shun noticed Ariana, pinned up like some sickening piece of human artwork on the banister of the upper level staircase. They also found Bustaka, hung up directly over their heads, although not visible from the front entrance as she was ninety degrees overhead. Both Shun and Mira refused to go near the bodies, and they stood by the wall near the entrance doorway while Akari went up to check things out. They really should've been sticking together, but Akari knew how to take care of herself.

"Mira…we need to talk."

"Yeah…we do…"

"Mira…you're my friend…one of my closest friends…you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know that Shun."

"And you know that I love your sister, whether or not she's still alive."

"Yes…I understand that too."

"Good. Then you'll understand why I have to say that I can't reciprocate your feelings for me."

"…What?"

"Mira…I love Nanayu…I can't let that go…"

"But…why?"

"Because I love her Mira."

"But I love you."

"Mira…please…don't do this…"

"Why shouldn't I? I loved you before her. She's dead now. What does it matter?"

"Mira…listen to what you're saying. It's completely crazy. This isn't like you at all."

"I want you Shun…I want you…I deserve you…"

"Mira...I…"

As though perfectly timed to interrupt the increasingly awkward conversation, there was a loud thump and a vibration in the floor. Looking over, Ariana's body now lay in a heap on the tiled lobby floor, ropes still tied around her wrists and ankles. High above, Akari looked over the scene, the corpse now laying in a puddle of dried blood, long since collected beneath the point where she had hung. She yelled down an apology, having untied the wrong rope in her effort to release Bustaka, and went back to work on freeing the now motionless class whore.

Shun walked over, moving into the center of the room to examine the body, disgusted with just how much Ariana had to endure since the game began. Her leg had completely fallen apart during the drop, now laying a few feet away, the dangling bits of flesh hanging from both ends. She had a massive wound on her back that had literally been torn open like it was made of paper. Her leg had a very similar wound, although not as gruesome and violent. The only other injury seemed inconsistent with all the rest, a rather clean penetration from the final wound. Regardless, Ariana had clearly suffered before her death, and Shun was barely able to keep himself from tearing up as he thought of Nanayu, connected to Ariana by her own murderer.

"So you're just going to ignore me then Shun? You're just going to act as though I mean nothing to you?"

"Mira…not now okay?"

"Oh, you feeling upset? What, you liked Ariana more than me too?"

"It's not that."

"I lost my sister Shun. I know how it feels! But I deserve to be happy. We both do. We can make each other happy."

"Mira…you're not making any sense. How can you say these things while Nanayu's body is still warm?"

"Because I love you Shun. I have loved you for a long time and I have suffered while I watched you fawn over my sister…watched you go off into her bedroom alone together. I cried that night Shun. Because I had been saving myself for you for so long, and you didn't do the same for me."

"Mira…what are you saying?"

"I turned down so many guys Shun, because I always had the hope that you'd love me. I held out hope for you to come to me and take me as your own."

"Mira…you can't be serious…"

"I am serious Shun…even when you fucked my sister…I held out hope."

"Mira…I never had sex with Nanayu."

"Don't lie to me Shun."

"I'm not lying. I've never lied to you Mira."

"Oh yeah, then what exactly did you do in her room Shun? What did you do?"

"I admit…Nanayu and I were going to…take our relationship to the next level…but we didn't."

"You didn't?"

"She…she wasn't ready. I didn't want to force her…and I wasn't ready either. We slept together that night, but we didn't have sex."

"So you're still…"

"Yes...Mira."

"So…"

"Please Mira…please drop the subject…you keep talking and I keep thinking about Nanayu and it hurts inside."

"Let me help then…let me end your pain…"

"Mira…I can't…"

"Please Shun…just one kiss…that's all I'm asking for…one kiss."

"No Mira…"

"Please Shun. I'm begging you."

"I…"

"No…I need this Shun…I need you now…"

Mirasuke had moved too close during their conversation. Her lips had gotten too close for comfort and yet, Shun was okay with it. Carnal desires filled his brain with impure thoughts about far more than kissing Mira. Nanayu had kept him a virgin and he had been okay with that, but his id refused to be held back any longer. One kiss could lead to so much more. He'd never quite noticed before just how shapely Mira's chest was, constrained behind that uniform blouse, or how nice her hair smelled, or how perfect those pouty lips of hers looked, drawing nearer and nearer to his own. He fought himself from the inside, not willing to disgrace his entire relationship with Nanayu so easily, but in the end, it was futile. His eyes closed and he prepared to lock lips, Mira's arms already wrapped around his back and pulling him into a close embrace.

There was a bang and Mira fell backwards, a searing hot pain shooting through her cheek as she felt something wet sliding down her nose. It was one hell of a kiss in her mind if that was the result. The pain seemed insignificant to the moisture as her hand rose to wipe it away, lowering with a large amount of red fluid on her fingers. Her other hand trailed over her cheek, face wincing as she came to a slight depression that stung to the touch. It was then, as both of these things registered in her brain, that she looked at Shun, still on his knees, with his torso fallen back in a contorted position.

Mira moved over to him, the bang still ringing in her ears as she noticed the hole in the front of his face, miniature chunks of gray matter hanging from the exit wound. His chest neither rose nor fell and Shun just lay there, immobile. He was dead and as her blood-stained finger rose to her lips, still feeling the imagined kiss that had just barely been prevented, she saw Gorasa standing on the other side of the room, still holding a smoking gun in her hand. Not quite knowing what was going on, the information a jumble in her mind, Mira raised her gun and fired a single shot at Gorasa. It seemed to hit, but another pain hit her as the gun fell away, her finger still curled around the trigger.

"I used to respect you Mira. But now…no. You can die now."

Gorasa fired a third bullet, ripping through Mira's skull and exiting on the other side, the wound like a third eye, square in the center of Mira's forehead. While the body fell forward, Gorasa popped out the chamber and reloaded three new bullets to replace those in which she'd just fired. As she popped the chamber back in place and gave it a clichéd spin, her wrist turned just in time to catch Akari's neck at the end of the barrel. Gorasa blinked once, staring at the other girl, having had no idea that there was a third person with the two lovebirds. She smiled wickedly as Akari stood there, frozen for fear of being shot. Akari was completely in her power, a scenario Gorasa had dreamed of for a long time.

"Hi Akari…it's nice to see you."

"G-G-Gorasa…"

"I'm so glad you're here…"

"You what?"

"I'm really glad…"

Akari shuddered as the lesbian's free hand cupped her breast, giving it a squeeze, and wished that she had chosen today of all days to have taped herself up. Her eyes were too busy concentrating on the hot metal pressing right into her throat to watch just exactly what Gorasa was doing. She heard her blouse's buttons popping open and heard the sound of fabric being torn as the outer air struck her now exposed stomach. So many years of training and she was completely terrified and useless against something as miniscule as a gun. She could do nothing to stop Gorasa, no matter what she decided to do. As she stood there, she could feel fabric brushing against her legs as her skirt was yanked free of her body forcefully enough to knock Akari off her feet.

Gorasa now straddled her prey, ducking her head to suck on Akari's neck as she wrenched the crossbow from Akari's tight grip. One hand slid up under the other girl's bra, pushing the cup aside and making Gorasa's heart skip a beat. While she had formerly fantasized about Mirasuke, Akari was her dream girl. Just having her in this position, a strong girl being completely dominated, was better than any fantasy she'd ever had. Her gun pressed more forcefully into her victim's neck as her fingertips trailed down her toned body, hooking into Akari's underwear and tugging downward.

Akari sobbed inwardly, her eyes shut tight and her tongue bleeding as her teeth sunk deep into it, trying to keep her mind off of what she was going through. She'd trained for so long, she'd become one of the most intimidating girls in the school despite her personality, and now she was being taken by force by someone with a gun. All of her training was useless in a situation like this. She forced herself to black out, hoping that Gorasa would kill her rather than let her live through such humiliation. Unfortunately for her, Gorasa had never been that compassionate.


	55. Oedipus Complex & Sixth Update

"_Oh that's a good boy Sefi…"_

"Mommy…"

"_I love you so much Sefi…"_

"I love you too mommy…"

"_Give mommy a kiss…"_

Sefi's lips pressed into the cold and somewhat rigid flesh of Kasumi's cheek. Her face was blue and bloated with eyes bloodshot from lack of oxygen. It was truly a face deformed by death, as any rational human being could see. But Sefi was far beyond the realm of rational. As he slept and swiped his tongue over the waxy skin of his now deceased love, he was in heaven. The love that filled his heart had overtaken him entirely, thoughts and memories of his mother flooding through his mind as he embraced Kasumi's body. He had done the same so many times in the past, with the corpse of his own dead and decaying mother.

"_Oh Sefi, mommy loves to be touched…"_

"Like this?"

"_Ooh…just like that…"_

"Okay…"

"_I love you Sefi. You're my little angel."_

"I love you too mommy…you're going to get better soon, right?"

"_Mommy hopes so baby…"_

"I want you to stay forever mommy…"

"_I will baby…I will…"_

"Mommy?"

"_Mommy's very tired Sefi. Mommy needs to sleep."_

"Okay…I love you mommy…"

"_I love you too Sefi. Goodnight…"_

Sefi's eyes opened into slits, looking into the face of his mother, a specter alive once more through Kasumi. He gave Kasumi another lick, sliding his hands down the backs of her legs before he rose to stretch. After a good night's sleep, he felt rejuvenated, and the fact that he got to sleep with the girl he loved made it all the sweeter. He crossed the room and gathered up the pile of clothing he'd tossed aside hours before, pulling on his socks first, then underwear, pants, belt, shirt, and finally his jacket.

He returned to Kasumi's side, lying down beside her and spooning, nibbling gently on her earlobe. This was true bliss for him. He was almost tempted to do with Kasumi what he'd done with his mother so many times, but he realized he could've do that safely so long as the others still lived. Giving Kasumi a kiss on the forehead, he gathered up his pack and checked his watch. The announcement would be in a few minutes, and he could wait that long. Any amount of time he got to spend with Kasumi was wonderful in his book. He pulled her lifeless body into his lap, gently stroking his fingers through her hair, impure thoughts racing through his mind. The loud noise of the announcement was unwelcome when it finally arrived, but Sefi took notice anyway. He pulled out his class list and map and prepared to record the new information.

"Good afternoon class! I can't tell you how happy I am to wake up and see the results! I mean, wow, you must all really want to break that speed record. So many killed in so little time. I'll tell you now, you're down to just eleven left. So close to the end. Don't stop now guys, and you might just win it all. But I digress. You don't want my congratulations, I'm sure. You want to know what's going on. So, without further ado, the deaths. First up is female student number 9, Tomiko Nakano."

Not far from where Sefi now lay in waiting, Ayane held back a cascade of tears that desparately wanted to be free of her. She wanted to cry so much, but Donki wasn't about to let her feel saddened or weak again. It was his duty to keep her safe now, and if that meant trying to push away the pain in her heart, then he would do it.

"Female student number 5, Yuseki Tarana."

As Shiro lay, stifling his groans in a back alley, he thought briefly about Yuseki. Her blood was still somewhat moist in the fabric of his shirt, and his legs still hurt from the knife wounds. Thankfully, Yuseki wasn't strong by any means, and she'd barely managed to penetrate too deep. He could still walk, or at least limp, as if that made a difference. Yan was dead and Yuseki too, and both had fallen on his watch, throats slit open. At least he could say he hadn't killed Yan, and if he had, he would've been respectable. Yan was a tough guy, and he was going to do something irrational and get them all killed. Yuseki was just scared and sick, and he had killed her. No matter how unlikely it was, if he won this game, he would personally rip Kamana's head off for doing this to him.

"Male student number 12, Calesu Hitachi."

And now, Shiro felt another pang of remorse, knowing that he had now officially kissed a dead person. The feeling he had now was hardly as deep as for Yuseki, but knowing Calesu was dead was just another proverbial punch to the gut. He'd insulted Calesu, the last time they'd met up, and now the boy was dead.

"Male student number 21, Shun Ryoma."

Shun's name being read had the most profound impact on the remaining players. He was universally liked, and was easily the only male in the class who had no sort of enemy or hate built up for him, aside from someone like Gorasa who just seemed to hate everyone. His demise meant that whoever was playing the game was playing to win and didn't care who they killed to win. This wasn't entirely true, but no one knew about Akari's predicament.

"And last but not least, female student number 21, Mirasuke Inhara."

Gorasa spat on the floor as Mira's name was read, crossing the first three names from her list along with her own. There were ten left aside from herself, and as she looked over the list, only two names struck her as potential problems, those being Ryo and Yo. She wasn't all that concerned. Neither of the two boys could possibly defeat her as long as she had her vest and a gun. Looking over at Akari's still unconscious form on the floor, she smiled, her thoughts similar to Sefi's in that she wanted to eliminate all the others as soon as possible so she could finally have some time alone.

"With both Shun and Mirasuke's elimination, that means there is only one numerical pairing left in the game. Unfortunately, you're half of that pair Shiro. Well, not like you're going to win anyway. Anyway, the danger zones, since I know that's what you're all so eager to hear. At 1 PM, one hour from now, sector G-2 is off limits. At 3 PM, sector A-4 becomes a danger zone. And lastly, at 5 PM, sector H-1 is done for. Seems like a lot of that first column is being closed off. Anyway, until 6 PM, goodbye kids."

Sefi grumbled a little under his breath as the loudspeaker clicked off. Five more names had been read and Mitsuda wasn't among them. Three times thus far he'd fought her and three times she'd gotten away. She was his biggest threat because she was freakishly agile and she had given him the most problems. For some reason, the reasoning portion of his brain was still functioning just a little bit, and he knew that if it came down to himself versus Akari, she would do everything in her power to stop him from being with Kasumi. She'd already wounded him twice. He hoped now that someone else would take her out and spare him that trouble.


	56. Memories of Strength

"_Well aren't you a pretty little thing? Why dontcha come over here and say hello to a little friend of mine?"_

"_N-N-No thank you…"_

"_Oh come now, you know that's not very polite. C'mere."_

"_No…"_

"_I said c'mere!"_

"_Ow! Stop it! Let go of me!"_

"_That's it. Scream. No one's gonna hear you."_

"Wake up. We're leaving."

Akari bolted up, her hand shooting out and gripping Gorasa's neck tightly, strangling the life out of the girl. Her eyes darted around, wide with terror as she felt the barrel of Gorasa's revolver against her temple. The tension in her muscles refused to go away, and she took a deep breath, her fingers still tight around her rapist's throat. Her whole body was trembling, and she had lost control of actions. Gorasa was barely able to speak, let alone breathe, but she was the one in control of this situation and she wasn't about to lose that just because Akari decided to grow a backbone. Gritting her teeth and mustering a small amount of oxygen from her lungs, she uttered an ultimatum.

"Let…go…or…I'll…shoot…"

Akari's grip loosened and Gorasa pushed her away, drawing air deep within her lungs and massaging the sore areas of her throat. The barrel of the gun never left its focus from the object of its desires. Regaining her composure, Gorasa scowled, slightly miffed at the unwelcome display of dominance. She walked over to the still dazed martial artist and grabbed her by the hair, yanking Akari forcefully to her feet. Reestablishing herself as the one in control wasn't all that difficult after that. With a jab to the ribs and a backhanded slap across the face, Akari was shaking like Jello. It was almost a shame to see such a powerful girl now so weak and controlled, but Gorasa didn't quite mind.

"Now, as I said earlier, we're leaving."

"Why do you say that?"

"This museum is going to become a danger zone. I'd personally love to stay here with my mutilated works of art, but unfortunately, that's not going to happen."

"Since when is this a danger zone? Where's my map?"

"You don't need a map. I've got a map for both of us. And if you'd been awake, you would've heard the latest announcement."

"An announcement? What happened?"

"What does it matter to you? I'll keep you safe, don't worry."

"You can't do this to me…"

"I can…and I am. Now get moving."

"What about my clothes? I'm not going anywhere like this."

"Oh yes you are. The only thing I want to see you in is that collar, my gorgeous little pet."

"You expect me to go out there, with you, naked?"

"I don't expect you to do anything. I have the guns, so I'm ordering you to do this."

"You're insane."

"No my dear, I'm just…'taking advantage' of the situation. Now I'll say it again. Get moving."

There was no reasoning with Gorasa, as her mind had been made up for a long time. Akari was little more than an animal to her, a creature designed purely for her own amusement. To increase the level of humiliation, Gorasa had even knotted a rope around Akari's collar, wrapping the other end around her hand as a kind of makeshift leash. She wasn't leaving anything up to chance and she wasn't about to let Akari have even the slightest chance of escape. For the first time, Gorasa felt absolutely kiddy, not only having so much power, but also having that power over the one person she'd ever dreamed about dominating.

Akari walked in front, her bare feet aching as they traversed the rough pavement. Once barely noticeable, forgotten even, Akari now felt as though she could barely breathe within the confines of her collar. The mentality of being subservient was literally choking her. The fact that Gorasa seemed to take pleasure in pistol whipping her across the ass whenever she slowed down only made matters worse. This wasn't just some game anymore. Gorasa was torturing her and humiliating her in a way that could only allowed via the Program. Her twisted psyche was being given the opportunity to act out its every wish and desire and Akari was the one being forced to suffer through it all. And the wound in her arm was starting to really fucking hurt.

"_Mmm mmm mmm…"_

"_Let go of me…"_

"_Don't think so cutie."_

"_I'll tell my mom…I'll tell everyone!"_

"_Who's gonna believe you? You kids make up stories all the time, getting decent, hard-working adults in trouble all the time. No one listens to kids anymore."_

"_Stop! Please…"_

"_That's right…keep screaming…that's just how I like it."_

"_It hurts!"_

"_Oh it feels so goooooood…"_

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

Akari's head was in pain, a splitting headache searing through her skull as she clutched at her temple. Why did that scene keep playing through her mind? It was like a really bad story that she couldn't put down because she just had to find out what had happened. She had stopped again, and Gorasa was not one to show patience. She smacked at Akari again, only to find that she refused to move. Growling, Gorasa repeated her action, and did so a third time to no avail.

As Gorasa called her a bitch and reared back for a fourth strike, Akari spun around, catching her "master" off guard. Gripping the rope firmly in one hand, Akari pulled Gorasa towards her, slamming a knee into the other girl's face to the sound of breaking bones. Gorasa fell to her knees, clutching her already swelling nose and in turn, dropping both her gun and Akari's leash. Akari didn't make a dive for the gun. She didn't stay and fight. She simply bolted, running as fast as she could to get away from her evil captor. She heard a gunshot off in the distance, but Gorasa's aim was clearly off.

As she rounded the corner, heading towards the park, she tripped and fell, skin peeling back from her palm and knee. There was no time for pain however. If she stopped, Gorasa would find her and things would be that much worse. Limping slightly, Akari picked herself up and pushed on, getting as far away as she possibly could. She hardly noticed the two bodies littering the grass of the park as she crossed it, collapsing finally in the northeast corner, just outside the D-8 and E-9 danger zones. Groaning as she sat there, hidden behind a tree, her good palm applied pressure to her knee, intensifying the pain until she became acclimated to it. Her situation was dire, but she wasn't out of it yet.

"So I'm naked and weaponless…I have no idea how many are still alive, who they are, nor do I know where any of the danger zones are. I've had worse…but I need to find Ryo as soon as possible. He'll help me…man this hurts like hell…"

"_What'd you say to me punk?"_

"_I told you to leave her alone."_

"_Who's gonna make me? A little brat like you?"_

"_Yeah. A little brat like me."_

"_You made a big mistake you little bastard."_

What happened next was a truly amazing site. A fully grown man was beaten into a bloody pulp by a twelve year old kid. As he hit the ground, his glasses shattered, the boy wiped his brow and turned his attention to the frightened and shivering girl. Whoever the man was, he'd torn her uniform beyond repair, and she only had her trembling hands to cover herself with. In a show of uncharacteristic chivalry, he pulled off his uniform jacket and tossed it to the girl, turning away slightly as she pulled it over herself. He tried to offer a smile, but it hardly seemed like a proper time for such things.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Y-Yeah…I'm fine. Did he…hurt you?"_

"_Nah…the guy was a pussy…I'm sorry, bad wording…he was a wimp."_

"_He…he…"_

"_You don't need to say anything if you don't want to."_

"_Th-Thank you…"_

"_Don't mention it. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah…it just hurts…"_

"_Well here, lemme help you. I'll take you to a doctor, okay?"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Here, let's get you to your feet."_

"_What about him?"_

"_What about him? He can stay right there for all I care."_

"_How did you do that?"_

"_Training…lots and lots of training."_

"_What kind?"_

"_Karate…but I'm only a purple belt."_

"_Well…you saved me…thank you…"_

"_It's nothing…really. Hey, aren't you in my class? Akari, right?"_

"_Y-Yeah…you're not gonna tell anyone about this…are you?"_

"_Nah, I don't do that. You aren't gonna tell either, right?"_

"_Of course not…"_

"_Cool…well, let's go. I'm Ryo by the way."_

"Ryo will help me out…I know he will. Ryo will help me."


	57. Rising Kill Count

The digital readout on Donki's watch read 2:08 as he checked the chambers on his gun before doing the same to both of Ayane's. He'd spent some time explaining exactly how to fire, just so she wouldn't waste precious seconds pulling the wrong mechanism. They're new hideout would become a danger zone in less than an hour, and it was smarter to leave early just in case something came up. They didn't want to be leaving at the last minute and end up headless. Ayane was in the bathroom, leaving Donki to wait for her to finish. He passed the time by munching unhappily on one of his remaining pieces of government bread.

In the bathroom, Ayane starred at herself in the mirror, dark circles having formed beneath her eyes. The shaking had decreased dramatically, but as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, it still remained jittery, as though it was not her, but the building itself that was moving. She didn't want to leave the safety of her hideout. She didn't want to go out into the city again where people like Tomiko were waiting. She didn't want to die like Doguru had. Forcing herself not to cry, Ayane splashed some water in her face in an attempt to ease the tension that had built up from so many stressful events in less than two days.

As Ayane emerged from the bathroom, Donki was ready and a little bit antsy to get going. He handed her one of their duffel bags, containing bullets, a little bit of water, some food, and one of her guns. He kept the other bag with two guns for himself, figuring that regardless of training, it still was a bad idea to give Ayane the lion's share of the weaponry. Donki climbed through the broken window first, scouting the area and seeing the axe handle jutting upward from Tomiko's skull. He helped Ayane through the hole and shielded her vision from the scene, finding it difficult to behold himself. Unfortunately, due to the current placement of danger zones, they would have to walk past the body if they didn't want to be boxed in.

Eyes shut tightly, Ayane was guided across the back lawn, moving in the direction of the library. She was completely at Donki's mercy, led along by the tug of her fingers hooked through the back of his belt. Ahead of her, Donki held a gun in each hand, each one bobbing up and down, back and forth, scanning for any signs of life. They passed Tomiko's body and Donki stopped, gagging as he looked upon the stream of blood that had dried in various directions over the entirety of Tomiko's face. He had Ayane stop for a second, never letting her open his eyes, as he pressed his foot into Tomiko's chest and yanked on the axe's handle. It came free with a wet smack and Ayane winced, knowing exactly what was going on. As he winced himself, Donki knelt beside the body, setting the axe at Tomiko's side and closing each of her eyes as best he could.

Ayane had started to cry by the time Donki returned to her. Her eyes were open and fixated on Tomiko, the massive gouge in the very center of her face, splitting her head almost perfectly in half. Death wasn't like this in the movies. Whenever someone died in a movie, the wound was small, and there was a final, touching monologue that used who deceased's last breath. No one had their head split open by an axe, no one died instantly. No one blew their brains through the top of their head while committing suicide. Her legs buckled and Ayane collapsed, swooning into Donki's waiting arms. He didn't know what to do. Should he comfort her? Should he just let her be? He never knew what to do as far as girls were concerned. Holding his dead friend's girlfriend in his arms just felt really wrong to Donki. Her eyes opened after what seemed like an eternity, and he gently deposited her back on her feet.

There was a loud noise, as though someone was banging on a typewriter a little too hard, and Donki's knees buckled. A sharp, stabbing pain cut through his stomach as he hit the ground, watching Ayane fall as well. She was hurt and she was hurt badly. As a strange, painful warmth spread from Donki's gut, he saw bloody holes covering Ayane's chest. They'd been fired on during a moment of weakness, while Donki was unprepared, and now they were both paying the price. Looking down, Donki saw a smattering of holes in his upper thighs and stomach, miraculously having avoided his crotch. The blood was pooling beneath him already and fed the unkempt soil and grasses with iron and nutrients.

Beside him, Ayane was even worse off. She was shorter than Donki by several inches, so what hit him in the mid-section had torn through the organs in her chest cavity. She could barely breathe, perhaps with a punctured lung, and the only thing she could force out of her mouth was what seemed like a constant stream of blood. Everything went black for a second, then faded back into focus, Donki's lips mouthing something she just couldn't hear. There was blackness again, a few seconds longer than before, and then Donki's faint voice invaded her ears, yelling and whispering at the same time. He was crying out her name, but she couldn't answer. She just couldn't answer.

"Ayane!"

Donki was yelling as loud as he could, sensing his only ally fading away. He could barely make out the motion of her chest, moving up and down almost invisibly. Her mouth was coated in blood, the fluid bubbling up from the inside like the ebb and flow of a river during an intense rain. The sound of foreign footsteps was getting closer, and the blood seemed to be slowing down with the weakening of Ayane's breathing. He tried to rouse her one last time, his strength weak and his body wracked with pain. There was no more movement. Ayane was dead. Donki could fell the sensation of tears welling up, but they simply weren't there. With the blood he'd lost, there just wasn't enough fluid for tears. He'd failed Doguru. He'd failed Ayane. He'd failed Kazo. All three of his friends were now dead and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Standing about five feet away, Sefi pulled the trigger on what was once Itaki's Ingram. He watched with a twisted sense of euphoria as Donki's body danced on the ground, each bullet pummeling his body and making the heavy-set boy twitch repeatedly. The pair had come far too close to discovering his and Kasumi's hideout. They were going to destroy his relationship and take Kasumi away from him. They were just two more players he had to eliminate in order to achieve his dreams.

At Donki's sides were two guns which Sefi picked up, adding to his already hefty collection of firearms. He pulled the third gun from Ayane's skirt and tucked all three away in his duffel, leaving the two new bodies where they lay and not paying the slightest attention to Tomiko. Holding up ten fingers, he ticked off both thumbs, indicating only eight players left to kill. A pseudo-schoolgirl giggle rose from his throat as he silently named the remaining eight fingers after each of the remaining players. The game was nearly over, and Sefi could finally have his dream come true.


	58. The Future

"It's so nerve-wracking Yuji…waiting."

"Yeah…didn't realize how this strategy would work out. I didn't exactly hide my first time through."

"At least we don't have to go out there…not yet. We're safe here for now."

"We're not safe until we're out of this city Hara. Don't forget that."

"There's…only 11 of us left Yuji…Sefi's still out there but…I think we really have a chance to survive."

"What do you mean Hara? You and I both know that only one person can win this game. There's only one survivor ever. Even if the two of us make the top two, one of us would have to die. I would have to die Hara."

"Yuji…please don't talk like that…"

"You brought it up."

"Well…I don't want to talk about dying…"

"We have to Hara. It's important now, and we need to discuss our plans. There's 9 players left besides us now..."

"Don't call them that…call them classmates or students…"

"I'm not gonna sugar-coat is Hara. They're all players in my mind. Some of them are playing to win, you know that. We need to talk about those who remain."

"Why?"

"Because if I die, and you meet up with someone else, I want to know that you're not going to get your overly trusting ass shot!"

"You don't have to yell…"

"I'm sorry…but I'm just trying to make things perfectly clear. Now, who's left? Sefi, Yo, Aria…"

"Akari, Ryo, Ayane, Donki, Gorasa and…um…"

"Shiro. Don't know how we both forgot that one. Kamana sure seems to hate him."

"Yeah…well you know how Shiro is. Remember back when we were taking that test before all this started?"

"Yeah…he's a jerk. You trust him?"

"Do I trust him? No. I know it's not very nice, but I just can't trust someone like Shiro. Even though Magoichi and Yan are dead, I wouldn't put it past him to kill out of fear."

"That's a good attitude. I know it doesn't feel right to say those things, but those thoughts are what keeps you alive. Now what about the others?"

"Donki and Ayane, if they're together, I can trust them. If they aren't…I don't know."

"I'd say no to those two separately."

"Sefi's a definite no."

"Obviously."

"Ryo's a good guy. I could team up with him. He wouldn't play this game. I'm hoping he's the one who stops Sefi."

"I don't know about him Hara. Guys like that, guys that are strong and always looking to do what's right…they tend to get a little overzealous."

"Well…I can trust Akari. I'm sure of that. I met her earlier. She was wounded. I lost contact with her when Sefi attacked."

"Again, I've gotten say to watch out for her, for the same reason as Ryo."

"C'mon Yuji, you can't say everyone is bad."

"I can, and I am. Listen to me Hara. You may think you know these people, but I've played the game before. Your best friend could turn on you if she thought it would help her survive. Now continue."

"Why? You're just gonna say not to trust them?"

"Just do it Hara."

"Fine. Gorasa's quiet and alone…she just doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd ever want to 'team up' with anyone."

"Okay."

"Aria's nice…we're kinda friends…"

"And…?"

"I think I can trust Yo…"

"Hara…"

"He's not a bad guy Yuji…"

"Hara…you can't let personal feelings into the equation. Sefi's not the only one killing out there. You never know who is out there murdering each other. Yo? Hara…for all you know, the only reason he wouldn't shoot you on first sight is because he figures he can get an easy lay before he dies."

"How can you say that?!"

"It's true."

"YOU didn't get an easy lay!"

"Hara, honestly, if I wanted to, I could have you on your back and moaning in five minutes."

"Wh…h…wh…how can you say that?!"

"Let's be honest Hara, you're not exactly a physically imposing girl."

"So that's what I am to you? An easy lay?"

"What? I never said that!"

"Whatever Yuji…"

Yuji groaned as Hara turned away from him, facing the wall as she sat behind him on the bed, legs crossed and hands in her lap. He wasn't quite used to being polite, and it was definitely showing. He lit another cigarette, holding it between his lips and blowing smoke outward, turning his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Hara's side. He inhaled the cigarette, finishing it off quickly, bringing it down to the butt in only a few seconds. Dropping it to the floor and crushing beneath the sole of his shoe, he turned his upper body to place a hand on Hara's shoulder and rub gently. Her shoulder shrugged him off and a disgruntled hmph was heard. Turning around fully, Yuji pulled his legs onto the bed, kneeling behind Hara and wrapping his arms around her waist. She struggled a little bit, not wanting him to touch or even be near her, but she relented once his soothing breath blew into her ear. It tickled and soon enough, Hara was having a fit of giggles, Yuji's teeth nibbling upon her earlobe.

"Still mad at me?"

"Yes…a little…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…"

"Forget about it Yuji…I don't want to be mad at you right now…it's not a good situation for it."

"Yeah…"

"Let's change the subject, okay? Tell me about Shuya Nanahara."

"Shuya?"

"Yeah…you said you met him once."

"Well…there's not much to tell really…he's a nice guy. Not the legend everyone always talks about."

"What does he look like?"

"Short hair…I…I don't really remember details, Hara."

"Did you meet Noriko Nakagawa?"

"No…Shuya met with me privately in the hospital. How he got past security…I don't know."

"Oh…so you didn't really get to know him then…"

"No…he came to me asking for me to join his organization…but I was in the hospital…I'd just won. I didn't know that nothing was waiting for me when I got home. I was too concerned with getting back to my family to even consider Shuya's proposal."

"So no…"

"No miracle escapes like he pulled…sorry Hara…"

"I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up…just thought maybe there'd be a way out…" 

"There is a way out Hara…for you…"

"Yuji…please don't say it…please don't…"

Yuji went silent, Hara's face lacking any sort of emotion. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. In his embrace, Hara, felt the warmth of his body heat, but still, there was nothing else. Slowly but surely, Hara's hope had died inside. Her happiness was gone and all that she had to look forward to with it. Yuji couldn't fix that with just a hug. She wasn't about to tell him that though. She let him sit there, fingers stroking through her hair, his nose rubbing back and forth against her neck, attempting to nuzzle a smile back to her face. He was fighting a losing battle, but Hara wasn't about to destroy his hope too. To Yuji's delight, a grin crossed Hara's face. It was nothing big, but it was enough for him to know that not all was lost.


	59. The Pursuit Ends

"Are you gonna talk to me, or are we just gonna sit here?"

"I didn't even want to come here. I was happy right where I was. It seems every time you show up, someone I care about dies."

Yo groaned and slumped forward, wishing desperately that he had a cigarette, or a beer, or something to give him even an ounce of pleasure for the first time in days. Instead, he was stuck in some warehouse, sitting on a crate with a splinter jabbing into his ass, with his ex-girlfriend waving a gun at him. Still, Aria looked so sexy with that gun gripped in her hand. It brought back quite a few good memories to Yo's mind. It was just upsetting that he finally had the opportunity to reconnect with her, and she wouldn't give him a chance. He'd saved her life and she couldn't even begrudge him a little bit of leeway.

Aria paced back and forth across the warehouse floor, her left hand rubbing a sore spot in her temple while the other flailed about with the gun to keep Yo in line. She didn't even know why she was still hanging around with him. Sure he'd done the whole "knight in shining armor, rescuing the princess and escaping the dungeon" routine, but what difference did that make? That bullshit was suddenly gonna excuse him from shoving himself into Bustaka? Aria didn't care if he single-handedly defeated all of their classmates, just for her, she wasn't going to forgive him. But that once again begged the question, why was she sticking around?

That small piece of her soul, buried deep below the many layers of hate, wanted to be free. That piece of Aria still loved Yo as much as she once had. He had saved her life and slain Tanju. No matter how much she tried to lie to herself, Tanju was several steps down from Yo. The one thing Yo had done wrong (although she had heard rumors of him sleeping around after they broke up) was nothing compared to everything Tanju had done. He'd openly screwed another girl right in front of her face, and Aria hadn't batted a single eyelash. Yo was doing everything he could to get back on her good side, and that one little piece was trying to help him out.

"Don't blame me for Calesu, Aria."

"I will blame you. Whatever the fuck you did to piss off Ryo, he came after you for it, and he killed Calesu because you lured him to my hideout. And now Ryo's probably gonna kill me too, because we're like a package together Yo."

"It's not my fault!"

"It is your damn fault Yo! You blame everyone else but you are the reason these things happen!"

"That's not true…you know it's not true…"

"You fuck Bustaka and you expect me to take you back. You kill Tanju and you expect me to be okay with that. And you lead a guy that's out for blood right to me, get Calesu killed, and you think that everything is just fine. What the fuck are you thinking Yo?"

"I made ONE mistake Aria. That was fucking around with Bustaka. How many times do I have to say sorry to you?"

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"So I'm banned from you for the rest of my life?!"

"Yes!"

Yo hopped down from the box, completely ignoring the gun pointed at him. Without concern for his own safety, he stormed right over to Aria, bewildering the girl whose hand shook as it held the firearm. Yo moved in close, eliminating the distance between them, and slipped his arms around Aria's waist. Their bodies pulled together, Aria's arms caught between their chests as Yo's lips just sat there, only a breath away from the tender kisses they used to share. He could wait no longer…he loved her and he needed her like the air that he breathed. His hands slid from her waist, darting downward to cup her ass. Aria was at a complete lack for words, her entire body trembling as Yo's mouth moved closer and took her breath away.

There was a single gunshot and the kiss was broken, both participants' eyes bolting wide open. Yo stumbled back, not quite sure of what had transpired, his hand covering a bleeding wound in his chest. He gulped once and fell to his knees, somehow able to utter an exclamation of pain. Aria's smoking revolver clattered to the ground as Yo did, its owner stunned at what she had just done. Yo groaned as he fell on his side, the wind knocked out of him entirely and the few breaths he could take barely making up for it. Although blurry, he could still see Aria, just standing there, towering over him, watching him in such pain. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even understand what had happened. One minute she and Yo were on kissing terms again, and the next, he was bleeding on the floor.

"Aria…"

"Y-Yo…what…"

"No…don't…you don't…"

"Yo..."

"Aria…please…forgive me…"

"Oh my God…what….what happened…"

"Aria…don't worry…about me…I'm sorry…"

"Y-You're hurt!"

"I never…never shoulda…slept with Busty…"

"Yo…"

"My own…damn…fault…"

"What are you saying?!"

"You're right Aria…I was…trying to run…but…it was…my…fault…"

"No Yo, don't say that! I'm sorry! I love you!"

"Aria…please…let me talk…please…"

"Y-Yo…"

"I never…deserved you…you were…too…good for me…too good…for…Tanju too…"

"But…"

"I always…loved you…always…"

"I love you too Yo…"

"I was…a wreck…without…you…"

"I was worse Yo…I was far worse."

"Nah…you're a…good girl…Aria. Tanju…that was…my fault…I…introduced you…"

"No…it was my fault Yo."

"Aria…shut up…"

"What?"

"It wasn't…your fault…none of it…was…your fault. This…isn't your fault…"

"Oh god Yo…but I…I shot you!"

"It's n-not s-s-so b-bad…"

"We need to get you to a doctor…or something!"

"No…don't…d-don't bother…"

"But Yo…"

"No…just…just stay here…hold me Aria…"

"Yo…"

"Just…h-hold me…I love…you…so much…I was…an idiot…"

Aria knelt there, on the floor, holding Yo's weak form as he slowly slipped away. She cried, tear drops falling onto his blood stained shirt, the blood starting to make a mess of her skirt. Her head ducked up and down, like a mother bird feeding her young, pecking gently at his lips and showering Yo with kisses. One hand remained pressed into his chest, trying to start the bleeding somehow, but more and more of the sticky red fluid kept gushing out. No matter how hard she tried, Aria just couldn't stop it. She couldn't fix the damage she had done. How could things end like this? She'd fired by accident. They were in the heat of the moment, and her hand wedged between their bodies. She pulled the trigger on a reflex. It was just an accident.

"Yo…don't leave me…"

"I'm not…gonna leave you…Aria…I'm…gonna be…right here. You gotta…promise…you won't…leave me either…Aria…"

"I'm not gonna leave you Yo…never again…I'm so sorry…"

"Aria…it's okay…stop…crying…it's okay. Lemme see…you smile…I…love…your smile…"

"I can't Yo…I can't do it."

"Oh well…I…shoulda…made you…smile more…before…Bustaka. It's…my own…faul…"

Aria shook his body, trying to keep him just a little longer. He was gone and she didn't even get to say goodbye. He was gone and all he had wanted to do was protect her and keep her safe. She asked him not to leave her, and he had said wouldn't. That was just another lie that she couldn't help but get mad at him for, even through her tears. It was a stupid thing to be angry about, but she just couldn't believe he was gone. She had treated him like shit for so long, even disgracing him by going out with Tanju, and yet he still loved her through all of it. He'd sought her out, at great risk to himself, and he was dead now, not because of another player, but because of the one person he thought he could trust.

"HYAH!"

Aria felt a slight breeze on the back of her neck, almost soothing, right before the sharp pain shot through her central nervous system. Dropping Yo's body to the ground, her hand made its way to the back of her head, reaching something soft and gooey. A mere touch was enough to trigger more pain and sent her body into convulsions. Aria collapsed to the ground, caught in a merciless seizure. The movements stopped and a pair of feet appeared in her line a vision. With a loud thump, a bloody machete was impaled into the ground before her eyes, some kind of semi-opaque slime on the blade. There was something else, something Aria just couldn't put her finger on, something very strange. It wasn't until she saw the slight chunks of matter slipping down the blade that she figured it out.

Behind Aria, the back of her skull lay on the ground, her brains hanging from the back of her head. Ryo kicked at Yo's body once, testing him for any signs of life. It seemed that Aria had done his job for him. He had been right to kill her, eliminating another player before more innocents were slaughtered. Then again, there really weren't many left for her to hurt. Sefi was the only person he could think of as a threat although he planned on killing Shiro as well, because he just didn't trust the boy. Aria was making some kind of noise, and she was moving, edging toward Yo on the ground. She wasn't dead yet apparently.

Withdrawing his machete from the floor, he moved around behind Aria for the killing blow. She was so close, Yo's lips so near to hers for a final kiss. With a painful attack, Ryo's machete shot through the back of her skull and through the center of her face, splitting both lips and nose in half. He lifted the blade but Aria clung fast, requiring several shakes and eventually pressing her head into the ground before Ryo was finally able to free his weapon. His hunt for Yo was finally over.


	60. Seventh Update & Friends Turned Enemies

"_Bye mom! I've got practice! I'll be back later!"_

"_Akari, wait."_

"_What? What is it?"_

"_I just wanted to talk to you for a minute…"_

"_Okay…but please make it quick. I really don't want to be late."_

"_Akari…I just wish you wouldn't spend so much time at that dojo. Those boys are strong…who knows what they could do to you…"_

"_That's why I go mom. I don't want to be the kind of girl that just sits back and lets things happen to her. I don't want to be weak. I can protect myself now. Hell, I'm almost a black belt."_

"_I worry about you Akari. You spend enough time around those boys and you're going to end up marrying someone violent like them."_

"_Whoa…first off, the guys at the dojo are not violent. Karate trains you to be powerful, but not to use that power unless you need to defend yourself. And second, why are you talking about marriage? I'm only sixteen years old mom."_

"_Someone has to talk about it. I know your father disapproves. I just think it's smarter for me to talk to you. Would you rather have the usual lecture about sex from him? That's all he thinks you're trying to achieve by going to this dojo. He's worried about you too Akari. You used to be such a sweet girl. You were never interested in fighting."_

"_Well…things change mom…people change…"_

"_Well why don't you let those other people change? Why can't you stay the same?"_

"_I just can't mom."_

"_Akari…"_

"_Listen, we'll talk more about this when I get home, okay? I know you…kinda missed my earlier belt ceremonies…but my black belt is coming up in two weeks…and I really hope you and dad come…"_

"_I'll think about it…you think about what I said too, okay?"_

"_I will mom."_

"_Good luck with…whatever it is you do…"_

"_Thanks…"_

Drawn to the warehouse by the muffled sound of gunfire, Akari crossed the park, staying behind trees for cover. She only momentarily glanced at Saikichi's body, still lying where she'd found him at the beginning of the game, the stench starting to spread even in the open air of the outdoors. The shot was close enough for her to hear it, but it was hard to judge exactly where it had come from. Without her map, she almost ran right into the E-9 danger zone to her left, stopping at the last second as though some mystical, guiding force was there to protect her. In actuality, it was really more of a woman's intuition type of moment, but whatever. For whatever reason, Akari cheated death without knowing how close she had come to blowing her own head off.

_In a dark alleyway, a taped fist smashed a middle-aged man's face into a wall. Snot and blood ran down the man's face as his nose was surely broken. He slumped down and his attacker stood over him, stomping on the man hard, cracking a rib or two beneath the sole of a leather shoe. Seemingly high above, in complete control, Ryo Hazuki stared down at his feeble foe, tears welling up in his eyes while his body refused to cry. He gritted his teeth and moved his attacks lower, stomping down into the man's groin. His victim's entirely body twitched from this, jolting upright for a brief moment before falling back and groaning in pain. Ryo began to speak to the man as he continued his assault._

"_No more! Please! I beg of you!"_

"_Fuck you. I'll stop when I want to stop."_

"_Oh God…please dear God stop! You're killing me!"_

"_That's the idea asshole."_

"_WHY?! OH GOD IT HURTS!"_

"_Why? You don't even fucking know, do you?"_

"_Know what?!"_

"_You don't know. You fucking bastard."_

"_NO! OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

"_You son of a bitch. You killed my little brother."_

"_What are you talking about?! I never killed anyone!"_

"_Yakuza scum. I know exactly what you are. You killed my little brother. He was only five fucking years old!"_

"_I don't kill kids! OH GOD STOP! NOT THERE!"_

"_You went to go rough up someone in my neighborhood who wasn't paying his bill. Things got a little heated and he opened fire. Memory coming back shitbag?"_

"_I don't remember! NO!"_

"_You fired back. You fired back and you missed. You know how I know you missed? Because the bullet you fired went through Koichi's neck! He was playing outside and you shot him!"_

"_Oh God I swear! I don't remember shooting a kid!"_

"_FILTHY BASTARD! You thought you could get away with it. You didn't know I saw everything. You didn't know I'd seen your face. You didn't think you'd ever see me again, did you?"_

_Ryo's pocket vibrated as his cell phone rang. He looked down for a moment, not wanting to answer and give his prey a chance to escape. It rang again, louder this time, and with a hearty groan, Ryo dug into his pocket and fished it out. As he placed his foot against the man's windpipe, he popped open his phone and answered the call. Whoever had called him was going to catch hell for interrupting such a serious moment._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Ryo? What's the matter? You sound out of breath."_

"_Oh…hi Akari."_

"_I was just calling because you missed class today."_

"_I don't need to go anymore Akari. I have my black belt already."_

"_That's not what sensei says. He says that training is never truly finished. He's not even finished with his training and he's almost sixty."_

"_Well, that's a load of crap Akari. They all say that so we keep paying to take the classes."_

"_Well…that doesn't matter. You also promised you'd spar with me. I'm in that competition in a few months and you were gonna help me practice."_

"_That was today?"_

"_Yes it was today. Don't you remember?"_

"_Sorry. I forgot."_

"_Well, get over here. We can still get a couple rounds in before I have to be home."_

"_Fine…"_

"_I'll see you soon."_

"_Yeah, see ya."_

_Ryo hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. The man on the ground was staring up at him, aghast at what had just happened. Ryo scowled and kicked him once across the face before walking away from the man, turning his back on the enemy. He knelt down, picked up his coat from where it lay in a heap on the ground, and turned back._

"_Don't give me that look."_

"_You…little…"_

"_Shut the fuck up. The only words that should be coming out of your mouth right now are 'Thank you.' Your daughter just saved your life, Mr. Mitsuda. We're not finished though. I'll be back. And if you tell Akari about this, I'll do more than just kill you. That's a promise."_

With a grunt, Ryo dragged Yo's body into the corner of the warehouse, thoughts of Takato Mitsuda infuriating him as he considered that the man was still alive and well in his home. Aria was considerably lighter, although it was a pain to try and keep her head together as he piled her corpse on top of Yo's. He didn't even find it the slightest bit hypocritical that he had stalked Yo and killed Aria over two deaths that weren't entirely their fault, yet he himself had unintentionally killed Calesu. He didn't have time to think of such things. There were still bigger fish for him to fry. Sefi Rasu was still alive at the last update, and with only nine players left, it was only a matter of time before he killed again. He needed to be stopped, and it was Ryo's duty to protect his classmates. With no time to waste, Ryo emerged from the warehouse.

"Ryo!"

He hardly had time to react when what looked like a porcelain blur slammed into him and pinned him into the warehouse door. Caught off guard, Ryo's first instinct was to think with his machete, but whatever had just occurred had pinned his arms to his sides. Slowly, information began to register and he could recognize both the voice and the long, spiked hair of Akari Mitsuda, now clinging to him with sheer jubilation. Blinking a few times and trying to piece everything together, Ryo finally let out a relieved sigh, resting his chin on the girl's bare shoulder.

"_You're late."_

"_Wh…you called me ten minutes ago! I was ten minutes away. You wanted me to teleport or something?"_

"_That would've been nice of you."_

"_Yeah…sure."_

"_Well c'mon, let's do this. I gotta be home by six."_

"_I'm sure you can be a little late today."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Trust me."_

"_You don't know my parents very well Ryo. Hurry it up."_

"_Okay okay, jeez. Don't get your panties in a bunch."_

_Akari stood on one side of the mat, and Ryo stood on the other. They bowed and the match was on. There was no one there to regulate the duel, as the dojo's sensei had retired to his quarters early for some much needed rest. It was just the two of them to regulate their own battle. Things started out friendly enough. Ryo let Akari get a few easy hits to build up her confidence, but slowly, he started to get more aggressive. He began blocking everything Akari was throwing at him, and he was hitting her right back. While Akari wasn't trying to hurt Ryo and had limited herself to less powerful strikes, Ryo was giving her everything he had, hitting hard so that it hurt._

_Akari tried to make him stop several times, but Ryo was deaf to her pleas. His adrenaline was still pumping from the earlier confrontation. Every ounce of his still bottled up rage was being transferred from father to daughter, and he had wanted to kill her father. Ignoring his karate training, Ryo leapt forward, plowing into Akari as her feet gave way. The pair landed on the ground with Ryo's entire body weight squeezing down upon Akari's abdomen. He pulled his fist back and plunged forward, stopping just above her nose, the palm of her hand blocking at the last second. Stunned, Ryo realized just what he had been about to do. He stood up and helped Akari up, both of them visibily shaken._

"_What the hell Ryo?! You were supposed to be helping me out!"_

"_I know…I know…I'm sorry…"_

"_Dammit, why'd you hit so hard? Fuck!"_

"_I…"_

_Before he could turn around, Akari's top was up and over her head, cast aside as her hands moved delicately over the sore flesh. It wasn't really a bother or even embarrassing to her, two layers of tape keeping her breasts in check. Already there were several marks on her arms and stomach, bruises caused by Ryo's onslaught. Not knowing what else to do, Ryo headed into the back room and grabbed several ice packs from the dojo's fridge. Upon return, he wasted no time in trying to comfort his friend, applying the ice packs to her injuries. She sighed, still in pain, but at least she felt better._

"_What's the matter with you, Ryo?"_

"_I…I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."_

"_Well…be more careful. God. You hit fucking hard, Ryo."_

"_Does it really hurt a lot?"_

"_Yes it hurts a lot! You KNOW how hard you hit and you KNOW that I don't take your punches well."_

"_Well let me help you then."_

"_Stop pressing those ice packs so hard…"_

"_Sorry."_

"_It's okay…"_

"_Does it hurt anywhere else?"_

"_Well yeah…but…"_

"_Let me take care of it then."_

_Thinking more about the soreness than any semblance of modesty, Akari's fingers reached around, pulling loose the end of her tape. Ryo, like any normal teenage boy would, gave her a helping hand, and essentially got to unwrap the greatest present he could ever ask for. With Akari as red as a beet, she pressed the ice pack above her stomach, turning around to look into Ryo's eyes, just staring at her from behind. Neither one knew exactly how it happened, but one thing led to another, and two sets of clothing were scattered across the matted floor._

"Good to see you too Akari."

"Oh shut up! Why the hell did you leave me like that?!"

"Good to see you haven't changed then. What happened to you anyway? I heard Shun and Mira's names earlier."

Akari released Ryo from her grasp, covering herself with both hands and trying not to look too mad, but not too happy either. Her body still ached like hell, but the pain was dulled just seeing a friendly face again. Ryo was someone she knew she could always count on, and now that she had found him, she knew everything was going to be okay.

"Holy shit! What happened to you? What happened to your clothes? Who did this to you? Are you okay?"

"Ryo please…it's not safe out here…didn't you hear that gunshot a little while ago?"

"Yeah, I heard it. Akari, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you everything once we're inside."

"Well here, take this."

Akari caught Ryo's balled up jacket and hugged it close as she and Ryo reentered the warehouse. Almost immediately, she noticed the strange smell that filled the area. It was a sticky stench that invaded her nostrils, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. From where she stood, just inside the warehouse door, a large stack of crates blocked her view of the rest of the building. If she wanted to see the pool of both Aria and Yo's blood, she would have to move the entire way around the crates, and even then, the lighting wasn't good enough to make the blood easily noticeable. And if she wanted to see the bodies themselves, she'd have to cross the warehouse entirely and look behind a large set of crates.

"Now, tell me what happened. You're naked, your knee's all fucked up, your arm is too. What the hell happened Akari?"

"First off, my arm was shot day one by Sefi. Second…Gorasa got me."

"Gorasa?"

"Yes…our class lesbian has a thing for me."

"So…"

"So she killed Shun and Mira…and she tore my clothes off…and…she…"

"She didn't..."

"Yeah…she did."

"Oh my God…"

"She had me on a goddamn leash, Ryo. I don't even remember how I got away, but I did."

"Fucking bitch…I'll make her pay."

"I'm just glad I found you Ryo…"

"I'll kill Sefi, and I'll fucking rip Gorasa apart."

"Ryo…why did you leave me?"

"I'll kill them both. No one hurts my friends. No one gets away with murder"

"Ryo…calm down. It doesn't matter now. We're gonna be okay."

"I'll make them all pay. I'll make them pay for what they've done."

"What's with you Ryo? And what the hell is that smell? It stinks."

"You just stay here Akari. I'll take care of everything."

Overhead, the loudspeaker on the warehouse roof crackled to life, and Ryo moved into the center of the warehouse to get a slight bit of light for his map and list. Akari followed, head cocked to one side with a strange feeling about Ryo. It was probably woman's intuition again, but there was something wrong with the situation. That smell was getting worse and she still didn't know what it was. And yet, it was still so goddamn familiar. She sniffed the air, the stench heavy all around, the source hard to pinpoint, but so close that the smell was almost overwhelming.

"Good evening class. Well…not much a class now, are you? You guys are in the home stretch. So close, and yet still so far. The first deaths to announce are female student number 4, Ayane Mirasaki, and male student number 10, Donki Pon."

Akari continued to sniff, having no paperwork of her own to fill out or cross off. Her arms crossed her chest, pulling Ryo's jacket tightly closed, starting to shiver from her bare feet on the cold floor. Ryo crossed off Donki and Ayane's names, counting only seven left on his list, unless someone else had died in the past six hours. Akari's eyes scanned the dimly lit room, nothing seeming out of place until one of her footsteps ended up in something warm and slimy. Lifting her leg backwards, a finger swiped across her heel, moving into visual range and coated in crimson.

"And then there's two more. Male student number 11, Yo Tanaka, and female student number 20, Aria Istili. Looks like only seven of you are left alive, soon to be even fewer."

Akari's mind blanked for a second, all the pieces of the puzzle coming together. Her eyes widened as she stared at Ryo, realizing just what had become of him. There was a pool of blood at her feet, too big to just be shrugged off as an accident. She'd heard a gunshot coming from the direction of the warehouse, only to find Ryo there. Yo and Aria were dead, after Ryo'd made a comment about avenging Mokorama. He kept talking about making everything right and killing those who were murderers. Her breath began to come in shorter, more rapid bursts. Ryo was just standing there, waiting for Kamana to continue her announcement like nothing was wrong.

"Ryo…what did you do?!"

"As for the danger zones, I hope that this will be the last batch I have to announce. At 7 PM, I-9 is off limits. At 9 PM, H-4 is out of the picture. And last, at 11 PM, zone D-2 is out. Can you feel it kids? It's been less than two days and you're nearly done. I never thought you had it in you. Still, I have to wonder, why the hell haven't you killed Shiro yet? I'd tell you where he is right now, but apparently that's against the rules. Anyway, ta ta."

"You coulda told me where Shiro is anyway."

"Ryo…oh my God…you didn't kill Yo…tell me you didn't kill him!"

"I didn't kill Yo. I didn't get the chance."

"What are you saying?"

"He was dead when I got here. Aria murdered him…so I killed her."

"You killed…Aria…"

"I have to go Akari. Sefi's still out there and I'm the only one who can stop him. You just stay here. I don't know if they'll fit, but if you need clothes, Aria's over in that corner."

Akari's head was spinning as she tried to comprehend everything she'd just learned. One of her best friends had just admitted to killing a classmate, and he was showing no remorse for it at all. She stumbled, footsteps sloshing in the puddle of blood once more as she crashed into a crate. Using it to stand, Akari moved around to the other side, finding the two bodies stacked one on top of the other. She couldn't see Yo well, with him being on the bottom, but there was no mistaking Aria. Her face had been utterly annihilated, split open like a coconut. If she hadn't seen the damage done to Ariana earlier, Akari would've probably lost her lunch right then and there.

_Akari returned home that day with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Everything had happened so fast, she didn't even think about all the things her father had warned her about. It didn't matter to her. She didn't even seem to mind the fact that she'd be chewed up for coming home almost a half an hour late. She was just so happy. After having her virginity robbed so long before, what she and Ryo had done felt amazing, like a second chance. As she approached the door to her home, her mother was already waiting with a concerned look on her face._

"_Hey mom, sorry I'm late…"_

"_Where have you been young lady?! I was so worried about you!"_

"_I just got caught up at the dojo. Ryo and I were sparring and we lost track of time."_

"_You could have called!"_

"_Mom, I'm sorry…"_

"_Akari, your father is in the hospital!"_

"_What? Dad's sick?"_

"_No. Some punk attacked him on his way home from work and left him in an alley to die! You KNOW what kind of business your father is in Akari. I thought that they had gotten you as well!"_

"_I'm so sorry mom…I…I didn't know…I'm okay though."_

"_I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Akari. I mean, your brother, I love him and you know that. But you were my first. You're my daughter and I care about you."_

"_I'm sorry I'm late mom…"_

"_I'm just worried about you Akari. You hang around with all those boys and you fight. I don't want to wake up some morning and know that you're not there anymore."_

"_That's not gonna happen mom. That's why I'm training myself. That's why I want to be able to defend myself."_

"_What does it matter Akari? If someone's going to take advantage of you, they aren't going to be stopped by some silly fist fighting."_

"_You're wrong mom…I think it's time I told you something…"_

"_What?"_

"_Well…it happened when I was twelve years old…I…could never tell you…"_

"_Tell me what Akari? Tell me…please."_

"_When I was twelve…I was walking home from school…and this man grabbed me and…he…took advantage of me…"_

"_Oh my God…my baby girl! Oh God why didn't you tell me?!"_

"_I couldn't mom…I couldn't deal with it myself…but…that's why I started taking karate lessons. Because the boy who saved me, Ryo, he hurt that man and he protected me with what he had learned…"_

"_Oh my God…a mother is supposed to know these things Akari. I'm sorry I never…"_

"_It's not your fault mom, really…it isn't your fault…"_

"_This stays between us Akari. Do you understand?"_

"_Who would I tell?"_

"_Your father for one. He can never know."_

"_I'm not going to tell dad. I'm not crazy."_

"_And Ryo saved you? Thank God for that boy. He's your guardian angel, Akari."_

"_Yeah…he really is mom…"_

"Ryo…how could you?"

The boy she had once called her savior was no more. He had changed; something about the Program had made him change. His back was to her now, heading out the door to serve out his own sense of justice. He would kill Sefi and Gorasa if he set his mind to it, but he had already killed Aria. There was no telling what he had planned for the other three survivors. Akari refused to have their deaths on her conscience, and that was when she saw Aria's gun tucked in the back of Ryo's waistband. With no plan, she just had to wing it and hope that things turned out well. Darting across the room and catching Ryo before he left the warehouse, her hand wrapped around the revolver's handle and pulled it free. Her arm quivered as she stood there, the muzzle pointed at her friend, waiting to see what his reaction would be. His bag fell to the floor with a slight clink, his right hand flexing in its place. Slowly he turned, and for the first time, Akari noticed the hefty blade he wielded in his left hand.

"What're you doing Akari?"

"You killed Aria…"

"She was a murderer. She shot Yo."

"You were going to kill Yo too!"

"I was killing a killer. She was just a murderer."

"How…how can you say that?! They're our classmates!"

"What difference does that make? She was playing the game. You should be thanking me Akari. Aria might've killed you if I hadn't gotten her first."

"Playing the game? Playing the game?! Aria Istili was a good person, Ryo! She wouldn't just play the game! How the fuck do you know that she didn't shoot Yo by accident?!"

"I know a murderer when I see one Akari. There are no accidents."

"What happened to you Ryo? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Although, I have to question your motives if you're against me doing what's right. Maybe you're just waiting until everyone else is dead, then you can take out whoever's left."

"Ryo…how can you say that about me? We're friends…"

"You're the one with the gun pointed at me Akari. What're you gonna do…kill me just like my little brother?"

"Your brother?"

"Your dad…your dad shot my little brother. It must be bad fucking blood or something. You're not gonna kill me too Akari."

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"You got any last words Mitsuda? I'll tell 'em to daddy right before I cut his fucking throat."

"Ryo…how can you do this? How can say that to me?"

"Enough talk. You wanna play the game Akari, then let's fuckin' play!"

Ryo swung forward with his blade, looking to hack off a limb at least, but instead knocked the gun out of Akari's hand. She was shaking like crazy, and her emotions were going haywire, but Akari had her wits about her enough to know when to move. Now she was weaponless against someone she had never beaten in a fair fight. She backed up, dodging his attacks and just trying not to die. There was little she could do against Ryo as long as her had that machete. He had a longer range of attack, and if she even tried to use her training, she'd be minus an arm at the very least. She only had one chance, and even then, it was a long shot.

Ryo swung again, fury burning to his very core. No one was going to kill anyone, and no one was going to play the game, not as long as he was around. He had the weapon and Akari didn't. She'd never trained in armed combat before, and he knew that she had no idea how to handle his assault. There was no escape either; he made sure of that by keeping himself between Akari and the door. He just needed to catch her off guard in order to eliminate another player from the game. He swung horizontally, his foe bending backward beneath the attack, and that was all he needed. One foot swept forward, knocking Akari off her feet and bringing her to the ground. Her agility was null and all that was left was the killing blow. Ryo raised his machete and prepared to plunge it downward, only to be knocked backwards by a hard hit across the face.

Climbing to her feet, Akari still held in both hands the rope that Gorasa had been kind enough to tie around her collar. She was on the attack now, whipping it around and causing welts to form all over his body. His machete swished through the air, apparently trying to cut the rope and once again regain the upper hand, but that proved to be a mistake. On one downward swing, the rope lashed out and twirled around his wrist, Akari yanking it back and making Ryo drop his weapon. Not giving him a chance to reclaim it, she kicked the machete aside, leaving it entirely up to skill.

Weaponless, Ryo was forced to resort to his training, rather than automatically giving himself the win based on the power of his blade. He tore open his shirt and tossed it aside, perhaps as a way to psyche himself up for battle, but whatever the reason, the tide of the fight once again turned. The first chance Akari gave him, Ryo caught her rope and used it to his advantage. He pulled her in and unleashed a brutal barrage of kicks to her exposed midriff. While she coughed for air, he spun her, wrapping the rope around her neck and pulling with all of his might. Much like Bustaka had done to Iwazaru earlier in the game, he pushed Akari away while continuing to squeeze her to death.

However, Akari was prepared and refused to give up the fight. Pulling Ryo along with her, she fell to the ground and crawled, breathless for over a minute. He tugged backwards in an effort to keep her still, but she was determined not to lose. Her arm stretched for the machete she had foolishly kicked away, but it was just out of reach, and Ryo had finally gotten into a position where he could regulate her movement. She was so close and yet so far, and the lack of oxygen was starting to take its toll. Desperate, Akari flung herself back into Ryo, trying to knock him over and force him to loosen his grip, but he wouldn't budge, not an inch.

Ryo gritted his teeth as he pulled harder, Akari near death at that point and trying whatever she could to get free. She scratched and clawed at Ryo's exposed skin, causing little more than minor wounds and cosmetic damage. He knew that if he could just hold on just a little longer, the fight was his. It was then, in her final push, that Akari reared up and plunged her fingers into his eyeball. Her index and middle sloshed through the opaque material, wiggling around and ripping free Ryo's left eye. He screamed, suffering a massive wound and dropped the rope to cover his eye in horror.

Gasping for air, Akari grabbed the machete and chopped the rope off of her collar, definitely feeling it to be a greater threat to her safety at that point. For some reason, she felt compelled not to use the weapon in her own defense, but rather, she was going to fight Ryo with the honor a warrior deserved. She was on her feet when Ryo, half-blinded, rose to fight once more. He struck first, delivering a chop to her side and another to her right arm. Both attacks stung for a second, but neither were anywhere as devastating as Akari knew he could be. She fought back, kicking high and letting the arch of her foot connect several times in a row with Ryo's cheek. He threw a punch, hitting her hard in the stomach, and at the same moment, thrust an open palm into her face, giving the girl a bloody nose.

Despite the loss of his eye, Ryo fought on, refusing to concede or give up an inch. On the contrary, he fought harder, pummeling Akari ferociously like he had done once before. Her eyes were black and blue, and his knuckle had managed to cut her cheek, but still she persevered. Akari was dodging more and more of his attacks, getting used to his patterns, and was slowly learning when to block his punches. He threw a punch at her and she jumped back a few feet, leaving Ryo to totter perilously. With those few feet, Akari leapt forward, tackling Ryo to the ground and getting up within seconds. She dropped her heel onto the center of his face, kicking up blood on the recoil. Ryo groaned and rolled to the side, trying to get up. He refused to be defeated by Akari Mitsuda, not while he had breath left in his body.

Getting up and staggering like a wound animal, Ryo charged forward and was dodged easily. Akari leapt and brought her knee into his back, pushing him to the ground and slamming him into the floor. Clenching his head between her knees, Akari pounded her fist into the boy's skull, screaming in pain with every blow. It didn't hurt her in the slightest, but every hit meant that she was slowly beating her best friend to death, and she could feel every bit of pain that he did. Crying out and sobbing, still gasping for air, she twisted her knees and heard Ryo's neck snap like a twig. She collapsed beside him, her eyes staring into the bloody and battered face of her guardian angel. She kept remembering everything they'd been through together, ever since the day they first met. She wondered how the Program was capable of turning someone so noble into such a monster, but she couldn't deny the fact that Ryo hadn't changed. He was the same as he'd always been. He had just never had the chance to show his true colors.

Holding back her tears, Akari picked up Ryo's discarded shirt and wiped her body clean of any blood that had accumulated. She picked up the gun and then the machete, wiping it clean as well before limping over to the doorway to find out what Ryo had in his bag. His map was updated, and his class list was too. She almost smiled as she read his same old sloppy handwriting. He'd been carrying a set of nunchuks, and a few boxes of ammo for the gun, but Akari passed right by those. Thankfully, he'd also been carrying his karate uniform, and although it was big on her, the shirt was able to cover her essentials. Leaving his jacket behind and taking his bag with her, Akari turned and gave one last look to her fallen friend, blowing him a weak kiss before exiting the warehouse.

"Goodbye Ryo…I'm sorry…"


	61. Fallen Guardian Angel

Having vacated their hideout twenty minutes before I-9 became a danger zone, Yuji and Hara now covertly ducked from alleyway to alleyway on their journey to a new, safe location. The northwest corner of the map was still relatively clear of danger zones, and it was out of the way enough to be safe from attackers. Had sector E-9 not become a danger zone, the pair could've traveled up the road through the ninth column; however, that danger zone had forced the pair west along the main street, toward the sixth column's northbound road.

Yuji led the way with Hara clutching close behind at his back. In Yuji's hands, he held the near worthless shotgun, only one shell left to fire within its chamber. Hara had the pistol in her possession, but it was hardly an ideal weapon itself with less than a clip of ammo. The only other means of defense they had were Hara's shurikens, untouched since the game had begun. They couldn't afford to fight, or they would be vastly outgunned by whoever was left.

Hiding in the alley across from the grocery store, Yuji poked his head out, scanning in both directions before darting out with Hara's hand in his. He dragged her along, almost at the northbound street. They paused at the grocery store, backs pressed against the outside wall as the two of them caught their breaths. The road ahead, as they could see quite clearly, was unblocked and safe to pass through. Yuji dropped to his knees and unzipped his bag. Hara's head jerked about nervously during this pause, as though one of other six was just going to pop up out of nowhere like a horror movie villain. After carefully checking the map and making sure it was safe to pass, Yuji packed up again and was back on his feet.

Over Yuji's shoulder, Hara could see their destination. In the distance, several large apartment buildings loomed like monoliths in such an otherwise unimpressive city. The distance seemed small, but every step she and Yuji ran took an eternity. Each second they were exposed was another opportunity for an attack. They passed the last house on the left, the sky growing dark as the sun set in the west. Had it not been such a dire situation, the sight could have been perfect for an intimate moment between the two unfortunate lovers, but for the time being, they couldn't stop moving for fear of death.

As they passed the second to last intersection on their trek, Yuji stopped for a second, his ears picking up a noise up ahead. Footsteps were coming closer, and as Yuji pushed Hara completely behind him, he squinted into the dim light to see who it was. A boy's shoe stepped out from the intersection up ahead, and that meant only one of two things, neither of which was very good in Yuji's mind. Sefi Rasu rounded the corner, unaware of the couple as he made his way towards the very apartment complex that was their destination. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his two classmates, and slowly his head turned to them, staring them down.

"Hara, run!"

Sefi raised his arms, now wielding both the Uzi and the Ingram and increasing his combat effectiveness twofold. Hara had already taken off, heading south, away from where she and Yuji had thought to be safe. Sefi's fingers pulled both triggers at once and unleashed a barrage of bullets. Turning around and expecting to see Yuji right behind her, Hara watched in horror as her protector fell to his knees, several bullets striking the ground all around him. She screamed out Yuji's name, a futile attempt to pull him away from his demise, but it was all in vain. Heeding his earlier words, she continued to run, pistol gripped tightly in her hand as tears flew to the ground behind her, pulled from her face by the wind.

Yuji seemed dazed and weak, his shotgun now only in one hand on the ground. He could hear Hara's footsteps growing fainter as she ran, and he was glad that she had managed to escape, even if he couldn't. Sefi approached, ignoring the threat of Yuji's shotgun while he reloaded both of his weapons. As the cartridges fell to the ground, Yuji lifted his shotgun to fire the only shot he had. The pellets whipped Sefi, but he was too far to be seriously injured. Several pellets embedded themselves in his left side, but compared to the damage he'd already sustained from Akari's katana and crossbow, it was nothing. He finished reloading and opened fire once more, blasting Yuji's chest and knocking him to his back.

Much like he had done with Tomiko, Sefi walked right past Yuji, not bothering to check if the boy was truly dead. The damage had been done, and even if he had survived the wounds, Yuji was in no condition to stop him in his quest. Hara had escaped again, and he now had to finish her off before she mucked everything up. He was in such a hurry that he completely ignored the shotgun at Yuji's knees and the boy's weakly heaving chest. In a few seconds, Yuji heard Sefi's feet disappear into the evening, and he was once again alone. His hands slid upward to his collar, fingers circling around the metal band as a third set of footsteps arose, this time not made by shoes.

"Oh my God…"

Akari hadn't strayed far from the warehouse, having hidden out in the lobby of the apartment where Nanayu and Nizari had been laid to rest. Despite his weaponry being much quieter than a normal gun, there was no mistaking the sound of the typewriter that she'd come face to face with three times already. Hoping to catch Sefi off guard, she'd run from her hideout, only to arrive too late. Yuji lay on the ground, barely breathing, and Sefi was nowhere to be found. Silently, she cursed herself as she approached the former champion, clearly in pain and clinging to life.

"Ugh…Akari…"

"You're…alive?"

"He got me good Akari…"

"I know…I know…I should've stopped Sefi when I had the chance…I should've stopped him when I had the chance…"

Refusing to leave him there to die, Akari yanked his shirt free from his pants and yanked the hem upwards, eyes going wide as his hand shot to her throat, clutching her at the collar. Choking her for leverage, Yuji pulled her down to ear level and whispered in her ear. Yuji then pulled his shirt back down and released the girl, gasping for breath as she just stared at Yuji, a look of utter surprise across her face. Yuji coughed several times, trying to speak but apparently unable, having exerted himself far too much.

"Keep Hara safe Akari…you keep her alive…"

"I will…"

"Go…Sefi went after her…you have to do this…you have to…do this…for…me…"

Yuji's neck went limp and fell back onto the pavement, head turned to one side with his mouth and eyes still open. Akari stood, unable to conjure up the emotion of sadness, or any emotion for that matter. She just couldn't do it. There was no time to feel any sort of pain or misery. Sefi was still out there, and with every kill he got, he seemed to become more and more powerful. So many of her classmates were dead now because of Sefi. So many had fallen. She had to stop him and she had to make sure that Yuji's final wish was fulfilled. She didn't have much time before Sefi would catch up with Hara, and thus, Akari took off down the street, to finish what she had started.


	62. Clash of the Titans

Hara never stopped running, not even when she heard the blast of Yuji's shotgun, or the second round of bullets from Sefi. She reached the end of the street and stumbled, not wasting to waste time choosing a new direction. Rather than head back in the direction of the place where she and Yuji had once been safe together, she headed west, jumping over the fallen corpse of Itaki Hanai, still sprawled out and bloody in the middle of the street. She passed into sector H-4, knowing that it would be a danger zone soon, and was determined to make to across in hopes of keeping Sefi away via fear of collar detonation.

Staying close to the stores on the north side of the street, she panted and looked back nervously, still no sign of the psychotic boy who'd killed Yuji. Without warning, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an alleyway. She started to scream, tension and anxiety having built up to boil inside her, but a hand quickly covered hr mouth. In the darkness of the alley and the enclosing night, she could see the face of Shiro Amasaki shushing her. His eyes were filled with tears, moreso than her own, and despite Yuji's warning and her own personal feelings about trusting him, Hara broke down, crying into Shiro's uniform.

"Thank God it's you and not one of the others…I can't be alone anymore Hara…"

"He…he killed…Yujiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh God noooooo…"

"Yuji? Naka? 'Bout fuckin' time. Fucker killed Yan."

"What? YOU LIE!"

"Whoa, take it easy!

"You liar! Yuji wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"What the fuck Hara! Get offa me!"

"Yuji's dead! Don't lie about him!"

"Get off! What do you care?"

"I loved him dammit!"

"LOVE?! The guy slashed my best friend's throat!"

"You're a liar…Yuji was right about you…"

"I'm not lying. He cut Yan's throat right in front of me dammit. I had watch him bleed!"

"Oh God…how can he be dead…he saved my life…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I need to go…Yuji told me to stay away from you…"

"No! Don't…don't go…I'm…don't…please."

"No, I have to…I have to get away."

"No please…Hara…don't leave me…I can't be alone anymore…Yuseki attacked me and I killed her…it was an accident!"

"What?"

"My legs are all fucked up…oh God I killed her…"

"Wh…what are you saying?"

"Please…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to kill her…I tried to stop the bleeding…but it wouldn't stop. She wouldn't let me help her!"

"Oh my God…no…"

"Don't leave me!"

"Shiro!"

A loud gunshot echoed through the alley as Gorasa's smoking gun claimed another victim. A pattern of blood sprayed across the wall from where Shiro's head had been as he slumped forward. Chunks of the boy's hair fell to the ground, crumbling from the gaping wound lefton both sides of his head. Despite feeling sickened with herself, Hara's mind was not fixed on the image of yet another deceased classmate, but instead, all of her concentration was on keeping a steady hand as her pistol aimed right at Gorasa. Unfortunately, Gorasa had been using her magnum, rather than the rapid fire pistol she'd picked up from Mira. Her gun was unprepared while Hara's was ready and willing to fire. Considering her options, she decided she take her chances against the loaded weapon.

"Go ahead Hara. Shoot me."

"I will…I will…stay back…"

"C'mon then…shoot me. Show me what you've got Hara."

"I'm warning you!"

"Go ahead and warn me Hara. I'm asking you to shoot me."

"I…I will!"

Gorasa laughed and pulled back the hammer on her magnum, slowly raising it up to the class president. She had tested the waters and Hara wasn't a killer. By the time Gorasa had aimed for the headshot, Hara was shaking like a leaf, closing her eyes as she finally pulled the trigger. Gorasa hadn't been expecting that, and took ten shots to her bulletproof vest before Hara landed a solid hit to her unguarded hand. The bullet shattered the bones and Gorasa screamed, her magnum clattering to the ground. Her hand contracted, clenching inward on itself in a twisted claw. She stared up at Hara, whose eyes now stood open in horror of her own actions, and she grabbed for the gun with her other hand.

Hara pulled the trigger again to a dull click, the bullets entirely expelled. She was in trouble and completely defenseless to Gorasa's attacks. The girl on the ground began to rise and Hara bolted. The brick wall near her head exploded as a bullet blew a chunk clean out of it. Her ears were ringing, and the sounds around her were dulled, but Hara knew she wouldn't be so lucky a second time. Gorasa steadied herself against the wall and aimed lower for the next shot, firing at Hara as she ran. The bullet connected with the back of Hara's leg and she fell, yowling in pain. With a smirk, Gorasa pushed herself up and limped towards the girl as she tried to crawl away.

Watching from down the street, Sefi had seen Hara emerge from the alleyway, only to be felled by an unseen assailant. As she collapsed to the ground, he instinctively assumed that she was dead and that whoever had killed her would soon show themselves. He approached, cautiously, and Gorasa limped right in front of him. He'd gotten close enough to see Hara still moving and thus still alive, and Gorasa was going in for the kill. Hara was wounded, while Gorasa was still ready and physically able to kill. In his mind, he decided on which was the greater threat to his plans, and he raised his guns.

Gorasa already had her magnum trained on the back of Hara's skull when she was blown forward by the impact of a multitude of bullets spraying into her from behind. She fell forward and somehow managed to rotate herself in midair to face Sefi. She pulled off a shot on him before she hit the pavement, landing right beside Hara. Sefi spun as the bullet blew skin off of his side, breaking his pelvic bone and making him fall. Slowly, the two of them pulled themselves up, guns still at the ready with their various injuries suddenly much more apparent.

At Gorasa's side, Hara had pulled herself to her knees, and was simply trying to get out of the line of fire. Moving behind the body-armored lesbian, she crawled back into the alley and climbed over Shiro's body to make her escape. Gorasa hardly noticed the girl vanish from sight as her attention was far more focused upon the homicidal Sefi. By her count, she only had two more bullets left in the magnum before it was spent. Sefi meanwhile had two automatics weapons that could carry a lot more rounds than anything she had. With her hand fucked up, she'd have to leave herself completely open to attack in order to switch weapons.

Sefi fired another burst from his Ingram, then did the same with the Uzi. Gorasa wouldn't fall no matter what he threw at her, and with all the damage he was doing, he could see why. His bullets having torn apart her blouse, the bulletproof vest was clearly visible and Gorasa was laughing as she fired two more times at him, missing each one, but seeming not to care. Ejecting the cartridges from both weapons, Sefi quickly began to dig through his bag, only to find nothing to refill them with. His hand instead closed around a pistol, and he was blown back into the wall of a nearby store.

Gorasa spit the pin out of her mouth, holding the second of Shun's grenades in her hand. There was a massive pothole in the road from where the first had exploded, and she was ready with another in case Sefi wasn't finished yet. He lay motionless on the ground, his bag on top of him with several different weapons spilled out across his chest. From what she could see, he had taken a lot of damage. His shirt was torn and bloody, and there were burn marks all over his clothes. She approached, replacing the grenade in the waistband of her skirt and drew her pistol. She was three feet from his body when Sefi reared up, gripping a pistol of his own. Both fired at the same time.

Sefi fell back, the katana wound on his shoulder reopened by the bullet. Gorasa either had very poor aim, or she just hadn't reacted quickly enough to shoot straight. His entire body was wracked with pain as he realized that his arm was broken, along with several ribs. The grenade blast had definitely knocked him down a few pegs. Looking up, he saw Gorasa just standing there, a shocked look on her face with her mouth open wide. A red hole had formed in the center of her forehead, and blood had started to trickle down the curvature of her face. Her body suddenly went limp and collapsed in a heap on the road before him. Sefi had won another fight to the death.

"Oh mother…I'm so close. Soon we can be together mother…I'll never leave you again mother…never again."


	63. Final Encounter & Final Update

After adjusting the mirrors as a force of habit, Akari swerved out of the driveway of one of the houses in the center of the city. It had taken about ten minutes to find a car that still worked and had the keys available, but she'd gotten it done. Sefi had gone south after he'd finished with Yuji, so she decided to follow along. It wasn't a long drive, although she was constantly questioning if she was going to pass through a danger zone or not. Just before turning onto the main road, she heard the sound of gunfire, followed by a loud explosion to the west. Making the sharp turn, Akari gunned the gas, hoping she wasn't too late.

It was dark out at that point, after eight o'clock. As she headed down the street, she caught sight of two figures in her high beams. One, the figure on the ground, was female, wearing the remnants of a uniform Akari knew all too well. That meant that one of the big threats had been eliminated. The other figure was male and seemed to be injured, limping in the direction of one of the alleys. She knew there was a fifty-fifty chance that he was a threat himself, but Shiro was still alive out there, and she just couldn't risk killing an innocent.

Sefi felt the bright light hit him and saw his shadow illuminated against the alley wall. With his gun still gripped in his working hand, he swung himself around, almost catching himself off balance with pain. Akari saw his face and ducked as bullets shattered her windshield, first piercing the glass in small holes, and then utterly destroying the barrier between them. Without giving it a second thought, Akari slammed on the gas and her vehicle charged forward. Sefi simply stood there like a deer in the headlights as he was plowed into by three tons of metal and machinery.

His body was thrown by the impact, landing several feet away. More bones were broken and he'd lost his pistol during the collision. He screamed in rage and pain as he managed to turn his head to look over at the car, its lights now off and no longer blinding him. Looking into the empty space that had once held a windshield, a head popped up on the driver's side. It was none other than Akari Mitsuda, the only person he'd feared. He had been right all along, and she was the one who had done this to him.

He watched as she backed up and turned the car, aiming it like she would a gun. Slowly, the massive wheels began to creep towards him as Sefi could only watch, helpless due to the extent of his injuries. He screamed in pain once more as the metal behemoth rolled over his lame legs, crushing them before coming to a halt. The door opened, and Akari stepped out, looking much different than the last time they'd met up. For some reason, her clothing was all but gone, and she tugged downward on whatever she was wearing in an effort to conceal herself as she moved in for the kill.

"Sefi Rasu…you killed Sabin…you killed so many people…"

"FUCK YOU! GOD YOU FUCKING CRUSHED MY LEGS! MOTHER WILL BE SO FURIOUS WITH YOU!"

"How many have died by your hand Sefi? Sabin…Gorasa…how many?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"You've done so much…ruined so many lives…and yet…I can't kill you…"

"FUCKING BITCH!"

"I…killed…my best friend…and I can't bring myself to kill you…who have done so much damage."

"LET ME GO!"

"Do you know where we are Sefi?"

"Whore…"

"We're in sector H-4. It's 8:10 Sefi…and in another fifty minutes, this place will become a danger zone."

"Slut!"

"I thought I could let the Program kill you for me…so I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty…but…you managed to escape. I'm not going to make that mistake again Sefi…"

"BITCH!"

"I'm going to stay right here…and I'm going to make sure that you don't hurt whoever is left. Aside from us, it should be just Shiro and Hara. At least I'll keep them safe."

"GOD DAMN YOU!"

"We have fifty minutes together Sefi, so let's talk. I have a lot of things I want to say."

"Go to hell!"

"First off, when I was twelve years old, a man just…took me and had his way with me in a back alley. Ryo saved me from that man. And four years later, I guess I repaid the favor by…giving my body to him."

"F-F-Fuck you…"

"It wasn't long after that, I realized something about myself. I hadn't really cared or felt anything from my time with Ryo. I had no feelings for him that way."

"Ugh God it hurrrts…" 

"I guess that was when I realized that…I am a lesbian. I'm not Gorasa. I'm not open about it. In fact, I've never told anyone about it. I had to tell someone Sefi, before I died."

"Ugh…"

"I know how the government feels…about my sexuality. I'm sure that they were just waiting for an opportunity to get Calesu and Gorasa killed. If either of them won, we both know that they would be executed before they even got out of the city."

"My legs…"

"It sucks that I never really…had someone I loved who loved me back. The best I got was that psycho right over there that probably screwed me with her gun while I was unconscious."

"I don't care…"

"That's too bad Sefi because we've still got…forty-five minutes to go and you're not going anywhere."

"Bitch…"

"As for Ryo…I guess…I killed him because it was the right thing to do. But it's more than that. I killed him because he deserved to die by my hand, not by the hand of some lunatic like you."

Akari continued the conversation, bringing up the most pointless of things as she waited out the clock. Sefi screamed in agony throughout most of it, interjection himself into Akari's monologue with violent and hateful words. By the time 8:59 rolled around, Akari was finally wrapping up the conversation while she sat upon the dented hood of the car. As she stared into the face of her watch, the digits changed entirely, and syncronistically, both her and Sefi's collars began to beep with a glaring red light. The time had come for the game to end. Akari reached into her duffel bag and pulled out the revolver she'd acquired earlier.

"It was nice talking to you Sefi. Now it's time for me to say goodbye. Look at the bright side. You came in one position higher than me."

"What? No! You can't! That's not fucking fair! God damn you to hell Mitsuda! God damn you to hell! MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

One grid block away, Hara sat against the wall of a house, checking her own watch to read the time as 9 PM on the dot. Not far away, she could hear the voice of Sefi, screaming out for his mother. There was a single gunshot as he continued to scream, and then a single explosive detonation followed by complete and utter silence. In the midst of the eerie quiet, Hara had no idea that she was the last remaining member of her class, and it didn't even occur to her when the loudspeakers crackled to life long before they should have.

"9:01 PM, Day 2, the winner of the Program is female student number 18, Hara Kazuko. Congratulations Hara, you're the official winner of this edition of the Program, and you are officially the speed record holder, despite not making a single kill. Please return to the school as soon as possible. All danger zones have been deactivated, and you will be allowed to return safely. Congratulations again Hara. Goodbye."


	64. Endgame

Sitting there, the pain in her leg throbbing unbearably, Hara was stunned. She was the winner of the Program. All forty one of her classmates were dead. She couldn't help but think back to everything that had occured and everything that had happened to her decimated class over the past two days. It was all too much to handle. She'd survived a fall from the roof of a hospital because Yuji had saved her, and he'd given his life to protect her from Sefi again. As she thought about Yuji, his warm arms around her, she managed to pull herself up. Trying to keep the weight off of her injured leg, she began limping across the city to the school where everything had begun.

As she walked, the pain flooded her entire body, and memories of the Program's events whizzed through her mind. She recalled the fight between Shiro and Eiji before they'd even begun the Program. Shiro had ended up killing Yuseki, and had broken down from the tough bully he once was, to a crying baby. And Eiji…he'd been trying to escape, only to have someone kill him too. Faint memories of the kids she'd known back in high school had been replaced with grim memories of violence and death. Each and every one of them had changed and they were all gone now.

Ino and Yuri were her two friends from the very beginning of the game. They had all decided to hide together and just stick things out. They were so naïve, thinking that they could just wait around and everything would be okay. The others weren't going to sit around and just wait to die. They were going to kill, and Kezika was one of those players. Yuri had warned her, but Hara hadn't listened. She put too much trust in people. Because of her misplaced trust, Yuri was shot and killed without mercy by one of the class bitches. Kezika got what was coming to her though, when Sefi broke in and took her out. Ino though, had been just plain unlucky. Had Hara been in front of her, then she would've taken Sefi's assault and she would be the one lying dead in the hospital.

Akari and Sabin had shown up at the hospital earlier. Sabin should never have even been playing the game. He was from another country, and his inclusion couldn't possibly have been legal by international rules and regulations. He was dead early on, but Akari survived. She was on a constant hunt for her other friend, Ryo. The two of them had made it to the final update before they were both eliminated. While she had seen neither one in the three hour period between the two final announcements, she couldn't know just how they had died. Ryo was a complete mystery, but with Akari, she could only assume that the girl had been killed by that final gunshot right before Sefi's screams were cut off.

On the subject of Sefi, she thought back to how merciless he had been. He had gunned down two girls in a hospital, and would've done the same to her had he not run out of ammo. She narrowly managed to escape him, and from that point, he must've taken out numerous other players. He killed Yuji, while Yuji was only trying to keep her safe. He shot him and just let him die. So many were dead because of him, including Gorasa, if he'd really been the winner of that fight. Gorasa was a mystery too. She'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere at the very end to kill Shiro and wound Hara. She seemed almost as ruthless as Sefi was and she was even indestructible. Multiple wounds to the chest and she never went down.

The only other student Hara could clearly remember was Tomiko, seated inside her gym, smoke billowing around her. She was a goddamn drug addict, and was almost as rude and mean and nasty as Kezika was. Finding her amidst the wreckage of that gym was a surprise in and of itself. Tomiko's constant daze made her a prime candidate for an early elimination, and yet she ended up outlasting over half of the class. Despite finding her a vile human being, Hara still felt a little guilty. She and Yuji had taken Tomiko's shotgun, leaving her weaponless and defenseless. For all Hara knew, she could've been the cause of Tomiko's death, because the girl couldn't fight off her attacker.

It took her nearly an hour before she finally reached the school building, where a precession of soldiers helped her inside. She was led back into the very classroom where the whole mess had started, although now it was far emptier. One of the soldiers swiped what seemed to be some kind of magnet over her collar and then just snapped it off. Hara's hands went to her neck, red and chafing from having the metal rubbing against her skin for so long. The soldier dropped the used collar on Hara's desk and walked out of the room, giving a small nod to someone outside before disappearing from view.

Kamana entered moments later, still looking at cool, calm, and collected as ever. She crossed the room and pulled the wooden chair away from the desk, sitting down and looking through a file that clearly said Hara's name on the label. Browsing through the words and making occasional noises like 'hmm' and 'ah,' Hara was starting to get nervous. Her leg was still killing her, and after having been shot nearly two hours earlier, she was worried that it might get infected without medical attention. Finally, her former teacher looked up from the folder, and she gave Hara a friendly, almost mocking, smile.

"Well Hara. It's good to see you again. I'm glad it's you that won and not one of your delinquent classmates. I was getting worried for a while there Hara. I honestly thought Shiro had a chance at winning."

"Don't even speak to me Kamana."

"Hara…you've never talked to me like that before. I must say I don't care for it. You shall call me MISS Kamana. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fuck you."

"Ooh, touchy touchy. Well, I guess given the circumstances, I can forgive your rudeness."

"How kind of you."

"Heh. I'd like to talk to you about a few things Hara. There're just a few details I'd like to cover before we can both get out of here and get on with our lives."

"Go ahead. I don't care."

"Well first, your parents have already been informed of your win. They're both still alive. They were pretty complacent about the news that you were in the Program. They must've been used to it thanks to your sister."

"Don't talk about my sister."

"What a coincidence, eh? You meet up with the guy who your sister loved and you fall in love with him too…all because of the Program. It's like a fairy tale isn't it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Be a crab. I just have a few more things to say. First off…did you and Yuji end up…you know? Did he make you scream? Did he fuck your brains out?"

"Wh…WHAT?! How fucking dare you! How dare you talk about me and how dare you talk about Yuji like that! I am a good girl! I did nothing with Yuji!"

"So you love the guy and you don't put out, yet you let Tanaka fuck you senseless. Makes sense to me."

"Fuck you. Fuck you and fuck the Program."

"Careful Hara. Dissident comments like that are the kind of things that'll get every soldier and police officer in the country after you. Do you want to end up like Shuya Nanahara?"

"Better than being here with you."

"Now that's just mean."

"Kamana. Let's cut the bullshit, shall we? My leg hurts like a bitch and sitting here having to listen to you talk is just making things worse. Why don't you stop asking your stupid questions and let me go home now?"

"That's the spirit. You know, it's funny that you never killed anyone Hara, but you still won the game. With an attitude like yours, you could've at least killed SOMEONE. Oh right…none of you deserve to die. Forgot that part, didn't I? Well guess what Hara. You ALL deserved to die. YOU just got lucky."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"That's just fine. I want to get out of here too. This city smells like death. So let's get out of here. You can go off and go to college or whatever…and I can get a new class of students to teach. I'll make sure to mention you to them. Maybe it'll scare 'em straight."

With a smile, Kamana rose from her seat and gathered up the contents of Hara's folder. She removed a single piece of paper and approached Hara's desk slowly. While the former class president gave her a scornful scowl, Kamana dropped the paper before her. Hara's eyes never left her teacher, not until she had completely left the room. As several soldiers entered to escort her to a helicopter out of the city, she picked up the paper and read the words written upon it.

_Congratulations **HARA KAZUKO** for winning the Program for the year **2014**. Your country salutes you for all that you have done and gone through. We hope to see you grow into a fine young wo/man in a few years, where you will be able to fully contribute to our country. You do a great honor to the **KAZUKO** family name. Congratulations once more. Signed, The Supreme Dictator_


	65. Epilogue

"Friends and family…we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a beloved member of our community. Unfairly, her young soul was taken too early by the evils of the government's killing game. Today we offer our condolences to the Kazuko family, and we grieve for the loss of young Hara. Such a brave young girl, she did her best, and she just couldn't live with her guilt. I'll now turn the podium over to Hara's mother, the person who knew her the best, and the person who has prepared the eulogy for her daughter."

"Thank you. It was a sad day, a year ago, when I learned the news that my Etaki had been forced to play that horrible game. The Program, they call it. That Program has cost me the lives of both of my baby girls. When those men came to my house to tell me that Hara's class had been chosen…I lost all hope. Hara was a good girl. I knew she could never resort to killing her friends, no matter how big of a gun the government thrust into her hands. I would turn on the radio, just to hear the updates, and every time her name wasn't called…I just felt worse and worse. Knowing that she was so close to winning was a nightmare, because she wasn't going to make it home. When I heard the final announcement…when I got the call that she'd won…I didn't know what to say. I had my Hara back. I had her back but she was a changed girl. She was quiet…she didn't smile anymore. I couldn't snap her out of it. I…was the one who…found her…hanging from the ceiling…and I know…that she's in a better place now…"

Mrs. Kazuko broke down in tears and was escorted from the podium back to her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked over the rows of well-wishers and mourners at Hara's funeral and saw a lone figure in black, hunched over a tombstone and watching the proceedings from afar. Wearing a black dress, with a veil concealing her face, a despondent set of eyes gazed upon the closed casket. She had been moved by the outstanding performance of the Kazuko matriarch, unable to fathom just how she had made her grief look so convincing. Unbeknownst to her however, Mrs. Kazuko's sadness and tears had been real, for she truly was losing her daughter. Standing by that tombstone, Hara could never know just how painful it was to have to let someone you love disappear forever.

"_Mom…I need your help."_

"_Hara…I can't…I can't do it."_

"_Mom, I can't pull this off without you."_

"_You don't need to do this Hara…you can stay here…"_

"_I can't Mom…they'll come for me. They'll find a way to bring me back. They brought Yuji back…he had to fight through the Program two times, Mom."_

"_I can't Hara…I can't lose you…"_

"_If you don't do this Mom…then you'll really lose me…"_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_Well I do…and you need to trust me Mom. I just need your help staging everything."_

"_How can we pull this off Hara? It's impossible."_

"_Mom…I know you've been saving for my college for a long time. And it's not going to matter now. So I want you to use that money to pay for everything. Bribe the medical examiner. Fake everything Mom…"_

"_Hara…"_

"_Please Mom…they have to think I'm dead…"_

"_I don't understand why, Hara…"_

"_I have to protect myself now Mom…and this is how it has to be done…"_

"_I…I don't want you to go…"_

"_I'm sorry…I love you Mom…"_

"_I love you too Hara…oh I love you so much…"_

"You almost done with your little Tom Sawyer routine, Hara?"

"Huh? Tom Sawyer?"

"It's an American book. Two kids go rafting down this river and everyone thinks they're dead. Then they show up at their own funeral."

"I'll have to read it someday."

"Well, we'll worry about that later. Let's get out of here. I'm startin' to get nervous."

"Patience, Yuji, is a virtue."

_Refusing to leave him there to die, Akari yanked Yuji's shirt free from his pants and yanked the hem upwards, eyes going wide as his hand shot to her throat, clutching her at the collar. She wasn't shocked by the sudden display of aggression, so much as she was shocked by the sight of a thick, Kevlar vest beneath Yuji's uniform shirt. How he'd gotten that vest, she didn't know, and after everything she'd seen over the course of the game, she wasn't the slightest bit surprised. Choking her for leverage, Yuji pulled her down to ear level and whispered in her ear._

"_Do not say a word Akari. Don't say anything. The collars are wired for sound and anything you say could give me away. I'm safe. I'm fine. I'm going to get out of here. I can get you out as well, but I need you to do something for me. Keep your hand over the front of your collar. There's a camera along with the voice recorder and that could also give me away."_

_Yuji then pulled his shirt back down and released the girl, gasping for breath as she just stared at Yuji, a look of utter surprise across her face. Ever the showman, Yuji fell back into the role of the wounded hero, nearing his inevitable death. Akari's hand drew up to her collar, covering the front by pretending to rub her neck where Yuji had choked her. Yuji coughed several times, faking an inability to speak and making it seem as though he was far too weak to continue on. As his hands moved around the the back of his collar, Akari noticed a small, metallic device in his left hand._

"_Keep Hara safe Akari…you keep her alive…"_

"_I will…"_

"_Go…Sefi went after her…you have to do this…you have to…do this…for…me…"_

_The device moved over the back of his collar, snapping it free and making it appear to the Program computers that he was, in fact, dead. Yuji's neck went limp and fell back onto the pavement, head turned to one side with his mouth and eyes still open. Akari stood, unable to conjure up the emotion of sadness, or any emotion for that matter. She just couldn't do it. There was no time to feel any sort of pain or misery. Sefi was still out there, and with every kill he got, he seemed to become more and more powerful. She had to stop him and she had to make sure that Yuji's final wish was fulfilled. Whatever he had done to break free, she wanted in on it. She didn't have much time before Sefi would catch up with Hara, and thus, Akari took off down the street, to finish what she had started. While her footsteps vanished into the darkness, Yuji picked himself up and brushed himself off, tossing the now useless collar aside._

"Patience isn't a virtue when you have the entire Japanese armed forces out for your blood. Just bein' here makes me uncomfortable, like they're just waiting for me to show my face."

"You're far too paranoid."

"I'm not the one who pretended to hang herself. I, at least, have a good reason to be paranoid. The government is after ME. They couldn't care less about you, because you didn't know anything about the escape, so you're still the official and true champion."

"Well, I'm just nervous. I don't want them looking for me. I don't want them hunting me down. I just want to be with you Yuji."

"Well, we're together now. And I'd like to keep it that way. C'mon, the car's idling and wasting gas."

"Just a little bit longer Yuji…please? I want to remember my family as much as possible."

"Well…hurry it up okay? It feels like I'm bein' watched."

As the pair watched the funeral continue on, the mourners unaware of Hara's deception, a pair of black high heels approached from behind. A few feet behind Hara, the shoes and their wearer ceased their movement and paused, letting Yuji and Hara enjoy a moment of solitude. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the wearer made her presence known, startling Yuji and causing Hara to giggle at his fright. Her arrival meant that it really was time to leave, and although she'd been holding off on pulling them away from the proceedings, Akari, like Yuji, was eager to get going.

_As Akari stared into the face of her watch, the digits changed entirely, and syncronistically, both her and Sefi's collars began to beep with a glaring red light. The time had come for the game to end. Akari reached into her duffel bag and pulled out the revolver she'd acquired earlier. She knelt down beside Sefi and rotated his collar, the inner camera facing to the ground. The beeping and the impending doom was nerve-wracking, but as Akari rose, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She raised the gun to her head, getting it as close as safely possible to the recorder in her collar._

"_It was nice talking to you Sefi. Now it's time for me to say goodbye. Look at the bright side. You came in one position higher than me."_

"_What? No! You can't! That's not fucking fair! God damn you to hell Mitsuda! God damn you to hell! MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

_While Sefi struggled to get free, having seen what he thought to be the ghost of the fallen Yuji Naka, Akari continued to count the seconds since her collar had started beeping. Twnety of them had passed, and it was getting down to the wire. She didn't truly want to die, not after coming so close. As the beeping sped up, Yuji whispered a quick, 'Ready' in her ear, and she pulled the trigger. With her ears still ringing, she felt the collar click open, freeing her from its metal confines, and the beeping had stopped just in time. Sefi's collar exploded, sending his head flying as both Yuji and Akari watched, listening to the quiet that enveloped the city just before the final announcement was made._

"C'mon guys…we really gotta get going."

"I know…I know…man…I can't believe I'm never going to see them again…"

"Don't worry Hara…we all see our familys again at some point…but thankfully for all of us…that's not going to be for a long time…"

"I guess…goodbye Mom…thank you…"

As they crossed the cemetery, the three survivors could see a friendly face that was all too well known across the country. Living in infamy for the past two years, Shuya Nanahara waited outside of the open door to his car, waving for them to hurry up. While Yuji and Hara ran ahead, Akari fell back, letting the couple run, smiling at how happy they seemed, given the circumstances. It felt nice to walk anyway. She was in no rush to get to the car, and Shuya could stand to wait a minute for her to get there.

Yuji reached the car first, still holding Hara's hand and letting her win the 'race' by touching the door before he did. She still had her limp from Gorasa's bullet wound, but she was recovering fine. As she panted to catch her breath, Hara noticed an oddly skin-toned boy, a little older than Shuya it seemed, sitting in the passenger seat. Giving a questioning look to first Yuji, then Shuya, she didn't seem to understand who the stanger was, but as Akari finally reached the car, Shuya spoke to them.

"Yuji, Hara, Akari, this is Abe Babigee. He's from America…he got roped into some psycho's version of our own happy little Program. He's gonna help you guys get out of the country."

"Nice to meet you all. Glad to see someone was able to beat the system. Aside from Shu and Noriko. Yuji…heard you survived two of these things. A guy after my own heart. Don't worry, I'll take good care of 'em Shuya. I'll get 'em to safety."

"Thanks Abe. I really can't thank you enough for all you've done for the resistance."

"Hey, I do what I've gotta do. This shit is wrong and it shouldn't be going on. I'll do anything to fuck with the bastards that control the Program. You know that Shu."

"Yeah. But we can more talk in the car. We gotta get to the airport. There's a charter flight ready to go for you guys and it's probably best to get you out of the country ASAP."

"What about you Shuya?"

"Don't worry about me Yuji. I gotta stay here and help out the resistance. Someone has to do it. Don't worry at all. Noriko'll take care of you when you reach the states. I'll be fine here on my own."

As the three survivor piled into the back of the car, Shuya peeled out of his parking spot, roaring down the road as he popped a Springsteen CD into the CD player. Hara rested her head on Yuji's shoulder, eyes closed as she slept, exhausted as though she were finally getting to rest after the two day long ordeal. Akari simply smiled, lying back in her seat and rubbing her fingers gingerly over the wound in her arm. In the front seat, Abe read over the list of instructions and guidelines he and Shuya had gone over earlier, before his eyes caught sight of a flashing blue light in the side view mirror.

Driving behind the fugitives was a solitary police car, flagging the car down on a simple speeding violation. Little did the officer know just what he would find within the vehicle. Three fugitives, and American, and the reigning Program champion…a bust like that would be far more rewarding than any old traffic violation. As Shuya caught sight of the police car, he sighed and slowly pulled to the side of the road. Both Yuji and Abe looked at him as though he was insane, the officer stopping his car right behind and approaching the vehicle.

Shuya rolled down his window and watched as the officer stepped up beside him. He looked at Shuya and Shuya looked right back, and the officer's jaw dropped in shock at whose face he was seeing. Without warning, Shuya slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and roared down the long stretch of road, the cop running back to his car to begin the chase. Hara let out a soft coo as she slept, and Yuji held her close, looking back at the cop car, still immobile for a brief moment before the officer began his pursuit. Soon, every police officer in Japan would be on their tail and trying to bring them down, but for the time being, the song that played off the CD was quite appropriate.

"'_Cause tramps like us…baby we were born to ruuuuuuuuuuuuun…"_


	66. Words from the Author

Thanks for reading my story, it took me over a year to finish it and I finally got around to posting it all on I was hoping they would put up a Battle Royale section, but I kept checking in books, rather than in movies. Just a note, the character names were not all chosen by me. I actually ran this story first on a message board I visit, and thus I had people sign up to play parts. They gave names and nothing more, which is why characters like Yuji Naka, Ryo Hazuki, Sabin Figaro, Donki Pon, Bustaka Worinai and Sefi Rasu made it into the mix. My next project will not feature such names as I've made that quite clear. Also, on the message board, I did feature more detailed stats and analyses, so I figure this section is a good place to post all of those.

_Number of Kills:_

_**Sefi Rasu**-12(11)-Magoichi Tadakatsu, Lasi Lasura, Kezika Itora, Ino Hazakai, Sabin Figaro, Itaki Hanai, Kane Blaku, Kasumi Izumi, Ayane Mirasaki, Donki Pon, (Yuji Naka), Gorasa Satabala_

_**Gorasa Satabala**-5-Ariana Temuchen, Bustaka Worinai, Shun Ryoma, Mirasuke Inhara, Shiro Amasaki_

_**Itaki Hanai**-4-Foli Cheru, Eiji Hoshi, Yerocha Ibarishi, Kiberu Terime_

_**Yo Tanaka**-2-Tanju Kusai, Mokorama Riofuji_

_**Ryo Hazuki**-2-Calesu Hitachi, Aria Istili_

_**Doguru Sodowan**-2-Kazo Nagaku, Doguru Sodowan_

_**Akari Mitsuda**-2(1)-Ryo Hazuki, (Akari Mitsuda)_

_**Collars**-2-Jou Hariken, Sefi Rasu_

_**Shiro Amasaki**-1-Yuseki Tarana_

_**Yuji Naka**-1-Yan Karahaka_

_**Aria Istili**-1-Yo Tanaka_

_**Ayane Mirasaki**-1-Tomiko Nakano_

_**Donki Pon**-1-Saikichi Raizuka_

_**Nizari Yokashu**-1-Nanayu Zaikitsu_

_**Bustaka Worinai**-1-Iwazaru Katakama_

_**Mirasuke Inhara**-1-Nizari Yokashu_

_**Mokorama Riofuji**-1-Fujisama Barama_

_**Kezika Itora**-1-Yuri Sakazaki_

This is the first story I've ever written that has ever achieved completion, and I'd like to know your, the readers, thoughts on how it went.

Who was your favorite male character and why?

Who was your favorite female character and why?

Who was your least favorite male character and why?

Who was your least favorite female character and why?

Who do you think had the best death?

Who do you think had the worst death?

Who was the best developed character?

Who was the worst developed character?

Which chapter was your favorite?

Which chapter was your least favorite?

At the start, who would you have predicted to be the winner?

And of course, feel free to mention anything else you want in the review. I'm constantly trying to improve my writing and your feedback is very important to me. Thanks again for reading my story. I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope you like my next one even more.


End file.
